


Kunugigaoka Junior High Year 3 watches Assassination classroom manga version

by Seaxereddington



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3-D are kind of jerks, Angst, Anime References, Asano is a blonde not a strawberry blonde, Character Death, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Class 3-B aren't so bad, F/M, Help A class, Hurt/Comfort, I don't get porn and stuff so students mostly have nosebleeds, I filled the cupboards with cup ramen and burgers, I have added OCs for fun, I really hope to finish this story so if I stay a little too inactive please remind me, I think they're all more scared of the principal than death, I was also surprised, I won't have any ships that aren't Canon, I'm also thinking of doing Koro-sensei quest, I'm bad at tags, Irrelevant crushes, Just spam me and I'll start writing again, Magical cupboards, Manga version of assassination classroom, Maybe some are hard(Is that how you use the word?), Neither are 3-C, Ohmygod it worked, One sided Karasuma Tadaomi/Kurahashi Hinano, Ren apparently sleeps with a lot of people, So are the teachers, Soz, Thank you @TheSteinsGateFormula, The students aren't so mean, They have brown eyes I'm shooketh, Watching a manga as an anime, You people are the best, and sleeping bags and buckets, beans, feel free to think what you like, humor I hope, manga version of course, some aren't, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the bad tagging, there are beans, what am i doing with the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 116,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Just thought of doing something similar to @TheSteinsGateFormula since they made an amazing fic, but the damn anime isn't as good as the manga, so I'm gonna try a manga version. Of course it probably won't be any good, just doing this for comedy purpose.Basically, Itona and Ritsu come from the Future to change the past, a mistake at the end of class 3-E's journey that caused the Earth to lose all civilisation. They came to show them their journey for them to save the Future. The whole ends up joining them to save the world. How will everyone react upon learning of their future heroes' personal lives?[BACK ON HITAUS UNTUL I FINISH OTHER FICS. I'M SO SORRY!!!].
Relationships: Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue - The Future Is Never Perfect

As Karma lay on the ground, chilling while listening to music, he felt a slight wind ruffle his hair. The wind suddenly got much strong until he was rolled over by the sheer strength of the wind, his earplugs completely gone in the ministorm. 'So much for peace and quite', he thought. 

He heard a thud, and looked over to see a young man op top of a young girl. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the young man had white hair in an old bandana, with grey eyes while the girl had pink hair with blue eyes, though something seemed off. 

The male was first to awaken, opening his eyes slowly, then sitting up quickly and taking in his surroundings. When setting his eyes upon the old campus, the softened, small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Then the girl stood up, albeit shakily, and stood next to the male, seemingly shocked.

"Itona-kun", she whispered breathlessly, "It really worked", for a second they stopped, until the girl jumped in joy and hugged 'Itona', who had a small smile on his face, wiping away tears from his face. They both turned to face Karma, who had watched in confusion in shock the while time. 

The girl jumped towards him and engulfed him in a tight hug, "Karma-kun! Oh how I've missed you too!", Karma sweat dropped, while Itona tried to pry her off him. "Ritsu, this Karma doesn't know who you are, you might as well stop", he sighed while finally prying the girl of him.

Karma still watched, but with caution, keeping the blade at his side, ready to attack if needs be. Just as Karma went to attack, Itona caught his hand and twisted the knife out, letting Ritsu catch it. Itona looked at his with calm eyes,"Calm down, we're not gonna hurt. We're to... Save the world". Karma looked at him for a second, before bursting out laughing,"Oh! Good one! I actually thought you were serious for a moment", he wiped tears from his eyes, still laughing. 

Itona stayed silent, while Ritsu showed him an image. Karma's usually shape mercury eyes widened in horror and shock, his smile dropping quickly."Wha-what is this?", the hologram showed the sky in a dark cloudy colour, with fire on the ground, lava rising from cracks on the concrete. Many buildings were destroyed, some barely standing straight. There were no signs of life, the land barren and dead. Karma felt a shiver run down his spine, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. He looked towards the duo, who had matching faces of grim. "C'mon, let's go to the main campus". As Karma was about to follow then, he realised, "How did you know where they were?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. He glared at the two, who exchanged glances before answering at the same time, "We're from the future". Had Karma not seen the hologram he would have burst out laughing again, but instead followed them, ready to beat them up if they were lying. 

At the assembly,   
Isogai put his hand up,"Excuse me, Class E hasn't gotten theirs yet". The student council, Araki, looked over to them, "Hm, you haven't? How strange...", he sneered at them, "My bad~ It looks like I forgot to bring the ones for 3-E. Sorry but please commit it all to memory before you leave", the student body started laughing their hearts out, while 3-E bowed their heads in shame, "I mean, I think the people in class E should also work on their memory", a murmur of, "but that's impossible", was heard, making the students laugh more. Irina scowled along with Karasuma, who looked angry," what the heck is this? How underhanded", she muttered scathingly. Suddenly something zoomed by the E class students, dropping hand outs beside for them catch. Koro-sensei appeared between Karasuma and Irina, who both were shocked, wearing his terrible disguise." Isogai-kun, there doesn't seem to be a problem. There are enough handwritten copies for everyone afterall", he twirled the pen in his hand. Isogai smiled back, "That's true", he turned back to Araki, "Ah, we have our printouts so please continue", Araki's gaped open, "Eh? Ah.. No way, how? Who's the grinning guy over there that ruined everything?! Ah, Er, ahem. Well then, I shall continue", Nagisa smiled. Before Karasuma could scold Koro-sensei, the doors to the hall burst open to reveal Itona and Ritsu, who were followed by Karma. "I have an announcement to make, so if you would please liste--", Ritsu was cut off by someone in the student body shouting,"Who are you to just come in?!", Ritsu gulped before Itona answered, "We're from the Future, and we've come to stop the world from ending", there was a moment of silence, before the school burst our laughing, just like Karma had until the said boy walked up to them, "They're not lying, Ritsu show them the footage", she nodded and loaded up the hologram, revealing the sorry star of the future. Everyone in the room gasped, all looking thoroughly horrified and disturbed. Even the teachers were disturbed. "We're here to stop this happening. Something happened during the assassination of Koro-sensei, and...", Itona looked away in pain. Koro-sensei nodded his head, taking off his disguise. The rest of the student gaped at the tentacle creature, some wrinkling their nose in disgust." Who's that?!", the sentiment was shared everyone who didn't now a 3 metre octupus existed. "Once the hologram starts up, the world will freeze until the viewing is over, so we have all the time in the world to finish this. I'm not sure about you guys but I'd rather finish this quickly". The student body was shocked, murmurs of, "Time will freeze?", and, "How're we gonna keep clean?", as well as, "I'm gonna miss my family", were heard. 

As the hologram was set up, the students made themselves comfortable on the floor, sitting with their respective classes, while the teachers sat on chairs at the back. Excited murmur rippled through the students. Ritsu cleared her throat,"Alright everyone, the viewing is ready. Once the hologram starts well be stuck until we finish it. We're trying to see where the problem started, and how it can stopped. We know for a fact it happened during the assassination, that we can say for sure. So please bear with us, and try to find some clues, so we can save the future. Thank you very much", she smiled as the students 'awwed' at the 3d HD image that began to play.


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 1 - Assassination Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Donnytheweebygemini here! I'm just trying out my own version, I'm sorry @TheSteinsGateFormula if the story is too similar to yours. I'm trying my best to make it Canon but not too similar to yours. Please do tell me if you have any criticism, I'll have try to adapt to the story.

Ritsu pressed play, and the sky froze. A bird flying over had stopped. "WOAH!!", the sentiment wa shared through the hall. A lot of students looked up to the sky in amazement and shock.

Ken, a C class student, was grinning in amazement, "We have this kind of technology? Cool!".   
His friend next to him just sweat dropped, ignoring his childishness.

Nagisa looked at his teacher who as sulking, "What's wrong Koro-sensei?".

The teacher carried on sulking, drawing circles on the floor with his tentacles, "I don't have any spare snacks to enjoy the viewing with".

Nagisa looked surprised, "Knowing you, I'm surprised. I always thought you would have spare snacks".

Koro-sensei just sighed, "I did but I finished them right before coming to the assembly unfortunately".   
Nagisa blanched, sighing, (Of course he did).

**The scene starts with the door to 3-E opening, changing swiftly to the students sitting in the Class, wearing eyes protection. They were tense and stiff, as if awaiting something.**

(What's with the protection? Are they doing an experiment? Then why so stiff..) Asano's thoughts trailed when he heard Seo question his thoughts.

"Boss, why do you think hey have those goggles on?". Asano shook his head, "I'm not sure, let's just keep watching", he replied evenly.

**The students gupled, while the attendance book was put down on the teachers desk." We'll start homeroom now. Whoever is on duty today, issue your commands", Koro-sensei said from his desk.**

**Nagisa lowers his head, "S...Stand!", everyone stand up holding either a small pistol or a rifle.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The whole school burst into confusion, students gaped at the screen while some had their eyes wide, staring in absolute shock.

E Class started chuckling, "Guess it does seem a little crazy now that I look at it", Maehara chuckled. Okajima nodded, while snickering at the main campus' faces.

Karasuma sighed, this'll be a long process he thought.

Karma mock gasped," And you guys had this big shoot out without me? I'm wounded", he clutched his chest.   
His classmates laughed, "S'what you get for being suspended", Kayano chimed in making the Class laugh more while Karma scowled.

**"Attention!", the students readied their guns, aiming towards Koro-sensei. (We are... Professional killers), "Boow!!", the students all shot towards Koro-sensei who dogded them all.**

"WOAH!"

The main campus gaped at the screen. Aiko, a D class student stared at Koro-sensei, "How did you do that?!", she questioned in shock.

"Nyu?", Koro-sensei looked over to her, seeing a lot of students staring at him with the same shock.

He laughed, "Well, I do move at mach 20, Nurufufufufu". A silence came over the students. Until, "MACH 20??!!", the students started talking to each other about the shocking revelation.

"How's that even possible?! What are you!", Tadaka shouted, along with Tanaka who nodded his head.

Green stripes appeared on his face while he looked down upon them. Karasuma sighed in annoyance, while the E class students watched in a mixture of amusement and enjoyment. Irina herself had a small smirk on her lips.

**The students kept shooting while Koro-sensei carried on dodging, "Good morning everyone. Alright, seeing as you're still firing, I will take attendance. Isogai-kun? ", he said while dodging every bullet.**

The students looked lost.

Araki held his head in his hands while Seo stared in shock at the screen, "Nothing makes sense in this world anymore", he muttered despairingly. Asano, overhearing him, shook his head, but internally he agreed.

**"I'm sorry, but as we're in the middle of gun-fire, could you speak up?", he asked.**

**Isogai answered louder. ".. Here!". Koro-sensei carried on, "** **Okajima-kun?".**

**He answered, "Here!", the gunfire continued.**

**"Okano-san?", she replied, "Here!", some students reloaded their guns.**

**"** **Kataoka-san?", she answered, 'Here!'.**   
**The scene changed to the students sitting at their desks while Koro-sensei stood at his desk with a red circle on his face.**

Yamato, a B class student, stared at the screen, then at Koro-sensei, then back at the screen. His friend shook him, "Yamato? You okay?", said boy stayed quiet until he found the energy to open his mouth.

"No I am not okay Asahi, there's a three metre octopus that can move at mach 20. My brain just imploded, is that not clear to you?", Asahi shrunk back, looking away in fear at his friend's growing annoyance.

**"No absences. How wonderful! Sensei is very pleased". The students grimaced in annoyance, 'he's too fast', thought Nakamura, 'It's no use, even when the whole class is firing simultaneously'. Nagisa narrated as they fixed their guns,(our target, is sensei).**

**"What a shame. There were no direct hits today either. Tactics which rely on numbers lack individual thought", Koro-sensei lectured while nagisa looked up at him. "You're gaze", he continued," the direction of your guns, the movement of your fingers. Each and everyone is far too simplistic". The screen zoomed onto Koro-sensei's face, "Devise more of a plan, or else.. You won't be able to kill me with my maximum speed of mach 20".**

Asano pondered over his words,'Why do they have to kill the octopus? He's their teacher, even if he is... An octopus. The bigger question is who is he? And why the did the principal let him teach at this school).

Seo tapped his shoulder, "Boss, do you think the octopus is threatening them or something?".

Ren joined in the conversation,"If so, why aren't the government doing anything? Do they not know?".

Asano bristles in slight annoyance at their questions, "I don't know, let's carry on watching to find out".

**Maehara picked up a pellet, "You seriously dogded all of them though, sensei! However you look at it, these are just BB guns pellets, aren't they?", he complains, "Even if you hit, you'll just endure won't you?!". The students behind start booing, "That's right, that's right!".**

Some students covered their mouths to hide their laughter at the class's booing. Asano sighed when he saw Araki and Koyama sniggering.

**"Well then, load the bullets and hand that over to me", he told Okano who obliged. "I told you didn't I?", he aimed the gun at his tentacle, "These guns may be harmless to you, but...". He shot the gun, the bullet sliced through his arm like butter, soallering done yellow blood. The tentacle feel to the floor, wriggling on the ground, making Kataoka recoil back while an other student gaped in shock.**

"Woah!", the students flinched at the sound. Some looked disgusted, watching the tentacle.

Kataoka sighed, "You know sir, you could have given us a warning". The students looked at Koro-sensei, agreeing with her. Said octopus tensed, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was so bad. I do apologise". Isogai smiled reassuringly, "It's okay sir. Thank you for apologising".

**"They are special bullets developed by this country for use against me". He regrew his tentacle, "Sensei's cells can be sliced through like tofu. Ah, of course I'll have a few seconds before they'll regenerate".**

Asahi and his friend Akane looked on in amazement, "You can regenerate?! That's so cool!! ". Their classmates looked at them judgingly, while Yamato sighed in annoyance. Koro-sensei laughed, green stripes covering his face, "Why thank you! I am pretty aren't I, class?", he looked towards class E who stated back blankly at them before responding.

"Are poor perverts with a porn and sweet addiction supposed to be cool?", Karma asked while smirking. The comment stabbed Koro-sensei's heart. "I'm entitled to think even Bitch-sensei is cooler!", Maehara continued while smiling. Irina flipped her hair dramatically, smiling.

"Of course I am", she bristled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EVEN' HUH?!", she screamed, making the students laughed.

Some students watched in jealousy, watching the students laugh together. No one ever laughed like that in classes, it was always study study and study, or you'll fall behind.

Others watch in anger, why were E class laughing and enjoying themselves? That's not supposed to happen. Tanaka and Takada scowled, glaring at Nagisa. The big also glared at E class, while Asano narrowed his eyes in thought. (That octopus, he doesn't seem threatening at all. He seems like.. As much as I don't want to admit it, he seems like he's a normal teacher). He didn't seem like he would harm them.

**"Still, it's dangerous if any fo you get them in your eyes. So it's best not to fire indoors except for the purpose of killing me". Green striped appeared over his face while Koro-sensei looked down on them," You shouod be able to kill me, before graduation."**

"What's with the time limit?", Ren questioned quietly. He looked to Asano, who pondered for a bit. He sighed, "I'm not sure, he might be... Maybe he'll kill the governments, or destroy... The earth..".

Seo looked a little confused. "But how would be do that? Would he blow up?". Asano nodded, "Most likely".

**"Let's tidy up the gun barrels and bullets. Class is starting". Koro-sensei a bucket in one tentacle, a brush in an other, a tool in an other and a duster in the fourth one. Sugino sighed as he handed some brooms over, while others started cleaning up.**

Karma smiled in amusement, casually picking wax out of his ear, "Well, at least I didn't have to help clean up the pellets. Must have been a pain".   
His classmates half heartedly glared at him, "Yeah lucky you Karma!", said boy stuck his tongue out in response. Nagisa smiled in amusement.

**The scene changes to Koro-sensei holding a book in his four different coloured tentacles, with some writing on the blackboard behind him, "Now here's a question for Kimura-kun. Among these four tentacles, which on is the odd one out? ".**   
**"The blue one?", he answers unsurely. Koro-sensei's face lights up into a red circle, "Correct, only the 'who' from the blue tentacle's sentence is a relative term".**

Some students smiled in understanding. "Oh! I see now", Mitsuha smiled at Aiko,"He seems like a good teacher, doesn't he?". Aiko looked unsure,"I guess". (Then why do they have to kill him?).

**(How did we in a situation like this?), Nagisa sat at his desk with a pen his hand while he rested his head in his other hand, looking thoughtful. "Hey. Nagisa", he looked to his left where Kayano called him. She points to the moon, now in a crescent, "Its afternoon but there it is. The crescent moon".**

"So it has something to do with that octopus?!", Asahi asked, looking proud of himself for figuring it out. A student at the back drawled out, "You don't say!", the main campus burst out laughing while Asahi ducked his head in embarrasemt, pink dusting his cheeks. Yamato sighed and patted his back.

Some students from E class looked a little shocked and angry. Hara stood up, "Hey! Don't make fun of him!", Nakamura nodded, while Okano scowled, "Jerks!".

The students were silent, Asahi looked at them pleasantly surprised, feeling a small bud of happiness. Then he remembered how many times he simply watched an E class get bullied, and never even moved to help. He felt a huge stone of guilt crush him.

Yamato looked at him, wanting to thank them, but deciding to delay it. It wouldn't be smart to be nice to them in front of the the others. He settled for patting Asahi on the back, who shot him an appreciative smile in return.

**The crescent moon was shown beside Nagisa. (At the start of our year, we were in loved in two events, simultaneously). The scene blurred out to show a close up of the crescent moon in space, a satellite next to it. "THE MOON!", reporters on screens gushed, "ABOUT 70% OF THE MOON HAS MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED IN AN EXPLOSION! WILL WE ONLY BE ABLE TO SEE A CRESCENT MOON FOR THE REST OF OUR LIFEITME!?".**

Amaya snorted, "Yeah, tell the whole world and bring them into panic. Because that's smart". Her friend next to her laughed.

Karasuma narrowed his eyes at the screen, sighing, "The media didn't help at all".   
"What do you except? It's big news, they've got to milk before it gets old", Irina nonchantly says, filing her nails.

Itona whispered to Ritsu, "How do think they'll react to themselves married?", she smiled, chuckling to herself, "I honestly don't know. I mean Bitch-sensei doesn't even like him yet". Itona nodded, "But maybe they'll start feeling the same after just watching themselves. I hope this doesn't ruin it for them, they were one of Koro-sensei's biggest ships". Ritsu laughed, gaining the attention of the students and teachers.

"What do you think they're talking about?", Irina questioned, suspicious of them. Karasuma shook his head, "I don't know".

Koro-sensei, having overheard them, grinned widely pursing his hands together. (I have GOT to know about this!)

**The scene once again changed to Koro-sensei sensei staying in the classroom, along with agents who were stood beside him, Karasuma being one of them while Tsuruta pointed his gun at the octopus. "Nice to meet you all. I'm the one who blew up your moon. I also plan to do the same to your Earth next year. Seeing as I have become your new homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you", he ended. The students blanched in confusion in confusion, "Let us tsukkomu in about four or five places!". (Thats what the entire class thought).**

"Wait wait wait!! You're going to explode!!!??"

The student body exploded into worry, "We're all gonna die!", Eito from C class screamed, clutching his friend, Akira. E class sweatdroppped, "Hence we're trying to do our job!", Kayano tried to remind them but was ignored.

"How did you even blow up the moon!!?? Did you sned a laser beam, or explode or something?!", Akira bit his nails excessively. Nagisa's eyes widened in realisation,

(Good question)

"Koro-sensei! How did you blow up the moon?", more of the students looked at him expectantly. Koro-sensei was a little flustered, "Well, technically it was a chain of events that started from me that lead to the moon exploding", he explained. "So you stole someone else's credit?", Maehara asked flatly. Koro-sensei bristled, "You make it sound bad", he answered flustered. Mimura deadpannaed, "I don't know, I'd rather not he the one who blew up the moon", Nakamura nodded her head in agreement, "It wouldn't be a very good statement for a teacher. I mean, how did you even because a teacher with such a background?". Karma laughed, "He probably begged the principal". Koro-sensei looked shock, and a little hurt. He sulked in the corner of hall, with a gloomy aura around him. "Why must you be so man?", he sobbed.

"More importantly! Are you telling me you guys have hive mind??!!", Akane's eyes shone in amazement. Yamato buried his face in his hands, "Please. Not now Akane", ignoring him she walked towards the class until he held her back. She started flailing uncontrollably, shouting about 'how cool hive mind was' while yamato sighed and pulled her away to where he and Asahi sat.

Asahi smiled in amusement while the E  
class looked a perplexed and a little scared. Kimura deadpanned, "Are all the students like this?", Mimura looked wary, "I don't know but I have a feeling that's a yes".

**Karasuma spoke up from where he stood, "I am Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense".**

"Wow!", many of the students looked amazed. "You're a government agent?", he looked over to them nodding his head. "No wonder he's so cool!", Ena gushed, "And handsome!", her friend, Chinami agreed.

**"First if all, I would like you to understand that what I'm about to say is classified government information". A target appeared on Koro-sensei's face, " Now cutting straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster!!".**

Irina looked at Karasuma, "Gee, you're as blunt as a butter knife aren't you?". He shrugged and kept staring ahead, "The quicker they understood the better".

Yamato put a hand to his chin, "But why?", he questioned quietly. Shindo looked to him, "Eh?", his classmates and baseball team started to look towards them. Yamato just sighed, "Why do they have to kill him? Why did he choose them? Why not someone like A class? No offense but A class are the smartest, wouldn't they have the best chance at the assassination?", he looked over to Koro-sensei. The teacher in question stared at the boy, before looking away with a grim smile,"I'd rather not talk about it". Takada and Tanaka stood up. "We don't care about what you think! We want to know the truth so tell us now!", a few other students nodded their heads.

Asano, having heard the Class B student, had a thoughtful face, (He's right, why E-class? We'd be better for sure).

Sugino and a few others looked outraged and annoyed," Hey! Don't force him to talk! You're definitely not allowed to do that!", he shouted at them. Nakamura crossed her arms, "Yeah, Koro-sensei has the right to his privacy". Okano scowled, "If he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to!". The other students were shocked by this, while Asano looked deeper in thought, (they truly care about him, and don't really seem to take their assassination properly. If I were then, I would make a full proof plan everyday, even if I had to spend a whole night).

Ren tapped his chin, "Why E class? It's a good question...". Seo smirked, "Oh I have an idea. Maybe it's because they're useless, so the octopus would definitely be able to destroy the world without an obstruction! ". The E class bristled, while the most of the students laughed. Koyama and Araki sniggered while Ren tried to muffle his laughter. Asano smirked, making brief eye contact with Karma who narrowed his eyes.

Nagisa looked down in shame, seeing the others do so too. (We're not). Terasaka growled under his breath, his group looking bored and uncaring. (We try our best, so why won't anyone notice our efforts?). A few of his classmates glared at the ground, (Why try when we're never given the chance to improve?), he felt his hands shake.

Karma eyed Nagisa with interest and felt a bit of wariness grow.

"That's enough", the students looked to Itona and Ritsu, who had stopped the viewing. Ritsu sighed, "We came here to work together to fix the future, not to get into arguments", she took a deep breath, "I know not everyone here gets along, but please try to. It's our best shot at saving the world". Koro-sensei nodded, "Why you can try to assassinate me as well! Why not work together with your fellow classmates to gather information!". Asano wrinkled his nose in disgust. The idea of working with 3 E was not the best(he doubted the main campus, especially his mi-companions were willing to work with them), but he had to admit it, they probably had the best skills for assassination out of them all.

Karma smirked at Asano," What's wrong Asano-chan? Got something to say? ", the strawberry head stayed silent, giving Karma a cold look. The red head's smirk only widened, "Oooh, how scary! Are speechless we'll be better than you when we assassinate him?". Asano shot him a matching smirk, "Oh please", he started politely, "I sincerely doubt any of you could even harm the octopus, nor the assassination for that matter", Karma smiled, feeling a prick of arrogance, "No one's hurt him before huh? Can't wait to see that smirk turn into shock after a few more chapters". Asano glared at Karma who's smirk just widened. Until Koro-sensei put himself between them, even though they were opposite each other.

"Karma-kun, please do not bait your fellow schoolmates. There's no need to be hostile to each other". The redhead sat back down with his classmates, still watching the strawberry blond, who glared back.

**The class' eyes bulged comically, looks of utter shock on their faces.**

A student burst out laughing. His friend hissed and whacked his arm, "Ken!!", said boy wiped a tear away from his eyes, still laughing, "I'm sorry Arakan but their faces are hilarious".

**Mimura forced a nervous smile, pointing to Koro-sensei, ".. Er, what? So that guy is an alien who came to attack us?", he asked nervously. "How rude!", Koro-sensei fumed, "I was born and raised on Earth!".**

Mitsuha looked over to Koro-sensei unsurely, "So you were formally human?". He nodded, a red circle on his face, "Correct!", he praised. Nagisa noted it down in his notebook, along with his height and abilities.

**Karasuma spoke again, "I'm afraid I can't speak about the particulars, but what he told you is true. This creature who damaged the moon will blow up the Earth". The seven changed to show the government higher ups in meeting with a camera of Koro-sensei above them. Karasuma take out a knife, 'In other words'. He slashed at Koro-sensei who dogded. "But at any rate this guy I really fast",he kept trying to stab him while Koro-sensei dodged and trimmed his eyebrows, " Far from killing him, I'm having my eyebrows trimmed! Meticulously even!". The students sweat dropped.**

Irina snorted, "You got your eyebrows trimmed by him?".   
The agent narrowed his gaze at her and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

**A picture of Koro-sensei with a giant swirl in his body was shown, " He is a creature possessing enough power to turn the full moon unto a crescent. His maximum speed is mach 20!!", the screen went dark, a small light in the middle, "In other words, if this guy were to seriously run away, we would be helpless until the day of destruction".**

Irina smiled dryly, "Wow, you're so optimistic", she stated, very sarcastically.

Karasuma just stared forward, "Like I said, it's better for them to understand the situation instead of making light of it". Irina rolled her, "You agents are such stiffs", he ignored her.

"You better do you damn jobs you idiots!", Tanaka shouted, glaring at them. A few students started muttering,"Like that'll ever happen", and, "We're all doomed to die", and, "They can barely even plug a switch in, how are they gonna ever kill him".

Karma smirked at them,"Oh please! You losers would probably go running to your mommies or shit yourselves if you ever held a gun". A few E class students burst out laughing while a few others smirked, feeling a swell of satisfaction at the main campus' faces. Said main campus students looked outraged and embarrassed.

The remaining E class students looked a little burdened, and a little worried, "But it's such a heavy burden... And no one believes in us", Yada rubbed her arm with a sad frown on her face. Nagisa bowed his, (She's right. Will we ever make progress? I know it's not been long, but...). He felt a tentacle pat his head along with other students, and looked to where Koro-sensei was seated. "Now, now. Don't sell yourselves short. I've had quite a blast avoiding your assassination attempts. You're improving!". More of the E class students started to smile, feeling a burdened lifted from their shoulders. Nagisa felt a small warmth bloom through his chest at the praise. Kurahashi smiled brightly, hugging Yada," Yeah! It'll be fine! We're already improving ", Yada smiled, "Yeah!", she nodded.

**"Well, that wouldn't be any fun at all", he closed the box of trimming items, "Which is why I made a proposal to the nations of the world. I don't want to be killed, but...". He placed a hand on Karasuma's shoulder, who glared at him with gritted teeth and a vein pulsing on his forehead, "Of I become the homeroom teacher of Kunugigaoka Junior High, class 3-E, you're welcome to try", he said. Nagisa and the other students looked done, sweating with a deadpan look on their faces, (Why?!).**

**The scene changed to show Koro-sensei dodging the agents who were shooting him from point blank range, while the leaders of the world watched in dismay. "We don't know his goal, but the government reluctantly agreed. Our condition is that he causes absolutely no harm to the students".**

Saitou glared at the screen, (And the government thought these kids would be able to do something they couldn't? At least choose A class, they're the smartest).

Kensaku also glared at the screen,(What are my taxes being spent on, this?)

**"Our reasons are twofold. As he will come to this classroom everyday as a teacher, we can observe him and..", a student shot a gun, "Above all, with 30 people... You'll have a chance to kill him at point blank range", yet Koro-sensei caught the bullet by breaking his chalk in two. He turned red as he fumed, "Nakamura-san, I believe I told you that assassination must not interfere with your studies. As punishment you will stand at the back of the class and attend a class lecture". Nakamura rubber he head sheepishly, "Sorry, you don't need to turn so red like that when you're angry...", Okano watched with a bead of sweat rolling down her face.**

Ken snorted, while Arakan prepared to give him a good shocking, "Will you stop finding everything funny? What's so funny anyways!", he hissed, to which Ken laughed even more, "Is he a chameleon of something?". Others stared judgingly at the C class student.

**"Why did the guy become our homeroom teacher? How are we supposed to assassinate him?!", Nagisa sat at his desk with his chin in the pal of his hand. "Our out cries disappeared with Karasuma-san's next words".**

**The scene change it Karasuma, "The reward for successful completion is 10 billion yen!". The student eyes were wide, with a yen in sign in one of their eyes while they gaped. (Yen?!).**

The students off screen had a similar reaction.

"Why do you guys get to be so rich??!!", Eito snapped. Akira growled, "Yeah, it's not fair".

Nakamura flipped her hair, "Well look who's jealous", she smirked, making the main campus students growl at her. Terasaka laughed triumphantly, "Yeah! We don't need you good grades, we've got the money!".

Nagisa smiled, feeling a swell of satisfaction, (It oddly felt nice to be envied for once).

**"It is an appropriate sum. Afterall, the assassination'success means the Earth is saved". Koro-sensei laughed with green stripes covering his face, "Fortunately, this guy is looking down on you. See, when the green stripes appear, it's his mocking face". (Just what kind of skin is that?!) the Class thought anonymously.**

**"It's only natural", Koro-sensei spoke, "There is no way all of you will be able to kill me when the government coudnt", the scene flashed to show Koro-sensei cleaning a fighter jet while they were chasing him, "When they attacked me with state-of-the-art fight planes, I have them a mid air waxing". (Why maintanance again?!)**

"Yeah, what's with all the grooming sir", Kurahashi asked. Nakamura smirked, "Do you have OCD?", Karma also smirked, "Or a cleaning fetish?". Koro-sensei flushed pink, "What's wrong with a little clearness?", he asked, flustered.

"Nothing, I get you Koro-sensei", Yamato shot back. Asahi sweat dropped.

**Karasuma pointed to his subordinates, who had anti-sensei guns and knives in boxes, "I would like you to strike when the opportunity presents itself. We will provide you with bullets and knives that are affective against him but harmless to you".**   
**Nagisa looked at Kayano, "This must be kept a secret from you friends and family. Anyway, time is short. If the Earth disappears there will be no where to run!". Koro-sensei smiled widely, rubbing his tentacles together, "That's the long and short or it. Now everyone, let's spend the last year in a meaningful fashion". The flashcak ended to show a bit of the old campus and the sky. "It's lunchtime, Sensei's going to China for a little bit to eat some mapo tofu", he got ready to fly out the window, "If anyone would like to assassinate me, please call me", and with flew off leaving a huge gust of wind in the classroom.**

Isogai smiled apprehensive at his teacher, "Sir, maybe you could keep the after wind down a little? It's a but annoying and not so nice to be attacked by a strong gust of wind", Muramatsu grumbled, "Yeah we get it! You move at mach 20, stop tyring to shwmow off", the students nodded in agreement.

"Nyuyah?! I'm so sorry students, I didn't mean to hurt or annoy you. I guess I didn't consider that, but from now on I will!", he puffed his chest proudly. Isogai smiled in appreciation, "Thanks sir".

**Isogai put his hands on his hips, "He's going at mach 20, so... Er", Hara finished his thought, "It'd be about 10 minutes to Sichuan, the home of mapo". Maehara sweat dropped, "I'm sure not even a missile could knock that sort of thing from the sky".**

Karasuma sighed, while Koro-sensei laughed from next to him, "Unfortunately not", he muttered.

**"Pkus that octopus even grades test while flying at the sound of speed!", Koro-sensei was marking tests while flying, "SERIOUSLY?!". Isogai sighed, "Yep, he sorta praise mine with illustrations", his test was shown with an octopus drawing, the tentacles forming an o above his head.**

Aiko smiled at the little octopus, "Aww, cute!", her classmate sitting next to her looked at her incredulously, before turning to Mitsuha who cut him before he could even speak, "Don't question her mentality".

**"By the way, isn't he unexpectedly good at teaching?", Kurahashi was shown trying to stab Koro-sensei as he tutored her. "I know! When I went to try to assassinate him after school I took the opportunity to learn tsone arethmatic from him. I'm gonna do well on the next test!".**

Kurahashi smiled brightly at Koro-sensei, "Thank you sir!", he looked over to her before nodding, "No problem".

The students looked at the screen with dead eyes, "The world doesn't make sense anymore.." Akio muttered despairingly. Daichi nodded his head gravely.

**"But y'know, we are the E class", a student muttered self depricatungly, a shadow covering most of the screen. Mimura sighed along with Maehara, "Even if we try our best there's not helping it".**

"That's right, at least they know their place", Koyama grumbled.

The E class smiled crookedly, "Wow, since when were we so depressing?", Okajima asked. Kurahashi smiled brightly, "But we're improving, aren't we? We just have to keep going!", Yada Kataoka nodded along with Kayano who smiled, while a few more students started to smile confidently.

Seo groaned, "Ugh.. They're getting all mushy and confident". Ren smirked, "Then we'll just have to set them back in pace during midterms it seems", he flicked his hair.

**Nagisa looked at his classmate holding a textbook. (That's right. Even thought we are targeting that octopus shaped super creature for assassination), Koro-sensei held many books. (For some reasons he's still doing normal teacher things). The blue haired boy was taking his lunch out, (We're the same. Aside from us having instantly become hitman, we're normal students). The classroom was shown, blanketed in shadows, while the E class students sat at their desks with no care, (But...we of E class aren't quite normal).**

Karma gently knocked Nagisa's head, "Ow!".   
"Gee, even your thoughts are depressing!", he laughed. Nagisa blushed and lok down in embarrassment. Kataoka smiled at Nagisa, "Yeah, cheer up a little. We've gotten better, I'm sure we'll be able to kill him by the end of the year". He lifted his head and nodded.

 **"Oi, Nagisa", Terasaka and his gang walked up to Nagisa's desk, "Come with us for a sec. Let's work on an assassination plan", he smiled. Nagisa sighed, "... Okay". On the stairs of the campus, Terasaka sat with Muramatsu and Yoshida, "That octopus's changes colour with his moods, right? You're hanging around with that guy** **who said he's observing, right?".**

 **Nagisa held up his notebook, "Sort** **of, I remember that green striped is when he's cocky. If a student gives the wrong answer his face goes dark purple", Koro-sensei as shown with a dark purple face and cross when Isogai have the wrong answer.**

**"For a correct answer it becomes bright red", he as shown with a orange face with a red circle as Isogai gave him the correct answer.**

**Nagisa smiles a little, getting a bit more enthusiastic as he spoke, "What's interesting is how after lunchtime...", Terasaka cut him off, "I don't need to know".**

Itona hummed, "Looks like Terasaka never changed. He's still an idiot, just that now he's a jerk". Ritsu laughed quietly by his side.

**Tearasaka walked over, anti-sensei knife pointed towards Nagisa, "I've got a plan, when he has his most careless face on, you're gonna stab him".**

Karma glared and forced a dake smile on his face, "Why make Nagisa-kun do it? Is Terasaka too scared to do so himself? Or is it because its easier to pick on Nagisa-kun huh?". Terasaka scowled, "It's none of your business Akabane, and I'm not scared!".  
Hara shook her head, "You don't have to be such a jerk Terasaka", Kurahashi and a few other girls nodded. Tearasaka sank lower in his seat, grumbling under his breath.

**Nagisa looked a little confused and shocked. "... Me? B-but".** **Terasaka leaned in and made feirce eye contact with Nagisa, "Don't pretend to be a goody two shoes. We're the E class, ain't we?". The old campus was shown, "The dropout class who couldn't keep us with the school's level of study. Nicknamed E as in the end class. Everyday we're forced to walk up to this mountaintop school building. Treated no different than other trash** **in every way". He put and arm around Nagisa, "For us leftovers like us to have a chance at the 10 billion yen. Even if we have to go out into society, a chance like this wouldn't come around in our lifetime", he took a small bag out of his pocket, "So we're gonna slip out of these shitty circumstances", he handed over the bag to Nagisa, smiling nastily, "No matter... What methods we have to use".**

"Jerk", muttered a student from the main campus. Terasaka bristled, "Like you guys have the right to talk! Calling us names! Making fun of us!", the main campus students bristled. Kataoka shook her head, "Terasaka may be a jerk, but he's right. None of you have the right to talk. We'll deal with him, he's our classmate". Isogai sighed.

Aiko looked down feeling a stone of guilt wieght her down. She looked to her classmates, to see that while most of then just scowled, some were starting to look guilty. Mitsuha gulped the bad taste in her mouth, feeling sick.

**Terasaka and his gang stared walking back, "Don't screw up Nagisa-kun", Terasaka laughed. Muramatsu laughed along while Yoshida kept his back to him.**   
**Nagisa held the bag to his chest, looking sad. A flashback showed him at his old classroom, a transfer note to E class. His old classmates stood behind him, "I heard Nagisa's headed for E class", they spoke behind his back," Uwaah, it's really over for him", Nagisa walked to the main campus, stopping at the sign reading 'old campus' to the left and 'main campus' straight ahead, "I erased his email address from my phones, I don't want to look like I'm on his level".**

Yoshida scowled, "And you have the gall to call us jerks?". Most of E class glared at the main campus, who flinched and looked away.

Sugino looked to Nagisa, who was looking down, "Hey!", the blueberry boy looked up in surprise, "Don't listen to them! Ignore them they're just being ignorant jerks.", he smiled, "You've got us anyways, who needs them". A few more students nodded along with Sugino. "Don't let them get to you", Kayano smiled. Koro-sensei felt his smile grow wider, (They're already changing. Are you seeing this, Aguri? They really are great students, just like you said. You really have a knack for 'seeing' people), his smile grew sad at the edges, feeling a pang of sadness stab his heart.

**Koro-sensei audde ly landed harshly on the a ground near Nagisa with a missile in hand, to which Nagisa recoiled back,"Uwah!".**

Kanzaki looked towards her teacher curiously, "Sir? What do you usually with the missiles?", Koro-sensei smiled at her, "Well I usually just send them back after piecing them together, but I enjoy giving them some presents everyone and then".

Karasuma glared at the ground, the last missile had a fruit basket, and the one before that had a math question about how much they were spending compared to the probability of actually killing him. The answer left him very angry for the rest of the week.

**Nagisa quickly hid the bag behind him, "Welcome back sensei. What's with the missile?", Koro-sensei smiled, "A souvinir. The self defense ministry ambushed me over sea". Nagisa smiled awkwardly, "Being a target is pretty troublesome, huh..".** **The teacher** **placed the missile against the tree, "Nah, not really", he turned back to Nagisa," The fact that I'm targeted by everyone... Is proof that I'm powerful after all". Nagisa's eyes widened a little** **.**

(Ego much), E class thought. Irina scowled while Karasuma glared and sighed.   
The main campus students stayed silent, mulling over his words.

**"Well, 5th period classes are starting", Koro-sensei walked back towards the class. "Right", Nagisa sighed. (I just can't understand), he looked down, (His being everyone's assassination target), everyone pointed either a gun, a knife of their finger at Koro-sensei's form, (If you look at it another way, everyone is acknowledging his power).**

**Nagisa stood in darkness, alone,(How could a monster like that, who no longer has expectations or caution, even understand a human's feelings.**

Mimura smiled, "Woah, Ritsu, Itona, how come you made the background black?". Ritsu beamed at them, while Itona sighed," Not this again", he muttered.

"Oh! I just wanted to show Nagisa's inner thoughts, and how its really focusing on him, on how no one really sees him", Mimura smiled, "You should teach how to do that. I'd be able to get my editing up by miles!", Ritsy nodded, "Sure!".

 **Kensaku was shown, "Thanks to you** **they lowered my evaluation as a homeroom teacher. The only good thing I get out of this...",** **Nagisa held the bag tighter," is that ill never have to see you again". He stared at the ground, eyes emotionless.**

Karasuma narrowed his eyes at Kensaku, while Irina glared, making the teacher flinch. "It's the system here!", he argued, but Koro-sensei shook his head, "That sir, is no way to talk to a student".

Some students shot Kensaku some dirty looks, while the teacher just weated in his seat.

**A target appeared, locking on Koro-sensei, (I bet I could kill him), his face was still emotionless.**

A few students FLINCHED. Aiko shivered,"What was that?".

Karasuma stared at Nagisa with growing interest, while Irina narrowed her eyes.

Karma closed his eyes, feeling a chill run down his spine, at times it felt like the target was on his back, a knife or gun aiming at him, it made his skin prickle unpleasantly.

**"I mean. This teacher doesn't even see me as a hit man".**

**The clock read 1:20pm, Koro-sensei sat at his desk, "Let's try writing tanka poems based on a theme. Please end it with tentacles in the last seven syllables".**

Ren felt hot anger build in his chest, "What kind of theme is that?! How's anyone gonna make a poem with that?!", he stood up, eyes white with rage. "Ren sit down!", Asano snapped, while Koyama and Aeaki trued to pull him down.

**A picture of a woman in a kimono, tentacles in soil and cherry blossoms flowing in the wind with oval shaped clouds appeared, "Once you have written one, bring it up to me. I will check it for proper grammar and see if you were able to express tentacles in a beautiful way". An example came up, 'As if lured by the storm, the blossoms are strewn about, white upon the garden floor, yet all this whiteness is not snow. Rather it is tentacles which spring forth and grow'.**

Ren grew angrier, scowling at the teacher, "You call that poetry!!! How dare you!", he was held back by Seo while Asano sighed. The teacher looked appalled, "Now Sakakibara-kun, you can't limit yourself to the traditional route! You must travel and try new paths to gain expirience".

"Oh yeah!? You really wanna bet on that!?", Ren carried on arguing.

E class watched in a mix of horror and amusement. Chiba sweat dropped, "Isn't he a little too invested in poetry?", Hayami nodded.

"Ren that's enough!! Aeaki, help Seo restrain him!", Aeaki quudkly got up to pull Ren down as well. "I'll let it go this time..", he grumbled, while others laughed.

**Hayami looked at her paper, "Is tentacles a seasonal word?", while Okajima looked lost, "Who knows?".**

"No...", Ren grumbled under. Asano sighed and shook his head.

**Kanzaki starred writing with a smile, "Those who finish can go home for today".**

Sugino smiled over to Kanzaki, "Do you like poetry Kanzaki-san?", she smiled sweetly at him, making him blush, "Yes, I find it quite interesting".

Ren smirked and chuckled, "Of course, a beauty like you is sure to have an angelic tast-", he was cut off my Asano, "Seo, please shut him up". Seo grinned and cracked his knuckles, "I've been waiting to do this since first year". He smashed Ren's face to the ground while the boy struggled.

Sugino growled, while Kanzaki looked a little confused. "Umm, thank you.. I guess?". Asano looked over and smiled politely, "I'm sorry for his behaviour". She nodded.

**Kayano raised her hand, "Sensei, I've got a question".** **He looked over to her, reacting a little slower. " What would that be, Kayano-san?".**

Asano, noticing this detail noted it down in his brain, (If we're going to attack, we're gonna need all the info we can't get).

**"It's kinda late to be asking this, but what name should we use, when talking about you? It's difficult to identify you outside of other teachers?".**

"Wait, so you just called him Sensei this while time?", Akio asked. The E class students looked sheepish, "Well, I guess yeah".

**"A name huh..", Koro-sensei pondered, "I don't really call myself anything in particular. How about you come up with one, if you don't mind. For now concentrate on the task at hand". She smiled, "Okay!".**

"Wait, you got to choose the name? Kayano", Karma looked aghast, holding a hand to his chest, "You should have given him a better name, like 'Ero-sensei'!", Karma smiled. The students burst out laughing while Koro-sensei looke like he had been stabbed. "E-ero-o... Sensei...", he fell on the floor like a leaf and sulked. Karma smirked, and ran forward to stab him. The tentacle being dodged quickly.

"Karma-kun!", a few more students were were smirking. "Hey! Does that mean the assassination's back on? ", Nakamura branded her knife. She looked over to Karasuma, who smirked.

"I don't see why not", Koro-sensei snapped his head towards the agent, who had an amused glint in his eye. The octopus married his eyes, "I see, so that's how you wanna pl--woah!!". A few more students came and stabbed at Koro-sensei, forcing him to dodge. "Where you going Koro-sensei?", Okano taunted.

Hayami and Chiba shot a torrent of bullets at Koro-sensei, they rebounded and fell near the students.

"WOAH!"

Some students scowled, "Watch it!!, while others watched in amazement.

Koro-sensei kept dodging," Students please! We need to carry on the viewing! ",

Ritsu cleared her throat," Please can I have your attention for a moment? ", Itona stuck his tongue out," Nope". Ritsu hit his arm to which he laughed.

The students stopped firing and attacking to listen, "Thank you. Now I don't mind assassination attempts as long as they don't interior the viewing. And I would prefer you tell me when you're about to".   
Koro-sensei nodded, "And be careful of the other students too".

E class nodded, "Watch out sir", Karma laughed, "We'll get you when your least expecting it, just you wait".

Koro-sensei nodded, "I'll look forward to it".

**Nagisa stood with his paper. "Oh, finished already Nagisa-kun?". Terasaka grinned at the back.**

The students watched in anticipation. Yamato watched carefully, (what is he gonna do? He must know a normal attack wouldn't work..)

**Nagisa stood tall, holding his paper in his hand with Koro-sensei'behind him, tinted light pink, (After lunchtime, when we become sleepy. There's a pint when sensei's face changes to light pink. The reaction to Kayano's question was delayed, too. This is probably the time sensei is the least inattentive)**

The whole school was speechless.

Karasuma scrutinised Nagisa, along with Koro-sensei and Irina.

Asano looked at Nagisa with shock.

Karma stayed back, looking deep in thought. Noticing this, Nagisa nudged him, "Hey, you alright?". The innocent look in his eyes, made Karma feel wary, as if he as lured into false safety. He forced a smile, "Yeah I'm fine".

**Behind the paper the, his knife was perfectly hidden. (In this high level school, we in the E class can't keep up, believe that we...), his classmates notice his attempt, 'Nagisa', Nakamura looks to him, 'You can do it', Chiba thought.**

Nagisa smiled at Chiba, who smiled back.

**He walks to Koro-sensei, (Must triumph somehow. If "we can do it", our parents, friends and teachers...).**   
**And stops, staring at Koro-sensei, (Of I can kill him)**   
**He quickly took out his knife and striked.**

Takada and Tanaka both flinched, (He's fast!)

Asano eyes Nagisa with interest, (that was fast...).

 **(They will have to acknowledge me)**  
 **Koro-sensei caught his arm before it could reach him, "... I told you didn't** **I? To have more of a--", suddenly Nagisa jumped towards him in a hugging gesture. He smiled, revealing a grenade by his neck. Koro-sensei was shocked, (A BB pellet grenade!!). Terasaka grinned, pressing the detonator. (** **A specially made one!!** **Take this!!). The grenade explodes, shooting BBs everywhere.**

"NO WAY!!"

"IS HE CRAZY!!??", Eito shouted, biting his nails.

Karma looked outraged, "What the hell Nagisa-kun?!", he stood up. Nagisa flinched, "I didn't get hurt!", but Karma ignored him grabbed him by the collar. Nagisa went silent, while Koro-sensei restrained Karma. He clutched his head.

Okano let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "You know you really worried us Nagisa", Hara smiled, "Yeah, we don't want to lose anyone". Okajima patted his back, "Yeah! We don't want to lose our best analyser!". Nagisa stared to smile, nodding. "Sorry guys".

Karma rolled his eyes, "You better be", he gently hit Nagisa's head. "Hey!", the boy protested, making Karma smile.

**Terasaka's jumped in joy towards the explosion, "Alright! We did it! That 10 billion's ours!!".**

Karma glared at Teraska and his gang, "Your sorrow is quite touching". They flinched, looking away.

Some students from the main campus started muttering, "Jerk. He didn't say sorry".

Terasaka closed his eyes when he felt some sort of sick feeling in his stomach. When he looked over, his classmates glared at him, while Nagisa only looked worry. He felt the sick feeling increase tenfold when he saw the look Nagisa was giving.

"You know they're right. You still haven't apologised to Nagisa", she told him sternly. Murmatsu looked guilty, looking over to the blue haired boy. "Sorry, Nagisa it was a Jerk thing to do", he apologised. Yuoshida nodded his head, "Yeah, sorry". Terasaka looked down, "Yeah... It was a sbitty thing to do..", he trailed off. Nagisa liked a little shocked, before smiling, "It's okay".

Terasaka couldn't bring himself to look at him.

**They leaned in to see burnt tentacles, "Nice job!", Murmatsu whooped in joy. Terasaka grinned,** **"There's no way this guy could have expected a suicide bomber!!".**

"What shitty jerk..", a student muttered scathingly. Terasaka a felt his hands shake, gritting his teeth.

Hazama gave the main campus a side glance, "You guys have any right to say anything". Hara nodded.

**"Hold on Terasaka! Just what did you make Nagisa hold?!", she shouted. "Hm?", he turned to her** **, "Just a toy grenade". He his smile widened, "Its just that I used gun powder to give it a kick. In order to shoot 300 anti-sensei bullets at an insanely fast speed". Kayano was shocked and angered, "Wha!?". Terasaka walked over to Nagisa, who was battered. "It ain't enough power to kill a human. And I'll pay for the doctor's fee out've my 10 billion".**

"Wow, how generous", Karma drawled, glaring at Terasaka.

**Terasaka's smile disappeared, a thick gooey membrane covered Nagisa, who was uninjured. (He's uninjured? Not a single burn!). He inspected the goo, (And what's this membrane covering Nagisa?** **Something connected to that octopus's corpse..)**   
**"By the way, sensei molts about once a month", the voice came from the ceiling, where Koro-sensei's silhouette was stuck to the ceiling. His eyes gleamed dangerously while his smile seemed forced. Nagisa and Terasaka turned to face him, "I covered the explosion with my shredded skin stifled its power. In short, this is a secret skill which can be used once a month."**

"Wow! How strong is that skin?", Akane's eyes shine in amazement. Other students wrinkled their noses in disgust. Koro-sensei smiled, "Well it is able to stifle an explosion! It's quite strong, and definitely one of my aces!".

**(The colour of sensei's face), Terasaka and Nagisa were shocked scared(we didn't have to look to know). Koro-sensei's face was pitch black, veins pulsing on his head his teeth bared and his eyes were shadowed.**

" AHH! ", some students fell from their seats.   
E class looked a little unnerved, "You're pretty scary when you're angry sir", Okano stated unsurely. "Nyuyah?!", Sugaya nodded, a nervous smile on his face, "I seriously thought I was gonna die!". A lot of the students nodded their heads, sighing and smiling nervously. Koro-sensei panicked, "Oh no! Sensei didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry! Head pats for everyone!!", he patted all the students protested. "Hey!", Karma swatted a tentacle away. Isogai just sighed, leaving the tentacle on his head. Nagisa smiled in amusement. He brought the students in for a big hug.   
"Sir! We can't breathe!"   
"Let go!"

The other students watched in amusement and some in jealousy. Aiko smiled wryly, thinking about the times she used to relax with her friends, just messing about. It was fun, but now with so much studying it was all gone.

Asano watched in amusement, but carefully watched the teacher who was hugging his students close together. (He really cares about his image towards his students...) Before his thoughts could run wild he felt a tentacle on his head. "Hey!", Seo growled as he swatted a tentacle from his head, "We're not your students!", Asano scowled, "Stop that", he responded irritably.

**(Pitch black! Furious!** **) Terasaka and his gang were terrified, eyes wide and beads of sweat on their faces. Koro-sensei's voice was low, "Terasaka-kun, Muramatsu-kun, Yoshida-kun. So you three were the ringleaders".**   
**"N-no! Nagisa we-ent off on his own!".**

Asano shook his head, "Pathetic".

Karma felt his anger at Terasaka, narrowing his gaze at the said boy, "Wow, you gusy really pissed yourself". Terasaka bristled, "Watch it Akabane!", he waved his fist at him. Koro-sensei held Tetasaka's fist, "Now Karma-kun, Terasaka-min, calm down".

The red head scoffed, and looked down when eh felt Nagisa tugging his sleeve, "What're you doing?", Nagisa smiled sheepishly, "It's fine really. I didn't get hurt. Plus Koro-sensei sorted it out". Karma looked at him for a second, before scoffing again. "Pfft you're way too nice". Nagisa chuckled.

**Koro-sensei left the room and zipped around the city at mach 20,before coming back in the room holding wooden labels. He dropped Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida's nameplates, they flinched. The corresponding name plates appeared** **in front of the three students. The three of them fell the ground, (The nameplates from our houses?!).** **"Due to my agreement with the government, I cannot inflict harm to any of you". His eyes glinted dangerously against his pitch black skin, "If you come to kill me doing the same method as just now, I don't what will happen to everyone who isn't you..."** **,** **he dropped the rest of the of the nameplates.**

Mitsuha looked horrified, "Wha...", she covered her mouth with her hand. Her friend Aiko held onto her. A lot of students were afraid, looking at Koro-sensei like he was a monster.

Looking at their eyes filled with terror, Koro-sensei flailed in panic, "Oh no! I would never follow through with that! I'd never harm a student! Please do not think so!".

Asano looked deep in thought, (Like I thought, he really cares about his image, but he also seems to not like using violence).

**Koro spoke again, "You're friends, family, no.. Maybe I'll** **eliminate everyone except you". Nagisa and the Class looked scared and worried, (In the span of 5 seconds everyone understood. In the end if we want to escape). Koro-sensei's silhouette his shown, his tentacles around him. His eyes still shine brightly against his pitch black skin, his teeth still bared, inside his silhouette the crescent moon was there along with cracks in his body leading to the moon.(We can't even flee to the otherside of the planet...** **The only thing we can do is kill this teacher!!).**

**Terasaka was siting against the** **wall** **, quivering in fear, "Wh... What the** **hell are you?!", Nagisa** **turned to him, "You're a real pain in the ass!!", tears streamed down his face as he pointed to Koro-sensei, "Coming here all of a sudden with your 'I'm gonna blow up the Earth' and 'Assassinate me' and all that...** **What's wrong with using an irritating method to kill an irritating guy?!".**

Koyama sniggered at his former friend on the screen, (How pathetic. Not nice being the bottom of the heap ey?).

**Fast as a blink, Koro-sensei went from pitch black to red with a circle, back to his normal self," Irritating?** **Nonsense, your idea itself was brilliant".**

Eito stared at the screen incredulously," Is he bi-popular or something?".

"What do you mean it was a good idea?! Did you not see the danger your student was in?!", Saitou-sensei, the B-class teacher, exclaimed.

Irina scoffed, "What would you care? From what I've seen you only seem to care for yourself, maybe your students.."

The female teacher looked down in shame, trying to mister words in her throat, "Please do not start a fight", Ritsu asked politely, "We're here to watch, not to fight", Itona looked at Terasaka, "Yeah, We're not brutes like Terasaka over there". Said boy stood but was held back by his gang, "What'd you say?! You wanna fight?!". Itona stick his tongue out.   
The students laughed watching the scene unfold.

**His tentacle reached to pat Nagisa on the head, two red circles on his face. "Especially Nagisa-kun. You get a perfect score for keeping you body entirely natural until the moment you closed in. You attacked me at a magnificent opportunity".**

Saitou went red in the cheeks, "oh.. I see now", she looked over to Koro-sensei, "OK sorry for my earlier outburst". The students were surprised, while Koro-sensei nodded, "No problem!".

Nagisa smiled warmly at the praise, while Karma's gaze was dazed.

**"However", Koro-sensei's face went blue with a purple cross, veins pulsing, "Terasaka-kun and the others held no regard for Nagisa-kun's welfare--not even Nagisa-kun himself!", Terasaka looks away in shame, tears still streaming down** **his face, "Students like that do not have the right to kill me!".** **He faced the students in the class, "Let's have an assassination that will make people smile and puff out their chest in pride. Each and everyone of you can do that. You are talented assassins with hidden skill."**

E class started to smile, feeling warmth. "You really think that, Koro-sensei?", Isogai looked towards his teacher with growing hope. The teacher nodded, "Of course, I truly believe that each and everyone of you are talented, you just need a chance to show it". More of the students' smiled brightly, feeling a swell of happiness at the praise. (If this teacher says so, then I can believe him).

Tanaka and Takada scowled, "What talent?.. They're absolutely useless..".   
"Yeah, no offense but they're the bottom of the heap, how the hell are they talented when they can barely pass a test?", Eito agreed. Arakan smiled, "Maybe that octopus is just blind", they both laughed quietly to themselves.

**Koro-sensei lifted a finger, "That is advice from your sensei as a target". Nagisa held his head where Koro-sensei patted him, (He grew angry at mach 20, and he praised us with a wiggling tentacle. I felt completely ordinary happiness from this abnormal teaching method).** **Koro-sensei noticed a hole in the desk, smoke rising from it.(It's because this abnormal teacher, looked at us normally). In a flashback, a ruined lab is shown, a humanoid tentacle being holds a woman who** **seems to be dying, "If you'll give them your time, please teach those children". The woman had short black hair, she held a tentacle, "..** **.** **What lovely** **feelers...!!", the silhouette of the tentacle being** **had similar eyes to Koro-sensei, "...** **With these hands, I'm sure... You will become...** **A wonderful teacher", Koro-sensei's tentacle covered the hole.**

"Who is that woman?", Asano narrowed his eyes, (Is that... Is that E class's former homeroom teacher?). Chiba shook his head,"Scratch that, who's the tentacle monster?", Hayami looked carefully at the screen, "He.. Is that Koro-sensei?". The students looked at Koro-sensei, who had a dark shadow over his eyes. His smile grew forced at the edges, "I'd... Rather not talk about it. But I don't mins you all seeing.."

The students stayed silent, "It's okay sir, we understand", Fuwa smiled. Koro nodded gratefully, "Thank you".

Kayano felt a pang of pain in her heart, (Aguri-neechan...) she felt her anger grow when she looked at the teacher, who was deep in thought. She let a glimmer of bloodlust slip, before stopping it,(you murderer...).   
Nagisa whipped his head to where he felt this aura, his eyes trailing to Kayano, who looked just as confused as everyone else. He saw Karma looking their way too, exchanging an unsure glance with him.

**Koro-sensei turns to Nagisa, "Now then, here's a problem for a you, Nagisa-kun", the moon was shown from the window behind Koro-sensei, "Sensei doesn't have the slightest intention of being killed m, because after enjoying my time with all of you until March, I'm going to blow up. If you don't want that then what will you do?".**

Aiko glanced at the octopus, then to her friend, "So he's not... Going to willingly destroy the Earth?". Mitsuha looked unsure, "Well, that means he's not really a... Complete bad... Guy. Is he?". Ena scowled, "That doesn't make him an better! He's still going to destroy the world!". The two girls shrank back.

Seo glared at the octopus, "I still think he's full of bullshit..", Asano nodded, (But he sounds like he's really trying to help E class. If he carries on like that, he'll ruin the chairman's system), he felt a smirk tugging at his lips, (I wonder why that brings me satisfaction).

 **The class lowatched Nagisa curiously, (We've never done something like assassination before. And there are tons of other things we should be doing). He clenched his fist. Then he smiled, "Before that happens, we'll kill sensei". (If it's this teacher), Koro-sensei once again had green stripes across his face, (** **He will even** **accept our killing intent), "Let's try that right now. Those who are able to kill me can go home for the day!".**

"Oh c'mon! That's just mean!", Akio groaned. Atsushi nodded.

Okajima smiles, patting Nagisa on the back, "Yeah! Look what you did! ", said boy smiled apologetically, "Sorry".

**The students stay silent, sweating. Koro-sensei picked up the nameplates, 'There we go',**

Kimura pouted at Koro-sensei, "You never returns mine you know...", Sugaya nodded, "Mines gone as well". Koro-sensei checks his pockets rummaging then for wooden slabs, "I was sure I put your..",he froze, pulling out nameplates: both read Kimura and Sugaya. The said students deadpanned.

Karma pretended to look aghast, "Sensei, how mean of you to not return the nameplates you took- no stole!", Nakamura played along, "Are you picking on your students?". Koro-sensei started to feel panicked, smiling at Kimura and Sugaya apologetically, "I apologise, I'll return them as soon as we get out of this", they laughed, "It's okay sir".

**"Unkillable... Sensei", Kayano started thinking, "ah, You're name. How about Koro-sensei?", she had a slight blush on her right cheek.**

"So that's how he got his name", Atsushi concluded.

Maehara nudged Mimura, "Don't you think it's a of a waste? Think of all the names we could have used". Mimura nodded, he then tapped Okajima on the shoulder, who looked at them. They started whispering in his ear, making him smile.

**(Koro-sensei and our assassination classroom). Koro-sensei sat at his desk, wiping the nameplates, while the students looked annoyed, (Even if we shot him, we'll be tidied up alongside the nameplates. We can't go home).**

Ritsu sighed, "Alright and that's the first chapter. Any questions?". Dozens of hands shot up.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Why E class?!"

The students burst into noises of questions. Ritsu sighed, while Itona pats her back, "You shouldn't have asked that".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so long, this is my first time! I don't know about updates, since it's quarantine I just write whenever I feel like it. Next chapter is chapter 2 of volume 1, baseball time I believe? I'll probably enjoy that more and hopefully I don't get distracted. These will take much longer as I am using the manga to write a transcript on my own, so it takes me longer to write. I'll see you next time! I hope you enjoy. Also if anyone would like to give me name suggestions I'm open, I would appreciate it thank you very much.


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 2 - Baseball Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back, I uhh, hope this isn't too similar to your story TheSteinsGateFormula. It's kind of hard since your story already has everything, for example Karma and Terasaka snapping is definitely gonna happen, there's nothing I can really change about that. I do apologise for that. I'm gonna allow the op with for this chapter, and maybe one more depends where I can fit on, since they have all the time in the world. Also big thanks to AngelicaMusic5 for giving some names to use. Thank you!!

While Ritsu was bombarded questions, the E class students watched them. "They don't seem too shocked or concerned anymore", Isogai frowned.  
"Yeah, but their attitudes haven't changed", Okano scowled at them.

"They barely answered any of our questions", Yamato stared at the E class students. He stood up and walked over, gaining the attention of his classmates, along with his friends who followed.

Hazama was staring at her knife, until she noticed a blond boy with blue eyes, followed by a smiling ravenette and a red head who had shining brown eyes. She narrowed her gaze at them, "What are you guys here for? Make fun of us?". The boy stayed emotionless.

More students started to look their way, noticing the B class students. Asano watched with anticipating eyes, while Karma's Mercury eyes glinted with interest.

Sugino gulped, ready to defend his class if needs be, while Nakamura and a few other students glared.

Isogai smiled politely along with Kataoka, "What's wrong? Do you need something from us". Yamato took a deep breath, and bowed. The students gasped, some watching in horror and some watching in shock.

Asano frowned, (What are they doing?!). Seo stood up and growled, "Hey you losers! What're you doing !". A lot of the main campus students started to throw insults at them.

Yamato, being too lazy to argue, simply ignored them, "Thank you for protecting my friend back there. It was very appreciated". Asahi nodded, bowing too. Akane followed suit, "I'm very sorry for never having helped you guys before. I always ignored it even though you guys are actually really nice", he smiled faintly, "Thank you very much", they choruses together.

The E class students watched in shock, as well as the teachers. Saitou-sensei felt some pride at her students, while Kensaku scowled and looked away. The other teachers were in shock, Irina's jaw hung low, while Karasuma's eyes were wide.

Koro-sensei felt his smile grow wider, watching with happiness. He swiftly came over to the three students with a red circle on his face, before patting then on the head, "Well done you three. That as very nice and rightful of you three".

Okuda looked on in shock, a sentiment shared with most of the school. Karma smirked, "Well! Well! Well! Guess some students have some balls!", Nakamura nodded, "That as gutsy of you, to apologise in front of the whole school", she was also smirking.

Asahi and Akane felt an on slaught of glares, as well as the big five's very heated glares. Yamato kept his poker face, ignoring them, while Akane didn't seem to care and Asahi gulped in fear. He whispered in Yamato's ear urgently, "Are you sure we gonna be okay?!!". The blond just shrugged. Fuwa smiled, "Hey ignore them! Thanks for apologising. We appreciate it too!", Kurahashi nodded, "Apology accepted!". The three B class students froze, "That quickly? After everything we've done?", the shy ravenette stammered.

Yada nodded, "It's all in the past, and grudges aren't good". The three students were relieved, until they heard Terasaka's group, "They're probably full of bullshit. Just trying to embarrass us more...", he grumbled. Yoshida and Muramatsu nodded, while just looked at them, not a greeting or disagreeing.

The three students nodded their thanks once more, before walking back to their classes. Upon returning, they were avoided like the plague, glares of disgust and hatred thrown from everywhere. Asahi felt a little sad, just as usual he never had any friends out of Yamato and Akane. Just for once, he wished, people would be a little nicer.

Koro-sensei watched in glee, (Aguri look! They're started getting along with more students than just themselves). His heart ached at the thought of the former teacher, his gaze trailing to Kayano where he had felt the small glimmer of bloodlust.

He then lit up like a light bulb, remembering he had something to do. Zipping over to Ritsu and Itona at mach speed, he rubbed his tentacle together, "What's this I hear about Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei married??", Ritsu flinched when she caught Karasuma glaring, "Sshhh!! Keep it down! We can't have them hear", she half whisper yelled. Itona shook his head, "You're the one being loud you know".

After their little chat, about 'potential attraction', (Ships) about the E class, Koro-sensei finally sat back down with his class who were trying to stab.

A few students blanched, "Well... That's normal for them I guess", Arakan states weakly. He heard a snort from his left, "You don't say", Ken was laughing again while Arakan glared at him.

Ritsu cleared her throat, "All right! We will be starting the viewing.... Now!".

**The scene started with Koro-sensei in the woods, drinking some sort of cool drink and reading the latest news about the moon, "Even in America, all they're talking about is the moon. I'd really like something more interesting on the front page".**

The students stated blankly at him, "And who's fault do you think that is?", Hayami questioned. Koro-sensei just shrugged, "I mean after a while it does get boring, they could have a few interesting things".

Eito sighed, "What isn't interesting about a moon that blew up?", he asked rhetorically. Ken answered enthusiastically, "Everything!". Eito looked at him, then turned to Akira, "How is he in C class?", the boy just shrugged.

**Sugino as hidden behind a tree near Koro-sensei. "It's his daily routine** **to relax being the school building every morning before homeroom. With an English paper and a drink bought while dropping by Hawaii at mach 20", Sugino smiled with Nagisa hlbehind him, "Your information was spot on. Thanks Nagisa!".**

Asano stared at the boy with mildcuriosity,(He is very good at analysing. That would be very useful if we were to assassinate the octopus).

Ren was also staring at Nagisa with interest, "Shiota seems good at analysing, maybe we can ask for info?". Asano stared blankly at Ren, making his flinch in fear,"I doubt they're gonna share, and I'd rather not talk to E class.

But they do have the best chances of assassination, if we were to co-operate, than the chances of eliminating the octopus", Seo wrinkled his nose at the thought of working with E class.

"But", Asano continued, "If we watch this footage, his weaknesses are bound to be revealed", Araki and Koyama smirked, "If we keep watching, we'll use exploit everyone of his weaknesses", Asano smirked darkly. He started whispering to them while the footage played.

**Nagisa smiled, "Sure, good luck Sugino". He held a baseball with BB pellets embedded in it, "Right. That 10 billion yen is mine".**

Kanzaki smiled at Sugino, "That was a very good idea, Sugino-kun", said boy went bright red, "U-u-uh.. Th-thank you, Kanzaki-san!". Mimura smiled cheekily and nudged him, "Well, would you look at that~", Sugino went redder, "Knock it off!". A few students laughed.

**Sugino readied his pitch, (We are hit men), he threw the ball, (Our target is sensei), the ball locked on to Koro-sensei. All of a sudden, Koro-sensei appeared behind them, "Good morning Nagisa-kin, Sugino-kun", the two boys noticed their teacher behind them, "Come, say your greetings in a loud voice". Sugino looked between Koro-sensei and the vair in shock multiple times, while Nagisa greeted Koro-sensei, "Good morning, Koro-sensei", he bowed.**

Shindo studied Sugino, (That pose... That wasn't Sugino's normal pitch. It was almost like..), Aoi whispered, "Gee, even my sister can throw better!". The baseball members laughed silently while Sugino ducked his head, cheeks red with embarrassment.

**The ball was shown next to Koro-sensei Koro-sensei, smoking a little, "Embedding a ball with my weakness, anti-me pellets, was a good idea. This way, there are no sounds of discharge unlike guns". A flashback shows how Koro-sensei dodged the ball, "However, I had free time before the ball reached me", he moved to the shed at mach speed, picked up a glove and straightened the 'Guts' sign before leaving. He held up a gloved tentacle, holding the baseball, "And that's why, I went over to the equipment shed and got a glove". Sugino and Nagisa were absolutely shocked.**

Kataoka sighed, shaking her head, "Of course he did". Isogai smiled in amusement.

**Koro-sensei starts walking back, the throwing the ball up and down, "You should be able to kill me. Before graduation that is". Sugino looked down in disappointment, "Come, it's time for homeroom", he sighed, "Right...".**

**Youth... of savage theory!**

"What's this?", Karasuma asked at the same time as Itona said, "No".   
Ritsu smiled ignoring him, "Oh! This is a just an opening I made out of the four while I was on the Internet. I wanted a chance to use then but could never find a reasonable moment, until now!".

Karasuma narrowed his eyes coldly, "No we're not listening to this", Ritsu looked like she would cry, "Wha? Why?! I worked so hard on these..".   
Karasuma sighed, "I'd rather we get through these as quickly as possible". The students started protesting, "But we want to listen", Fuwa complained. Yada nodded, "Please sir!!".

Karasuma watched the students with growing frustration. He sighed, "Fine", the students started cheering, "But only one listen per intro".   
Ritsu narrowed her eye on the agent, "Fine".

**I only open my lips when it is time to execute**   
**That is kinda cool, I know**   
**(Seeking the Target, we are savages)**   
**Thoughts drifting, even in lost we advance**   
**It seems like only our right hand and right foot is in the race**

**What is this wave of irritation?**   
**The proof of our existence?**   
**Look up at moon, rise**   
**Come, come on! Ki-ki-kill Start!!**

Fuwa and a few more students bobbed along with the beat, "This is pretty good Ritsu!".

Ritsu beamed with pride, "Thank you!".

**Because we're unable to do it, it is unbearable**   
**Because we're unable to do it, it is unbearable**   
**The breakthrough, from a small voice, eventually becomes a scream (Ah!)**

Irina snorted, "Even your doing the dance", she cackled next to Karasuma who scowled, a faint blush on his cheeks.   
She looked back the screen then noticed, "Hey! Where am I?!". The students laughed, as well danced to the tune.

**Because we're unable to do it, it is unbearable (you can do it if you try, c'mon)**   
**Because we're unable to do it, it is unbearable (surely you can do it, c'mon)**   
**To say "Anyway" is easy, however**   
**Now I want to struggle**   
**I want to burst with laughter with you**

**Even so; youths Go to the future!**   
**Come-come-come on! The savage youth theory!**

Ritsu smiled contently," See? That wasn't so bad!", while Itona sighed.

Karasuma scowled, while the students sighed happily, still humming the song.

**The scene changes to Koro-sensei teaching. (The task which was given to us, was to kill this teacher by next year. The rewards for success, is 10 billion). "Hey Nagisa", Kayano whispered beside him, "Did Sugino's assassination this morning fail?".**

Ena snorted, "Yeah, he's totally not standing with them or teaching", her friends laughed beside her. "Hey! What's your problem?", Aiko snapped at them. The girls went quiet, staring at her in shock. Ena scowled, "Are you protecting them?!", Aiko looked down, feeling the heated glares of her classmates.

**"Yeah".**   
**Sugino was at his desk sighing, his books were open on his desk but he wasn't paying attention, "He's been completely disheartened since then".**

Maehara patted Sugino on the back, "Hey, don't feel so down". Sugino looked at him in surprise. Mimura nodded, smiling with Sugaya and Isogai, " Yeah! It was a good attempt". Sugino started smiling, before grinning widely, "Thanks guys".

**"It's not something to get so down about though, no one's been successful so far".**

Sugino sighed, still smiling though, "It was more about the throw".

Shindo frowned, (Sugino should've been able to do better, at I thought. Granted it wasn't the worse throw but, something about his pitching was off). Kondo looked to Akio, "You know his posture, it reminded me off Arita". Akio nodded.

**Koro-sensei notices Sugino's disappointment. (He's an unmillable teacher, that's how we came up with the nickname Koro-sensei)**

Koro-sensei brightened up, "A wonderful name I miguth add!", the students smiled.

**Karasuma and his subordinates walk in, a small box appears under him, reading 'Ministry Of Defense Special Department, Karasuma Tadaomi'. "How about it. Do you think you've figured out a way to kill him yet?". The students slumped in their seats, "It's impossible, Karasuma-san", Isogai sighed. Mimura leaned on his desk, "He's way too fast".**

Yada frowned, then forced a smile, "C'mon guys, no need to be so pessimistic!", Pkuda nodded along, "Yeah! I'm sure we'll be able to pull it off".

Isogai and Mimura smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that".

Kazuko looked at E class unsurely, "You really think they'll be able to do it?", Hajime shook his head. "I doubt it. They should've just given the mission to us".

Aiko kept staring at the ground, feeling her guilt grow worse. Mitsuha watched her in worry, but didn't do anything out of fear.

Asano watched them carefully, his eyes cold and calculating, (Some students seem to be going soft on the E class. I'll need to get rid of the octopus before he flips the system upside down).

**"Do you know what's he going to do afterschool? He's going to New York to watch a sports match", Koro-sensei flew over the sea with popcorn in hand, "There's no way we can kill a guy who flies at mach 20". Karasuma points at them, "Exactly, its impossible for any military force. However for you alone there is a chance". The students sweated, "It comes down to why he makes a point about being your teacher". Koro-sensei was shown sitting in the stand of fans, watching th match while eating popcorn. Others watched him with suspicion.**

Karasuma sighed deeply and buried his face into his hand, while Koro-sensei laughed nervously.

Students deadpanned at the screen. Araki stared incredulously at the screen, "How do... People not notice?", he asked in confusion. Asano sighed, shaking his head, "It's easier for the brain to perceive him as a fat tourist".

Kataoka blanched, "That's your disguise?", Hara shook her head while Koro-sensei sweated even more, "I have little to make do!", he protested.

**"If you leave things as it is, then he will blow up the Earth next march without fail".**

Maehara sighed grimly, "Thanks for the grim reminder..", he muttered.

**The crescent moon was shown from space, "** **If you look at the moon, which has had a chunk sliced away, you'll understand... When that time comes, no one will be able to save humanity", his gaze became more serious, "It is far too dangerous to keep him alive!! This classroom is the only place he can be killed!".**

"You agents are always sticks in the mud", Irina huffed. Karasuma stared ahead, "It's a serious situation, they need to know they're the only ones with a chance".

Koro-sensei went to Itona and Ritsu, "So they have a daughter I see? They're barely interacting together though", he sulked. Itona sighed, "Well, she started liking later during the mission, I wasn't there but Ritsu was. Just keep an eye on them". Koro-sensei nodded, "But you know, I think there more potentials other than just the two of them". The students from A class overheard, "You know he's right..." Maria muttered. Hajima sweat dropped.

**(We of E class, the class of leftovers, have been given the chance to become heroes who saved the world). Koro-sensei was shown smiling threateningly next to the old campus, ( But I don't just don't get it. Why is sensei going to blow up the Earth?! Why, at a time like this... Did sensei come here to become our homeroom teacher?!).**

**Sugino sat outside the old campus, sighing. A tentacle held up his polished baseball, "I polished this up for you, Sugino-kun". He looked to Koro-sensei, "... Koro-sensei? What are you eating?". The said teacher was biting a coconut, "A coconut I bought yesterday in Hawaii, want some?".**

China I wrinkled her nose, "You're not supposed to eat that! What is it with your taste pallet?!". Koro-sensei looked affronted, "Excuse you young lady, I'll have you know I once critiqued a 5 star restaurant and was praised for my 'fine taste buds'!".

The students didn't look like they believed him.

**"Usually you'd drink that". Koro-sensei sat down next to him, "That was a good throw in yesterday assassination". Sugino threw the ball up, "Gimme a break, if I think about it, there's no way I could've hit you and your mach 20 given my speed". Koro-sensei looked at him curiously, "You're in the baseball club?", he sighed, "Used to be..", he said grimly. "Used to be?".**

"Due to the splendid reason that E class need to focus in their studies", Okano complained. Kataoka sighed, "Yep".

Tagawa looked to Kataoka, (What's it like? To kill...).

**Nagisa noticed them outside, holding a book. The old campus field was shown, all the grass dead with two soccer goals, "I'm banned from club activities. 'Cause I'm in E class, on this isolated school building. I had bad grades, so I ended up here... Anyway, they said I had to focus on studying".**

Muramatsu scowled, "Its not really fair is it...", Yoshida nodded along.

Araki nodded, "In this isolated campus it's much easier to focus just on your grades. It's all logical".

Koro-sensei nodded, "Indeed. That is true", the E class students looked at him in shock, "However, the system is not so fair. Students who already have bad grades can only go back to their classmates in they placed in the top 50, yet they aren't given a chance to prove themselves. Not only this, all the students and teachers discriminate on the students, destroying their confidence, making them disheartened and unable to try their best. Of course, that's just my opinion! You're all entitled to think what you'd like".

Araki was speechless, while Asano scowled looking at the students unsure faces, (The more he preaches the more the system disappears. They're weak because they don't try hard enough, not because they're not given a chance). Ren nudged him," Do you believe that octopus?". Asano glared at him, making him flinch, "Don't tell me you're buying into this?". Ren quickly shook his head, making the other big five snicker.

**"That's still extremely discriminatory".**   
**"But... Its enough already", he threw the ball into the air, "You saw it yesterday, right? My pitch is really slow".**

Shindo furrowed his brow, thinking about the times before Sugino was benched.

 **"Because of that, bathers hit tons of my pitches", a flashback shows the batter whacking Sugino's pitch high into the air, "I was removed from the regular lines". He smiled sadly, "And then I had no motivation to study. That's how I'm in the E, as in end class".**  
 **"Sugino-kun", Sugino looked at Koro-sensei, who smiled widely, "Allow me to give you advice, as your teacher".** **Nagisa was jogging around the old campus to where Koro-sensei and Sugino was, "I need to hand in this assignment, but sensei's talking to Sugino about something...", he peaked around the corner, "Don't tell me it's because he's holding a grudge over yesterday's assassination".**

"Why would he do that? He seems adamant on the assassination?", Yamato questioned.

Koro-sensei nodded, "I would never tell off a student was trying to assassinate me", Nagisa sighed, "I was just assuming", he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry sir". Koro-sensei waved a tentacle, "It's okay".

**Nagisa was shocked, mouth gaped open, "IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN I'D THOUGHT!!", Koro-sensei had Sugino in his tentacles.**

"EWW!!"

Tsuchiya looked disgusted, "Are you molesting or something?!", other students watched in horror.

Koro-sensei shook his head, "No, of course not. I was merely measuring him with my tentacles".

Sugino sighed deeply, "Wished you'd told me then, I was real worried". Nagisa smiled crookedly with a sweat drop.

**Nagisa runs to them in urgence, "What're you doing Koro-sensei?!! Didn't you swear you wouldn't harm the students?!".**   
**"Yesterday I saw Sugino-kun's habitual pitching stance. It's an emulation of the picture Arita, who went to the majors", a flashback showed Sugino's unusual pitching yesterday with Arita's behind him.**

A student sniggered, "Yea, and failing miserably".

Atsushi looked at Sugino, (Was he trying to improve his pitching? So he wouldn't be benched?), he felt bad for the guy, still trying to improve when no one was there to help him.

**Koro-sensei put him down gently, "But you know, these tentacles don't lie. Compared to him, the configuration of your shoulder muscles are awful". Arita was shown in the background, half of his body showing his muscles, "Even if you emulate him, you won't be able to throw a radio ball like his".**

Chiba frowned, "You don't have to be that mean", he said to Koro-sensei. Sugino smiled sheepishly, "It's okay, it's valid criticism". Nagisa sighed, "You took it way better than I did".

 **"H... How can you say that with such certainty?", he asked unsurely. Sugino looks at him, eyes wide. Koro-sensei held up a newspaper, which had a picture of Arita also being measured by Koro-sensei**. **"Because yesterday I went to check the man himself".**

"WHHAATT!!??"

The students looked horrified, while Karasuma looked like he wanted to kill the octopus, "You can't just do that tentacle thing to a professional baseball player!! Especially in front of a massive crowd!". Koro-sensei jumped away from his colleague and hid behind E class, shivering in fear. E class laughed, while a few students snorted before covering their mouths to hide their laughter.

Karasuma sighed deeply, a vein pulsing on his forehead. Irina cackled at the octopus, "Serves you right!".

**(If wanted to check for yourself, you didn't have to do it like that!!), both of them were shocked. Koro-sensei cried silently as he held up the an autograph reading, 'Don't screw with me tentacles'. "You asked for a signed autograph in a situation like that?!! Or course he'd be pissed!!".**

Most of the baseball team looked outraged and jealous, "He got an autograph?!", Akio glared at the screen jealously.  
Shindo shook his head while also glaring at the screen.

**Sugino looked down in disappointment, "...I see. So there's, really a difference in our abilities afterall".**   
**"On the other hand", Koro-sensei started, "The malleability of you elbow and wrists are much more outstanding than his". He held Sugino's wrist and elbow, bending them a bit, "If you train you'll certainly surpass him to an outstanding degree".**

Okajima looked pleasantly surprised, "Wow, that's some good advice Koro-sensei". The teacher smiled widely, "Of course, I would never put Sugino-kin down, I can see that he has talent. Just like all of you". More of his students started smiling warmly.

Sugino flexed his arm, grinning to himself.

The baseball team watched him curiously. Shindo felt himself smile faintly, feeling slightly happy for him, before shaking his head. He wasn't supposed to be happy, was he?

**Sugino and Nagisa looked surprised, "A comparison made by handling something with my tentacles is never wrong", Koro-sensei smiled at them, "There isn't one type of ability. Please look for an assassination method duited for yours", he turned around to walk back to the building. "My elbows and wrist are... More malleable", Sugino smiled, bending his wrist, "My... Ability". Nagisa turned around while Sugino kept bending his wrist, to see Koro-sensei walking away. "Koro-sensei! Could it be... That you went to New York in order to give Sugino advice?", Nagisa ran to Koro-sensei with his book in hand. He turned around, "Of course, I'm a teacher afterall".**

Sugino grinned feeling a warm feeling in his chest, "Thanks sir!", he called to Koro-sensei. Nagisa smiled too, while the teachers looked pleasantly surprised.

"What do you know? He's a really good teacher..", Saitou-sensei murmed. Eichi-sensei frowned, "I guess..".  
Koro-sensei overheard them and quickly appeared beside them, "Why thank you!", the teachers startled.

**"A normal teacher wouldn't go this far. Not to mention you'll be annihilating the Earth after this". Koro-sensei looked up the sky, remembering the woman in his hands. "You know Nagisa-kin", he turned to face Nagisa, "I became your teacher in order to keep the promise I made to someone". He took the book from Nagisa's hand marking it at mach speed, "I am going to destroy the Earth, but until then I'm your teacher". He showed the boy his marked assignment. He had scored a 96 with a few mistake there and there, a flower under the 'Great!!' and a small comment at the bottom reading, 'I love sushi too!! My favourite ingredient is bastan-ebi'.**

Kayano smiled at Nagisa, "That's a really good mark!", Nakamura swung her arm around his shoulder, "Yeah! Well done!". The blueberry boy felt warmth at th praise, he smiled sheepishly rubbing his neck, "Thanks guys".

**"Facing you all seriously is more important than the end of the world". Nagisa read the feedback from his marked assignment, "Koro-sensei...** **I get you're trying to show off your grading speed, but could you please stop adding weird questions at the back?". Koro-sensei flailed his tentacles around, "Nyuyah??! I thought maybe you'd like to have a sort of bonus.."**

"More like a penalty..", Hazama muttered.

**Nagisa sighed, "More like a penalty".**

Said boy shared and amused smile with Hazama.

**Koro-sensei spun the pen in his tentacle, "That being said, I'd like all of you to earnestly enjoy yourselves in assassination and studying", he ate the pen, "Well, the assassination part of that is surely impossible", taunted.**

Karma smirked, "You sure about that sensei?" we wouldn't want you getting too cocky", he flipped the knife in his hand.

Green stripes appeared across the teachers head, "Of cour--", he was cut off by a student.

"Why're eating a pen!", Ena shouted. Aiko wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, what happened to those 'fine taste buds'?!". Koro-sensei blanched, while other students laughed.

**Nagisa smiled, (... Our teacher is incredibly fast equipped with all-purpose tentacles), the old campus field was shown, (And frankly has no interest in being killed). The ball moved as it came towards Nagisa who dodged it, it hit a tree really fast," Uwah!". He smiled at Sugino, "That's amazing Sugino. It's as if the ball disappeared completely!".**

Mimura grinned, "That was amazing!", Maehara nudged Sugino, who smiled sheepishly, "Yeah that was so fast!".

While they praised him, the baseball club felt some apprehension.

**Sugino held the ball up, "I'm learning to throw a ball that changes speed by making full use of my elbow and wrists!! By using these two, a slow straight and this ball, I can make this pitch look fast".**

Kanzaki smiled sweetly at Sugino, who felt his cheeks burn red, "That's a very clever idea. Well done", he felt his smile grow wider, "Thanks, Kanzaki-san!!". A few of his classmates wolf whistled, making him redder.

**They started walking back to the old campus, "That sort of pitch would be like yawning to him", he smiled at Nagisa, "But you know what Nagisa? I'm gonna continue with both baseball and assassination".**

Koro-sensei nodded, (Aguri, your--no, our students are truly lovely). He felt a sharp pain in his heart, his smile becoming forced. No one noticed.

**Nagisa smiled warmly, the wind ruffled his hair, "Yeah", (But..** **. Strangely enough, he motivates us). Sugino leaned on the staffroom's window, "Koro-sensei! I'd like to kill you. So could you please coke out for a bit?".**

Ken snorted along with a few other students, "Yeah, cuz that's normal".

**Koro-sensei had green stripes on his face, "Nurufufufufu. You never learn do you?". He was marking a paper.**

"Phew", Ritsu sighed in relief, "That's the second chapter done!!".

While the students chatted to themselves, Asano turned to the big five, "I hate to do this, but if we're gonna assassinate him we're going to need to work together". Seo looked outraged, "What?! With those losers?", Asano sighed. He walked over to the class, who were chatting amongst themselves with smiles.

Asano cleared his throat, "Isogai-kun?", the boy tuned his head to him, "Oh Asano. What can I help you with?", he smiled sweetly, making him want to barf. "We'd like to make a proposal". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter is going to come, but I hope it'll be soon. The chapters are much shorter than ep, so they will be easier to write but it is still hard having to do this alone. Sorry if they are late, but I'll try my best. For Karma fans, I apologise but he won't be in next chapter, this chapter is part 2 of ep 2. He'll be in soon. Bye!!


	4. Volume 1 Chapter 3 - Service Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying my best to make it different to TheSteinsGateFormula's story, but I apologise if its really similar. I just prefer the manga version, it has so many better feats from every character that the anime got rid of, just like the assassination tag. This is for comedy purposes and feel free to comment or criticise, (but please be easy on me)

"We have a proposal to make".

Isogai looked shocked, "Oh, and what would that be?", he asked curiously. Karma watched with growing interest.

The strawberry blond took a deep breath, before smiling politely, "Well, we would like to work together to take data on Koro-sensei. If you allow us to help we can analyse the data together", the students watched on in shock.

Hajime stared at the big five, "Is it me or the world is ending?", Hashizume looked lost, "I don't know...",

Koro-sensei beamed, "What a great idea!", he appeared being them, making them flinch, "It would be much easier for you all to assassinate me!". He turned to the rest of the students, "You're all free to try and assassinate me. But please be careful, you've seen how angry I can get when a student endangers themselves".

"Yeah, no shit...", Tomo muttered.

Isogai nodded, but before he could speak, Karma interjected, "How about no", he smiled sweetly. E class's blanched at him, while Asano silently fumed along the big five.

Isogai sighed, "Please ignore him. We'd be happy to work together. But I doubt everyone can work together from both classes", Kataoka nodded, "We'll choose our best people to write, and you can do the same". Asano nodded, "Thank you, but well also need to have people stapling the info together, as well as writing. I can have my classmates write and staple while we work together on the data".

Maehara frowned, "Funny, I didn't even hear them talk", he whispered to Isogai, who just sighed.

Asano walked back to his class, choosing students to work on the data, while E class chose theirs. Karma, Nakamura, Isogai and Okuda moved closer to A class, while The big five sat with them.

A few students were sat with pens, "What're we going to use to write? There's no paper", Hajime ruffled his pockets until he felt the familirlar crunch of paper. "Oh! I know what we could use the handouts?".

Araki stood up in outrage, "No! Do you know how long I spent on these?!", Asano sighed, "Araki! Let it go. We have nothing else to use", Araki looked discouraged, "B-but!". One harsh glare from Asano left Araki sulking on the floor with Ren and Koyama cackling.

Eito took out the paper and a pen, ready to write as well, "You're gonna write as well?", Akira asked. Eito shrugged, "He said we can try and assassinate him, so we'll need to know his weaknesses". A few students agreed.

Ritsu smiled widely beside Itona who was tinkering with a mini tank, "All right! Is everyone ready?".

Choruses of, "Yes!", we're heard from the students. Ritsu pressed play.

The scene opened up with Koro-sensei sitting on a blanket in the woods near the old campus. He had a penguin machine that had ice in it.

**"There he is. Today his afternoon snack is shaved ice made with ice from the North pole".**

Chinami frowned, "How do you know the snow wasn't contaminated?!".

Koro-sensei flinched, the sudden question catching him off-guard,"Uhh..."

Saeko wrinkled her nose, "So you could be eating ice that has urine, saliva or anything and you're not even being cautious? Eww".

Karma smirked, "What's this I hear about sensei? Earing snow that has been peed on?", he places a hand on his chest for dramatic effect, "Have you no shame?".

Koro-sensei started panicking even more now, beads of sweat brushing past his face, "W-w-wel-l... I'd... See it of course!!".

Ena frowned deeper, "What if a new layer of snow covered it? Then how would you see it?", she asked skeptically.

Nakamura snorted, "Isn't it obvious? He has super smelling, he'd probably smell it from miles away. Though Karma you're supposed be on OUR side. What're you doing siding with these jerks?", she pointed her thumb at the main campus students.

Karma smirked, "What if the snow was covered by something else? Maybe the wind carried it away after days, but that doesn't mean the contaminated snow isn't contaminated".

Nakamura paused to think, "You know what you are right", she turned to Koro-sensei in disappointment, "For shame sensei".

Koro-sensei started sulking next to the teachers, who were a mixture of shock, annoyance and enjoyment.

Nagisa smiled sympathetically, "She quickly turned sides. Poor Koro-sensei, he had no one to defend him".

His classmates were laughing their hearts out, while some of the main campus students tried to hide their laughter.

**"That octopus goes to the North Pole like we'd walk to a convinience store",**

Kurahashi pouted, "Its not fair at all!", she whined.

Yada looked over to their teacher who was still sulking with the other teachers, one of them trying to stab him, "Irina-sensei! Please! I'm tyring to have a moment to myself!".

She scowled, "Like I care if you're being a big baby, I'm just here for the money!!", she tried to stab him again but missed as he dodged.

"Koro-sensei!!", Yada called.

He came over instantly, starting Yada, "What's wrong Yada-san?".

She pouted, "You can get almost anything from anywhere in the world. Can't you bring us anything either?".

Koro-sensei brightened up, "Of course I can! Anything for my dear students", he patted their heads.

The girls grinned at him, "Thank you sir!!".

Nagisa felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest, smiling along with the other students.

The main campus students watched in jealousy. Aiko frowned, (We never get a long that well).

**The students were hidden behind some bushes, observing him," Here goes. We'll split that ten bilion".**

Mitsuha looked over to Karasuma, "Umm, Karasuma-sensei?".

He looked back to her, "Yes?".

"If one person killed him, would they get the bounty or would the while class get an equal amount?".

The agent looked back at the screen, "If a single student were to kill him, whether they split up the bounty or keep it for themselves is for them. If the whole class kills him, then the bounty is automatically shared".

"Ohh, I see", she nodded.

**The students ran to Koro-sensei with beaming smiles on their faces. "Koro-sensei!", Kataoka called.**

**Isogai smiled widely, "Let us have some shaved ice too!!".**

**Koro-sensei notices them, "Oh!", (The students are opening their hearts to me). He cries rivers of tears.**

**The students unsheathe their knives and aim them at Koro-sensei, their smiles noticeably forced eith heads of sweat running down their faces.**

**Koro-sensei dabs his tears with a tissue, (With such ferocious excitement).**

Ken covered his mouth to stop a snort, "I don't think it's excitment", he whispered between silent laughs.

**As the students went to strike him, Koro-sensei zipped around them, "But you know...", he appeared behind then, "Your smiles were a bit forced. That wasn't enough to catch me off-guard".**

**He dropped the blanket holding the anti sensei knives," I'll just leave these dangerous anti-sensei knives here".**

**The students looked at their hands, "Ehh?!". They had beautiful flowers instead, "Please admire these flowers. And learn from their smiling faces".**

**"Hm?", Kataoka looked at the flowers. "Hey!! Wait a second Koro-sensei!! These flowers are the ones our class has been growing aren't they?!?!", Kataoka snapped.**

**"** WOAH!",

Some students flinched.

Eito hid behind Akira, "She's scary", he muttered while shivering.

Isogai smiled apprehensively, "You know you can be scary when you want to be".

Kataoka smiled, "Why thank you".

The class blanched.

**Koro-sensei flinched, "Nyuyah!? They are!?". Yada started crying, covering her mouth with her hand, "That's horrible Koro-sensei. Even though we had put so much care in them and they had finally bloomed".**

**Koro-sensei panicked some more, "I-I'm very sorry!! I'll get some new plant bulbs right now!!".**

**He disappeared and apoeared in seconds, bringing back a handful of bulbs, "I went and both them".**

**He started planting them while Kataoka and Okano stood over him, "You can't go planting at mach 20!!",she scolded.**

**"I understand!!", Koro-sensei started planting them.**

**Kataoka nodded, "Be careful with each and everyone!!".**

**"YES!!" the tentacle being answered.**

Lots of the main campus started laughing, "Oh man!! He's getting told off my his own students!!", Ryo stated in between his laughter.

Hashimoto nodded, whipping a tear away from his eye "And he's supposed to destroy the Earth".

The boys from E class were sweating and shivering.

**Isogai and Maehara sweated, "Hey... I hears he's going to destroy the earth, but..."**   
**Isogai crossed his arms, "Y-yeah, it's kind of weird for him to plant tulips".**

**Terasaka and his gang scowled, "Tch. That monster's acting like a goody goody".**

Kanzaki frowned, "What's wrong eith Koro-sensei, Teraska-kun?".

Kimura nodded, "You have a problem against him or something?".

Terasaka scowled and sank in his seat, "You guys just don't get it", he muttered.

**Kayano walked over to Nagisa, "Nagisa, what's that notebook for?".**

**He smiled, writing something in his notebook, "I thought I'd write down sensei's weaknesses. There might be an assassination hint among them".**   
**The weakness read, "When he tries to look** **cool** **, his weaknesses show".**

Eito shook his head, "That's not a real weakness, I refuse to write it down".

**Kayano spoke from beside him, "So, you're saying those weaknesses will help with the assassination?".**   
**(We are hitmen and--)**

**Karasuma was in the principal's office, "I believe you have been notified by the Ministry of Defense, but starting tomorrow, allow me to, as a P.E instructor, to serve as class E's assistant homeroom teacher". The chairman was turned away from them, "I will be observing him of course, the students require both technical and mental support. I have a teaching liscense, so be at ease".**

**"Go right ahead. The students academics' and safety first, however".**

Asano glared at the screen, (Yeah right...).

**(Except us, kunugigaoka Junior High is a high-ranking school). Students were walking to the main campus, a giant building, with a court next to it.**

**Tsuruta and Karasuma were walking in the corridor, "He's quite the reasonable board chairman isn't he".**   
**Karasuma huffed, "Hrm, he is receiving a large sum from the government as compensation".**

**The moon was shown in the day sky, "However, it is certainly convinient". Koro-sensei was holding the Earth,"There is a monster here that can destroy the Earth. Furthermore, the even the military can't kill him, and he is working as a teacher".**

**He looked at the mountain, It's the best that we of the government, the board chairman and the E class students are the only ones to know about this ".**   
**" Crap, if my scores fall any lower I just might end up in E class". Takada and Tanaka walked past the agents, "Seriously?! If you dropped in that class you'll be in utter despair!".**   
**Students' silhouettes were shown near the old campus, walking like they were dead zombies, "Those in that isolated building with no cafeteria and filthy tollets and teared like shit by both us and the teachers".**

"Yeah, thanks for that", Hazama muttered sarcastically.

A few students gulped , feeling guilt weigh them down.

Aiko swallowed the basld taste in her, closing her eyes trying to shut out her guilt, but it was impossible. Mitsuha next to her looked as if she were sick.

**"If you don't churn out some crazy good grades there'll be no turning back".**   
**Takada smiled, "They're definitely the E as in end class. I'd rather die than end up there!".**

Okano narrowed her eyes dangerously, "You'd rather die... Huh?". The ckaa E students started smiling dangerously zsoke chuckling. Karma flipped his knife dangerously, smiling widely.

The two students flinched and shivered, biting their nails in fear.

Other students were sweating, feeling fear build in their stomachs.  
Asano narrowed his eyes in interest.

"Class please", Koro-sensei'eyes glinted in amusement, along with the other E class teachers, "Refrain from scaring your fellow students". His grin widened.

Karma smiled, "Can't make any promises sensei".   
Nagisa smiled in amusement.

**Tanaka smiled, "I know right... If I don't want to become like them ill have to work hard".**   
**Karasuma watched them carefully, while his subordinate Tsuruta raised an eyebrow. (I see. A small number face an intense discrimination, and so the majority, feeling both mentally strained and superior, work harder).**

Koro-sensei nodded grimly, "It is very logical".

His students watched him in shock, "Sensei!"

"How could you agree--"

"However", Koro-sensei interrupted, "It is very wrong. And that's why will porve him wrong! Right class?".   
The students looked unsure, answering with unenthusiastic, "Yes sir".

Koro-sensei's smile dimmed.

**The main building was shown in light, (It's a logical setup for a school. We found that isolated building that's ideal for a secret assassination), the old building was shown, picked out from the scenery that showed the main school building down the mountain, (For the students of that class, who have been ostracised... It must be unbearable).**

Kataoka sighed, "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while".  
Hayami nodded, while Chiba had a grim look on her face.

Yamato grimaced, feeling his guilt resurface. Even after apologising it never took away his actions of never helping them when some one was bullying them. He only ever helped his friends who were bullied for dumb reasons, yet never lifted a finger to help the ones who needed.

Aiko wanted so badly to apologise, feeling sick and guilty, yet the glares and hatred the three B class students received terrified her. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

Okajima lifted his head in confidence,"I'm pretty sure I can handle about anything now!".

Maehara squinted, "Are those.. Are those ants?".

Okajima shot up like a spring, running his hands all over his body in absolute fear, "WHERE?!"

Maehara tries to hold in his laughter, along with other students, "I think they're... On you head!!".

"WHAT?!!", he ran his hands over his head frantically.

The students burts out laughing, while Okajima went red and scowled,

"You're... Too easy!! Okajima! Man!!", Maehara said in between laughter.

Said boy punched his shoulder, sinking in his seats.

Even the teachers were trying to cover their laughter. Irina silently laughed, while Karasuma struggled to to keep a smile off his face.

**Karasuma walked up the steps. He stops to see Kayano running somewhere holding bamboo sticks. She notices him, "Ah! Karasuma-san! Hello!".**

**He greets her back, "Hello".**   
**"From tomorrow onwards, I will assist you as your teacher. I look forward to working with you".**

**Kayano jogs on the spot, smiling brightly,"Is that so?! Then it'll be Karasuma-sensei from here on out".**

**He looks around, "... By the way, where is he?", Kayano looked over to where the students were, "...Well,um"**

**They walk over to a tree, "Koro-sensei ended damaging the class' flowerbed, but as a means of apology".**

**Okajima held a rope, "OOI, We brought the sticks and rope!".**

**Koro-sensei was tied to a rope on a tre branch, dodging the students' attempts. Karasuma watched with beads of sweat on his face, while Okajima started tying the knives to sticks.**

The students stared at the screen, unconprehending.

" Is he... Okay in the mind?", Sora asked meekly.

Teru stated at the screen blankly, "I'm pretty sure he's mentally challenged".

**Koro-sensei carried on dodging by swinging, "Come now, this service is an apology. Surely it's rare to have a teacher in this position like this. Where he is unable to move".**

"Yeah it is", Hajime sighs, while Kazuko pays his back.

**"Well, Nagisa?". Kayano sweat dropped.**   
**He looked hopeless, "Well, he's completely looking down on us".**   
**Karasuma fumed silently behind them, (Kuh! Can you even call this assassination anymore?!).**

Seo leaned hunched over, "They're not even taking it seriously...", he grumbled.

Nagisa overheard and felt a flash of anger, (You try being in our position!).

Asano smirked, "What do you expect, its E class. They may have the training but they lack the brains. I really doubt they could assassinate him".

Terasaka balled his fist, "Huh?! You wanna try assassinate him!?".

Koyama sniggered, "Sure! We'll have it done by finals! Because we have brains unlike you!".

More of the E class students started fuming, but felt their confidence dim.

"Ritsu and Itona is proof that the world is saved, so that's proof we killed him", Karma states lazily, yawning.   
The others in E class start cheering,   
"Exactly! Told you so!", Yoshiba cheers.

Asano's smirk widened, "Or, a professional assassin eliminated him. Which of course, is the most likely cause". Karma locked his gaze with Asano's, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Irina sighs, "You kids are supposed to be working together. Can you not argue every five seconds?", she complained.

The students bristled, while Seo went red.

**Nagisa looks at his notebook, "But hold on a second, based on Koro-sensei's weaknesses...".**

**Koro-sensei was still dodging, green stripes on his face, "Nurufufufufu, it is truly futile, ladies and gentlemem of E class. This difference in speed is barely even a handicap".**   
**The tree branch was swinging violently,"The chance of you all killing me is beyond your wildest dre---", the branch snaps, "Eeaahh!!".**

Everyone stares at the screen in shock.

Asano blinks multiple times.

Irina is trying to hold her laughter.

E class were smirking.

The students gaped slightly at the scene.

Koro sulked next to Nagisa who smiled sympathetically, patting his back.

Koro-sensei falls the floor. He starts sweating along with the students who seem confused. The students charged at him, "NOW GET HIM!!".   
**Koro-sensei rolled away trying to dodge them, "Nyuaaaaa!! I've screwed up!!".**

The students along with most of the teachers burst out laughing.

"SERVES HIM RIGHT!!", Koyama howled in laughter.   
The students started choking on their laughter, some crying from it.   
Ken held his sides, "Aah! My sides... They hurt so much!!".   
Koro-sensei started drawing circles on the floor, pouting and scowling. The E class students smirked and laughed.

Karma also pouted, "Man! I wish I was there. Why did I have to be suspended? Damn it", Nakamura wagged a finger at him, "S'what you get for being suspended!!", she chimed.

Karma glared at her before scrunching up a piece of paper and throwing it at her.

Araki scowled, "Hey stop it! Don't waste the paper.

Asano snorted, but disguised it as a cough. Ren stopped his laughter, frowning at his classmate," Are you okay? ".

Asano scowled," Yes", he felt his cheeks burn a little.

**Nagisa and Kayano watched in confusion as the students tried to kill a tied Koro-sensei on the floor. "...Those weakness notebook might come in handy".**   
**Nagisa nodded, "... Yeah I'm going to keep writing in it".**

**Koro-sensei weakness 1:** _**when he tries to look cool, his weaknesses show** _

The students stared writing down on the paper.

Eito scowled when his friend nudged him, "Guess it is a weakness huh?!".   
Eito whacked his arm, "Shut up Akira" 0

**He started getting tangled in the ropes, "WAI.. HOLD ON", he started panicking more.**

**Koro-sensei weakness 2:** **_he is surprisingly quick to panic_ **

"Ain't that the truth", Ken stated as he wiped a tear away.

The A class students carried on writing, while others also wrote, still snickering.

**"M...MY TENTACLES ARE ALL TANGLED UP IN THE ROPE!!".**

The laughter re-surfaced. Irina held her stomach as she howled in laughter.

Karasuma beside her couldn't surpess the smirk.

More students started laughing, clutching their stomachs.

Karma snorted and started laughing as well, while Asano tried to his best to keep it in.

**Using his mach speed, Koro-sensei flew out of the ropes and landed face-first onto the old campus roof.**

The students' laughter finally started to die down.

Ken wiped a tear from his eye, Arakan next to him snickered, "This guy is pure comedy!".

"Damn it! He got himself out of it!!". Koro-sensei jumped up triumphantly on the roof, "You guys can't follow me up here!! Our basic characteristics are different! Stuuuupid!!".

Nakamura smirked, clearly enjoying this, "Says the one who as panicking like a headless chicken".

Koro-sensei drooped, "I was tied and you all took advantage of me!", he whined.

Kataoka sighed, "You're the one who put your self in that situation by ruining the flowerbed."

The octopus deflated.

**Kimura grit his teeth, "Urg... And we almost had him".**

**Koro-sensei panted on the ceiling, "Phew", he wiped away some sweat.**   
**"Starting tomorrow there will be twice as much homework".**

**"THAT'S PETTY!!", the students shouted back.**

**Koro-sensei weakness 3:** **_he's petty_ **

Saitou-sensei stared incredulously at Koro-sensei, "You can't punish them for doing their job!".

Suzuki-sensei shook his head, "Now that's a whole new level of petty".

Koro-sensei tensed and went to sit over with the students who half heartedly glared at him.

**Koro-sensei flew away.**   
**"He ran away", Mimura stated, sweating.**   
**"But this is the closest we've gotten to killing him so far", she points her gun down.**

Sora chuckled, "Coward..", he muttered.

**Isogai pumped his fist and smiled, turning to his classmates, "If things keep going like this, then a chance to kill him will definitely come our way!!".**   
**Yada smiled, blushing in happiness, "Noo way,** **if I kill him what'll I do with 10 billion".**

**Karasuma watched them apprehensively, (A group of junior high students are joyously discussing an assassination. If you look at it normally, this is the pinnacle of madness).**

The students smiled in amusement, "Guess we are a little weird", Hara laughed.

"Yeah! But that's the way we roll!", Kurahashi cheered.

The students chatted and laughed happily, while others watch them with caution.

Seo covers his eyes, "They're so happy it's blinding and disgusting".

Ren stared at the class in confusion, "Are they normally like this?".

Asano looked lost, "I don't know".

**"Nagisa", Kayano looked at Nagisa, "How about it?", she lifts a finger, "Do you think we'll be able to kill him?".**

Ena scowled, "Pfft, no".

Aiko stared at her, "What's you problem? It's not your mission it's theirs. Have more confidence in them".

Ena glared at her, "Are you defending them?".

Aiko stayed quiet, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her neck.

"They're the end class because they aren't elite like us. If you're gonna sropo down to their level then you're not supposed to be in this class", Ena said, raising her head in arrogance.

Aiko stayed silent, making Ena smirk, "I thought so".

**Nagisa looked forward, smiling, "We will". The wind ruffled his hair, "We have to try and kill him, or we won't be able to continue staying with him".**

**Karasuma kept watching the students, (--Buts it's strange)**

"Yeah, You don't say", a students whispered, in fear of angering the agent.

**Koro-sensei was flying away, (The students who are the most lively, are those of Class E, who have their target as their homeroom teacher).**

**Karasuma's** **subordinates stand in a room, facing someone who is holding Koro-sensei's bounty poster, "... The situation is exactly as I described. Revealing the secret behind Earth's crisis is strictly forbidden". She faces him seriously, "If you were to leak the information, you would undergo a memory erssion procedure".**

The students started panicking, "Does that mean you be erasing our memories after this?!", Takada stood up in protests.

Karasuma stared back, staying quiet.

The students burst into outrage, "You can't just play around with our memories!!", Tanaka but his fingers excessively.

Eito shivered, "I want to keep my memory".

Ken sighed in disappointment, "Awww. But seeing the Future is so cool! I don't want to lose that!".

Saitou-sensei stood up, "That's enough! Everyone sit down please".

The students sat back down, but were still very anxious.

**"Scaaary", the voice drawled.**

**E class were shown fighting Koro-sensei,"All members of E class have been provided with the same explanation. Everyone is already involved in this mission". The student stayed quiet on the couch, "If your suspension from school is lifted, you will also return to E class. Therefore I will entrust you with this assassination as well!".**

Maehara squinted at the screen, "Karma, is that you?".

Said red head leaned back and yawned, "Yeah".

**The student bent the knife, "... Hey, is this knife really gonna work?".**   
**Sonokawa nodded, "Yes, it is harmless to humans, but I guarantee it will work against him".**

**The student stabbed the paper with his knife, "Heeeh, well even if it won't work on humans, it doesn't really matter".**   
**Karma let go do the knife and leaned, smiling dangerously, "Just once, I've always wanted to try and kill the living being known as a sensei".**

Isogai smiled apprehensively,"Gee, I really forgot how scary you were on the first day".

Maehara looked at him as if he were crazy, "Forget?! Seriously? That day will forever be scarred in my memory". He sighed.

Kensaku glanced at Karma at the corner of his eyes, feeling a chill run down his spine,(Since when was the kid of... Crazy? It was never that bad when he was in his first and second year).

Karma forced a smile, feeling uncomfortable.

"Phew!", Ritsu sighed contently, "An other one done! Right Itona-kun?".

Itona looked asleep, light snores coming from him.   
The students burst out laughing, while Ritsu shook Itona with an angry face on.

Itona woke up, feeling drowsy. He opened his eyes to see Ritsu glaring at him. "What's wrong?", he asks innocently.

She walks away to sit with the teachers, who watched her warily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! Another chapter done! Thank you for voting and reading this it means a lot to me. Next is Karma time!!! Can't wait, it was an amazing Chapter and ep. Definitely one of the best! I'll see you next time!


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 4 - Fundamental Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how is everyone? I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. It takes a while to write and I do try my best, but my update schedule may not be very normal. Sorry if you wait long but I don't have all the time in the world. I quite like this chapter so I'll hopefully end up finishing it faster. And it's not that long so yeah. Enjoy!

Itona cocked his head to the side, "What's up with Ritsu?".

The students stared at him blankly, before going back to their chatter.

The white haired man just shrugged, sitting back and lying down again.

Ritsu pressed play, the hologram started up, projecting the old campus field.

The students quietened down as the hologram started to play.

**The scene starts up with the field. Koro-sensei is wearing a cap and a bug t-shirt reading 'Koro-sensei'. He held a small flower, "Shouts resounding across the sports ground on a sunny afternoon. How peaceful".**

**The students were on the sports field slashing their knives in a repeated pattern. Karasuma and Koro-sensei watched over them, "Or it would be if the students didn't have weapons".**

A few students laughed at the comment.

Tomo looked pleasantly surprised, "They're like real soldiers! It's kind of cool".

Kimiko frowned, looking at him judgingly, "They're just swinging their knives. Anyone can do that".

Tomo looked down in embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess you're right".

**Karasuma, no longer wearing his blazer with his sleeves rolled up.**   
**"Swing your knives through your eight strikes without hesitation!! No matter how you stand don't lose your balance!!!".**

**Karasuma crossed his arms, "I told you to go somewhere else during this time. From today onward I'm in charge in P.E",**   
**"What are you doing wearing a gym uniform", he mutters.**

"It's P.E, I need to have a proper clothing or I won't be able to teach", Koro-sensei complains.

Karasuma sighs, "It's my lesson now. And I'd rather you wouldn't be there during my lessons".

Koro-sensei cried streams of tears while walking away to his students, other students laughing at the exchange.

**He points to a sandbox, "Even if I drive you away, it won't do any good will it. Go okay in that sandbox over the, at least".**

**Koro-sensei sat in the sandbox, crying streams of tears while shaping the sand, "You're so mean Karasuma-sa-- Karasuma-sensei. My gym class is popular with my students too".**

**Sugaya sweat dropped, "Don't lie Koro-sensei", he placed his knife on his shoulder, still holding, "Your physical abilities is too far from ours. I mean last time...".**

**Koro-sensei stood at three white lines, "Let's try jumping from side to side. First, I'll show you an example". He started jumping at mach speed, creating two other doubles of himself.**   
**"We'll start with the basics of visual basic duplication".**

Tomiko stared at the screen, "... How are they supposed to do that?".   
His friend just shrugged "They're not. It's impossible".

Koro-sensei lowered his head, "I apologise class. I guess I wasn't thinking about your abilities".

The class smiled, "It's okay sir", Yada stated brightly.

**He started making some cat's cardle. "If you're already used to it, well add cat's cradle to the mix".**

**The class gaped at him, "AS IF WE COULD DO THAT!!".**

Araki nodded, "Now that's a good cat's cradle".   
Koro-sensei suddenly appeared behind him, making him jump, "Why thank you very much!!".

Araki nodded, his glasses falling a little from the sudden wind, "Uhh, yeah".

Asano narrowed his eyes at Koro-sensei.

**Nakamura smiled in amusement, "This really goes beyond a different dimension huh?".**

**"Man, I want to be taught by a human P.E reacher", Sugino sighed.**

**Koro-sensei looked shocked, lightning zapping in the background.**   
**He hunched over the pile of sand sobbing as he played with it.**   
**"We finally succeeded in driving the target away. Let's continue with class".**

**Maehara sighed holding his knife,"But Karasuma-sensei, is there a reason for this practice? And on top of that doing this with the target in front of us".**   
**Karasuma turned to face them all, "Studying and assassination are the same. Their usefulness is determined by learning the fundemnetals".**

**Nagisa watched in confusion, a dubious smile on his face.**   
**"For example, Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun", the two boys listened, "Try attacking me with those knives".**

The girls from E class grinned ear to ear, "Oh I remember this!", Nakamura snickered.

The two boys on the screen tensed, one sulking on his chair while the sank lower into his seat sighing.

**Maehara and Isogai looked worried, "Eh? Are you sure?", Maehara asked.**   
**"Either of us?", Isogai looked unsure.**   
**The teacher loosened his tie, "Those knives won't cause harm to us humans. If you so as much graze me, then we'll end class for today".**

Maehara scowled while Isogai sighed.

The students watched in anticipation.

**The boys prepared their stances, "Well, um", Isogai strick but Karasuma easily dodged to the side. He fell forward, losing balance.**

Some main campus students looked impressed.   
"Woah, that as cool", Tomo whispered in awe.

Yumi nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up.

**Maehara thrust his knife forward, which Karasuma easily pushed away. He dodged an other strike.**   
**The boys carried on attacking, to which Karasuma dodged or intercepted their arms, "With this low level skill, even I can handle your amateur knife work".**

A few students Sniggered, "Oof burn", Yoko laughed.

Tomiko nodded, smirking, "Guess it's bad when their teachers think they're useless".

The students bristled, scowling.

Koyama scowled, "They're barely qualified. The mission should just be given to us".

Nagisa looked down, feeling a rise a of anger, (Yeah right. As if you could even hold a knife).

**Nagisa on screen looked on in amazement, (Wow!).**

Irina huffed, smirking at Karasuma, "Now that's just plain showing off. They didn't have a chance".

The boys in question deadpanned, "Thanks for the vote of confidence!", Maehara complained scowling.

Isogai shook his head

"It's called teaching. It was an example", Karasuma answered back.

She scoffed, "Show off".

He raised an eyebrow, "And you're one to talk?".

She tensed, glaring at him, which he ignored.

**"Damn it!!", they both go in for an attack. Karasuma grabs their arms while smiling, before flipping them with ease.**

The students 'Oooh'ed at the screen.

Tomo looked like a boy in love, "So COOL!".

Yumi had hearts in her eyes, "I KNOW right!!", she sighed dreamily, "I think I might be falling for him".

Karasuma deadpanned.

Kurahashi, overhearing, stood up in outrage,"HEY! I DIBSED KARASUMA-SENSEI FIRST!! BACK OFF!!".

The girl looked scared, while Tomo secretly moved away whistling.

Karasuma sighed deeply, burying his head into his hands.

Irina snickered and patted him on the back, "What do you expect? You have the looks. Now you just need to get that stick out of you ass and you'll be fine".

He glared at her darkly, to which Irina jumped away and hid behind Koro-sensei, who was also scared.

**The boys sat up, feeling disorientated, "If you can't even hit me, then you chances against his mach 20 is low".**

**He scowled, jerking a thumb to where Koro-sensei was in the sandbox, "Take a look, while we're working on defense and offense thi guy.. ", Koro-sensei sat in the sandbox, having constructed the Osaka castle, changed clothes and had a tea ceremony prepared,"Has built Osaka castle, on top of that changes his clothes and is even preparing a tea ceremony!", Karasuma grinded out in frustration.**

**(Woah, he's really angry).**

A few students covered their snorts while a C class student outright laughed. Arakan smacked his friend on the head," Dude! Stop laughing at everything? ", he whispered harshly.

The boy still laughed,"Oh come on! That was perfect timing".

Mimura srtuggeld to keep his laughter from rising, while a few other students in E class just laughed, "You know he's right! Koro-sensei is a master of comedic timing", Mimura laughed.

**The male teacher helped them up, "If everyone in E class reaches a level where they can hit me, then at least the success rate of assassination will increase. There are many fundamentals necessary for assassination, like knives and shooting. During P.E, I will be teaching them to you!".**

The female students from the main campus grumbled in jealousy," Why do the E class get the cool teacher? ", Ena scowled.

Chinami nodded her head," It's so unfair. All the guys in our classes are ugly and rude".

The male students from her class scowled.

Someone stopped by the class, watching them from afar.

"Ooh! Who's that?", Ryo asked in curiosity.

**The teachers stood back as the students walked back to class, "Karasuma-sensei is kindsla scary, but cool", Hayami smiled.**

**Kurahashi smiled, "If I hit him with the knife, maybe he'll pat give me a pat on the head~".**

The girls in question blushed a little, sinking in their seats while the boys made kissy noises.

"Oooh! What's this I hear?", Okajima questioned with a grin on his face.

Hayami glared at him, making him sweat. He hid behind Maehara, who jumped back as well.

"Hey! I'm not your shield!!".

**Koro-sensei but on a tissue anxiously, "Karasuma-sensei,** **could it be you are intending to take away my popularity with my students?".**

Nakamura looked at her teacher in amusement, "Sir? Are you jealous?".

Koro-sensei tensed, "N.. No, of course not! I am very confident in my role as a teacher!".

A few students sniggered, "He should he be jealous. Even I prefer Karasuma-sensei over our teachers".

Karma grinned, "You know Koro-sensei, I just thought I should make this clear, the whole class thinks Karasuma-sensei's the coolest".

Koro-sensei froze, lightning zapping behind him. He sweated, watching his students nod at Karma's statement.

Karasuma struggled to keep a smile off his face.

**Karasuma put his blazer back on,"Don't be absurd.If the school chooses, it can add teachers to E class for designated subjects", the students were shown walking back, "I believe that was a condition in your teaching contract".**

**He threw a knife at Koro-sensei, which he dodges. The knife leaves a crack in the tree.**

"WOAH!".

The students gaped at the screen.

Tomo, Tetsuya and Teru had stars in their eyes.

"Did you see that!!? He broke wood with a RUBBER KNIFE!", Ken shook his friend violently, who tried to pry him. Their teacher came over to pull the hyperactive child of him.

The girls looked lovesick, "I'm really falling for him!!", they squealed.

Kurahashi glared are them while Yada smiled apprhensively and Kataoka just sighed in amusement.

Karasuma sighed, looking like he wanted to hit something very badly. Irina snickered at his expression while Koro-sensei sulked next to a sympathetic Nagisa.

**"My mission is to act as overseer to these hitmen. For the purpose of eventually killing you".**

**Koro-sensei put his normal hat on** , **seeming a little annoyed, "It isn't" that guy" or "you". Please call me Koro-sensei, the name picked for me by the students ".**

Koro-sensei huffed," And yet I haven't heard you say it yet".

Karasuma glared, a vein twitching on his forehead, "And you never will".

"But Whyyy?", Koro-sensei whined.

The students watched in shock, as well as enjoyment.

Irina also looked annoyed, "It's embarrassing. I'm not calling you sensei".

Koro-sensei bristled, "Well. You've already called me by my name so I supposed I'll let it go. However", he looked to Karasuma, who looked even more annoyed.

Irina scowled, "That was for the mission. I never meant it".

"W-Would Koro be fine?", Okuda intervined before they started arguing.

Irina raised an eyebrow, shrugging, "I don't know. We're not really close".

Koro-sensei pouted, "It's better than being referred to as "Target" all the time".

Karasuma ignored him.

**"There's a quiz sixth," Sugino complained, sighing.**   
**Nagisa smiled, "Well, you did want gym to end". He noticed the figure standing on the hill above them. The person was holding a strawberry milk cartoon. Nagisa looked surprise, "Karma-kun. You've returned".**

**Said boy smiled, "Yo, Nagisa-kun been a while".**

Karma grinned, "Would you look at that evil genius?".

His classmates groaned, "There goes his ego", Kataoka sighed.

Isogai looked worried, "We'd better pop before it inflates".

"Too late I'm already suffocating in it", Maehara states plainly.

**Karma jogs past Sugino and Nagisa, looking excited, "Woah, that's the Koro-sensei I heard about? Amazing, he really does look like an octopus".**

Kazuko blinked multiple times at Karma,poking shocked, "How are you so casual? There's a 9 foot 10 octopus that's gonna blow up the Earth".

Karma shrugged, "Meh, it's not that bad. I've seen enough horror to not care. It wore off after a few seconds".

**"You would be... Akabane Karma-kun? I heard your suspension ended today", he crossed his arms disapprovingly, "You really shouldn't be late on your first day".**

**Karma laughed, "Ahaha, I've got to get back into the rhythm of school". He held his hand out, "It'll be more relaxed if you use my first name. Anyway, nice to meet you sensei!", he greeted brightly.**

**Koro nodded, "Same here. Let's a have a fun and interesting year".**

**He took his hand and squeezed it. The tentacles melted.**

The students burst into shock.

"NO WAY!!"

"HE ACTUALLY HURT HIM!!"

"HOW DID WE DO IT?!?",

Karma grinned, "Well, I am a mastermind".

His classmates groaned, "There goes that ego", Isogai sighed.

**Koro-sensei flinched.**

**Karma took our a knife from his sleeve, dropping the cartoon. He struck at Koro-sensei smiling widely, who dodged and moved far back.**

**The students, and Karasuma looked shocked. Koro-sensei sweated, feeling unnerved.**

**He held up his hand, which had parts of an anti sensei knife stuck in it, "... Huh, you really are fast, and these knives really do work".**

Asano frowned in dismay,(Thatw as quite smart. Guess there are some brains in E class).

Karma smirked at Asano, "Nee, Asano-chan, what was that about no one being able to harm Koro-sensei?".

Asano scowled, eyes white with rage,(Stop calling me that!).

**"I tried cutting one up into small pieces and sticking them into my hand, but...", he smiled condescendingly, "Y'know sensei, to be deceived by such a simple trick".**

**He walked forwards, "And on top of that, to jump back that far**   
**Aren't you a but frightened?".**   
**He walked forwards, hands in pocket while Nagisa gaped, (... It's the first time... That Koro-sensei took damage from a student's attack).**

**"I heard they call you Koro-sensei because you're unkillable but", he leaned in, smiling dangerously, "What's thiiis? Sensei, could actually be you're an easy mark?".**

**Koro-sensei went red, veins pulsing all over his head.**

**"Nagisa? It hasn't been that long since I joined in E class, so I don't know him. What kind of person is he?".**

Hara sighed, a small smile on her face, "That's a long answer. You'd be here for days".

**Nagisa watched him carefully, "Well, we were in the same class for our 1st and 2nd years, but". The screen showed Karma smiling as he beat up a student, blood patches on the screen.**

"No wonder he was suspended", Tomo whispered.

The students looked uncomfortable, "Gee Karma, that's a little... Violent ", Mimura looked unsure and a little nervous.

A lot of his classmates looked nervous and/or scared

Nagisa frowned, (I get that it was self defense. But... Why did he always have that smile on his face?), it's a terrifying smile Nagisa never wanted to expirience. Did he enjoy beating them up? But why? He looked at Karma in worry.

Karma noticed the look Nagisa was giving him, (What's with that look? Is he worried?), Nagisa was always worried when he'd take on impossible fights. But at the same time, he seemed for something else, something Karma could never comprehend.

He masked his discomfort and forced a smile, "Oh c'mon, that's nothing compared to late".   
Nagisa nodded, also forcing a smile.

**"When we were 2nd years, he was suspended for committing one act of violence after the other. And they put students like them in E class too".**

**Karma took the knife out of his sleeve, walking away from Koro-sensei. "But ... With the current situation, he might be an honor student".**

Karma grinned at Nagisa, "An honor student. I liked that!", He mused.

Nagisa just sighed.

**"What do you mean?",Karma threw the knife up.**   
**"If dangerous weapons and the like are the foundations of sneak attacks and foul play", Karma spun the knife in his hand expertly, "Then Karma-kun will probably excel".**

**He stuffed his hands in his pockets, smiling dangerously, (Don't run away now Koro-sensei), the eye of a predator targeted Koro-sensei sensei, who looked down(Teach me what it means, to be killed).**

Kensaku felt a shiver run down his spine, beads of sweat rolled down his neck. (Since when was he this crazy? He only beat up students, but never wanted to kill them. With his good grades, I thought he would be a good student. Not some sociopathic kid who's smart).

Irina narrowed her eyes, (That's not a nice path to travel kid. You'll regret it), she felt sadness grow in her chest at the thought of her parents.

"An other chapter done!!", Ritsu beamed.

The students sighed, "Wow that class is crazy", Hajime whispered to Kondo, who nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! Wait I spelled that wrong it's phew. Whoops. That was fun! I hope it's not too similar to your story TheSteinsGateFormula ! Thanks for the support ,i really appreciate it. You would check it their story it's abosutely amazing. Next chapter is probably really long, so it'll take me a while to write. Sorry! I'll try my best, this is the equivalent of ep 3 afterall.


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 5 - Karma Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry if this is late, I've been playing a lot of animal crossing and watching a lot of air crash investigations. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Afterall this was amazing. Karma is a great character, even though he's not my favourite.

Ritsu set up the hologram, allowing the students to talk to themselves.

"Akabane's the only to have ever hurt him. Not even Karasuma-sensei nor the Ministry of defense ever have!", Mitsuha exclaimed.

Aiko nodded, "Guess they do have talent...".

Karma listened, a big grin on his face.

Chiba watched him, then whispered into Hayami's ear, "I feel like if he was Koro-sensei he would have permenantly green stripes".

Hayami chuckled, while he smiled.

Asano looked at the weaknesses, the gears in his brain turning very quickly, (These weaknesses won't allow for a long time to attack. We wouldn't be able to take advantage of a small slip. Therefore we'd need a sneak attack, or maybe poison. But what poison would work on him? Maybe the viewing has more data).

The hologram started out, quietening the students.

**A tentacle punched a wall, making a squichy sound.**

Chinami wrinkled her noise,"What kind of noise is that? It's annoying".

**Mimura watched in, a bead od sweat on his face, "He started doing that a little while ago but what is it?".**   
**Yada tried to focus on her test, "Who knows..."**

**"He's doing wall punches isn't he?", Yada stated.**

**Isogai, who was at the front, sweated, "Ah, Karma made fun of him recently, so he's irritated".**

Karma smirked, "Gee, you're such a baby!".

Koro-sensei flinched, sweating, "I-I am not! I am a responsible adult!", he puffed out his chest.

Sugaya raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? Cuz we're not".

Koro-sensei wilted and sulked near the teacher, who were uncomfortable, anooyed or trying to hold their laughter.

**"Tentacles are soft, so yes not doing any damage to the wall".**

**Koro-sensei weakness 4:** _**his punches are weak** _

"So he can't really hurt people", Ren tapped his pencil on his chin, "He woukdnt be able to shatter things would he? ".

Araki looked at him, "He can probably generate energy by using them like whips. So trapping him probably isn't an option".

Nakamura nodded, "What if we trapped him in a room where the walls were coated in anti sensei susbsatnce? He woukdnt be able to hit the walls since his tentacles would burst".

Koro-sensei appeared behind them, making them jump,"Mhm this us good work children".

Asano scowled at the teacher, "Please do not suddenly appear like that. It is very distracting ".

"I do apologise", Koro-sensei smiles sheepishly.

**"All of that broing broing-ing is annoying Koro-sensei!!", Okano snapped, We're taking a quiz you know!! ".**

**Koro-sensei turns around, swearing," M-My apologies!! ".**

**Karma smiled at the back, while Terasaka grinned," Yo, Karma, don't come crying to me when you get that monster mad".**

**Muramatsu also grinned, "It would've been better if you stayed secluded at home again".**

**Karma smirked at them, "If you were about to be killed of course you'd be angry. Terasaka, it's different than when a certain someone failed and wet themselves".**

The students burst out laughing.

Terasaka raised his fist to Karma, "Damn it Akabane! One more time and I'll give you a good socking to the face!".

Karma smirked widely, "You really wanna follow through with that?".

Koro-sensei blew a whistle, pushing both boys back, "That's enough you two".

Karma looked away, while Terasaka sank into his seat scowling.

**Terasaka smacked his fist onto his desk, pink dusting his cheeks, "WH- I DIDN'T PISS MYSELF!! Bastard, you looking for a fight?!".**

"I don't know, am I?", Karma smiled dangerously at the boys, who glared back.

Koro-sensei sighed, "Karma-kun, please do not bait your classmates".

Karma stuck his tongue out at his teacher.

**Koro-sensei fumed at them, "Hey you over there!! Don't make a rucus during a test!!".**

**Chiba sweat dropped, (Tell that to your tentacles).**

Some students laughed, "Well he's not wrong", Hashimoto smirked.

Shindo nodded, laughing.

**Karma took out a gelato, "Sorry Koro-sensei. You see, I already finished. I'll just eat this gelato and be quiet".**

"Where'd he get it?", Ryo frowned.

**A vein twitched on Koro-sensei's head, "You can't do something like that in class. Honestly where did you buy tha...". Koro-sensei's eyes widened when he realised, "Tha!! That's the one I went to Italy and bought yesterday!!", he looked shocked.**

**The students blanched, (It's yours?!).**

Sora nudged his friend, "There's your answer".   
The bit looked unimpressed.   
Tamara gasped, "Oh my gosh! How did you know? Said no one ever", she muttered, making a bunch of students laugh.

Maria groaned, "Of course it is!".

Kazuko sighed, shaking his head, "Honestly, what did you expect?".

Asano sighed, "So he's a thief?", Asano rolled his eyes,"And somehow I'm not surprised".

**Karma smiled, "That so? Ah sooory. I found it refrigerating in the staffroom".**

Fuwa smiled widely, "Ah, the puns!", she sighed contently.

Karma raised an eyebrow, "It was unintended?".

She smiled nonetheless, "Still, the puns!". Asahi beside her nodded enthusiastically. Yamato sweat dropped, "Since when did you get there?".

A few students laughed.

**Koro-sensei was sweating, "That cannot be settled with an apology!!", Koro-sensei was shown flying through the stratosphere in a santa suit, "And after I went through so much trouble. Flying through the cold stratosphere so the gelato wouldn't melt!".**

**"Heeeh", Karma licked it, "So what will you do. Hit me?".**

Suzuki-sensei nodded, "He needs to be disciplined. A good slap ought to do it."

**Koro-sensei walked over to him, "Absolutely not! I will just have what's left!".**

**His tentacles exploded upon stepping near Karma's desk. He looked down, noticing the anti sensei BB pellets scattered on the floor, ( How long have these anti sensei BB pellets... Been on the floor).**

The students gaped at the screen.

" How did he not notice them!!?!", Eito shouted, completely gobsmacked.

Teru for frowned at him, "Because he was distracted by Akabane".

"But still, he's a superhuman. He probably would have heard ro smelled them. Hell he could probably sensed them!", Akira stated.

**Karma took out a gun, aiming at Koro-sensei, "Ahaha, I fooled you again!". He shot three pellets, which Koro-sensei dodged.**

**He stood up, holding up his gun, "I'll use these sort of tricks however many times it takes. I don't care if it interferes with class".**

Kataoka shook her, "Gee thanks Karma".

Nakamura stared at Karma disapprovingly, "Not everyone's as smart as you. We still need to learn".

Karma forced a smile, "Sorry. Just doing my mission you know".

**"If you don't like it, you should just kill me as well as my parents".**

The students stared at Karma in shock.

Mistuha frowned, "Don't you care for your parents?!".

Karma shrugged, feeling uncomfortable, "I don't really consider them my parents. They're never around".

Yada frowned, "But that's...".

Karma shrugged once again, "Eh, its fine. I'm used to it, thanks to them I'm rich".

His classmates still looked sad, making Karma scowl.

**He** **shoved the gelato onto Koro-sensei's robes, smiling, "But from that moment on, no one will view as a teacher anymore".**

**His eye shone darkly, his hair covering the other eye leaving a sinister shadow on half of his face. His smile was intimidating, "I will have killed, your existence as a teacher".**

Kensaku sweated, feeling a chill run down his spine.

The students looked unnerved and scared.

"Why is he like that?", Tomo whispered in fear.   
Mitsuha shook her head, feeling her hands shake, "It's weird and, really scary. Is he, I don't know. Guess his parents weren't really there to raise him. Maybe that's why?".

Yamato watched the red head with apprehension, but also felt some pity, he had heard somewhere in school that although they were rich, his parents never cares for him. He never had the parents to take care of him, so made his own personality. He took care of only himself, having no one to ever punish him when needed, or praise when deserved.

Suzuki-sensei swallowed his fear, shaking his head disapprovingly at Karma, "That was very rude you know. I think your sensei deserves an apology".

His classmates nodded, "You did go overboard Karma-kun", Nagisa frowned.

Karma stared at them, feeling some guilt. He looked over to Koro-sensei, who knitting from wherever he got the wool.

"I.. Guess I did", he scratched his head in awkwardness, "Sorry, Koro-sensei".

"Nyu?", Koro-sensei looked over, before smiling widely, a red circle present on his orange face, "It's okay Karma-kun. Apology accepted".

The boy smiled a little, feeling slightly more comfortable.

**He threw his test to Koro-sensei while walking away, "Here, my test. The answers are probably all correct".**   
**He smiled as he opened the door, "Bye Koro-sensei, let's okay tomorrow too", he waved.**

**Nagisa sat at his desk having watched the outcome, (... Karma-kun is incredibly quick witted), Koro-sensei wiped the gelato off his robes, (It's the same now too. Recognising that there is a line that Koro-sensei cannot cross in order to remain a teacher).**

**A shadow dimmed Koro-sensei's face, his smile seeming forced, (Karma-kun is going to use cheap tactics on him), said boy is shown smiling darkly, (But he'll end up using his intelligence, which can see other's intentions), he walked down the mountain, (And his skill of handling people, no matter the type. To clash with people).**

Karma grinned, "I'm starting to like your inner thoughts Nagisa-kun".

Nagisa scowled a faint blush on his cheeks.

Maehara smirked, "Oh no! What have you done Nagisa? He's ego is so big I'm suffocating", he pretended to choke on air.

The students laughed, while Karma looked annoyed.

**The sky zoomed forward, "Honestly. Thanks to him I have to go buy an other gelato".**

"Or you don't", a students muttered.

Nakamura nodded, "You know sir you really don't", she sighed, "God knows you need the money".

"But I really need the food! I can't survive without it!", he complained.

Okano looked at him, "We haven't had anything for at least a few hours and you've survived".

Koro-sensei shook his head, "Us adults cannot help but let our temptation run free", he looked towards the teachers,"Right?".

They stated at him blankly, "Unlike you we have self control", Irina shot back.

"Learn to have some", Karasuma added.

Koro-sensei looked as if he had been shocked, sulking in the corner while crying rivers of tears

The students laughed, "Gee he's a really fun teacher, isn't he?", Tomoko laughed. Yoko nodded.

**Koro-sensei held Karma's profile along with his history test, which had full marks on it, "He is a smart, difficult students",**

Azumi gaped, pointing at the screen, "H-H-How?...".

Michiko sighed, "He's always been in the top ten, and sometimes almost reached the top 5".

Azumi frowned feeling a swell of jealousy, "But I'm here studying for hours and here's Akabane getting full marks eitgout studying".

Kimura nodded, "Yeah, great of the world to give some people great knowledge while others work their assets of for some".

Maehara nodded, scowling.

**"Just as he said, in order for me to continue as a teacher", something zipped by in the skies, "Neither killing nor wounding anyone would be acceptable".**

**Koro-sensei smiled as he flew over the ocean, "... Now then, how shall I go about resolving this?".**

Karma smiled faintly, (He would go anywhere for his students, making sure they're fine and in good shape), he felt a warm feeling blossong in his chest, something he had never felt before. Not when with his parents, but once before Kensaku-sensei had stabbed him in the back, (he's a good teacher I'll admit).

**Sugino waved at Nagisa who was walking to the train station along with Mimura, "Later Nagisa!", Sugino smiled.**

**Nagisa smiled back, "Yep, see you tomorrow". He walked into the station, when he heard two students call him, "Oi Nagisa".**

**Tanaka and Takada were smiling.**

"Oh for God's sake! Would you guys leave him alone!?", Kayano shouted at them, making them flinch.

Nagisa tried to stop her, "Kayano it's fine!", he said urgently.

She shook her head, "No! I've had with these guys losers. Constantly making fun of you because they think you're weak", she growled, "I'll give them a piece of E class if they don't stop".

A few students shivered, feeling a chill run across their spines. Takada and Tanaka shivered, clinging on to each other.

Koro-sensei watched Kayano with a hint of amusement, but looked away when he remembered her bloodlust. He would ask Ritsu and Itona if they had a plan, they were whispering about her tentacles quite loudly.

Nagisa felt a smile form on his face, "Thanks Kayano".

She smiled back giving him a thumbs up, "No problem!".

**"He's completely gotten used to E class though", Takada grinned, "How lame. There's no coming back to our class like that".**

**"Plus it looks like Akabane who was suspended, is back and up in E class", Nagisa tried to ignore them, "Uwwahh, that's the worse, even if it kills me, I seriously don't wanna end up there".**

The two boys realised their mistake.

"You should really be careful with your wording", Isogai smiled politely, guesturing to his classmates who were glaring and smiling with killer intent, "They might take it the wrong way".

Hara grinned, "Well, they did say 'Even if it kills me' ".

The two boys sweated, their hands shaking, "It was just a joke!", Takada stuttered.

Tanaka nodded, "Y-eah, just a joke".

Isogai nodded, "I see. That's good, I don't know how my classmates will take it if it wasn't a joke".

**Karma smashed a glass bottle next to Tanaka's face.**

"WOAH!", the student body flinched.

"Wow Karma, you definitoy font hold back", Sugino put a hand to his chest, " That gave me a heart attack".

His classmates nodded, "Oh, well sorry", he forced a smile chuckling.

**"Heeh? Even if it kills you". He smiled, narrowing his eyes while pointing the very sharp bottle at then, "How about dying right now?".**

**The boys ran away, "A-AKABANE", Tanaka screamed, "Uuuwaaahh!!".**

A few students snorted, "What losers", Saeko whispered. Yasuko nodded, snickering with her friend.

The boys in question blushed red and sank lower into the seats.

**"Ahaha! Like I'd actually kill them".**   
**"... Karma-kun", Karma smiled "Afterall, I have an even better toy. I wouldn't get this chance if I'm suspended again".**

Aiko looked disturbed, "Yeah I think you'll to juvenile or prison and get expelled, not suspended for killing someone".

Karma rolled his eyes.

**"By the way, I'd like to ask you something Nagisa-kun".**   
**They walked into the waiting area, "Donyoy know Koro-sensei pretty well?".**   
**"Y-yeah, well sort of".**   
**Karma faced him, smiling, "So, do you think he'd get angry if I called him an octopus?".**

Kanzaki shook her head, smiling, "If only, then we'd be able to live our lives without octopuses everywhere".

Hazama sighed, "Every test I get back has an octopus on it".

"Is it weird that I got an octopus riding a motorcycle on mine once?", Yoshida asked.

Terasaka and his gang stared blankly at him, "Really?", Hazama muttered.

The students laughed.

**"Octopus? Hm, it'd be more like the opposite", a test was shown with an octopus on it, "He draws himself as an octopus", a game was shown with the character being an octopus, "And he seems to use an octopus player in his games too".**

**Koro-sensei started to dig into the sand box while the students watched, "A while ago he dug into the school grounds and said", Koro-sensei's face poked out of the hole, "Octopus pot!".**

The students watched in confusion, "Is.. Is he an adult?", Araki asked in confusion.

Ren stared blankly at the screen, "He's definitely a man-child".

Asano shook his head, "No, I'm convinced he's a child".

Koro-sensei bristled, "Young man! How dare you!? I'll have you know I am a very capable adult".

Tsuchiya raises an eyebrow, "That eats pens? How responsible", she crossed her arms.

Koro-sensei stopped, sweating.

Sugino winced, "They got him there".   
Nagisa smiled sympathetically.

**Nagisa looked half confused and half done, "As a one line tag. It got an okay reception", he muttered the last part. "It seems somewhat like a trademark for sensei".**

**Karma smiled putting a hand to his chin, "I seeee. I've thought if something nasty".**

Nakamura nodded agreeing, "Yea. Real nasty".

Okano sighed, "The smell lasted forever I thought I was gonna die!".

**Nagisa looked a little worried, "Karma-kun, what're you planning?".**   
**A train was coming past, "Y'know I'm happy. I've been wondering what I would if he were just a monster. With him being unexpectedly an upstanding Sensei".**

**The train ride past Karma, giving him a sinister look. His smiled wide while the wind from the train ruffled his hair and clothes. A shadow covered a but of his face, his eyes shine widly.**

Nagisa sweat dropped, (That was, a little more sinister than I remember).

The students looked a little disturbed.

Karma smirked, (What do you know, I look pretty bad ass).

Itona sighed, shaking his head at Ritsu who looked confused, "What's wrong everyone?".

The students stayed silent, looking at Ritsu as if she were crazy.

"I told you to get rid of those special effects", Itona stated, clearly disappointed.

"But I worked so hard! And I really wanted to show how Karma and the other students felt, and to emphasise everything!", before she could ramble on Itona butted in.

"Please don't tell me you kept the effect on Kensaku?".

Kensaku stiffened, "What... Effect?", he asked weakly.

Ritsu pressed play.

**"I'll be able to kill a real teacher. Since the last one went and died on his own accord".**

Kensaku stiffened, feeling a violent chill run down his spine along with beads of sweat run down his neck.

Aiko frowned, "What do you mean? He's right here...".

The students looked at him with frowns, while Karma stayed silent.

They can't even understand, and they have the gall to call us stupid? He forced a smile tyring to mask his discomfort, "Oh come on! It's a metaphor! You really sure we're the dumb ones?".

The students bristles, "It's a weird metaphor though", Hajime whispered,"Of course we wouldn't believe it".

Asano watched Karma with interest, who looked bored yet uncomfortable.

**Nagisa looked worried, and a little confused.**

**The next day Koro-sensei walked towards the class. He was swearing, "... This goes outside my calculations. I don't have the money to buy a gelato".**

Koro-sensei looked annoyed, "You know you still owe me a gelato Karma-kun".

Karma rolled his eyes, "I already payed you with my embarrassment", the students snickered as he felt his cheeks go red.

Koro-sensei reached a tentacle over to pat Karma's head, "Awww but you shined so much! It was definitely my best work".

"And you still owe me for my computer", Karasuma added.

"Nyuyah!?", Koro-sensei jumped looking at his very annoyed colleague sheepishly, "Ah yes. I almost forgot about that".

The students looked curious, "What did you do sensei?", Okauda asked.

"Well.. Ehehe", Koro-sensei rubbed his head sheepishly.

"He/I made coffee and poured it all over my/his computer instead of his/my cup, while staring me/him dead in the eyes", they answered at the same time.

Karasuma glared at the octopus.

The while school burst out laughing.

Asano a truggles to keep his laughter in while his friends just outright laughed.   
Students howled in laughter clutching their sides.

Irina laughed next to Karasuma who carried on glaring at the octopus. Said teacher hid behind his class.

Karma finally spoke up after the his laughter died down, "What do you know", he said smirking, "They have a pretty good dynamic huh? Maybe they could even be friends".

Koro-sensei brightened up, looking to Karasuma, "See? Even Karma-kun thin--".

"Never", Karasuma interrupted coldly, making Koro-sensei jump away in fear while the school laughed some more.

**Koro-sensei sweated, "I won't have any income until pay day either".**

Yumi looked confused, "Wait what? How've you already spent your salary?".

Nagisa stared questioningly at his sensei, "You don't pay rent do you?".

Koro-sensei shook his, "Since I live at the school no I don't".

Mimura turned his head to the side, "So how are you out if money so quickly?".

Koro-sensei sweated, as Karma smirked, "Well he is obsessed with snacks and porn. Maybe he spends all of his money on those? Instead of paying back debts?".

Maehara snickered, "Like you're one to talk".

Karma glared, throwing a paperball at him.

Araki glared at him, "Stop wasting the paper!!".

Nagisa sighed, writing in his notebook, "What're you writing Nagisa?", Kayano looked over his shoulder.

"A lost if Koro-sensei's addictions so we'll know how to stop him".

**The school cooking ware in the storeroom was shown, "I guess all I can do is cook myself. There's a cookware in the storeroom, too".**

"First of all, there's cookware in the E class building?", Yamato questioned.

Other students nodded too, while Saitou-sensei sighed, "The principal isn't heartless. He'll still want E class to have their home ec lessons afterall".

The students didn't look convinced, especially E class.

Yamato shook his head, "And second of all, you can cook?", he asked with disbelief.

Koro-sensei looked offended, "Of course I can! How would I survive otherwise?".

Saeko shrugged, "Eat cup ramen and burgers everyday?".

Karasuma sweat dropped.

**Koro-sensei entered the classroom, "Good morning class". The class was tense, looking at the desk apprehnsively.**

**"Hm, What's the matter everyone?", he notices the octopus on the desk. It had a knife in it, signalling it dead.**

"EEEEWWW!!",

Ena cringed, "That sick!".

Chimani gagged while mitsuha wrinkled her nose.

**"Oh soooorry!", Karma smiled, sticking his tongue out, "I mistook it for you and killed it".**

Seo shook his head, "You're disgusting Akabane".

Karma's eyes flashes, feeling a rise if fury, "Like you're one to talk, shitty nose".

Seo bristled, "You looking for a fight!".

Koro-sensei pulled Karma back, "Language Karma-kun. And please don't fight with you schoolmates".

Karma scowled looking away.

Asano glared at Seo disapprovingly, "Don't drop to his level. You'll make an embarrassment of us".

Seo flushed red muttering an apology.

**"I'll throw it away, so just bring it here".**   
**Koro-sensei stared at the octopus, before lifting it and walking over to Karma.**   
**Said boy smiled, (Come Koro-sensei, even if I can't kill your body now it doesn't particularly matter. First of all, I'll kil your spirit, bit by bit).**

Fujita blinked a couple of times, "Wow. That's sadistic".

Isogai sighed, "That's Karma for you".

**Koro-sensei stopped, his tentacles forming into drills. Karma startled.**

**He left the classroom and reappeared with a missile from the self defense force. "Allow me to show you Karma-kun. The power of these the tentacle drills and the heat of this missile I snatched from the self defense force". The missile was blowing a raging fire.**

Karaumsa sighed, "Really?".

Koro-sensei was sheepishly, "Its a rewards to me for having dodged it?".

The glare from the agent made him shut up.

**He started cooking the octopus,"Sensei never lets an assassin go home bored", his eyes shone. A takoyaki was shoved in Karma's mouth. The boy spit it out, "That complexion comes from not having breakfast, doesn't it".**

**His tentacle drills picked up some takoyaki, "I have made takoyaki a mach speed. If you eat these, you'll be closer to being a healthy child".**

**Karma wiped his mouth, "You know Karma-kun, I am a teacher who performs maintenance and improvements, on the rusted, dull blades of assassins, for example".**

**Koro-sensei opened his mouth, revealing takoyaki in it, "You should at me each day with serious intent to kill. And each time, I will improve you".**

**Karma glared at his teacher, a wary smile on his face.**   
**Koro-sensei's eyes shone, "Before school let's out, I will polish your body and spirit until they shine".**

"Wow, I am jealous of E class. They're such a cool class!", Ken blurted out.

The main campus student looked at him like he was crazy, "They're the End class. They're losers not some cool heroes?", Ena scowled.

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Well they're gonna be when they kill the octopus".

Asano glared at the ignorant boy.

Takada glared, "Like hell! The world would end before that happens!".

Nakamura stuck her nose up, "The same could be said if you were in our positions".

The boy bristled, "Shut up! You're the ones that can barely plug an adapter!".

Ken looked around in confusion, "Are you kidding me? All I said was they're cool".

Arakan sighed, "Wrong choice. E class is the worst you know. That's why we're superior".

"Who said that? That's crazy!", Ken exclaimed.

Asano shook his head, "That's right, you're a transfer, so you don't know. The principal set this school up so we will work harder while the losers motivate us".

"Which is a shit setup", Terasaka grumbled.

"Language Terasaka-kun", Koro-sensei scolded.

Ritsu cleared her throat, "That's enough everyone. After volume 2 we'll eat lunch. Then we'll carry on watching and after volume 8 we can get some sleep. How does that sound?".

Koro-sensei nodded, "Just fine".

The students looked confused, "How's that gonna work its not as if you brought some food is it?".

Itona had a small smirk on his lips, "We have everything we need in the school storeroom. I'm not kidding, there's years worth supply in there as well as sleeping bags and buckets".

Asano looked shocked, "What? Since when?".

Itona stuck his tongue out, "That's a secret".

The strawberry blond scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! An OTHER chapter done. Still rhogu, this is real slow, but I'm enjoying it a lot. I just can't waif for volume 5! It's one of my favourites. I already have ideas for everything but volume 1! See you next time and thanks for reading.


	7. Volume 1 Chapter 6 - Time To Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Since these aren't exactly my favourite moments I do take time to update. I'll try my best but I can only hope the earliest is a day. Thank for reading my story, it makes me really happy! Enjoy

Ritsu started out the hologram as the students quietened down.

_**First period :mathematics** _

**Koro-sensei was teaching class, "** **No matter what I do I end up with this leftover number. You are plagued with such worries of indivisibility", Koro-sensei wrote in chalk on her board.**   
**"But don't worry. I have prepared an excellent method!! Once I've written it on the black board, let's all try to solve this together".**

**Karma smiled at the back, wyahcing Koro-sensei carefully.**   
**Okuda watched in apprehension.**

**He pulled out his gun, to which Koro-sensei's tentacles reached to Karma's hand, "So, with this everything warps up nicely. And then, if you do this, surprisingly", he continued.**   
**The tentacle started undoing his grip on the gun, "And it turns into this", he tuned facing the Class, "Ah Karma-kun, the span drawing your gun and firing is much too slow. I had time to spare, so I gave you some nail art".**

**Karma's hand had some cute designs on it**

The students started laughing, "Aww how cute", Yada gushed.

Nakamira looked over to Koro-sensei, "Wow that's some good nail art".

Koro-sensei brightened up, "Why thank you Nakamura-san".

Terasaka smirked, "Oh man! What came after was even better!".

Muramtsu laughed while Yoshida grinned. Hazama herself had a small smirk,"Dont take it personally Karma", she said.

Karma scowled.

_**Fourth period: home economics** _

**A pan was heating on a stove, a liquid inside boiling, "Is your group finished, Fuwa-san?", Koro-sensei asked.**

**Fuwa hummed, "Hmm, I'm not sure", she tasted it, "It taste kinda sharp".**   
**Koro-sensei stood behind her in an apron, "Let me see".**

**Karma walked over, not wearing an apron and smiling, "Huh, then how about starting over? Toss out attempt #1", he smashed the handle making the soup tople, and spill.**

Fuwa frowned, "I tried hard on that you know".

Karma looked over, feeling some kind of guilt. He did want to apologise, his pride stopping him so doing so, but the looks from his classmates were more than enough,"Sorry, my bad Fuwa-san".

She smiled, "It's fine. Koro-sensei saved it anyways".

**Karma went to strike with his knife as the soup spilled. Suddenly he was in a pink frilly apron with a heart and a matching hat, "You forgot your apron Karma-kun".**

The students burst out laughing.

Asano almost choked when the laughter came.

Kurahashi smiled brightly, "How cute!!".

Kataoka nodded smiling while the boys laughed.

Terasaka's laughter was the loudest.

Karma scowled feeling heat rise to his cheeks, "Oi Terasaka, remember when you guys pisses yourselves while crying for mommy?".

The boy bristled, "I did not piss myself! One more time and I'll!! -".

Koro-sensei interrupted them, "That's enough boys".

**Koro-sensei's tentacle held Fuwa's soup "If you're wondering about the soup, don't worry.**   
**" I used a pipet to sick it all up", Koro-sensei used a pipet to suck it all up.**   
**He held the soup out to Fuwa, "I also took this opportunity to add some sugar".**   
**She tasted it, "Ah! Now it's mild!" she smiled.**

**Karma ripped of the hat, scowling with pink dusting on his cheeks. Sugaya tried to hold in his laughter while Hara thought it was 'cute'.**

**Nagisa watched them, (... It's hopeless. Koro-sensei has plenty of weaknesses), the octopus teacher was shown slipping over a banana peel, (He blunders often. And when confused his reaction speed falls to ordinary level).**

_**Period**_ _**5: Japanese**_

**Koro-sensei was reading out a lecture, (... However, no matter how good Karma-kun is at surprise attacks). As Koro-sensei walked past Karma, the boy went to strike,"... And as I was walking".**

**Koro-sensei tapped his forehead, making the boy freeze in his chair, hand mid attack. Koro-sensei looked at Karma, "... The red frog fiales and fell back once again".**   
**He started styling Karma's hair into a neat parting in the middle, "Soon I began to grow tired of watching him".**

**Karma looked shocked, "I picked upa few stones from the road".**

**(Without a doubt the assassination seems impossible, before sensei's vigilance).**

**Karma sat on a large branch, the wind ruffled his hair. His bit his nail, while Nagisa stood behind him, "Karma-kun don't be impatient and we'll all kill him together".**

**Karma stood in front of a Koro-sensei head, who had a third eye, tentacles holding four shields, "If you target Koro-sensei yourself, no matter what tricks you use you alone can't kill him. He's different from normal teachers afterall".**

**Karma looked forward, remember something, (Teachers huh).**

**Karma was walking down a hall with Kensaku-sensei who was smiling, "Akabane you're in the right!", he smiled pouting at himself, "You're quarrelsome, and plenty of your conduct is problematic but, as long as you're in the right sensei will be on your side". Karma looked pleasantly surprised.**

Kensaku-sensei stiffened.

Saitou-sensei stared incredulously at Kensaku-sensei, "You supported him even with his behavior?".

The teacher sweated, "I believed in the kid with his good grades!".

Karma stared at his old teacher in shock.

**"... No way, I want to kill him", he smiled, "** **Him surviving by some fluke would piss me off the most".**

**Nagisa regarded him with slight confusion.**

**Koro-sensei appeared behind them, "Now then Karma-kun", Nagisa turned his head to Koro-sensei.**   
**"I've certainly provided you with lots of improvements". The green stripes appeared on Koro-sensei's face, "You can still come to kill me, you know? I'll polish you until you shine even brighter".**

**Karma smiled, his eyes shining, he looked back at Koro-sensei with the same smile,"Id just like to check, but Koro-sensei you're a teacher right?".**

**"Yes", the teacher replied, sounding a little confused.**

**"So would a teacher put his life on the line to protect his students?", Karma asked, still smiling.**

The students started to get apprehensive, (What's he planning?).

**"Of course. A teacher is a teacher afterall", Koro-sensei confirmed.**

**"I see, that's good", Karma pointed his gun at him, "In that case, I can definitely...", he jumped off the branch, "Kill you".**

**Nagisa looked absolutely shock and worried.**

The students burst into loudness.

"He's crazy! Jumping off a cliff!", Eito shouted.

Akira gaped at the screen.

Karma's classmates looked outraged, "What the hell Karma?!", Okano looked angry along with Nakamura.

Karma stared at them in shock.

Isogai and Kataoka looked really worried, "Don't be so reckless!", Kataoka scolded.

Isogai nodded, "We need everyone for the assassination. And we can't lose a classmate. We don't want you to sacrafice yourself, we want you here".

The students nodded, making Karma feel a small warmth, something he had rarely felt before. It grew into something soft, feeling really calming. Completely different from when he had fallen, the helplessness made him feel anxious, scared even.

Nagisa nodded along with classmates, a strong look on his face.

**He pointed the gun at the hill, (If you come to save me, then I'll shoot and kill you during the rescue), his smile seemed forced, (If you let me die without helping, then your existence as a teacher will be destroyed!).**

Koro-sensei grinned, "I choose neither. Afterall, both will let my student die. And I won't have that under my watch".

Karma smiled along with his classmates.

The students wacthed in jealousy, their teacher would never do this for them. Nor would they be able too.

**Beads of sweat formed in his face, flying away with him, (It's like I can see an incredible kaleidoscope in my mind).**

**Images flashed by Karma's falling form, showing him pinning a senpai and having beat the other one while the student was on the floor, a bruise on his face, "Are you alright senpai?", the student's card was shown, "3-E? You mean that E class? This is certainly troublesome for you to be picking a fight for someone like that".**

**Karma smiled, "Hm? I was in the right though, what's wrong with helping a bullied senpai?".**

The students were shocked, "You got put in E class because you were protecting a senpai?", Sugino looked at him in shock.

Karma shrugged, "I'm not that heartless".

Maehara looked impressed, "And you took out two senpai on your own? That's cool!".

Karma felt a small smile form on his face.

**Kensaku-sensei scowled, "No Akabane, no matter how I look at it you're in the wrong".**

**Karma looked confused, (Eh?). The star student was in bandages and crutches as well as having an arm in a sling. "There's something wrong with your head, to go and give the top 3rd year honor student such serious wounds!!".**

Ren looked relieved,"I heard the school almost got sued by his family. That was lucky".

Asano sighed, shaking his head, "How pitifully naive".

Irina scowled at him, while Karasuma gave a stern look, "Oh? And what happened to having his back when he's in the right?".

Kensaku gritted his teeth, "I didn't think he'd beat up a star pupil!".

Saitou-sensei sighed, "Well, you encouraged him to act out".

"I..", he felt a stone of guilt crush his insides, "I didn't think... He'd be so nice, instead of following the rules", he muttered the last part. With his behaviour, he didn't think he would fight someone who was bullying a student. Especially an E class student.

**Karma looked hurt, (Eh? Hold on a second, sensei).**   
**"You sided with E class and hurt someone who has a future", his skin started pealing off.**

The teacher paled, "What's wrong with my face?", he asked shakily.

Ritsu frowned innocently, "Oh, these? They're special effects I added!".

Itona shook his head while the students stared at Ritsu in shock and confusion.

Mitsuha blinked multiple times, "Does she know what over the top means?".

Aiko shook her head, "I don't think so..."

Ritsu started to look sad, "I guess I went overboard. So, I'll remove the other effects  
...", she looked subdued.

Itona patted her back, "It's for the best Ritsu".

Asahi stood up in protest, "No! No! Please keep the special effects! They're amazing", He started to flail his arms. "Special effects are needed to make anime look all the better!".

Ritsu brightened up, "Really?".

He nodded, giving her a thumbs up and a grin, his teeth shining.

Yamato pulled him down and out him in a headlock, giving him a nuggie.

"Ah! Ow! I'm sorry Yama-san! Please forgive me!".

Fuwa nodded along, earning some groans from her classmates.

"You know our lives aren't entertainment", Hara commented dryly.

Akane smiled, "I beg to differ".

"Then beg", Karma stated plainly.

Ahe shook her head, "I would never do that! However I think your lives is just pure entertainment! It's a roller-coaster that could be an anime that makes millions and billions of yen! It would probably make more than the bounty!".

Ritsu pressed play, a big smile on her face while Itona secretly plotted to rid the effects himself.

**" If this influences the results on his entrance exam, I'll be held responsible! ".**

**(You said you would be on my side. Then you end up saying something like that).**

**... Crap, he's dying.**   
**In my eyes this sensei is dying.**

**Half of Kensaku-sensei's face was a skull," The only thing right about you were your grades. That's why I stood up for you, but it's a different story if you're going to damage my reputation," his face was a full skull.**   
**"That's why I requested you to be switched to an other class. Congratulations Akabane-kun, starting your third year you will also attend E class".**

"Wow talk about backstabbing, that's harsh", Himiko whispered.

Yasuko frowned, "And he looked like he believed in him. No wonder he wants to kill a sensei".

"Alright! I'm sorry! Is that what you wanted?!", Kensaku screamed when the guilt became unbearable.

The students stayed silent, Karma looking even more shocked than before.

Kensaku started shaking a little, "I stabbed you in the back and I shouldn't have! I'm sorry, I believed in you but couldn't after that stunt!".

Karma stared at his old sensei, Why apologise? It's not as if it mattered, nor was he going to forgive him...

Araki watched the scenario, "Why apologise?i don't Akabane will forgive him. Afterall he's all about revenge isn't he?".

Karma shrugged, "OK then, I forgive you sensei".

Kensaku relaxed, looking gobsmacked, "Wh-why... So easily?".

Koro-sensei's smile grew warm.

Karma looked like he didn't care, "Well it's all in the past. I don't really care any more".

The students watched in shock.

Tomiko looked at Karma in disbelief, "I wouldn't forgive him that easily".

Teru nodded.

**Karma looked hurt and pissed, having trashed his former sensei's office, (For him to be dead even though he was still alive at that moment I understood.**   
**If I had lost all hope in him then to me, it was the same as he was dead), the man looked scared.**

**Karma smiled violently, (Koro-sensei, you will die by my hand! Now, which "death" will you choose?!).**

Koro-sensei smiled cockily green stripes flashing across his face, "You underestimate me Karma-kun".

Karma groaned, "Yeah I get you're an annoying target that's hard to kill".

"More like unkillable," He rebutted.

Nakamura flipped her knife, "Careful sensei, the xoxjier you are the easier it will be to attack".

He nodded, "That is true, but u doubt you'd be able to kill me with your skill level".

**Suddenly Koro-sensei zipped past him and made hexagonal shapes. Karma landed in a net.**

"WOAH!".

Hajime gaped at the screen, "How'd he do that?".

Kazuko shrugged,"He'll if I know...".

**"Karma-kun", Koro-sensei was under the net holding it with his tentacles, "The deliberation you put into this assassination was magnificent. If I had saved you at the speed of sound, you're body wouldn't be able to take it", he poked his head from the net, "On the other hand, of I took my time in saving you, I would be shot in return".**

Saeko looked impressed, "Wow, tha was really smart. Why was he in D class them?",

Tsuchiya tooled her eyes, "Uhh, what part of 'violent tendencies' did you not understand?".

Saeko went red while some students laughed, "I forgot alright..".

**Karma tried to lift his arm, "So, sensei tried to use a but of stickiness", he was stuck in them, (Damn, these tentacles can do anything!).**

Sugino sighed, "Ain't that the truth...".

Nagisa frowned, looking at his notebook, "It would be useful to know how their limitations".

"If they have any", Hazama muttered.

 **"Like this** **you can't shoot me, nurufufufufu", Karma struggled tyring to get out.**

**"Oh, and by the way. For me, the option to abandon you doesn't exist. Believe in me and jump whenever you like".**

**Karma smiled, "Ha".**   
**(This's no good. I'm not dead, and I couldn't kill him. Not even... His existence as a teacher).**

**Koro-sensei brought Karma back up while Nagisa stared at the cliff, "Karma-kun, you acted so recklessly without batting an eye".**

Maehara nodded, "If I was in your situation would be terrified!".

Mimura nodded, "Yeah, you're real cool not to be scared".

"You just have a but too much of an ego", Nakamura teased

Karma felt a small smile grow on his face with a warm feeling along with it.

**"Not really. Having thought it over, I figured it was the best way to kill him, but I guess I'll quietly rework my plan for now".**

**"What's this? Have you already run out of ideas?", Koro-sensei held a lot of 'Maintanance' items in his tentacles, "I still have a lot more maintanace implements for retaliatory purposes though. You are an unexpectedly easy opponent".**

Hazama smirked, "Says the one who was sulking when Karma have him a good smacking".

The students brust out laughing while Koro-sensei tried to protest, "I was not sulking!".

"Then what was the punching for?", Okano asked.

He stiffened, "I... I... Was tyring to get a bug!".

His class stared at him blankly, "Sure you were", Sugaya sighed.

**Karma scowled, irritated,(My killing intent it boiling, but somehow, its different from before).**

**He smiled brightly, "I'm going to kill you", he sliced his thumb across his neck, "Tomorrow that is".**

**(A healthy and refreshing killing intent), he grinned, (It seems improvements are no longer necessary).**

**Karma started walking away holding a purse, "Let's go home Nagisa-kun. We'll get something to eat on the way".**

**"Wait a-- isn't that my change purse?!", Koro-sensei panicked. Karma smiled, "Like is said, you leave things defenseless in the faculty room."**

**"Return that!!", Karma started taking out the change, "Sure".**

**"But you're taking out the contents!!", Nagisa smiled watching them, (The hitmen who come to assassinate him, end up being polished for the better by their target).**

**"It was all loose change, so I ended up collecting it as contribution".**

**"Nyuyah?! You delinquent philanthropic!!".**

The students stared laughing while Koro-sensei sulked.

"And from then on Karma quelled violent intent, while still retaining his genius plans", Nakamura narrated.

**A flower blew peacefully in the wind of the mountain.**

**(That is our assassination classroom. I wonder how'll we'll try to kill him).**

Fuwa clapped her hands, "Nagisa you're a genius! Alright Mimura we're claiming that!".

Mimura sighed, "OK then..."

Sachio put a hand to his chin, "You know the mountain is quite a pretty place".

Kimiko nodded, "And here I thought it was a torturous place".

Mitsuha looked over to the octopus teacher, "Umm, Koro-sensei?".

He looked at her, "Nyu?".

She gulped, "What's the difference between unhealthy and healthy bloodlust?".

"Oh! Usually healthy bloodlust means it isn't from negative emotions like anger or hate, where regret will be the concequence. A healthy bloodlust is what you see my students do everyday, they aim to kill me for the sake of the world".

"Oh, I see", she replied.

"Welp! That's Chapter 6 done! Phew that was fun!", Ritsu beamed.

Ken grinned, "That was pretty fun".

Arakan rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a whole. For short chapters like these I'll probably update once a day, since I'll be wiring throughout the day, and for the long ones I'll be taking longer like Chapter 1. Once again thank you for reading and see you next time.


	8. Volume 1 Chapter 7 - Toxin Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quiet nice, and not too long so hopefully the long won't be too long. This is the last chapter of volume 1 and I'm not sure whether I should write the Koro-sensei drawing song? If you would like me too please do comment. And also please feel free to comment on my story, I have no mind for criticism and I understand if there is a need to change a few things. I written a lot of the lines thinking about how I would react or how readers would generally react, please feel free to say whatever about what the characters are saying. I really don't mind, if anything I might enjoy reading the comments! Enjoy. Oh yeah, I do not own the characters, to be honest I don't really own the main campus either I've just given them names, all credit goes to Yuusei Matsui for this amazing story! I am merely borrowing them for comedy purposes.

Karma felt oddly at ease, after the chapter finished he felt as if everyone really cared about him, and the apology from Kensaku-sensei felt nice, as if he were acknowledging how much he had hurt Karma.   
He would love to say he didn't care about his classmates that much, but in all honesty if something came up he would definitely try to protect them. They were important to him, just as he was important to them.   
He felt a small smile form on his face, maybe this future thing wasn't so bad, we get to save the future and learn more about each other. He'd really been smiling a lot lately.

Nagisa noticed the small change within Karma, feeling the ease settle within Karma. He smiled, feeling happy.

Asano watched Karma carefully for a moment, before turning back to what they had.

"OK! The viewing will start.... Now!".

The students quietened as the hologram started up.

 **On the tables were food and a beaker with coloured water, "The experiment** **to extract food colouring from candy is now over!** I **will collect the leftover candy".**

**Koro-sensei zipped around the classroom, taking the leftover candy, "It's not payday yet so he's stocking up on snacks during class. We bought those ourselves...", someone said at the front, sweat dropping.**

**Koro-sensei held the candy like they were treasures to him.**

**"Why is the guy who's going to destroy up the Earth living from paycheck to paycheck?". "**

**A student walked up to the front. Okuda looked nervous," U... I'm, sensei".**   
**She held up three test tubes, "These contain poisons! Please drink them!", she said at the students packed away.**

**"Okuda-san", Koro-sensei looked at the three potions, "This is certainly another forward assassination attempt".**

**Okuda stuttered, "** **Ah uh erm, I-I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else", she held out the poisons, "But, chemistry is my strong point so I put my all into making these!! ".**

**Sugino deadpanned, looking like he was pitying her with Kanzaki, (O-Okuda... As expected of the idiot who would give it to him).**

Some students snickered, "Truly an idiot", Koyama laughed silently.  
His friends laughed with him.

A few other students started laughing, making Okuda blush and sink into her seat, a grown settling on her face.

Okano stood up in outrage, "Don't call her stupid! She's smarter than any wil ever be!".

Okuda looked up, surprised.

Kataoka nodded, "She's trying, and it was a good attempt. Don't! Make fun of her", she said narrowing his eyes.

The students gulped, feeling a wave of fear.

Maehara, Okajima, Kimura and Sugaya snickered at the main campus' fear.

**Koro-sensei took them into his tentacles and started drinking them, "My goodness, well then down the hatch".**

"WHAT?! WHY?!".

Tomo squinted at the screen, "Wha... Wha..?".

Eito looked like he wanted to bash his head on a wall, "How can stupid can you be?!".

Koro-sensei looked afronted, "She put hard work into those poisons, how could I not drink them?".

Akira slapped a hand to his forehead, "She's giving you poisons and you're just drinking them?!".

"Dude there's no point", Maehara stated blankly.

Mimura nodded, sighing, "Just... Don't question it".

**Koro-sensei's heart thumped loudly, "Th... This is...", he grew horns.**

**(Some sort of horns popped up), Isogai sweated.**

Asano blanched, "Wha...?".

The main campus' students had similar reactions.

**"This tastes like sodium hydroxide. It would be harmful if drunk by humans, but it is ineffective against me".**

Asano narrowed his eyes, (Human potions doesn't seem like it would work. So it would have to be something akin to his cells... The anti sensei knives and pellet, they are probably made of the same particles as his tentacles. But what is it exactly?).

**He took the second one from Okuda's hands, "There are still 2 left right?".**

**She nodded, "Y-Yes".**

**"Well, then", he drank the second one.**

**Koro-sensei held a tentacle near his throat, his heart thumping loudly.**

Ryo held his breath, "What's going to happen?", he asked in a low whisper.

**He grew wings, (This time he grew wings!!).**   
**(His appearance has become pointlessly extravagant).**

Some students tried to hold their laughter.

Ken covered his mouth to stop a snort while Arakan sniggered," Damn.. They're not wrong".

**"This tastes like thallium acetate. Now for the last one", he held up the last one.**

**Once he drank it, the students stood back as he groaned, holding his arms over his shoulders and bending over slightly,(What's going to happen?).**   
**Isogai sweated.**

**(What is the final one going to do?)**   
**The students were apprehensive.**

**Koro-sensei's face went blank.**

"Uhh... What?".

Mitsuha and her friends blanched, "What's going on?".

Aiko shook her head, "Don't even ask".

Atsushi snorted, "He looks like an emoticon".

**(A straight face..), the students were sweating, (I can't figure out the laws governing those transformation at all).**

**"Aqua regia, Hm. Everyone of them changes my appearance to a certain extent".**   
**Koro-sensei's face was shown, "You're facexpression is so tiny sensei!!".**   
**"It looks like an emoticon!!".**

A few students laughed.

**"Even if you hate me, please don't come to hate assassination", he said out of the blue.**   
**"What's with that all of a sudden?!".**

"What? Were you telling her not to hate assassination after her first attempt of something?", Akio asked jokingly.

Koro-sensei nodded, feeling a swell of amusement, "Indeed I was".

The boy looked shocked, "O-oh", he laughed, "Oh OK".

His friends stared him incredulously, "Is he okay?", Yoko asked a baseball club member.

Fujita shrugged, "I think Koro-sensei is having an effect on him".

**Koro-sensei's face returned to normal, "That aside Okuda-san, I cannot overlook the safety concerns of a students creating toxins on her own".**

**Okuda looked down in disappointment, holding the empty vials, "Yes, I'm very sorry".**

**As Okuda walked back, Koro-sensei spoke, "If you have time after school, let's do lab research together on a poison to kill me".**

"What", Hajime stated flatly.

Okuda smiled in amusement.

Other students looked done with Koro-sensei, "I can't tell, why he does this...?", Mitsuha looked absolutely lost.

Aiko had a dead gaze, "The world... Will never make sense... Ever again", she whispered.

**Said girl smiled brightly, "O-Okay!".**

**Kayano and Nagisa deadpanned, "... Making Toxin together with the target, huh", Kayano stated.**

**Nagisa looked done, "... Let's ask about the results later".**

**Science equipment was laid out on the desk, "Now then let's put this into ethanol, be careful not to breath in any fumes", Koro-sensei warned.**

**"Yes!", she nodded.**

**The teacher put a tentacle to his chin, "... Your grade in science are truly excellent though".**

**Okuda smiled, "Yes, but I'm no good at anything else. Even though I've been dropped into E class that still hasn't changed".**

**"Especially Japanese".**

**A paper with some writing was shown, "Things like whether a world is right or not, or how to express people's complicated emotions".**

**A Knight sat with his knees to his chin, watching a line shooting star passing through the night, "I don't understand what makes answer right or wrong".**

Ena scowled, "How dumb, its so dumb it's pitiful".

Aiko glared at her, "What's your problem?", she asked calmly.

Ena stared at her, confused.

"What's your problem?", she repeated.

Chinami glared, "What's your problem? Defending E class?".

Aiko stiffened, "There's no need to make fun of her", she gulped, "She's smart, and was just trying to do her job. And when she states she can't do something you make fun of her. There's no need".

"Well it's either I praise her or I insult her! I can't do two things at the same time!", more students started looking towards them.

Mistuha looked confused and annoyed, "Then don't do either. It's simple you know".

The girls bristled, going bright pink.

Ritsu pressed play.

**Koro-sensei listened silently, "... But that doesn't matter, because math and chemistry formulas have a definitely correct solution".**

**She looked down at her hands on her laps, "For me, clever word play and thinking through, a piece's subtle emotions are both unnecessary".**

**"I see", Koro-sensei wrote something on paper at mach 20.**

**He held up the paper, "Well then, here is some homework".**

**Kayano looked at the poison, "... So then, he told you to make it?".**

Saitou-sensei looked shocked, "Wait a second! You let a student make a Toxin on her own?! At her house?!".

Koro-sensei tensed, "I gave her very detailed instructions on how to keep safe!".

She shook her head, "What if she didn't understand one of them and made a mistakes?!".

Koro-sensei looked subdued," I believe Okuda-san is very capable...".

Saitou-sensei looked disappointed, "Honestly, that's not a good enough reason. She's still a teenager".

"Koro-sensei gave me very detailed instructions and he even made a manga, so I understood completely!", Okuda tried to explain.

"Oh?", the female teacher looked surprised, then felt embarrassment, her cheeks going red, "I apologise, Koro-sensei. I didn't realise".

He nodded his head, "Oh no its okay! It was dangerous to let a student do an experiment at home", he truend to Okuda, "I apologise Okuda-san".

She shook her head, a smile on her face, "It's okay Koro-sensei".

**She smiled widely, "Yes. And theoretically this should give the best result".**

**Nagisa read the guide book, "He even put a proper storage methods for poison in manga. Koro-sensei's just as courteous as always".**

Saitou bowed her head in shame.

**He's been supporting me all along. He said that even if I'm bad at Japanese, I should brace my strong points ". She sat happily at her desk.**

Teru smiled," That's some good advice".

His classmates nodded, smiling.

**Koro-sensei walked into the classroom, "Ah, there he is. Are you going to give it to him?".**   
**"Yes!", she responded brightly.**

**Okuda thrusts the poison to Koro-sensei, "Here sensei!".**

**His face darkened, "Well done I'll drink it right away".**

Asano narrowed his eyes, (What's with that smile? Is he lying to her?).

**He gulps the potion down,"Nurufufufu. Thank you Okuda-san". His eyes shone.**

**His tentacles started stretching weirdly, "It seems that... Thanks to your medicine, I am advancing to a new stage".**

The strawberry blond felt a wry smirk form on his lips, (Thought so).

Yamato frowned, (He used her to achieve a new form?), he didn't seem the type.

The students looked equally confused.

Okuda smiled sheepishly.

**The girl stopped back in shock, "Ehh? What do you mean...".**

**A light spread through Koro-sensei's silhouette, "GUOOOOH!" the students covered their eyes from the bright light.**

The students held baited breath.

Sora scrutinised the screen, "What's going to happen?".

The tension in the hall grew.

**Koro-sensei melted on his desk,"Pheww".**

"Uhh, what?".

Yamato's gaze deadpanned.

Eito blinked multiple times.

Takara and Kondo freeze.

Maria and Kazuko blinked for a while.

The students seemed entranced in a spell of confusion, Asahi and Akane stood up.

"WOAH! That's so cool!", they said at the same time, eyes shining in amazement.

Yamato face palmed while the students stared judgingly at them.

Asano observed them for abut before letting out a long sufferabble sigh.

**The students were shocked, gaping at their teacher, (HE MELTED!?).**

**The teacher smiled, "The mecine you created for me, is one which invigorates my cells and increases their fluidity".**

**He dashed into Kataoka's desk, "While in this liquid state, I can also fit into any crack of crevice".**   
**Kataoka sweated.**

Okano stated judgingoy at her teacher, "Why're in there?".

The teacher waved an embarrassed tentacle, "Oh! I just wanted to showcase my ability to fit anywhere".

She nodded unsurely.

**"Furthermore, my speed is unchanged", he dashed again, "Now come try to kill me".**

**He sped and zoomed around the classroom at mach 20, his face looking weird.**

**"WAIT A... NO WAY! THUS IS ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! WE CAN'T GET A LOCK ON YOU IF YOU'RE SLIPPING INTO THE FLOOR AND CEILING!!", Maehara gaped, trying to aim his gun.**

**"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS FLIGHTY SENSEI?!".**

"Everything", Hazama muttered, making a few students laugh.

**Kayano forced a smile at Okuda, who looked around in shock, "Okuda-san, he called that poison that poison a medicine, right?".**

**Koro-sensei stuck himself to the top corner of the the room, a blank look on his face , "You... You tricked me Koro-sensei!!", the girl cried out.**

**Said teacher smiled at her, "Okuda-san, in assassination deceiving people with your language is also a necessasity".**

**She looked confused, "... Eh?".**

**A man was shown wearing an outfit that read poison, a flag behind him reading "Poison" while holding a poison, "No matter how excellent the poison you've created is... If you hand it over with naive honesty,**   
**Then just like this time, then your target will take advantage of you, and that will be the end of it".**

**Koro-sensei looked to Nagisa, "Nagisa-kun, if you were going to give me a poison, how would you do it?".**

**"Eh?", the boy looked away in thought, "Hmm, I'd break up the poison into a sweet juice you'd like... And give that to you saying it's specially handmade... Something like that I guess".**

Okuno looked impressed, "Guess they do have brains for being E class".

Tanaka frowned, "I guess, but they're still E class, we shouldn't be praise them".

**"That's right, to deceive someone, you must know your opponent", Koro-sensei returned to his robes, "You must okan out you're words".**

**Okuda looked like she understood something, "The power of language is a necessasity to skillfully deliver a poison".**

**His body returned to its original form, the medicine having worn out,**

Asano narrowed his eyes, (So it isn't a forever lasting effect? That's good, otherwise assassinations would be much harder), he wrote the information down.

"Boss", Koyama whispered, "You think if we melt the anti sensei BB pellets they'll work as a poison?".

Asano looked at the insufficient data, "Maybe, but I'm not really sure. We'll keep ťat in mind for now. Good job Koyama", the said student preened at the praise.

**"Your talent in science can be useful to everyone in the future. I'm order to make that understandable to many people, please also work on the power of language and its role in delivering poison".**

**"I... I will!", she replied confidently.**

Eichi-sensei looked impressed, "He managed to make that into a lesson".

Saitou-sensei smiled,"He's a good teacher".

Karma smirked, "Koro-sensei turns everything into lessons. We could be pouting guns at oursekves and he would still teach us a lesson".

Koro-sensei blanched, "I wouldn't be that careless! However", his smile widened, "We can learn from many unexpected things. Those who keep learning will be the smarter ones".

The students were surprised letting the advice sink in.

**Karma laughed next to Nagisa and Kayano, "Ahaha, that was definitely the problem with the previous attempt".**

Okuda nodded, (Language and communication are very important. And I'd like to think I'm already improving!), she smiled.  
"Thank you sensei!", Koro-sensei looked over, smiling with a red circle on his face.

**(Before Koro-sensei's strength, even a student in possession of deadly poison is reduce to nothing more than a student), the main campus was shown, (It seems that... There are still not students who can endanger sensei's life).**

Green stripe flashed across Koro-sensei's face, "Of course! None of you are a match for me!".

The students groaned, irritated.

"Damn I just want to wipe that smug look of his face", Seo seethed.

Nakamura sneered at him, "Yeah don't you hate it when someone does that?".

His bristled, but before he could retort Asano shut him up with a glare.

**Karasuma stood outside, in a phone call, "... However won't that make it dangers for the students chief?".**

**"** **_Karasuma-kun, which has priority: the safety of the students or the safety of the world?"._ **

"The safety of the students of course!", Koro-sensei burst.

His students smiled, feeling a warm feeling grow at their teachers' care.

Yamato sighed, "I'm inclined to agree the government and most of the students disagree".

Asahi looked at his friend, "Do you disagree? I don't", he smiled innocently.

Yamato shrugged, "I don't really care, but I guess I'd rather the E class have their safety, they are trying to kill him after all".

**"** **_This is the government's decision. From the start we did not believe that amateur children would be able to kill him", the students were shown working in their class._ **

Okano scowled, "Wow thanks for the confidence booster".

"They're not wrong", a student muttered, making his friend laugh.

**Karasuma narrowed his eyes, "Well? What kind of person are they?".**

**Blood spakttered on the screen as a gunshot rang out.**

"AAHH!"

A lot of students flinched, jumped rmir fell from the sound and image.

Asano flinched,(I was not ready for that one).

Koyama, Araki, Seo and Ren were still reeling from the sound.

Asahibhud behind Yamato, while Akane gaped at the screen in amazement.

Before any students could say anything Yamato cut them off, "Again, don't question her mentality".

The girls from E class looked subdued and a little scared.

"Well, that was sudden", Kataoka commented.

Kurahashi and Yada nodded, shivering a little.

**A man's face was on a bed, lulled to the side. It was contorted into agony," A masterfully killed one. She has a proven track record of 11 jobs from all over the country".**

More student started to get scared, shivering in their seats.

Irina started to feel uncomfortable.

**A woman with blond hair sat on his stomach, "We are sending in", the gun was smoking, "A general pro assassin".**

**The woman locked the barrel of the gun.**

Some students wrinkled their nice in disgust, "Wow, that's normal".

Yada squinted at the screen, "Bitch-sensei, is that you?".

She stayed silent.

Kazuko frowned, "Wait a minute, did they just call Her Bitch-sensei?".

Maria nodded slowly, "That's kind of rude".

Irina nods her head, "See! These kids get it!", she shook her head.

Ritsu beamed even brighter than before, making Itona cover his eyes, "Yess!! We've officially finished volume 1! 20 more to go!"

Karasuma stared at her, then turned to Itona, "Did she seriously say 20--".

"Yep", Itona cut him off.

The agent sighed and hired his face into his hands.

**Extra**

**"First you take the Earth, then put a bean in Tokyo ~".**

The students frowned, "What is this?. 

Ritsu smiled while Itona tried to hide his laughter. 

**Koro-sensei placed a small bean in Tokyo.**

**" Then an other one in Sichuan, China~", he placed one near a panda who freaked out.**

**" Leave contrails as you fly from Dubai to Hawaii, back to Dubai over Philippines ~".**

**Koro-sensei left a smile over the Earth, "And then north south between Dubai and Hawaii every 25 degress~".**

**The Earth had Koro-sensei's face on.**

**"And voila: Koro-sensei".**

A few students burst out laughing.

Sugino shook his head, "Koro-sensei is just a whole new level of bizzare".

Nagisa smiled in amusement. 

**"Now you try!", he urged.**

**"Like hell we could!!" the shot back.**

Yamato shrugged, "Well, you could use a globe, blue rack or anything that sticks to make the eyes. Then to the wool like his said and pin it with pins?". 

Koro-sensei brightened up, "That's a good idea young man!", he looked back at his class, "C'mon class! Let's--". 

"No", they plainly reflected him. 

Irina burst out laughing along with more students while Karasuma surpassed a smirk and the other teachers tried to hold their laughter in. 

Koro-sensei wilted like a dead flower and sink in the floor, tracing circles as he sulked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally! I finished volume 1! Yay, 4 more to go until my favourite part and an other 20 to go until the end. But I've been thoroughly enjoying this and I hope you have too. See you next time and thank you.


	9. Volume 2 Chapter 8 - Breast Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the weirdest title I have ever seen for a chapter. But yay!! Volume 2! Definitely a good one. Though not my favourite, I'll try my best to update as I can but yeah this isn't my favourite. Also thinking of damn reactions is hard because I do not have normal reactions!! But it'll be fine, hope you enjoy! Have fun. I've felt so lazy for Irina's entrance, it's not as fun as other parts, I still like it but it will probably take me a while to update. I apologise.

Nagisa put a hand to his chin, "An other 20 huh? That was about 3 hours, and we have all the time we need".

Sugino looked over to him, "Eh? What're you doing Nagisa?".

"Just calculating when we're have lunch. I'm kinda starting to get hungry", the bluenette replied.

Sugino nodded, "Yeah".

In then storage room.

Koro-sensei looked inoressed, "That's a lot of ramen".

Shelves of ramen stretched through the long storage room.

Ritsu nodded, "Yep! See try even have sleeping bags!". "

Itona looked at the many ramen packages," Karasuma-sensei is probably really happy. I bet you 500 yen is favourite food is rsmne or American cheese burgers".

Ritsu shook her head, "You're probably right, I'm not betting on that".

Koro-sensei looked confused, "What do you mean? It isn't as if he eats them everyday... Is it?".

Itona looked, "Oh you'd be surprised. I'm still trying to figure out how he's still so buff with such a diet".

Koro-sensei sweat dropped.

"But that isn't the main problem Itona-kun. We need to talk about the real threat".

Koro-sensei's grew grim, "Kayano-san".

Itona nodded, "She's also known as Haruna Mase".

"Or Yukimura Akari. The younger sister of Yukimura Aguri".

The teacher felt his heart clench at the name, "So she injected herself with tentacles I see".

Ritsu frowned, "They're still rooted deep in her brain, but I have an idea on what to do".

Itona raised an eyebrow , "Do you?".

She punched his arm, looking hurt," Itona-kun... ".

He smiled," Don't worry i was joking. But we'll probably execute this near our first interlude. In other words when everyone else is about to sleep. There should still be sound but not everyone will be attentive. We'll do this around Chapter 73, probably at the end. By then she might not be thinking about her sister, and tentacles won't be so rooted in revenge".

Koro-sensei nodded, feeling guilt rise over his sadness.

Ritsu put a calming hand on his shoulder, "Sensei, don't blame yourself. She doesn't know the truth", he looked up at her, "Once she does, she'll forgive you for sure, just as she did".

Koro-sensei's smile warms, feeling relieved, "I see. Thank you, Ritsu-san".

She nodded, a bif smile on her face along with Itona.

In the assembly hall.

Nagisa tapped his pencil to his chin," Its been about an hour, so a couple more and we'll probably have lunch. Probably at the end of volume 2", he concluded.

Ritsu and Itona along with Koro-sensei came out of the storage room, "That was a lot of ramen", Koro-sensei stated in surprise.

The big five looked to their boss, who shrugged," Don't ask me, the Principal does not eat cup ramen".

"Are you sure?", Ren asked unsurely.

The strawberry blonde stayed silent for a but, then nodded, "I'm sure".

Araki didn't look like he believed him, "I'm not sure..." he muttered, gaining nods from the other two.

A students with blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his face brightened up, "Ramen? Did I hear we're having Ramen for lunch?".

A class stared incredulously at the boy, "Who... Who are you?", Seo asked in disbelief.

The blonde boy stayed silent before returning to his seat at the corner, letting out a gloomy aura as he stared at the ground blankly.

The students sweat dropped.

Ritsu started the hologram.

**Nagisa and Kayano wrote the date on the board, being on duty today, "** **It's May already huh? That month really went by fast".**

**The moon stood over the old campus, (The time left until March, when Koro-sensei blows up the Earth... Is 11 months).**

Okajima's brow lifted in surprised, "That fast already? Gee...".

The students looked a little unnerved.

Hayami frowned, "That was really quick, will we run out of time before we know it?".

Chiba nodded, "A month already, and we've barely made any progress".

"Hey! Don't get so down!", Kurahashi protested

Kanzaki nodded, smiling, "We've improved a lot since before, and we're progress quickly. I'm sure it will be fine".

The students looked more confident.

Seo, and a few more A class students wrinkled their nose in disgust, "Ugh, they're getting all sappy".

**A convinience store is shown, (The deadline for his assassination and our graduation).**

**Koro-sensei was inside in his disguise buying a basket of food, "Ooh! It's been a while, hasn't it", the cashier asked nicely.**

**Koro-sensei nodded, "Yup, I've finally received my paycheck".**

Karasuma sighed, feeling a migraine come on.

Koro-sensei shrugged, "I have little to make do".

Ena stared at the screen incredulously, "Is he... Is the cashier dumb or something?".

Aiko raised a an eyebrow, "You can't say much, none of us noticed either".

The girl bristled.

Mitsuha sighed, "I still can't believe we didn't see through that", she said pointing to Koro-sensei's disguise on the screen.

Tomo nodded, looking thoroughly done, "Yep".

**Koro-sensei walked out, holding the bag full of snacks, "The quality of Japanese sweets is incredible".**

Yumi frowned, "Are you a foreigner?".

Koro-sensei looked over, "Nyu?".

"It's just the way you said that, kind of sounded as if you weren't used to them", she said.

He nodded, his smile becoming forced at the thought of the of his past self, "Yes, but... I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind".

Before Yumi could speak, Tanaka stood up, "Yeah? Well we mind! Just tell us already!".

Koro-sensei stayed silent.

Okano stood up in outrage, "Oh for God's sake leave him alone!! He said he doesn't want it all about it! Have some respect, Koro-sensei is a teacher you know!".

Kataoka nodded sternly, "We've already asked you not to force the answered out, please do not make us ask again".

The two boys gulped, staying silent in fear.

**"It's worth it to come buy them even in disguise".**

Irina snorted, "What disguise? All I see is the same octopervert", she muttered.

The teachers and students snorted, excluding Karasuma who tried to hide his smirk.

Koro-sensei looked offended, "I tried my best you know", he crossed his arms, pouting, "It takes time to make it".

**"Please stop it!!", Koro-sensei noticed a commotion just outside the shop.**

**Three men were surrounding a women, "Its fine, just c'mon. It's great to go for a drive in the morning, foreigner missy".**

Hayami scowled, "These kind of creeps are everywhere nowadays".

Isogai looked shocked, "Really?!".

A majority of the girls nodded.

The big five looked at Ren, "I don't do that! Don't look at me!!", he protested.

Hazama looked at Okajima, who blushed, "I don't do that either!!", he shouted back, making the Class laugh.

**The womam freed her hand, "No, I can't... I have to get to the school where ill be working from now on", she argued feebly.**

Yada squinted at the screen, "That looks a lot like Bitch-sensei...".

The main campus students reeled back at the comment, "I still can't believe they call a teacher' Bitch-sensei'", Kazuko whispered in shock.

Mimura nodded, "She does look like her...".

Irina rolled her eyes.

**The men smiled, "Heeeh, so you're a teacher, huh?", on said.**

**"We're not that smart, give us some supplementary lessons", an other said.**

"Pfft, true. They do need them", a student sneered at the screen.

The students laughed, while Irina smirked.

**Suddenly they found themselves stuffed int their car. Koro-sensei shut the door.**

**"Well then let's have a supplementary lesson about the right way to pick up a woman", he said.**

Maehara wolf whistled, "Chivalry huh?".

Fuwa raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought chivalry was dead?".

**Koro-sensei decorated the car in pink toilet paper rolls, "First up, you should fix up and beautify your car".**

**The men were shocked, eyes wide with shock, "UUOOH, WHAT THE?! MY CAR'S BEING DECORATED EITH RIBBON FASTER THAN I CAN BLINK!!".**

**The Koro-sensei appeared in front of the female teacher, "There is no lesson two".**

A few students snorted at the line.

**"Are you alright?", Koro-sensei asked.**

**The woman hugged him," Ah! Thank you very much!".**

**Irina smiled sweetly, a blush forming in her cheeks, "Your a wonderful person! I won't forget what you have done for me!".**

The E class looked a little shocked, "It is her!", Kimura cried in surprise.

Irina scowled, "Why're you all surprised!?".

Karma shrugged, "We just didn't think you could be so nice".

The students nodded.

Irina's scowl grew.

**Her cleavage was shown, "By the way, do would you happen to know the way to kunugigaoka Junior High school?".**

A lot of male students had a nosebleed.

Irina rolled her eyes.

Ren bit his lip, "Man, how can they deal with her?". He held his things tight together.

Asano sighed, shaking his head.

Asahi started looking around, Yamato covering his eyes.

Tomo looked at him in confusion, wiping blood from his nose, "He's too innocent", came the reply.

Akane smiled in amusement," I'm not sure it's what he meant", she whispered.

Said blond rolled his eyes, refusing to answer.

**Koro-sensei stared at her.**

**In the classroom, "... Allow me to introduce you to the part time foreign language teacher who has come today", Irina clung to Koro-sensei, "My name is Irina Jelavic... Nice to meet you everyone".**

**Karasuma and the students sweat dropped, "... This guy's physiques has a few oddities but, do your job and don't let it bother you".**

**"It's a wig", Koro-sensei stated**

**Irina continued to fondle over the teacher** **, "I don't mind".**

**(... She's a real babe), a student thought.**

Irina smiled, "I know".

The students groaned, "Oh no", Maehara stared.

**(Holy crap, those boobs...), Okajima thought.**

The girls glared at Okajima, who started sweating.

He quickly hid behind his chair.

**(So, why is she clinging to him so much?), Hayami thought.**

"She could very wel be in love with me", Koro-sensei stated.

A few students laughed while Irina shook her head, making Koro-sensei cock his head to the side.

**"The school's intention is to fully immerse the students in a foreign language. I assume you have no problems wit her taking charge of half the English lessons?", Karasuma asked.**

**Koro-sensei sounded a little disappointed, "... It just can't be helped".**

**"... A pretty amazing sensei has turned up", Kayano looked jealous, muttering 'breasts'.**

Yada looked annoyed, "Really Kaede-chan?."

Kayano scowled, "What? Is it wrong to be jealous?".

The students laughed.

**"And she seems friendly to Koro-sensei".**

**Nagisa sweat dropped, "Yeah".**  
**He took out his notebook, ready to write, "... But this might become an assassination hint".**

**Koro-sensei started to look towards Irina, "The octopus-styled monster Koro-sensei... Is at a loss, despite bring fawned over by a human woman".**

**Nagisa watched carefully, "For Koro-sensei who always expresses himself through his facial colours... What sort of face is bewilderment?".**

Nagisa sighed, a bead of sweat on his face, "More like perviness".

Karma snickered, while Kayano smiled.

**Koro-sensei was looking at Irina's chest, his face went bright pink.**

Yamato once again quickly covered Asahi's eyes, who started protesting.

Irina scowled at the octopus, "You weren't even subtle".

The said teacher felt as if he was stabbed.

Saitou sighed, "How disappointing".

The words went through him.

Karma takes at his teacher, "You know I'm starting to rethink what I said earlier. He's probably just a pervert".

Koro-sensei was once again stabbed. He wilted to the floor.  
Hayami and chiba pointed their guns silently and shot.

The pellets bounced of the floor, ceiling and fell back onto the floor.

They both scowled, "That was a very good attempt. Those shots were exceptional!", Koro-sensei praised from behind them.

They nodded, feeling a little disappointed in themselves.

**The students were sweating, (That's just your run-of-the-mill lovesickness isn't it?!).**

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses 5:** _**boobs** _

Ren noted this enthusiasticly, his friends stared at him questionably.

"What... Is wrong with you?", Araki asked.

Ren frowned, "What do you mean? It's a weakness!".

Asano sighed, shaking his head, (Norba second can he go without thinking with his dick).

**"... What a straightforward expression ", Kayano whispered.**

**"... Yeah, humans are like that too", Nagisa whispered back.**

**"Ahh, you're more wonderful everytime I look at you".**

**Koro-sensei's eyes were shown, "Those lovely, righteous-seeming eyes".**  
**His wringing tentacles were shown, "Those indistinct joints...".**

Aiko gagged, along with more female students.

Yamato had resolved to covering his eyes while Akane covered his ears.

**Irina placed her head on his chest, "I seem to have become captivated by you".**

**"My how embarrassing", Koro-sensei blushed.**

**The students were sweating,** **(Don't be fooled, Koro-sensei!! You definitely don't fit that woman's taste!!).**

Koro-sensei looked offended, "How rude. A woman can like me!".

Hara raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?".

Nakamura regarded him judgingly, "I'm pretty sure Okajima stand a better chance".

Said boy brightrned up, "But only by a bit", Hazama shot down, making him droop while other students laughed.

**(... We aren't nearly that thick headed. There is a good possibility that the teacher who has come at this time, to this class, 8s not an ordinary person).**

**The students playing with Koro-sensei, shooting footblass at hikmand trying to assassinate him, "Alright pass!! Okay assassination!!".**

**Irina watched from the window, "I had prepared a variety of ways to get closer to him, but...", she sweat dropped, watching him play with the students.**

**"... I never would have thought turning on the charms would have worked".**

**Karasuma was also sweating, "... Yeah, I hadn't expected that either".**

Koro-sensei giggled, "Nurufufufufu, oh yer of little faith", he went over to his colleagues, placing his tentacles on their shoulders.

Irina scowled, trying to stab him while Karasuma growled and slapped the tentacle away.

**Karasuma gave Irina a side glance, (... But, that is her specialty afterall...), she took out a cigarette packet, lighting one.**

**Her eye gre cold as she smirked,(Irina Jelavic. Occupation: hitman).**

Azumi looked amazed, "Wow! You're an assassin?".

Irina looked pleasantly surprised, she smirked and flipped her hair, "Of course. I am a professional assassin".

The female students looked amazed while the male students were blushing.

Maehara rolled his eyes, "And there goes that ego".

**(I'm addition to her good looks), a silhouette of Irina walked in a background of letters and numbers, (She actually possesses strong conversational skills in ten languages).**

"WOAH!".

The students were even more amazed.

Kataoka looked impressed, "Wow, that's really impressive".

Irina brightened up.

Nakamura smiled cheekily, "Yeah, if only you weren't a bitch".

Irina cracked like a broken statue, "God damn you you brats!!", she screamed.

The students laughed while Karasuma easily restrained her.

**A white limousine puuled out of a big house, (No matter how tight a country may guard her target), she walked with a man a, holding his elbow, (She charms both him and his subordinates, easily befriends them).**

**She aims a gun at her target whow as reading a book, unsuspecting, (And kills her target at point blank range with no difficulty, I heard that is an assassin who excels at handling infiltration and approaching her targets).**

"Woah, she killed him without him ever noticing", Michiko whispered in awe.

Hinata nodded.

Irina preened, taking in the praises while smirking.

Her students groaned.

**Irina started walking away, "But, a school hiring a hitman is still problematic", Karasuma started.**

**"We'll have you work as a teacher as well, to keep up appearances".**

**Irina half turned to face him,** **a smile on her face, "I'm a professional, I'll hold lessons and all that, but the job will be over soon enough".**

Koro-sensei giggled as Irina scowled at him.

Mitsuha frowned, "She's sounding a little arrogant".

Aiko nodded, "She barely knows him, and for all we know he's probably faking it".

The main campus students started agreeing.

Irina's scowl worsened.

**She jogged down the campus stairs, "Koro-sensei!!", she called sweetly.**

**The students stopped play, Koro-sensei caught the ball on his head.**

A student from the football team seemed impressed, "That's some good balance".

Koro-sensei appeared next to him, "Why thank you very much", he replied brightly, making the student jump out of his skin.

**"I heard from Karasuma-sensei, that you're super fast on your feet. Is it true?", she gushed over him.**

**Koro-sensei rubbed his head sheepishly, blushing, "Well, I'm not really that fast".**

Kanzaki smiled in amusement, making Sugino blush, "He's really lovesick isn't he?".

Hara nodded, grinning, "It's almost cute".

Nakamura jumped in, "Emphasis on 'almost'", she said while doing the quotation marks with her fingers.

**"I have a favor to ask", she put her hands together while smiling and blushing sweetly, "Just once I'd like to try drinking genuine Vietnamese tea, so would ooh please by me some while I'm teaching English?".**

**Koro-sensei nodded, completely entranced, "That is an easy request. I know of a nice shop in Vietnam afterall", and with that he flew of, leaving the students with Irina.**

**The students sweat dropped.**

**"So, umm, Irina... Sensei?", Isogai asked unsurely, "** **Class so starting, so should we return to the classroom?".**

**Irina lit a cigarette, "Class?... Oh, right, you are all free to do as you see fit", She smiled at them, "Also, could you stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name?", she blew some smoke.**

Fuwa rolled her eyes, "And she wonders why're we're so mean?".

Sugaya nodded, "Definitely not the friendliest".

**The students watched with apprehension, "I have no intention of the playing the part of a teacher, except for when that octopus is around. Call me Jelavic-oneesama".**

**The students stayed silent, until Karma spoke, "... So, what now? Bitch-neesan".**

**"Don't shorten it", the woman snapped.**

The students burst out laughing, "So it was Akabane that started it?", Tomo laughed his head off.

"What a perfect name though", his friends said, making others laugh.

Irina scowled while Karma grinned,"Yoyre welcome butch-sensei".

She waved her fist at him, "Damn brat!!".

**He smiled condescendingly at she, "You're a professional killer, right? Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?".**

Nakamura grinned like a Cheshire cat,"Yeah! Listen to Karma! He's the one with expirience".

Karma glared, throwing Asano's pencil case at, which she dodged.

"Hey! Use your own stuff!", Asano snapped.

**Irina smirked at him, "... The difference between brats and grown ups, is how we adults do things".**

**"You're Shiota Nagisa, right?", she went over and kissed him.**

The while school burst into shock and jealousy.

Takada and Tanaka scowled, "Why does he get the good parts?", they muttered in jealousy.

Saitou looked over at Irina in shock, "" How indecent must you be?! You cannot just kiss your students!".

Irina scowled," It was information gathering".

"More like sexuallu harassing your students Kensaku muttered, making Eichi laugh.

**Kayano watched in shock, mouth agape, while Karma held a finger gun under his chin, smiling in interest.**

Magusa sank lower into his seat, feeling heat rise in his face.

Nakamura nudgedbghr green haired girl," Oh? Did you want a kiss as well?".

Said girl scowled, her cheeks gojgna rosy colour.

Nagisa sighed at Karma, "Whatever idea you're getting, stop".

Karma snickered, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

**_10 hit_ **

**Nagisa struggled fruitlessly.**

**_20 hit_ **

**He started to give in.**

**_30 hit_ **

**He completely gave in, drooping.**

**Irina held the very flustered boy on her cleavage, "Come to the faculty office after this. I want to hear the information you've gathered on the guy".**

**She narrowed her eyes coldly, "Well, I have plenty of ways to make you talk, though ".**

Nagisa shrunk away in fear and disgust, "I don't think I really want to know...", he muttered weakly, making his friends laugh.

**She turned to the others,"As for the rest of you, those with useful information, come and speak with me".**

**Three men came with guns and bags, "I'm doing you all a favor. I'll even lend some manpower to the girls".**

**They were from earlier this morning, "A professional's job lies in both having skills and personal connections. You brats should sit on the sidelines and watch carefully".**

Kazuko looked shocked, "They're the nne from before!", she pointed at the screen.

Maria nodded, looking impressed, "So she used them to catch Koro-sensei in her hands, that's smart.

Ren nodded, "True, but she's definitely arrogant".

Koyama anickere, "And look where it got her".

**One of the men handed her a small pistol, "And, if you get in the way of my assassination mission even a little bit", she pointed the gun, smiling widely at them, "I'll kill you".**

The students shivered, feeling a wave of fear.

The teachers gulped.

The E class students felt unnerved.

Koro-sensei was potch black, veins pulsing on his head, "Oh? Is that so, Irina-sensei?", he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Irina gulped, feeling a weak smirk form in her face, the dangerous thrill she hadn't felt in a long time running up the spine.

Karasuma cut in before things could escalate, "The government wouldn't allow you to carry on working after killing on of those students. And I doubt the octopus would ever let you get away with it", he stated calmly, concealing his anger at her attitude towards the students.

Irina bristled, then tuned to look at the students who looked scared and worried, "I wouldn't kill them. I'm their teacher now", she glared at the students, "My bad, brats".

The students stared smiling, until Karaumsa flicked her on the head, "Give them a proper apology", he ordered.

She scowled, "Fine! I'm sorry!", she to the agent, "And you don't get to hit me!".

He shrugged, "I only flicked you", he responded in a cool manner.

She tried to hit him but he held her back.

The students laughed at the exchange,"Well,woukd you look at that. She's starting to get soft on us", Maehara said while grinning.

His classmates nodded, smiling widely.

(She's changed in just a few days. I wonder why and how it all started?), he questioned in amusement, watching Irina struggle against the agents grip.

**Nagisa was on the floor, covering his mouth while pink dusted his cheeks, (A kiss so incredible that is overpowers the senses. It could bring even the strongest of men to their knees. I truly felt the weight of the "killing" words. And that she was a read deal, professional hitman).**

Irina smirked, feeling a wave of superiority, "Why thank you Nagisa. Why can't you praise me like that out loud?".

Said boy blanched along with the others, "Because your ego would suffocate us like Karma's did?", Hazama brought up.

Karma's gaze narrowed, "Can we stop now? It's old".

Nakamura smirked, "Oh Karma, it will never get old".

He scowled ready to throw something until he realised there was nothing to throw.

He looked back at see the students grabbing their things protectively.

 **She started taking to the men, "Sorry you had to put up that ridiculous performance this morning".**  
**(... But at the same time)**.

**"It's a bit quick, but we'll get preparations ready for the job", she explained.**

**(Most of the class felt), they watched in apprehension.**

**Irina was shown, explaining the plan while the students' silhouettes were behind her, (That this teacher is detestable!).**

The students started laughing.

Irina scowled, "What happened to the earlier praise!?".

China shrugged, "What? It's the truth", he said unapologetically.

More students started laughing, Chiba smirked while Hayami giggled silently next to him.

"Whyy you little!!", Irina tried to strangle him but Karasuma held her back.

Itona sighed, "That's an other chapter done. We'd better start the next chapter now".

Ritsu went over to the hologram projector and started working on it.

Karasuma sighed, still holding Irina back as the students laughed at her, "Please do". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that took so long! I procrastinated this chapter because this volume isn't that interesting to me, sorry. I'm really just waiting for volume 5 it's one of my favourites. I hope the nest one will come out quicker, but I can't make any promises. Anyways, see you next time!! And thank you, if you would like to comment, please feel free to do so. It's nice to read comments


	10. Volume 2 Chapter 9 - Adult Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm really bad at typing. I rely on autocorrect but even that is getting tired of my terrible spelling, I'm honestly surprised that this whole story is spelled incorrectly. But anyways, enjoy!

Karasuma finally got Irina to sit back down, who was scowling deeply, "Calm down. They're only messing with you".

Asano stared at the blonde, blue eyed boy who had whiskers, (Since when was he in our class?).

The hologram started up.

**(My job of killing that unknown creature is underway but),**

**Irina sat in her chair at the desk, looking through a tablet, while the students stayed silent doing nothing.**

**(Preparation is everything. By fully employing my skills I can kill my target). She looked at a map of the old campus along with a tablet, planning** **where to shoot.**

Asano narrow his eyes, tapping his chin, (She is planning very carefully), his gaze turned to Koro-sensei, (So what's went wrong?).

**She looked at Nagisa, who noticed her gaze. He shivered when she winked and licked her lips, (I also let that boy give me a hand with his information).**

**A flashback showed Nagisa pushed back to walk with Irina standing in front of him, a hand next to his head, "We have someone who can destroy one of his tentacles, but Koro-sensei has extras to make up for it".**

**He held is book in front of him, like a shield, sweating , "If, all of his tentacles aren't destroyed at the same time", Koro-sensei was shown fleeing with only one tentacle as the students tried to assassinate him, "He'd probably flee before the final blow".**

**He looked up at her, "Also... If you're planning tit ale him by surprise, you should probably stop smoking", she startled at the response.**

**Sugino and Nagisa were eating bamboo shaped chocolate snacks, until Koro-sensei appeared behind a tree, drooling, 'loves bamboo shoot shaped chocolate snacks'.**   
**The boys startled at him, Sugino spitting his out.**

The students starred laughing, while Koro-sensei rubbed his head sheepishly.

Irina scowled, (Damn it, I should've have known what he meant), she berated herself.

**"Even though Koro-sensei doesn't have a nose, he has a good sense of smell".**

The students scribbled the information.

(Damn), Asano frowned, (Those anti-sensei pellets will probably release some smell when melted, meaning in food he'd probably smell them. I'd have to have a drink that covers the smell. But maybe he can pick the scents apart? Or will the liquid dilute the scent, maybe taste? If he tastes it too soon he'd throw it up maybe? His body does seem advanced enough, a normal posion could do anything, and he could taste the elements. I'm starting to think our plan won't work).

**(If that's the extent of it, then my plan will go off without a hitch).**

Koro-sensei laughed cockily, "Nurufufufufu, someone underrated their target!".

Koyama frowned, "He can probably smell the men. Why not take that into account?".

Seo shook his head, "Sloppy work".

Irina felt anger burst towards them, but couldn't voice it out. She knew it was sloppy work for an assassin, the damn octopus played her like a toy.

**She cackled at the front desk, (I am Irina Jelavic. A pro among pro who has carried out assassinations in all sorts of situations).**

**"Heeyy! Bitch-neesan. Start the lesson already!", Maehara complained.**   
**The words stabbed her.**

**The students started complaining, "Yeah Bitch-neesan!".**

**"You're a sensei here for the time being, Bitch-neesan!".**

**They continued shouting 'Bitch-neesan'.**

The students started lagging while Irina grumbled darkly under her breath.

Koro-sensei laughed cockily next to her, "Nurufufufufu, oh dear! Looks like that's stuck on your rpermenant record!".

Irina tried to stab him, while he dodged her attempt at ease.

**"ARRGHH! QUIT IT WITH ALL THAT 'BITCH BITCH' STUFF!!", she snapped at them.**

**"First of all the actual pronunciation is different", a sign came up saying -Vic with a circle.**   
**'A suffix included in some Slavic names, (means child of).**

**"You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between b and v!!", a sign appeared with a cross and the word bitch.**   
**'An unpleasant woman, (in personality)**   
**A loud woman, (sexually)**   
**A female dog'.**

**"I'll teach you how to pronounce v!! First bite down on your lower lip! C'mon!!".**

Mitsuha smiled brightly, "Oh yeah!! It works

Yumi tried it out," It does".

"Of course it does", Seo grumbled. His bit his lower lip and tried it out quietly, satisfied with the responses.

Araki sweat dropped.

Saitou-sensei raised her eyebrows in surprise, (So she can teach? I guess she'd pick up skill from being a hitman).

**The students bite on their lower lip, "... Good, you should spend the lesson like that".**

**They all glared at her, (... Why is it this sort of lesson?!).**

Irina shrugged, looking away, "I still taught you something".

Her students glared, "One thing! And we could've used that lesson so much more efficiently", Fuwa complained.

Irina didn't answer, still looking away.

**Karasuma observed from outside, staying silent.**

Irina frowned, (What was that for? He really cares for their education as well...).

**Both human teachers were standing outside of the classroom, "It seems that you called in a suspicious 3-man group, I hadn't heard of that", Karasuma stated.**

**"... That's right", Irina confirmed.**

**The three mne were shown, "They're skilled professionals. Discreet, and attached to me, they are at my beck and call free of charge".**

**She smiled darkly, "With them, I have completed preparations. I'll do it today".**

**Koro-sensei came back in a flash, "Irina-sensei!!", he started running to her, a blush on his cheeks, "I've brought the chai from India, as you requested".**

**She smiled back, clapping her hands together, "Oh my, thank you Koro-sensei!! I'd always wanted to have an afternoon tea-time!".**

Ren watched unsurely, "Has he really fallen for her act? There's no way...".

Asano shook his head, "Probably not, he maybe dumb looking but he has a brain deep in that think head".

Koro-sensei pouted upon hearing the insult.

"He's probably faking it, afterall, that'd be the best way to uncover the enemy".

The students looked surprised and shocked, "How do you know so much about this?", Yamato asked I'm disbelief.

Asano stared back, "It's common sense".

Asahi whispered to Akane and Yamato, "He sounds like Professor Layton".

Akane snorted while Yamato covered his mouth to stop the laughing.

(No way!!!), they thought, reaching the same conclusion.

**"... That aside, Koro-sensei. I'd like to talk to you about something. Would you come to the storage shed at 5pm?".**

**He nodded, blushing, "Something to talk about? Sure. I'll be there".**

**As they walked off, Irina smirked at Karasuma, (Those brats would be a hindrance, so keep watch over them. And have the ten billion ready, too).**

**Karasuma watched them, one bead of sweat on his face.**

**Later, they were both walking over to the shed.**

**Mimura noticed them during their P. E class, "... Oi, Oi, is this for real?", he pointed towards them.**

**The students were practicing shooting with Karasuma on dummies, "Those two are shacking up the storage shed".**

**Koro-sensei laughed as he walked with Irina, looking completely tranced, "... I'm kinda disappointed in Koro-sensei. Getting reeled in by such a transparent woman".**

Mimura glared at the teacher who laughed, green stripes across his face, "Yeah, yeah I get it", he grumbled.

Karma smirked, "For all we know, he could've just been pretending knowing she was an assassin".

Koro-sensei bristled, "I'm not that easy".

Nakamura raised an eyebrow, "You sire about that?".

He sulked, while the students laughed at him.

Nagisa watched in silence, while Kataoka frowned, "... Karasuma-sensei, we... Just can't bring ourselves to like that woman".

"... Sorry", Karasuma apologised, "It's the government's instructions to entrust this matter to her as a professional".

**"Still", Irina closed the shed door, a shiny, thin spider web behind her, "With the skill to complete her preparations in on day, there's no denying that she's a top class's hitman".**

Irina smirked at the agent , "Why thank you. You sure know your pros".

Karasuma gave her a side glance, "Don't take it personally. I was just stating your a pro, like you're supposed to be", he shrugged.

Her smirk disappeared, "Oh... Well fine then". She stuck her nose in the air.

**"So, Irina-sensei, what did you want to talk about?", he asked obliviously.**

**She glanced at him from the corner of her eye,( In infiltration assassination, the key point is being flexible where the target is cornered. My opponent is an unknown life force, the best course of action is killing him in one go, before he gets suspicious).**

Yada looked on in interest, "You know, bitch-sensei, that's kind of really cool".

Irina looked up in pleasant surprise.

**She took off her blazer, blushing, "Koro-sensei, I... Have always liked the unique people".**

A lot of the male students had nosebleed, while some were trying to hide their hard-ons.

Yamato, one of the few that weren't affected, panicked, "NO!", he covered Asahi's eyes while Akane covered his ears.

"What is it?", he complained.

The girls laughed, "How innocent~", Aiko gushed.

Mitsuha sighed wistfully, "If only we had more boys like that".

**"NYUYAH?!?!", Koro-sensei went bright pink.**

**Hestarted panicking as Irina came closer, "That body and power... You're overflowing with uniqueness and I was smitten at first sight. Do you think that makes me strange?".**

**"AH! NO WELL!", Koro-sensei stammered.**

"Awww! Look at him", Hazama smirked.

Nakamura snickered, "He's so smitten it's almost cute".

**She flashed her chest towards him, (It's fine to be forceful. If I fix his attention on me, he won't be able to notice something of importance** **).**

**(The storage room was remodelled overnight), the three men expertly had concleaed themselves to shoot him while he continued to panic over Irina.**

Eito looked impressed, "Wow, they've concealed themselves pretty well".

Akira shrugged, one eyebrow raised, "Well, they're are professionals".

Eito nodded, "True".

Seo frowned, "Is he really faking it? I just can't bring myself to believe it".

Ren was biting on his lower lip, covering the osca between his legs along with a lot of other boys,"I can't!", he shouted.

Seo hit his head, "Gee, stop being a whore for a second will you?".

"I'm not!", he called back, eyes white with rage.

Irina huffed, "Oh please, you boys are so innocent".

Karasuma stared at her incredulously, then turned his face back to the screen,"I don't want to know what's worse", he muttered.

Yumi stared at Tomo while Akane watched Yamato cradle Asahi protectively, shielding him for the viewing while she protected his ears, "How're you not turned on?, they both asked.

Tomo tensed while Yamato stared straight ahead," None of your business", they replied simultaneously.

**Irina walked behind a metal wall of some sort, "Koro-sensei! I'm going to get undressed, so wait a minute please?".**

**The octopus teachers became a blushing mess, "WWAAHHH??!".**

"WHAT!!!".

The male students started drooling at the screen, having nosebleeds or trying to contain themselves as Irina laughed her head off.

Karasuma sighed, while the other male teachers were trying to stop a nosebleed.

The E class laughed at the main campus, "Oh wow! Those reactions", Maehara laughed.

Even Terasaka's gang ahd started to laugh.

Koro-sensei smiled at the exchange, (Their young faces are shining so brightly, so innocently. Just like him...),he felt a sharp stab of pain.

**"Don't worry, it'll only take a minute", she said behind the whiteboard.**

**A volley of bullets shot through Koro-sensei, he spit some blood.**

The students watched in shock.

Sora gaped, "No way...", he whispered.

Tomiko watched in anticipation, "That couldn't have worked..."

Asano scrutinised the screen, then shook his head.

The over big five also looked shocked.

**(Live ammunition and real guns!). The guns shot at an incredible speed.**

"What!", Eito looked confused.

Akira frowned, "I thought real bullets didn't work?".

(They don't, he's faking it), Asano smirked wryly at the screen.

**(470-round shot at 360 every minute), the gun used was shown, (x3 people. I have calculate and spread them out so their shits, differing in speed and power, will cover the entirety of the room).**

The students looked impressed, "Wow, you really did think it out?!", Kurahashi exclaimed.

Irina bristled, "Of course I did!".

Karma himself also looked impressed, "We just didn't think you'd have put so much into it, considering how you ignored us".

"It was impressive", A rough voice came from next to her.

"And well thought out", an other , a softer voice added.

Irina looked at the male teachers of E class in pleasant surprise, feeling warmth in her chest. She stuck her nose in the air,

"I should so!".

Karasuma sighed while Koro-sensei chuckled.

**Irina smirked from her position, (5 seconds left until the bullets have been all been used up. 4...).**

**Koro-sensei had knocked out the three men and shit all the guns into his stomach.**

"What", Asano stated flatly that would have made anyone cower.

Mitsuha looked over to Koro-sensei, then back at the screen, staying silent.

Irina scowled, while Karasuma looked done.

The students watched I shock.

(What did he do?), Nagisa observed the screen intensely.

**(3, 2, 1).**   
**"You really shouo have let things be. This is an important storage shed the students also use".**

**Irina came out from her hiding spot, bullet holes on the wall behind her and on the metal table, (Ze... Ro?), her eyes widened.**

The students held a baited breath.

Nagisa watched carefully, pen ready to glide over the sheets.

**Koro-sensei held something to his chest, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Irina-sensei", he held a grey clay and pressed his against his body. "But led bullets don't work against me", he held out the once metal bullets that now melted in his hands.**

**Irina looked shocked.**

The nine studying the data thought hard as the A class students wrote done the data.

Nagisa scribbled on his notebook.

**"Also, take a look at my face", he pointed at his face that had two dots.**

**Irina raised an eye brow, "You have... 4 eyes?". "**

**"No, 2 of them are nostrils", he stated**

"Wha...?", Asano blinked multiple times.

Koyama stopped writing.

The students were surprised and confused.

"How?", Aiko asked meekly.

"I don't know", Mitsuha answered weakly.

Nagisa sighed, writing the info down.

Asano and the big five wrote it down while the four from E class studied the info they had.

**"That's way too misleading!!", she snapped.**

Araki shook his head, "Ain't that the truth".

Koyama looked like the world had ended, "Bu.. B... But... That's not... A.. Nose".

Ren patted his shoulder, "Give it up".

**"Since yesterday, there has been this metallic smell in the storage shed, and the distinctive body odor of middle aged man", Koro-sensei started. The shed was torn apart by many bullet holes, "The incompability unconsciously made my nose flare".**

**Irina remembered Nagisa telling her about his smell, (Even though he doesn't have a nose, he has a good sense of smell).**

**"If I pretended to be caught in your trap, I could easily uncover the assassin".**

**He stepped towards her as Irina stepped back in fear, "In short, as a pro you...were too caught up in standard assassination methods".**

Irina scowled, crossing her arms, (Damn it..).

Seo looked disappointed, "It was kind of sloppy, with all the info she got".

The teacher felt her fists shake, (Like I was gonna use pellets! I who has been using real bullets my whole life, would never think these damn pellets actually worked! Someone could have at least shown me).

**The students watch the shed in apprehension, "My students are... Much more flexiabke, carrying out much more admirable assassinations".**

The students in question brightened up, "Ypu really think so, sensei?", Isogai asked with growing hope.

Koro-sensei nodded, "I've enjoyed all your assassination attempts. They all for your skills perfectly, leaving for interesting plans".

Most of the students smiled, feeling a warm feeling blossom in their chests from the praise.

**"And did you know?", Irina hit a wall, "I retaliate against my assassins", She sweated in fear and worry, "Through maintenance and improvements".**   
**His tentacles were extra slimey.**

Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose, "Ewwww".

A lot of students had a similar reaction.

**"NOOOOOOO!!!", there was shriek accompanied by slither sounds.**

Asano recoiled, frowning in disgust.

Seo covered his eyes and close his eyes.

Ren watched in anticipation, a few students doing the same.

The girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Irina herself scowled, blushing when she caught Karasuma look at her questionably.

**The students looked confused and shocked, "What?! First gunshots, then a shriek and slippery slimey noises!", Okajima shouted.**

**The shout became a moan, which bane a weak moan. Kayano and Nagisa sweated more an more the more they heard.**

**"Those are some incredibly persistent shlooping sounds!".**

**The students ran to the shed, "Let's go take a look!".**

**Koro-sensei came out, "Koro-sensei!! What happened to the beat lady?", Nagisa asked.**

A few students snorted.

Karma nudged Nagisa, who blushed, "Breast lady?", he snickered.

The bluenette scowled, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

**Koro-sensei went pink, "My, I wanted to have some more fun but", he faced them with a normal face, "Having class with you all is much more enjoyable. 6 period's quiz is going to be difficult you know".**

The students grinned warmly.

**Nagisa smiled, "Well, we'll try our best".**

**A silhouette of Irina came out of the shed. She was wearing a ill-fitting gym uniform with her name on it, a blush spread across her cheeks, her eyes pointing up as she drooled.**

**(She's been cleaned up and out into an old fashioned uniform!).**

The students looked horrified.

Kazuko gaped at the screen, feeling disgust build in her stomach, "What did you??".

Maria covered her mouth, "Wait no! Don't tell us!!".

 **"Impossible...** **For all that to have happened in a mere minute", Koro-sensei massaged Irina's shoulders.**

**"The stiffness in my shoulders and back were loosened, I received oil face and lymph nods massages... I was forced to change quickly...", she said in a daze.**

"Oh, so all that was just messages and a change of clothes?", Kataoka asked skeptically.

Koro-sensei looked offended, "Of course, a man never takes advantage of a woman!", he exclaimed, placing a tentacle on his chest.

Nakamura raised an eyebrow at he teacher, "So... You're telling me, you didn't take a single peak? For sure?".

A single bead of sweat dropped down Koro-sensei's face, but before he could answer Irina cut in.

"Oh he did alright..." she muttered making Koro-sensei tense.

**She fell to the ground, "... And on top of that... For these slippery tentacles to do such a thing..." she ended.**

**The students were sweating, (What sort of things?!).**

**Nagisa turned to his teacher, blanching as he pointed and a thumb to Irina, "Koro-sensei, what did you do".**

**The teacher's face went white a blank expression on his face, "Who knows? Adults have their own kind of maintanace afterall", he stated plainly.**

**"THAT'S THE FACE OF A HORRIBLE ADULT?!".**

Ren grimaced, "Downe want to know where he stuck his tentacle?".

Araki and Seo shoved his face to the floor, "Wording! Idiot!".

Asano froze, the words repeating in his head, (They're stuck).

The studentsbwere disgusted.

"Can I watch now? I've missed a lot you know", Asahi complained

The students looked to him, "Does he even know what fuck means? Or sex for that matter", Tom asked, sweat dropping.

Yamato shook husbhead gravely, looking as if he'd kill anyone that told him.

The students blanched.

**Koro-sensei started returning to the classroom, "Now come, let's return to the classroom".**   
**The students followed back, "Kaayy", they choruses.**

Yamato finally let go of Asahi, who half glared at his friend.

Akane smiled in amusement, whispering in Asahi's ear, who frowned in worry.

**(... Unforgivable. This is the first time I've had such unsightly failure).**

**She ripped off the headband, a vein pulsing on her forehead, (As a pro, I will definitely pay him back for this humiliation!!! I'll definitely kill him with my next plan!!).**

"Woah", Maehara smirked, "You needed sometime out right there".

Irina scowled, "Well, I couldn't really fail after saying I'd compete this".

Yada smiled, "It was a good attempt".

The teacher frowned, "Yeah attempt".

Okano smiled brightly, "Hey it's hard to kill Koro-sensei! At least you had him wrapped your finger".

Irina still looked unsure, although a little happier.

Karasuma eyed her, then sighed, "Like I said, it was impressive, to prepare everything in one day is skill requiring. You've shown you can be a pro", he concluded.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks, looking away.

Koro-sensei giggled from far away, while Itona smirked and Ritsu smiled in amusement.

She pressed paused on the profector, "Well, that's an other chapter!".

Itona looked impressed, "We're moving faster than I expected".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I manged to update twice, albeit a little late. This means I might be a little late in updating the next chapters since I was late on the first one of volume 2 after having updated twice in a day. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Volume 2 Chapter 10 - Pro Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this'll be late, but if it is I'm very sorry. I realise there are a lot of chapters, but please bear with me as I'm quite motivated so far, I know that I definitely want to make it to volume 13, and onwards. I really loved everything about assassination classroom, and I hope that helps me carry on. Anyways enjoy!.

Koro-sensei watched Kayano as she talked with Nagisa, remembering the times she had heard Aguri talk of a little sister.

Itona watched Irina curiously, "You know, I'm starting to think that this is better for the both of them, they'll fall in love earlier than last time, and probably get married at during the end if the year".

Koro-sensei approaches them at mach speed, leaving a gust of wind behind, "Unless Karasuma-sensei is too stubborn to admit his love", he added gravely.

Itona nodded, "But let's not just focus on them. Sugino and Kanzaki never happened, because she ended up liking someone else, just like Nakamura".

As the two were engaged in their gossiping, Ritsu sighed and pressed okay.

**Irina sat I the room with a scowl, looking through her tablet for new assistants, (I'm definitely going to kill that octopus. I never would have thought I'd exhaust my resources to such an extent on a professional job).**

**A silence stretched across the room.**

**In her tablet, there were a list of men, (Seeing as I'll be changing the plan, those three won't do at all. From a mong my personal connections, I'll reselect the most fitting assistants for the job).**

Kazuko looked surprised, "Wow, she's really mad".

Tanaka rolled his eyes, pausing from his writing, "Well yeah, did you see the embarrassment she went through? What did you expect?".

Maria joined in, "I honestly expected her to be like Akabane or the poison girl".

Hashizume also joined in, "Well she's a professional assassin, she's not just gonna start singing kumbaya like the students".

Said students looked annoyed while Irina and the other teachers looked confused.

A few other students from other classes joined in, "You know that teacher and the agent seem like they'd be a pretty couple", Tomo frowned, "Though I wish I was his", he muttered very quietly.

Sora nodded, "They are--", a grip with brown hair and red eyes cut in, "Tentacle porn between the male teachers!", she exclaimed.

The students and teachers stared in shock.

Said teacher were feeling sick, Koro-sensei zipped to the bathroom as a retching sounds were heard from their, while Karasuma tried to not throw up, seeming a little pale.

Irina burst out laughing, hitting the male teachers back.

Yamato stared at his friend in shock and disgust, "SINCE WHEN DID YOU OEARN ABOUT THIS?!?!", he asked covering Asahi's ears.

The brunette had given up on trying to stop this.

Akane shrugged, "Saw it online. And besides, I know I wasn't the only one to think this", she turned to the rest of the students, where some flinched ever so slightly.

"Why not between bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei?", Irina grimace as she vievred her ears.

"Well, it already happened between them, so now it's the other teacher's turn", she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Irina scowled, "That don't happen!!", she shouted.

Koro-sensei came back, a little green faced, when Karasuma ran to the bathroom.

He went to the E class and hid behind them, not saying one word.

Nagisa smiled a pathetically and patted his back.

While they were thoroughly disgusted, the students also burst out laughing.

Yamato looked really worried, "I'm banning you from the Internet".

She stuck out her tongue at him, "You can't make me!".

Kondo interrupted them, "How about we move away from tentacle porn and move onto fluff between E class? If you ask me they have some good potential".

Fuji jumped in excitedly, "I know right! I'd pay money for them to happen?".

Okuno looked a little worried, "Don't you think it's a little early?", she asked unsurely.

Before they could carry on, a disgusted Asano turned around, forcing a polite smile, "Are you guys done chatting so we can return to the viewing and writing?", he asked in a polite voice.

The A class students jumped, stuttering out apologies and getting back to work.

The others watched as Asano nodded self satisfied and turn back to the data.

Ritsu pressed play.

**The students watched in silence as Irina carried on planning.**

A pale Karasuma, looking like the world had ended came out of the male toilets, sitting next to Irina in silence.

Irina tried to hold her laughter as Ritsu came over meekly offering a cup of water to Karasuma as Itona gave Koro-sensei some sweets he had.

He stared at her blankly, before accepting the water, thanking her then downing it.

**(I'll have to gather equipment from scratch again, too. Augh! Geez, why can't I get on WiFi in this shithole building?!).**

Sugino sighed, "Cuz we're the E class, we're not allowed our phones so we don't get distracted".

Koro-sensei looked disappointed, "Irina-sensei, language".

She scoffed, "I'm an adult I can say whatever I want".

**Karma smirked at the back while Terasaka next to him scowled, "Aha~ Bitch-neesan's pretty frantic. Having that sort of thing happen to her must have damaged her pride".**

**"Sensei", Irina stopped looking at her ipad.**   
**"... What do you want", Isogai was sweating a little, "If you're not going to teach us anything, could you please switch out with Koro-sensei? We have our entrance exams soon", he asked politely.**

Okajima looked slightly confused, "You're calling her sensei when we're all calling her Bitch-neesan?".

Said boy smiled sheepishly, "Well, she's still our teacher you know".

Okajima scowled along with a few boys while girls from the main campus sighed dreamily.

"You're so perfect it's almost disgusting, but that's impossible", Maehara complained.

**Irina placed her tablet on the table, "Hmph! You want to be taught by that vicious monster?"**

"I'm not vicious!", Koro-sensei admonished.

**"Comparing the Earth's predicament to entrance exams... How nice to be a carefree kid".**

Nagisa frowned, (How did she end up becoming an assassin? I mean, did she even go to school?).

Karma noticed him in a trance state, and nudged him, making him jump, "What'cha thinking about?", he asked.

The bluenette shook his head, "It's nothing".

Karma eyed him fir a bit longer, then went back to watching the screen.

**She smile at them, narrowing his eyes, "Moreover, the way I hear it, all of you in E class seem to be the misfit failures of this school. Even if you start studying now, it's pointless".**

Irina winced, (I didn't know and I never will. How it is to spend time in a school, I didn't think they'd take it so personally).

A few main campus students shrugged, "I mean she's not wrong", Tsuchiya stated.

Seo smirked, "They really should just let her do her job instead of complaining".

**The students felt the words sting feeling their blood boil. Some looked down, a shadow covering their eyes, while Karma smiled wryly, expecting the incoming slaughter.**

**She carried on speaking, "I know! Here's what I'll do, once I've successfully completed the assassination, I'll give you five million yen to share among yourselves. Such a sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives!".**

**She closed her eyes, seemingly satisfied with her offer, "That would be much more profitable than pointlessly studying. So just be quiet and listen to m...", a rubber hit the board next to her.**

**She stopped, seeing the rubber land on her desk.**

**"Get out", Irina felt the glares of the class.**

**They all erupted into anger, throwing things at her while shouting, "GET OUT FUCKING BITCH!!".**   
**"SWITCH WITH KORO-SENSEI!!".**   
**Irina tried to make herself small so she wouldn't get hit, "Wha.. What's with this attitude?!".**

The students burst out laughing.

"Wow, they certainly aren't happy", Eito commented.

Akira shrugged, "She had it coming".

Koro-sensei shook his head in disappointment, "Tsk Tsk children, you shouldn't be swearing like that. Don't make me enforce a swear jar!".

Karma raised an eyebrow, "How're you gonna make us pay? You can't stop us sensei".

Koro-sensei blew a whistle, "I have my ways", he laughed.

**The students glare and shouted at her, "You want to die?!".**   
**"FINE BY US, JUST TRY IT!!".**

**Nagisa, being the responsible one, covered his head from oncoming objects. He noticed Kayano besides him, holding a sign reading 'No big boobs!!'.**   
**"WE DON'T NEED HUGE BOOBS HERE!", she shouted, a small blush on her cheeks.**   
**(That's what you're mad about!!?). Nagisa sweated.**

More students burst out laughing.

Yada looked at angry, "Really, Kaede-chan?!".

Kayano shook her head, "It's a big problem".

Girls with well endowed bodied glared at the petite girl.

**Karasuma stood outside, he and in his hand as he scowled.**

**A sign above the door read 'Faculty office',**   
**"WHAT THE HECK IS IT THOSE BRATS!?!".**

Aiko smiled, rasing in an eyebrow, "Gee I wonder why?.

**She smaller her hand on the table while pointing to herself, "They're in the same room as such a wonderful woman. You know?! Don't you think so?!".**

Maehara shook his head, "Probably not".

Irina scowled.

**Karasuma had a vein popping on his head, "There's likely some minor discord due to them being unwelcoming, but...".**

**He gave her a harsh** **look, "Enough already. Go and give them a proper apology. Assuming you want to continue the assassination that is".**

**She stood up protest, "What?! I don't have any expirience as a teacher! Let me concentrate solely on the assassination!", she fought back.**

**The forest next to the campus was shown, "... Guess there's no helping it. Come with me".**

**Koro-sensei was siting in a lawn chair writing something on a clipboard at mach speed, holding a book and drinking grape juice, a table of more books on his side.**

**Irina and Karasuma watched from behind trees, "What is he doing?".**

**"Writing tests", he stated, "Evidently, he does this every Wednesday during 6th period".**

**Koro-sensei sneezed in the paper. "Ah", he sweated, looking at the stained paper.**

Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose, "Ew, gross".

(Why is it taking him so long?), Asano inquired

A student from B class voiced his thoughts, "So why is it taking him so long?", Asahi asked.

**Koro-sensei cried as he threw it away, "He's going to re-do it".**   
**"What an idiot, I mean grape juice has a high chance of staining".**

**"... He's** **certainly taking his sweet time with it. He can move at mach 20, so writing up questions should be no sweat".**

**The pile of questions was shown on the small table besides Koro-sensei, "Each question is different".**

"What?".

The students looked confused.

E class smiled, feeling a happy and warm feeling spread in their chests.

**Irina raised an eyebrow, "Huh?".**

**Maehara, Terasaka and Hayami stood amist a black backdrop, papers above them while their papers were shown to be different,**

**"When the students saw that, they were surprised. Combining subjects which they excel with ones difficult for them... He creates the questions for each and individual students".**

Asano's eyes widened, (He would really go that far for the students?).

Isogai smiled at their teacher, "Sensei, thank you so much, we really appreciate the hard work you put in for us".

Kurahashi nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! You've really helped get my scores up lately!".

A lot of the students smiled and thanked their teacher, who felt a sort of proudness and happiness at his students.

He nodded at them, feeling his smile become much warmer, "No problem, anything for my students afterall".

The main campus students looked shocked.

Yoko looked jealous, "Why do they get everything? They're the E class...", he muttered.

Saitou felt some sort of jealousy and disappointment in herself, hearing her student say that, (Unfortunately, I can't be that amazing as a teacher).

Yamati hit his classmate, who yelped, "What was that for?!".

He stayed silent, before speaking up, "Figure it out. If you're smart that is".

The boy growled, ready to pounce at him but was cut off.

"He means we already have Saitou-sensei who's trying her hardest. Be grateful because you're already learning a lot, and E class never had it fair so technically it's now fair on them", Asahi explained like it was nothing.

Saitou felt heat rise in her cheeks, having listened to her students defend her.

Other students looked shocked, while the big five were annoyed, "Those beats seem smart", Ren observed.

Asano nodded, "Makes me wonder why they're not in A class".

Araki shrugged, "Who knows, maybe they're not smart when it comes to other things".

**Koro-sensei was writing Chiba's question paper, holding the 'boys' data, (2)' book, "Chiba-kun can figure out special reasoning problems rather quickly. Nurufufufufufu", he chuckled.**   
**"Let's try putting some questions that are a little more advanced".**

Chiba smiled, remembering the questions on that paper, (He puts way too much effort on us), yet it was comforting to know someone cared so much.

**Irina watched in slight wonder, "He is a dangerous creature with exceptional intelligence and speed who inters to destroy the Earth. Such a person is near perfect as a teacher".**

Koro-sensei laughed, green stripes across his face, "Why thank you! You certainly like to praise me".

Karasuma scowled, glaring at the arrogant teacher, "I'm just stating facts".

It made him laugh more, irritating the students.

**"Take a look at these students", he pointed to them while walking over with Irina.**

**They were playing a game with a Koro-sensei ball and wooden knives.**   
**"They're just fooling around", Irina stated, confused.**

**"Attack!", Sugino cried as he hit the ball above Chiba's head at a fast speed.**   
**"That's the 'assassination badminton' I taught them".**

Sugino grinned, "And it's an awesome game!".

Kurahashi smiled over to her teacher, "Thank you sensei for teaching it to us!".

"We'll never forget it! Since it's such an awesome game", Kimura also grinned.

Karasuma nodded, while Irina watched with a growing smile.

**"Its training to enable them to accurately hit a moving target", he explained.**

**Kurahashi was taking score, Kimura pointed to the leader board, "That's a thrust so three points".**

**Sugino high five his teammate,"No sweat~".**

**"They have no expirience in assassination, but nonetheless they are aiming frmor the reward. When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills".**

**"Target and teacher", Koro-sensei was shown over Nagisa and the old campus, " Assassin and student. Because of that monster, this bizzare classroom setting has come to pass, and everyone in it has to fulfill two roles".**

**He gave a side glance, "You are here primarily as a professional, but if you can not balance being an assassin with being a teacher, then you are severely lacking as a pro".**

**He started walking back to the classroom, "If you intend remain here and target him don't look at the students with such a condescending gaze".**

**Yada missed the ball coming for, Maehara laughing besides her in enjoyment.**   
**"Without the students, this assassination classroom would be unable to continue. That's why, even though they are students and you are an assassin, treat them as equals!".**

**He turned back to her, "And if that is impossible for you, we have plenty of assassins who exist only to kill. And we'll give the assignment to the next one in line".**

**Irina looked down. The wind Rufford her hair gently, blowing some leaves past her.**

The students were in shock.

"Nurufufufufu", Koro-sensei laughed, "Very well said, Karasuma-sensei".

Nakamura smirked, "We've got the Lord of speeches with us", she joked.

Okano nodded, "It's no wonder Bitch-sensei apologied".

Yumi nodded quietly, "Even that moved me", she whispered quietly.

Her friend raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure it moved anyone with a heart", she looked towards those who were jealous.

Karma smirked at his teacher, "Nice speech, sensei".

Karasuma looked over, then nodded.

Irina scowled, "I didn't apologise because of him", (But can I really deny that?), she shook her head. What he said had really hit her hard, since it was so true. She couldn't underestimate these kids.

**The students were happily chatting in the room, until a certain figure entered.**

**Terasaka's gang watched with scowled as Irina strode in.**   
**She turned around and picked up the chalk, writing something on the board in English.**

**"You're incredible in bed. Repeat", she ordered.**

Asano and Seo frowned, (Does that say, 'You're incredible in bed'?!).

**The students were in a stunned silence.**

**They answered unsurely, "Y-yuu aa inkurediburu in beddo".**

Seo tsked, "That was pretty bad".

The big five nodded.

E class rubbed their heads sheepishly, "Guess it wasn't the best", Nakamura stuck her tongue out.

**"When I first assassinated a VIP in America, I first turned on the charms on his guard", a flashback shower Irina gushing over a bodyguard.**   
**"That sentence is what he said to me".**

**"It mean, kimmi wa beddo no sugoi... " Nagisa flushed with Hayami, (Why're you making us Junior High students recite a phrase like this?!).**

Irina shrugged, "Well, I'm teaching you don't complain. There's not much else I can do as an assassin", she muttered defensively.

Yada smiled brightly, "Don't worry sensei! I really like your lessons!".

The students watched with worry, "She what?!", Tetsuya half smiled.

Yasuko looked scared, "Why would she...?".

Irina looked pleasantly surprised, "Really?".

Yada smiled brightly, "Yeah!", she replied just as brightly.

The teacher felt a small smile firm on her lips along with a blush spreading along her cheeks. She quickly turned away, trying to hide her feelings.

**"It is often said that to learn a foreign language quickly and easily in a short amount of time, you should make use of a lover from that country", she spoke, "As you will want to better understand your partner's feelings. Inevitably, you'll graos the meaning of their words".**

**The students dusted quiet, seemingly in shock at the teacher, "When it was necessary for my work...",**   
**Eight hearts were shown on the world map at certain places, "I learned new languages using this method".**

The students looked very surprised.

"Woah", Yumi was in shock.

Mitsuha smiled faintly, "She's... Doing a good job", she turned to her friend, "Don't you think?".

Aiko nodded, "Yeah... She is".

**"** **And so, in my class", a general was shown blushing with kiss marks over the screen, "I'll teach you how to seduce people from other countries".**

**Irina was shown conversing over a drink with a man who had a long and pouty nose, "The secret skill of befriending through conversation that us taught to professional assassins. If you can learn this, it will serve you well when meeting people from virtually any country".**

**Nakamura and Okajima blushed, imagining Jack Sparrow and Lara** **Croft, (A foreigner!).**

A few students burst out laughing.

Nakamura tried to hide a blush, scowling while Karma trued to hold in his laughter, "Really? Jack Sparrow?", she soon burst out laughing, making Nakamura scowl deeper.

Okajima puffed out his chest in pride, "I'm unashamed!".

Kataoka shook her head, "That one's a lost one".

More students started laughing.

**"Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams for the octopus. I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future".**

**She crossed her fingers, "If, despite that you don't view me as a teacher... I'll give up on the assassination". She played with her fingers nervously, "T-This way there'll be no complaints, right? Also, sorry for a bunch of stuff..."**

"She's kind of cute", Kimiko stated.

Her friend and a few others nodded.

**The students stayed silent, still in shock before laughing. "What's with you being all timid? Just a little while ago you were saying 'I'll kill you' and stuff like that".**

**Irina blushed in embarrassment.**

**"She kinda ended up becoming a completely normal sensei", Maehara leaned back in his chair.**

**"We can't really call her Bitch-neesan anymore", Okano agreed.**

**Irina was shocked for a moment, before covering her mouth, a blush on her cheeks waking with tears of joy welling up in her eyes, "I really... Got through all of you", she whispered in joy.**

**"Now that I think about it, it was a rude thing to refer a teacher as", Irina cried tears of joy, "Yeah, we have to change what we call her".**

Karma grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Aww, look at that hope and joy, too bad we're gonna smash it into pieces".

E class snorted while others watched in confusion.

**"So we'll use Bitch-sensei instead", Irina's shattered into tiny pieces like glass.**

**She forced a smile, "Er, um... Hey, you guys... The whole bitch thing is troubling, so could we drop it?", she asked kindly.**

**"C'mon, I don't mind if you're informal and call me by my first name".**

**The students looked to each other, "But, we kinda already settled with the 'bitch' part", one said.**

**"Bitch-sensei fits you better than Irina-sensei", an other said.**

**Irina glared at the students, scowling as lightning cackled in the bcakground, "And so, take good care of us, Bitch-sensei!", a student cried.**

**"Let's start with class, Bitch-sensei!", an other cried.**

The students tried to hold their laughter in.

**"Aaghh!! I really hate you all after!!", came th shriek from the old campus.**

The students brust out laughing.

"Oh man!!", Akira said in between laughs

Eito held his sides as he tried to calm his laughter.

Irina scowled while Karasuma had a small smirk and Koro-sensei chucked along with the students.

The others teachers had a hard time trying to hold their laughters.

**Koro-sensei and Karasuma watched from outside the door, "They're really attached to her", Koro-sensei commented.**

**Karasuma was sweating, placing his hands on his sides, "... For now, anyway".**

**Karasuma watched the ocitpus carefully, pulling out his gun from his blazer.**

**"Thank you, Karasuma-sensei", the agent froze, gun mid draw, "You truly wanted the students to converse with an actually person from a foreign country".**

**He grinned at him, "Afterall, an assassin who has travelled from place to place across the globe is certainly best suited to the task".**

Asano huffed, (Of course he saw this. He's too smart for the plan to work, but we could use this to lewnr more about him).

Araki looked surprised and put out, "So he'd seen that one from a mile away huh?".

**Karasua narrowed his eyes, (He... Anticipated things to that extent?).**

"Nurufufufu", Koro-sensei laughed, green stripes on his face, "You said it yourself. I do have enhanced intelligence!".

The agent scowled, while E class raised an eyebrow, "Sounding a little confident sensei", Maehara teased.

**Koro-sensei walked away, while Karasuma watched him, (This guy stubbornly says nothing as to the reason he came to teach E class.**

**The old campus was shown with exotic plants around it making it look quite beautiful, (But, in setting up the ideal circumstances for his assassination, we are being led toward an ideal environment to learn).**

Yamato looked surprised, "You know, the old campus kind of looks really pretty".

A few students nodded, while others looked down refusing to believe it.

Asano shook his head in sadness, (Well, it was a place for the amazing students).

**Karasuma turned around walking away, putting his gun away, "Its as if everyone is dancing), he looked down, a bittersweet smile on his face, (In the palms of that eltentacke monster).**

**Koro-sensei walked away happily.**

Koro-sensei giggled," Is that a smile? For me? ".

Karasuma stared at him blankly," It's a smile that means I'm not happy".

The octopus teacher deflated a little, "Oh...".

A few students snorted at the exchange.

Suddenly Koro-sensei had a determined shine in his eyes, (I will make him smile one day! One day he will perform the act of smiling!!).

Karasuma at he'd him carefully.

Ritsu sighed contently," That was fun!! Alright, next! ".

The students sighed at her enthusiasm.

Koro-sensei blew a whistle, cheering with Ritsu.

"What's he doing with her?". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That honestly came out earlier than u expected. Now, while I'm very shoot you would read this at a late time, please do not stay up reading this. If you have, I'm happy you would but please be careful of your sleep levels, I'd rather you all sleep healthily then this story yet any views at all. Thank you again, and maybe next chapter will cone out soon since I've already got the transcript ready! Byee


	12. Volume 2 Chapter 11 - Assembly Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter comes on time, I apologise as it should have been early since I had the transcript ready since it was originally meant for the prologue. Enjoy and feel free to comment!! I've been reading a lot of haikyuu lately so I've been getting distracted, I apologise.

Ren looked a little worried, watching Asano who had shut off for a moment, looking emotionless and maybe a little... Sad? He wanted to comfort him, who but knows how he'd get through him. The guy would probably push him back and in dojng so, locking himself further from everyone. He frowned and looked away, feeling a little heart broken.

(Ikeda-nii...), Asano felt a strong sense of nostalgia at the name, as well as a unbearable stab to his heart. He trued hats to not let his tears show, he really did. Especially in front of the principal.

Karma eyed Asano carefully, (He looked sad for a moment, I wonder what that as for? It wasn't the principal, he would probably hate him more than anything. Must have been something personal).

The red head felt some pain thinking about the principal, feeling the same way to his parents. Yet they were never there, so he couldn't tell them how he felt.

Ritsu started up the hologram, "OK! The viewing is starting now!".

Itona rolled his eyes at her happiness, deep inside he would always treasure it.

**'The school-wide assambly that takes place once a month.'**

**In the main hall of Kunugigaoka junior high, students of the third year stood around in small groups awaiting their assembly to start.**

Fuwa looks very excited, almost as if she were going to blow up, "" What's up Fuwa-san? Are you excited about the AT? ", Asahi asked.

She stood up and patted Asahi on the head,"Yes my boy!!!".

Okajima looked confused, "What's an AT? I know AU means alternate universe".

"An AT is an alternate time line. It works better because ere not in a different universe".

The boy nodded, "Oh I see", he grinned patting Mimura on the back, "Thanks! ".

**E class to the very right stood in a line, also awaiting for the starts of they assembly. Students from other classes sniggered and laughed at them, occasional insults being thrown at them.**

**Nagisa stared at the ground, tyring to ignore the other students.**

Said students started to feel guilty, (We really shouldn't have done that), Aiko thought, swallowing a bad taste in her mouth.

**'For us in E class... Its a depressing event'. "Nagisa-kun", Nagisa turned his head to where his name was called. Two students, one lanky with glasses while the other was smaller and chubbier, sporting grins on their faces spoke, "Goodwork, it must be difficult to come down all the way here", they walked away laughing, while Nagisa stayed silent.**

"Sheesh", Nakamura scowled, "Way to be respectful of other students".

Nagisa forced a smile, "It's Okay, Nakamura-san", he said hastily.

Karma narrowed his eyes at the D class students, "Really? Because if its not, I don't mind teaching these two little shits---".

"Language!!", Koro-sensei interuoted, blowing a whistles.

Karma looked pissed, while other were trying to hold their laughter, "Really?", he raised an eyebrow.

Koro-sensei huffed, placing his tentacles on his hips, "I said there was no swearing if you're all going to swear on onscreen", he blew his whistle again, ""And I'll stop you by force if I have to using this whistle ".

**'The discrimination against E class is the same here as everywhere else'. Terasaka looked away in anger while students mocked him along with Muramatsu.**   
**'And we must endlessly endure it'.**

**The Dean stood at the podien, speaking it it he microphone,"... In short, you are the elites selected from the best of the best nationwide. As your Dean I guarantee it", he gave Eclass a dirty condescending look, " Still, pride is a powerful enemy... If you aren't negligent, you'll end up becoming like a certain group of hopeless someones".**

**The school burst out laughing, while the E-class students hang their heads in shame.**

Mitsuha felt like vomiting, (Why did I even laugh?).

More students looked like they were feeling guilty, only some enjoyed the moment.

**"Hey now, you're laughing way too much. Well, your Dean went a bit far too", he continued.**

**"Nagisa", Sugaya called him from behind, "Come to think of it, where's Karma?". Nagisa sweatdropped, smiling awkwardly, "Skipping". Said boy was laying in the grass while listening to music on him mp3.**

"Karma-kun!", Koro-sensei admonished, a cross on. His now turned purple face , "You can't skip assembly", he said.

Karma stick his tongue out, looking away while students laughed.

**"He said he's not coming to the assembly and he doesn't care if he gets punished for it. Getting good grades and behaving badly... Its times like this I'm jealous of him".**

Said red head patted Nagisa on the head, "Aww, its okay to be jealous, Nagisa-kun".

The bluenette scowled.

**"Moving on, we have an announcement from the student council. Student Council, please start preparing your equipment. Kayano looked to there Karasuma had entered.**

" Wait a second... ", Yamato put a hand to his chin," Where's the dean".

The hall went silent, then everyone burst into panic

"Where is he?!", a student bit his fingers excessively.

Ritsu cleared her throat, but was ignored.

She pouted, and poked Itona's arm, who looked back, "Just shout, I don't really shout", he shrugged.

She took a deep breath, "EVERYONE PLEASE LISTEN!!".

The whole school flinched at the loudness of her voice.

Akane looked on in amazement, "WOAH! How did you do that?".

Ritsu smiled, "I change my voice. Since I have a robotic body".

The students looked absolutely shocked and confused.

Karma raised an eyebrow, "Did no one notice she was a robot?".

Nagisa shook his head, "I think you're the only one".

The purple haired robot sighed, "The Dean went to the principal, so he's not in the time zone anymore".

"Ohh, thank godness", Saitou let out a breath of relief.

The students were much less panicked.

"I swear some of us went to the toilet?", Eiti questioned.

Akira shrugged, a smirk tugging on his lips, "Bad luck for them! They miss this amazing opportunity!".

**Murmurs of," Who's that teacher?", and," He looks smart and cool", we're heard as he walked over to where the teachers were standing, bowing slightly to the B-class teacher, Saito sensei.**

Karasuma sighed deeply, (I don't even seem that cool), he thought in annoyance.

Irina smriekd at his side, (Mr pretty face just doesn't get it, does he?).

 **"I am Class E's homeroom teacher, Karasuma. We are in different buildings, so allow me to borrow the stage for introductory purposes",**  
 **Saito-sensei blushed, stammering out, "Ah... Yes, go right ahead** ".

Saitou looked away, her face going red while a few students and teacher's chuckled and laughed.

Karasuma looked even more done.

**"Karasuma-sensei", said man looked back to where he was called to see Kurahashi and Nakamura holding out their knife sheaths, decorated in cute designs.**

Nakamura stuck her tongue out while Kurahashi smiled sheepishly, "Ehe, kind of forgot".

**" We decorated our knife sheaths", Kurahshi smiled.**

**" Cute ain't it?", Nakamura added.**

**Karasuma stiffened and hurried over to them, covering the sheaths with his hands," Agh... It's fine that they're cute but don't take them out here!! The assassination is a secret from other classes!", he ushered urgently.**

Michiko looked a little jealous, "They get along pretty well, and he's cool and hot", she muttered.

**Girls from other classes watched on in jealousy, "Looks like they get along pretty well", Mitsuha said.**

**"How nice, I mean the teachers and boys in our class are just rude and ugly", Aiko complained. Takada and Tanaka stayed silent, looking a little annoyed.**

The males of the students body glared at the girls, who smiled sheepishly, trying to hide their fear, "Umm, sorry?".

Hinata winked at her friend, "Its not like we're wrong".

Saeko snorted, trying to stop her laughter.

**Irina then walked in with her golden hair flowing behind her, her eyes hardened in confidence.**

Karma grinned evilly, "Well would you look at that! Her confidence is shining!".

Isogai raised an eyebrow, "And yours doesn't?".

"Yeah, it's big enough it suffocate us, don't make us blind with it", Maehara added, smirking.

The students started laughing as Karma scowled and threw a paper ball.

Araki threw his pencil at Karma, "Hey!".

**The male teachers gawked, while some murmered among themselves,"Wait a.. Who's that foreigner with the incredible body?!",**

**"Is she a Class E teacher too?!".**

Irina smiled brightly, "Why thank you!", she flicked her gaur, making E class groan.

**Karasuma looks at her with a frown," Why are you here, Irina?", he asks in annoyance.**

She looked at him with a scowl, "Because I'm a teacher duh!".

He raised an eyebrow.

**Irina scowls back at him and replies in similar annoyance," You're a pain. This is intelligence gathering toward my next plan".**

The female teacher bristled, "And for information gathering", the agent gave her a look, "What? It's an essential part of being an asasin!", she rebuked.

**She smiles at Nagisa and waves at him, walking over. "I get the impression that you've been writing down all of that octopuse's weaknesses in your notebook? Loan it to oneesan, won't you?".**

Nagisa sighed, going a little red, "Oh no...", he grumbled while a few of E class grinned.

**Nagisa stutters a little," Eh? That's...** **I already told all the weaknesses that wouod be useful",**

**"If you something like that, it'll seem like you're hiding a vital piece of information", she argued.**

**Still he protested, "No like I said.."**

**A small vein popped on her forehead as she smashed Nagisa's face onto her chest, "C'** **mon** **, just hand it over already kid! I'll suffocate you!".**

**Nagisa went bright red, struggling to breathe, "CAN'T BREA... QUIT IT WITH YOUR BREASTS BITCH-SENSEI!".**

The students burst out laughing while Nagisa went bright red.

Nakamura nudged him, "Yeah Nagisa-kun why hide your secrets?".

Karma joined in, "Give the girls your secret to your feminine side!".

Nagisa froze, making Karma and Nakamura stop. Suddenly Karma felt a violent chill run through his spine.

Karma forced a smile, "S-sorry, my bad that was a little to far", he apologised. (What was that?).

Nagisa chuckled sheepishly, "It's okay...".

Karasuma narrowed his eyes at Irina, who looked away sweating, "What? I told you it was information gathering".

"You're sublte for an assassin", came the sarcastic reply.

"Hey!"

**Tanaka and Tadaka watched in jealousy, a line of blood dripping from their noses and a blush spreading across their faces, (Why bitch? I wish I were him...)**

**Karasuma, glaring and sweating, pulled Irina back, holding her in a grip while she complained.**   
**"What is it with those guys... Getting all carried away despite being the E class".**

Hara glared at them, "Hypocrites, as if you weren't laughing your heads off earlier".

The students bristled, "You're all E class! Learn respect before talking to us, losers!", Eito shouted.

Mitsuha looked away, feeling sick from the guilt.

Hazama scoffed, "Look in a mirror".

The boy bristled.

Irina scowled, "Can you stop arguing for God's sake?! We're trying to watch the future you know!".

The students went silent.

**The main campus students passed shhtes around. Araki held one up from the podium, "Okay, the printout we just handed out to everyone had the details about the student council event".**

"'To everyone', he says", Nakamura stated with air quotes.

Araki looked away, a sick feeling building up in his stomach.

**Sugino looked into his hands, as well as more E class members.** **They didn't have any unlike the students.**

**"Eh? What? Where are ours?", Okajima looked back at Okano who held her hands up, empty handed.**

Aiko winced, bracing herself for the oncoming joke, feeling a stone of guilt on her shoulders.

**Isogai raised his hand, "... Excuse me, Class E hasn't gotten theirs ", he states politely.**

"I don't get how you're so polite", Terasaka grumbled.

Isogai smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head," Well, he's part of the student council".

The boys in E class growled in jealousy and hate.

**Araki scratched his head, "Hm? You haven't? How strange...".**

**He sneered, placing his hands on the podium, "My bad~ It looks like I forgot to bring the ones for E class, sorry but please commit it all to memory before you leave~".**

**The students from E class looked down in shame and anger, "I mean, I think the people in class E should also work on improving their memory".**

**The main campus students had smiles on their laughing, "That's impossible though", one muttered.**

Ena looked away, feeling her throat tighten, (They're the E class... I have no reason to feel like this).

Sachio frowned, (Damn, I really want to apologise, but I doubt they're going forgive me. I mean, I don't really deserve it anyway...).

More and more students started to feel and look guilty, looking away or frowning.

Asano watched the main campus students carefully,, seeing the trace of guilt on their faces and postures, (Are they seriously feeling guilty? I don't mind them ruining the board chairman's system, but I still need them to think themselves as superior, they need to be smart and beat E class at the very least), he scowled.

**"... What is this? How underhanded", Irina muttered in anger.**

**Karasuma narrowed his eyes, staying silent.**

Araki winced, (It's just a joke and it's not like I'm wrong...).

**Suddenly, something whizzed by E class, dropping handouts right next to them. A strong gust of wind pass them.**

**Nagisa caught the paper, seeing it was an exact replica of the handout.**

**"Isogai-kun".**

**Isogai liked at the sheet in shock, before turning to the voice that called him.**

**Koro-sensei stood in his disguise, tierling a one, making Irina and Karasuma startled.**   
**"There doesn't seem to be any problem. There are enough handwritten copies afterall".**

**The ravenette smiled, "That's true", he turned to the speaker, showing his handout, "Ah, we have our handouts, so please continue".**

**Araki looked shocked, "Eh? Ah... No way, how?!".**

**Nagisa smiled confidently, "Who's the grinning guy over their that ruined our fun?! Ah, er, um... When then, I'll continue".**

Araki flushed, while others tried to not laugh.

E class watched in amusement, also feeling a swell of satisfaction.

**Karasuma pointed to Koro-sensei, "I told you not to show your face in front of the while school!", he whisper yelled in anger and annoyance, "Your very existence is a state secret!!".**

Akio snorted, "I don't think gets what that means".

A few other laughed while Karasuma sighed deeply.

**"Don't worry about it , my disguise is perfect so they won't notice".**

The main campus stared at the screen blankly, some empty smiles on their faces.

**Koro-sensei stood happily with the teachers, "... Uhh, has that teacher all along?", Tomo asked unsurely.**

**"He's strangely tall, and I can't quite tell where his joints are", he carried on. Koro-sensei's tentacles wriggled.**

E class tried to hide their snorts while the main campus students blanched, "How did we not realise?", Akira asked.

Eiro shook his head, "There's no reason, we just didn't".

Karma burst out laughing, while a few others chuckled.

**Irina sidled over, trying to stab him from her place.**

More students started laughing.

Karasuma glared at Irina, who whistled and looked away while Koro-sensei chuckled in the background.

Itona and Ritsu exchanged grins.

**Karasuma walk over and retrained her, holding her arm and pulling her away by her hair.**

**The E class students laughed, Hayami sweat dropping in amusement, "Haha! Bitch-sensei just doesn't give up!", Maehara laughed.**

**Tanaka and Takada watched in disgust and annoyance.**

Karma gave the two a dangerous smile, "Hooh, what's with those looks?".

They flinched, avoiding eye contact with him.

Koro-sensei blew his whistle next to Karma, making the boy jump at the sudden loud noise.

**The students were walking back to their classes.**

**"We're gonna go ahead, Nagisa", sugino called Kayano already ahead.**

**Nagisa nodded, smiling brightly, "Okay! I'll come right after buying some juice".**

**As he took his juice from the machine, two students walked up to him, "Oi Nagisa. You guys... Are kinda forgetting your place, aren't you?".**

**Nagisa sounded confused, stepping back a little, "Eh?".**

**The boys sneered at Nagisa, "Keep your eyes on the floor where E class belongs. Afterall there's no hope for you all".**

**Nagisa looked up at them, staying silent.**

**"Oi, what's with that dissasstified look?", Karasuma noticed the commotion. (That's...)**

**He started walking over, "Tch, seriously this school...", a tentacle stopped him.**

**Karasuma sweated as he looked behind to see Koro-sensei with green stripes across his face.**

Sugaya looked confused, "What? Why're you not helping Nagisa?".

Koro-sensei chucked, having green stripes much like his onscreen self, "You'll see".

**"The students who are trying to assassinate me", his nose fell off, "Won't be unnerved by the likes of those two".**

**Tanaka pushed Nagisa to the wall, holding him by the collar, "Say something E class!! I'll kill you!!!".**

Karma grinned widely along with a few more students, "Heeeh? You really wanna follow through?".

The two boys were met with an onslaught of glares, recoiling back in fear, "N-No, we're good", Takada replied shakily.

Koro-sensei watched in amusement.

**Nagisa looked like he had a realisation, (Kill me... ?).**

**He looked at the sneering boys, (Kill... Kill, huh).**

The students watched in anticipation, (What's he going to do?), Ren looked very interested.

**He chuckled, his grin turning into a wide smile as he let out a glimmer of bloodlust, "And yet it looks like you've never killed someone before", a small wind ruffled his clothes and hair, giving him a sinister look.**

"Wha?!", the D class boys recoiled back, feeling fear grip at their hearts.

Karasuma and Irina were shocked.

Karma grimaced and looked away, remembering the feeling.

Most of the students looked shock.

Nakamura gaped at the screen, "Wow Nagisa?".

He looked at her, "What's wrong?".

She grinned along with more of his classmates, "Since when were you a badass?".

The boy blushed, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Well... Uh, I'm not really a badass", he muttered in embarrassment.

Sugino grinned brightly, patting his back, "What do you mean?! Did you see what you did?!", he asked in amazement.

Kayano nodded enthusiastically.

Karma looked away, feeling something disgusting in his stomach. (Why be jealous? It's not like he's better than me...)

**Takada and Tanaka recoiled back in wear watching Nagisa walk away with an aura around him, (... What was that... Blood, just now?).**

Irina looked impressed while Karasuma scrutinised the blunette.

**"See? It's because my students killing intent is different", Koro-sensei said.**

**Karasuma watched Nagisa.**

**(Class E, someone from the E as in end class, pushing normal students aside), a camera watched Nagisa return to his friends, (For that to happen in my school is illogical), Nagisa smiled at Sugino and Kayano who waited, (There needs to be some slight improvements).**

**A lone eye watched from a cover of shadows, (To me, this is of a higher priority than the assassination).**

"Uhh...", Nagisa looked a little worry.

Asano scoffed, (Of course).

Nagisa liked to Asano, "Did I do something bad?", he asked innocently.

Kayano looked confused, "Well, no. You stood up for yourself".

The strawberry blond sighed, shaking his head, "Well, yes you did. And in doing so you've opposed the chairman's system, which isn't going to make him happy.

"Oh", Nagisa deflated a little.

Sugino patted him on the back, "Hey its okay! You did the right thing".

He smiled a little, "Thanks".

Ritsu beamed even brighter than before blinding the others, "Alright next!", she sounded in joy.

Itona raised an eyebrow, "What's got you so happy?".

She smiled at him, making him wince at the brightness of her smile, "Well! After this volume and a bit in the third one it'll be my entrance!!".

Itona nodded in understanding, "Mine's in the fourth", he then smirked, "And then a little fight between our teacher", he muttered, making sure they didn't hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this being so late, even though I had half of the transcript, I've been readings lot of haikyuu and been totally distracted. But hopefully I won't take too long. I quite proud to be honest, hopefully this story won't be that long, since it's a between one to a few days for an update per chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and bye bye!


	13. Volume 2 Chapter 12 - Sovereign Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next chapters are probably long so they'll probably take a while for me to update. I hope you be been enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading this and voting! It means a lot to me! I'm still very sorry for the very late update! I've been playing too much professor layton and reading a lot of haikyuu! It made me sad. And now I can't wait to see how the battle goes. My favourites are Akaashi and Bokuto if you were wondering, which you probably weren't but honestly I don't really hate anyone other than the prick Atsumu but he's still a good character. Sorry for the rant, I needed someone to talk to. Thanks! Oh and also there are some mistakes I might fix, but Asano is a blonde not a strawberry blonde and since this is the manga I'm sticking to the colors. Meaning Isogai doesn't have brown hair and Hazel eyes, most of the characters have black hair and black eyes. The principal and Asano have/had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Irina looked to Karasuma, "That was the principal?".

He nodded, narrowing his eyes, (He's a shrewd man, caring more for his school over the world's safety).

Koro-sensei looked down pensively, (He's much different then I was told), he sighed, (Just what happened to him?).

As Ritsu started up the hologram, the students quietened down.

**Koro-sensei stood at the front of the class, five doppelganger with him each wearing a band reading one of the main subjects, "Now then, shall we begin?".**

**The students sweat dropped, (Begin what?).**

**Koro-sensei raised a tentacle finger, "Midterms exams are approaching", he spread around the room creating four more clones, "Yup, that's right", one said.**

**"And so this period", an other said, "I shall conduct an intense high-speed study session".**

**He sped around the classroom, creating very intricate after images, shocking the students, "Sensei's duplicates will thoroughly go over each of your weak subjects one-on-one".**

The students looked surprised, "Wow, you'd really go that far for us?", Isogai asked.

Koro-sensei nodded, "Of course! It's my job afterall".

Nagisa smiled, (He's a really good teacher, isn't he?).

**"What a waste of time...", Terasaka grumbled, placing his head in his hand, "Even going through the trouble of having headbands marked with each subject".**

**Terasaka noticed his, Koro-sensei appeared with a Naruto headband in front of him.**

The students burst out laughing while Terasaka glared at the screen, grumbling darkly under his breath.

**The delinquent smacked his fist on his desk, "Why the heck is mine the only 'naruto' one?!".**

A student sniggered, "It's because they're both dumb".

Asahi stood up in outrage, "Hey! Don't you dare say that!".

The students looked to him, Yamato faced palmed while Akane teued ehr best to hold her laughter in.

"He's still really smart, when it comes to learning new jutsus he's able to do the impossible, learn faster than normal and he even eoanred a forbidden Jutsu at 12! And that's smarter than any of you!", he shouted, placing a hand to his chest.

The students were shocked whkel others deadpanned.

Fuwa grinned and bit her lip in excitement.

"Terasaka-san may not be smart, but he's got the physical aspects and recklessness! And that's important!". Asahi huffed and sat back down, crossing a leg over his other, "I rest my case".

Th students stayed silent, absolutely confused.

Fuwa went over and held her hand up for a high five, which he returned grinning.

**"Terasaka-kun is a special curriculum. You are weak in multiple subjects afterall".**

Terasaka scowled, looking away to hide the red hue on his cheeks.

**Koro-sensei's doubles flashed around the room, tutoring each double in a different subject.**

**(I think Koro-sensei is steadily growing faster). The class sweated as Koro-sensei tutored them.**

( **Japanese, six people. Maths, eight people. Social studies, 3 people. Science, 4 people. English, 4 people. Naruto, 1 person) , Nagisa observed.**

A few students sniggered as Terasaka growled at them.

 **As Koro-sensei tutored Nagisa something, (He has enough duplicates for everyone in this class. And yet it want long ago his limit was three).**  
"What!?", the students were worried.

Tanaka but his fingers excessively along with Takada who panicked, "Of he's already that fast there's no way those losers will ever be able to kill him!!".

Asano frowned, (He increases his speed that quickly? But then again, in a small area such as the classroom, he can't accelerate at full speed, since there's not enough space), he put his chin in his hand, (So he's increasing his limit in such a small room, that's dangerous).

Karma had a similar though process, (Assassinations are gonna get much harder from now on), he then smirked, (But that's what makes it all the better).

S **uddenly his face twisted in on itself, leaving a hole gaping there.**

"Uh what?".

The students looked confused.

**"Uwahh!!", Nagisa gaped, his eyes popping out of his head.**

**"Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden, Karma-kun!!", said boy was sticking his tongue out while holding his knife up to Koro-sensei's face".**

The students burst out laughing.

Karma smirked while Nakamura held her sides, "Of course! It was Karma!", she said in between laughs.

Koro-sensei pouted at the red head, who stuck his tongue out, "I'm trying to teach you know!!".

Irina snickered while Karasuma felt a smirk tug at his lips.

**"When I dodge it affects all my after images!".**

**"These duplicates are surprisingly intricate!", a student yelled.**

**"Still, do you really have the strength to maintain this many duplicates, sensei?", Nagisa asked.**

**"There is nothing to worry about", a duplicate was resting outise on a chair, "I'm letting one body rest outside afterall".**

Maehara gaped, "Like that's gonna help!!!".

"You're just using more effort to go outside, aren't you?", Tomo questioned.

Koro-sensei blanched, "Well, uh..."

**"Won't that tire you out instead!?".**

Tomo nodded, "Exactly".

**The crescent moon was shown, (... Maybe this accelerated power up, is preparation for when he destroys the earth in 1 year's time).**

The students started feeling unneverd

Yada forced a smile, "Wow, he's already that much faster when there's a year left...".

Okuda frowned, "So how strong will he be by the end of the year?", she asked unsurely.

Koro-sensei's smile started to dim, (Just a year, and a few more days).

**(And yet to the students taking notes for the upcoming test).**   
**"So, have you understood everything up to this point, Nagisa-kun", Koro-sensei pointed to the sheet.**

**Nagisa looked up with a smoke, own over the page, "... Yes".**

**(The troublesome target fo this assassination classroom, is a rrasurring teacher).**

Koro-sensei brightened up from his earlier misery, "Why thank you Nagisa-kun!".

The boy smiled, along with E class.

Some students seemed jealous, (Lucky them, they get along with their teacher), Mitsuha looked at Kensaku, who looked like he wanted to rip his eyes out.

**A sign read 'faculty office' over a door. Karasuma and Irina watched someone in silence**

**A man toyed with a rubix cube, "I want to rearrange the colours of this hexahedron".**

Asano sneered, (What's he doing here?).

Eito looked confused, "A what now?".

Karma shrugged, "It's the name for a six faced shape. A rubix cube is a cube".

Akira frowned, "Why use that when you can just call it by its name?".

"Probably because he doesn't want to use such a childish name", Asano answered, rolling his eyes.

**"Using an incredibly quick method that anyone can carry out", the figure smiled, a shadow covering most of his face.**   
**"How would you go about it? As teachers...".**

**"Bye Koro-sensei!", Nagisa bid smiling.**

**Koro-sensei waved to Nagisa, "Nurufufu, I hope you'll be able to kill me tomorrow". He entered the staffroom to see the principal break a rubix cube,**

**"The answer is simple", the small cubes fall to the floor, "Disassemble it and rearrange them".**

**He held the screw driver, having a few more rubix cubes on his lap.**

**'Kunugigaoka private school, board chairman. Asano Gakuhou'.**

The younger Asano glared at the screen.

**The principal smiled brightly to Koro-sensei, "Nice to meet you, Koro-sensei".**

**The said teacher looked on in confusion, "He's the board chairman of this school", Irina supplied.**

**"As teachers, he is our employer", Karasuma added.**

**"Nuua! G-goodness, coming all the way up the mountain", Koro-sensei gave the principal a shoulder message, serving him some tea, "By the way, I don't suppose you'll be raising my salary a bit more".**

**Nagisa watched, sweating.**

**Koro-sensei weakness 6:** **_he is humble and subservient to his superiors_ **

The students looked confused while some were disappointed.

"You're a being that can destroy the world, why act like he's the saviour of the world?", Atsushi questioned.

Koro-sensei blanched, "Well, he's my boss! And I do need a little bump in my salary", as added quietly.

Nagisa shook his head, "No sensei, maybe if you saved up then you wouldn't need a small 'bump' in your salary".

"But how else am I supposed to live?! Without food?!", Koro-sensei protested.

Sugino have him a judging look, "Maybe stop with the adult entertainment", he said with finger air quotes.

Koro-sensei tensed, "Uhh.. I'm..". He stayed silent.

**The principal stood up from his chair, "I'd like to apologise as well. I kept thinking I'd come and introduce myself, but never got to it", he said.**

**"Karasuma-san and the Ministry of Defense have told me about you. Well, I'm... Not quite knowledgeable enough to understand all of it, but...", he faced Koro-sensei head on, the crescent moon standing out from the sky between them, "You are quite the pitiful creature, aren't you? Intending to becomes the world's saviour, you've been reduced to its destroyer instead".**

The student a were very confused.

Asano put a hand to his chin, (Saviour? How? By teaching E class?).

Okano frowned, "Does he mean you're trying to be good teaching us?".

Koro-sensei stayed silent.

His students looked down sadly.

Nagisa grimaced, (Even though he's a hero to us, he's still a villain).

**Nagisa watched with furrowed brow, (Save... Destroyer....? ).**

**The principal walked forwards, turning back to Koro-sensei with a hand out, "... Well, I have no intention if raising a fuss over that here. We are alike in that no matter how much we struggle, we can't save the earth from crisis".**

**He walked over to Karasuma, giving him a small wink, "Most of the time, I'll have a hands off policy towards the assassination. I'll have plenty to keep me occupied with keeping it a secret afterall".**

**Karasuma stayed silent before answering, "... That will be helpful".**

Karasuma frowned, (He's demanding for alot of hush money).

**Irina turned to the chairman, crossing her arms as she smiled to him, "You have a pretty rational outlook. I don't particularly dislike men like that".**

Asano gaped at the screen in horror, (WHAT?!), he started choking on his saliva, coughing up the disgust building up in his stomach.

The big five packed, Ren patting him quite hard in the back while the others scrambled for water.

E class stated laughing, "Gee Bitch-sensei, when will you ever stop", Karma smriekd, watching Asano in pure enjoyment.

Irina raised an eyebrow, "What? I'm just saying".

More students started laughing as Asano gagged.

**"I'm honoured", he smiled, putting a hand to his chest.**

**"... However, as the head of this school I must consider...", he sat on the window ledge.**

**"Is what to do in the case the earth continues to survive beyond the upcoming year".**

**Koro-sensei's bounty was shown with an eliminated print on it, "In other words, the future of this school in the event that someone manages to kill you".**

**The sunlight shine behind him, "Frankly speaking, it will be problematic if E class doesn't remain as is", he crossed a leg, hands resting on his knee joined.**

**Koro-sensei narrowed his eyes, while Nagisa watched in silence.**

**"... When you say, 'as is', do you mean the current situation where their grades and treatment are the lowest of the low?".**

**The principal answered slowly, "... Yes".**

**"Are you familiar with the rule of worker wants?", he questioned.**

"UGGGHHH!!", came the groan from the teachers.

The students looked towards them incredulously, "Uh what now?".

Asano glared at the scene while Karasuma grimaced.

Rem nudged Asano, "What is it?".

The blond sighed, feeling a rise of spite, "He talks about it everytime".

Saitou had a blank look, "He's explained it so many times that I remember it pretty well now". She stated muttering some words.

Irina and Koro-sensei looked to Karasuma who looked annoyed, "He's explained it at least twice to me, and I've already had enough".

Kensaku scowled, "And yet here we are still entertaining him by pretending we haven't heard it yet!", he complained, warning some laughs from the students.

**A lazy ant was shown, having taken off their hat, "It states that, no matter how many there are in a group, 20% will be lazy".**

**A hard working ant was shown, smoling while holding up a shovel, "20% work", and average ants were shown, holding their items, "and the remaining 60 are ordinary".**

Eichi shook his head, "Yes yes we get, so please move on!!".

Some students burst out laughing.

**95% of the screen was dominated by the main campus, "My aim is a group, where 5% are lazy and 95% work", the remaining 5% was the old campus.**

**The main campus students stared down at the E class students from a cliff, who were walking in a swamp with their eyes cast down, " 'I don't want to become like E class'", a student said.**

**"'Class E is the one place I don't wanna go'", an other said.**

**"With 95% of the students steonngly believing such things," The principal continued.**

Terasaka growled, "More like such shit", he swore.

The students started laughing, Asano himself feeling a smirk tug at his lips.

Koro-sensei blew whitle, making the tall boy groan.

**"We can achieve that ratio", he finished.**

**"... I see, that's quite logical. Then it's a problem if E class, the 5% isn't weak and miserable", Koro-sensei said.**

**The D class boys, previously threatened by Nagisa, were talking to their teacher in panic and fear, "Today, I received a complaint from D class's homeroom teacher", the principal stated.**

**Nagisa was shown with a demonic and monstrous face, sticking out his tongue and snarling at the D class boys who huddles and cried like damsels in distress, wide shining eyes filled with tears, "A student from E class glared ferociously at one of mine. And on top of that he threatened to 'kill him'".**

Some students snickered at the demonic Nagisa and the damsel in distress like D class students.

E class glared at them, "Losers", Fuwa muttered in distaste.

The boys flinched, swearing nervously.

Karma took out his anti sensei knife, "You know if I had a real knife, I wouldn't mind giving these snitches a few stitches", he said dangerously, smiling.

The boys shrunk awya, gulping their fear induced screams down.

Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head, "That's not a proper way to talk to your classmates, Karma-kun".

The boy stuck his tongue out, looking away while Nagisa and Kayano shared an amused smile.

**Nagisa blanched, sweat dropping, ".......!!".**

More students started laughing while Nagisa sighed.

**The principal smiled, "Seeing as they are carrying out an assassination, it's to be expected that they would have such an expression. By itself that's fine".**

**Nagisa's hand with the letter "E" grabbed a students leg from the swamp representing E class, dragging him towards it as he started to pull, "The problem lies, in those with the lowest grades defying the ordinary ones".**

Maehara scowled, "Its not like they're the Kings of the world because they're smart, gee!", he complained.

Koyama snickered, "The outside world begs to differ".

Nakamura scowled at them, "Great to know! Can't wait to see how far being and asshole brings you in the world".

Asano shook his head, "The outside world is cruel. There are many horrible people out there, and that's why you need to be strong and crush the weak bellow you", he stated, crossing his arms.

E class started to lose the growing confidence, feeling a crack of weakness.

**"Under my plan, that is unacceptable", he rummaged through his blazer pockets while walking away, "Please sternly tell them to refrain from doing so in the future".**

Nagisa felt the weight of gilt crush him, (If only I hadn't done that... Then none of this would've happened).

**He took out a wire puzzle, throwing it to Koro-sensei, "Koro-sensei!".**

**The teacher startled, (A wire puzzle!?), the puzzle flew towards him as the principal smiled widely, "Please solve that within a second!".**

**Koro-sensei caught it and frantically started working on it, "Eh? So suddenly...".**

**A second later, Koro-sensei was a flustered heap on the floor, having tangled himself with the puzzle and his tentacles.**

"WHAT?!", the students and teachers were shocked.

Sora gaped at the screen, "How'd he do that!!!?".

Asano gave a wry smirk, (How smart of you, old man).

Okano looked to ehr teacher with a frown, "How does a wire puzzle catch you off guard?! You move at mach speed!!".

Koro-sensei tensed, blushing, "Well... I wasn't expecting it!".

**Nagisa gaped at the scene, (How'd he end up like that?!!).**

**Koro-sensei weakness 7:** **_he has no patience for wire puzzles._ **

Nagisa sighed writing the information down.

Koro-sensei looked embarrassed as the students gave him deapanned looks.

**The principal put a hand to his chin, crossing the other one, "... Just as the rumors say, your speed is incredible. Certainly, like that you could seemingly dodge and sort of assassination".**

**He kneeled down to face Koro-sensei who kept his face to the floor, smoking widely, "But you know, Koro-sensei... In this world, there are problems which cannot be solved through speed".**

**He stood up, smiling normally again, "Well, I'll leave it at that".**

The students looked at the screen in awe, "He was in there for a few minutes, and left the room in complete silence", a students whispered in awe.

Asano eyed the screen in distaste.

**The principal noticed Nagisa who pushed in himself to the wall, regarded the boy who watched in apprehension, then smiled brightly, "Hey there! I'm looking forward to the midterm exams, do you best!".**

**As he tried away, his smile dimmed and disppeared.**

Kataoka glared at the screen, "How two faced of him".

Koro-sensei watched the screen in interest, (Much different than what I was told. Yet...).

**Nagisa held a hand to his chest, looking completely shocked, (A completely callous "Do you best"... In an instant, I was no longer an assassin but a merely part of the E as in end class).**

Kayano frowned at Nagisa, "Hey! Don't be so quick to lsoe your confidence! You're still an assassin you know?", she reprimanded.

He smiled, embarrassed, "Sorry, it end to let things get to me. But you're right!". He nodded confidently.

His friends started to smile and grin.

Koro-sensei smiled warmly, "Well we'll just have to rpove him wrong, won't we?!".

The students looked to him curiously, "Oh? And how?", Yada gave an amused smile.

Koro-sensei grinned widely, "Midterms of course!!".

The students looked shocked.

"He's joking, right?", Ryi whispered to Sora, who shrugged.

"Pretty sure he's delusional", he whispered back.

Yada's smile became forced, "Oh... I see", she answered unsurely.

The students stopped smiling looking down in shame.

If Koro-sensei could frown, maybe he would have then.

**Karasuma looked down at the oxitpus, (As a target he is nearly invincible).**

Koro-sensei grinned, green stripes flashing across his face as he looked down at his colleagues, "Why thank you!! Nurufufufu", he laughed.

Irina scowled and glared while Karasuma sighed.

**(He perfectly controls the direction of his assassination).**

**The principal smiled as he walked away from the mountain, a small wind ruffling his hair, (But as a teacher, he is not invincible. In this school, there is a powerful sovereign).**

**Koro-sensei fumed, his soul burning like fire around him as he glared at the floor.**

Ritsu sighed, "We're almost over with volume 2", she smiled to Itona who shrugged.

Asahi had tears in his eyes, "Oh poor nekoma...".

Yamato sighed, while Fuwa jumped to him, "What'cha reading?!", she asked, eyes lit up.

He smiled back, still crying, "Haikyuu, a volleyball anime. It's great".

They started talking as other students watched them in confusion.

Nagisa smiled crookedly, "At least they don't hate us".

Sugino nodded smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I've literally been stuck in haikyuu because Bokuaka!!!!! Sorry, just fangirling. Anyway, see you next time! It might be really late too.


	14. Volume 2 Chapter 13 - Spinning Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very sorry if these are late, I'm way into haikyuu and I may have been a bit of my 3DS, I missed playing it but I also really enjoyed reading your comments, so thank you very much for that. I hope you've been enjoying this so far, and thank you for pointing out the mistakes, it really does help. Please do not feel guilty. Anyways, please enjoy.

"The principal's kinda cool", Ken whispered to his friend.

Arakan rolled his eyes, "That's to be expected, but do you see how terryfying he is?", the dark ginger haired boy shook his head, "I would not want to even spend a second in the office, especially on my own".

Asano looked jealous, (He's never been in the office? What a lucky bastard!!), he looked faintly scandalised.

Ren watched him in shock and confusion, along with his pals.

**The principal was shown in a book, wearing a white suit and smoking in the picture, "Kunugigaoka academy board chairman, Asano Gakuhou. He is a shrewd administrator who has made this school into the foremost in this country in the last ten years since its founding".**

The students were awe struck, "Wow..." a few whispered.

Asano looked unsurprised , choosing to scoff.

**Karasuma held up the book for Koro-sensei to see, "The main reason for this success is his cool headed rationalism", he said, clearly directing his words, "Class E is a perfect example of that".**

**Koro-sensei stayed silent, "In this school, there is no escape from this system he created. Not even for you".**

Koro-sensei smirked, (We'll see about that).

The E class students started to look a little sad and deflated.

Nagisa curled his hands, (If only I hadn't done that...), he thought in misery.

**Koro-sensei was using his speed to double even more, all wearing the same headbands for studying, "I have multiplied my efforts even further. Now let's begin".**

**Nagisa blanched.**

The students off screen had a similar reaction.

"A little too much there, gang", Akio said with a touch of sarcasm. His mates grinned snickering.

Kanzaki looked to her teacher, "Koro-sensei, why are you trying harder?".

The octopus teacher grinned, "Well, I do want to prove the principal wrong! Speed canaybe not solve every problem, but it will solve the E class problem".

Said students looked unsure.

"Sure...", Mimura nodded without enthusiasm.

**(He's multiplied way too much!!), there were about three or four dipole hangers at a desk, looking a little sloppy.**

**Kimura looked a little disbelieving and shocked, (The after images have become shoddy...), some of them were different characters and they were very sloppy, (So much that they're completely different characters!).**

A few students burst out laughing, one's from A class trying to hide their laughter from the leader.

Koro-sensei rubbed husbhead sheepishly, "Ehehe, guess they're a little shoddy".

Karma raised an eyebrow, "A little?".

Kimura narrowed his eyes at the screen, "Why are they completely different characters?".

"It's just that it becomes a little hard to stay the same you know?", Koro-sensei said.

His students shook the heads, "No, no we don't know", Hayami answered sarcastically, making Chiba chuckle quietly.

**Kayano sweat dropped as she smiled, "... What happened Koro-sensei? Aren't you a bit too psyched up?".**

**"Hmm? No, not at all", he answered back as there or four doubles swarmed her desk.**

**Nagisa thought back to what he had seen the day before, "In this world, there are problems which cannot be solved with speed", the principal towered over him.**

**The bell ring, signalling end of period.**

**Koro-sensei wheezes on his desk, completely slumped over from exaushtion. He fanned himself, a flush on his face.**

Isogai looked a little worried, "Wow, sensei you didn't need to work that hard",

"Nyu?", Koro-sensei tilted his head, "But I have to teach you so you do good in your midterms", he insisted.

The students smiled unsurely, while others stared at Koro-sensei in confusion.

"Is...", Eito started, "Is he delusional?".

"Naah, I think he's dumb", Akira added.

"No, he's both", an other students added.

**Maehara put his hands to his hips, "... As expected, you look really exhausted".**

**Nakamura brandished her knife, "I bet we could take you out like this", she muttered brightly.**

Koro-sensei crossed his arms, "Nakamura-san, I tried very hard you know. Its not nice to attack someone while they're vulnerable after helping you".

Nakamura grinned, "But sensei isn't an assassin surpposed to use openings to attack? It's our job afterall", she said cheekily.

The octopus brightened with a red circle, "That is correct!!", he patted her head, along with the others in spite of the protests, "Oh you all learn so quickly!!", he tears up.

**"Why're you putting so much effort teaching us anyway?", Okajima asked, peering at his exhausted sensei.**

**The teacher chuckled, "Nurufufu... This is all in order to raise your test scores. And then", he started imagining the students running to him with bright smiles. They held up their test scores, "Thanks to you we received very good marks!".**

The students blanched, "Uh, what?".

Koro-sensei blushed.

**His students gushed over him, holding their test results woch were high, "I just can't do anything without your lessons Koro-sensei! I just can't bring myself to kill you", Isogai said.**

_**Students looking at him with reverie** _

**Woman with big chests came over, blushing, "Sensei tea h us how to study too", they gushed.**

**He went pink when looking at them while smiling at his students.**

_**Large breasted neighbourhood college girls who heard about his reputation.** _

**He grinned, a pink hue on his face while imagining his dreams.**

**The students sweat dropped in the background.**

Irina scowled, "What a pervert".

Koro-sensei flinched, "Now, now, I just want to be able to teach everyone"!.

Karasuma shool his head, "You're a government secret, we won't allow you to teach anyone else other than E class".

Koro-sensei deflated, "You're all so mean".

The main campus watched with confusion, "I know looks are deceiving, but are we all SURE that's the guy who's gonna blow up the earth?", Mitsuha deadpanned.

Aiko sighed, "Seems like it".

**Mimura** **and Okajima looked back at each other, "Naah, we're better off doing that than studying", Mimura said to Yada.**

**"Yeah", she agreed, "Well, if we kill him, there's the 10 billion yen reward too".**

**They stared blankly as they talked in unison, "With that much money, even if our grades are bad, we'll still live rosy lives".**

Koro-sensei tensed, turning to his students who looked away, "You don't all really think like that? Do you?", he questioned.

Nagisa grimaced, feeling some guilt build up in his chest.

Maehara forced a smile, "Well, 10 billion would easily get us a high status you know".

Okajima nodded, "It's not like we'd ever do good in our tests", he forced a laugh, "No, that's impossible...", he lost his bravado, his smile quickly disappearing.

Koro-sensei watched with growing sadness and a little anger, but couldn't really blame them too much.

**On screen Koro-sensei panicked, "Nyuyah?! S-So that's what youre thinking of doing, is it!?".**

**They forced smiles on their faces as they spoke, "We the E as in the end class y'know", Okajima stated.**

**"We kinda... Have a better chance at assassination than doing well on a test", Mimura agreed.**

Asano smirked, shaking his head, "How pathetic".

The E class students nardowed his eyes at him.

Araki nodded, "I mean, not ever trying are we?".

Seo gave them a knowing grin, "How lazy of you all ".

Karma narrowed his eyes, while E class glared at them, feeling resent bubble in their chests.

**Koro-sensei watched them, realising something. He placed a tentacle ion the desk and stood up. "So that's it, I understand very well now".**

**The students looked confused, "Understand what?", Kimura asked.**

**He looked down, a shadow covering his face that donned a cross, "As you are now... You are not qualified to become assassins".**

**Nagisa gasped a little.**

**As he opened to the door, he called, "All of you come out to the field. Please call Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei as well".**

Azuki looked surprised, "Wow, he looked pretty done with them".

Tanaka grinend, "Probably because they're so dumb and lazy", Takada laughed along with him.

Michiko raised an eyebrow at them, "You're not in our class you know. Get back to where you belong", she stated irritated.

They scrambled back to their, leaving some of their classmates sniggering at them cowardice while Kensaku sighed, shaking his head.

**The students watched in confusion as the door slid shut, "What's up with Koro-sensei all of a sudden?", Mimura asked.**

**"Who knows. His mood abruptly shifted for the worse", Nakamura commented.**

Ena frowned, staring at E class with disgust and annoyance, "Not really in hind sight. They're so dumb they don't even recognise their laziness", she scorned.

Nagisa overhead, his fist shaking.

Chinami sighed dramatically, "Gee, no wonder they're the E as in end class. They'll never make it far in life".

The main campus started sharing the sentiment, a few ignoring it and watching the screen.

A few more students started laughing, mocking them.

Sugino felt a wave of anger, along with his classmates. (Those damn bastards...).

Kayano narrowed her eyes at the girls, (I'll show you!).

Karasuma and Irina watched in disgust and with narrowed eyes.

**(The good thing about E class...), the students followed him outside, (is the way in which temporary relief measures have been prepared).**

**(By scoring in the top 50 out of the 186 school's 186 students on a periodically given test).**

**The classes were shown with their respective teacher, D class's Kensaku holding an ok sign for an E class student who had received a place in the 50, who returning to his class through and arrow with a smile, (And acquiring the approval of their former homeroom teacher to return to his class. They can slip out of E class, the target of discrimination).**

Okano sighed, "And yet that's never happened", she muttered.

"I wonder why", Fuwa frowned.

Mitsuha started to feel more guilt, along with her friends.

Eito felt a little sick, a painful feeling in his stomach.

**A corridor from the old campus was shown, (But, in addition to their naturally low grades, this poor learning environment makes fulfilling such conditions much too difficult).**

Aiko swallowed a bad taste in her mouth, (We were given reasons to make fun of them when it wasn't even their fault). She felt tears spring in the corner of her eyes, (How were they able tod eal with this? What have I been doing this whole time?).

Mitsuha patted her feeling her eyes dampen.

Asahi glared at his hands, while Yamato sighed and Akane looked away with a pout, (I knew this and yet, I did nothing. I was too afraid after having helped one in my freshman year, but ended up bullied for it until Yama-sam came to help with Aka-nee).

Yamato stared blankly at the class in question, (They're truly the stronger ones here, still able to thrive even after everything. I think I'd rather be in E class rather than in the thrall of the principal on the main campus, or his son for that matter in A class).   
He had once been given a chance to enter A class for his exceptional results, but always refused, preferring to be free in B class. Maybe E class might have even more freedom.

**(The students of E class), previous students were shown in the swamotxbejng looked down upon by the man campus who squatted on the cliffside, (are practically unable to grab onto a helping hand due to their feeling of inferiority).**

Akira grimaced, when Mitsuha started shaking, along with Aiko.

Eito placed a hand in her shoulder, "What wrong?".

Kensaku looked over, while Saitou's eyes widened walking over to the student.

"I'm so sorry!!", she burst into tears, bowing to E class.

The hall went quiet.

E class stared in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Asano blinked.

The girl sobbed, "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Being such a horrible person! I was never like that and I shouldn't have been!!", she looked up at the E class.

Kataoka forced a smile, "Its fine", she started.

"No, it's not", Aiko cut in, "It's shameful. And I should have never done this. I'm also really sorry".

Okuda smiled, "It's okay! You apologised and realised your mistake".

Kurahashi nodded, "Yep! We forgive you!".

The girls nodded, smiling a little, "Thank you very much!", they sat near the outcasted B class students.

Asahi smiled brightly, giving them thumbs up to which they smiled.

The students stated at them in shock, "What is she doing?", Ena hissed.

Chinami shook her head in disgust, "Patheitc".

Asano narrowed his eyes at them, (Pathetic indeed. They've apologised. How weak of them, to shatter under such useless feelings of guilt). The world is a cruel place afterall, people like them aren't going to make it far in life. (One of Father's most taught lessons).

Seo glared at them, "This sint good boss".

Ren nodded, "Everyone is suddenly starting to apologise".

Eito watched them, then looked away, feeling a strong tug of pain at his stomach.

**(They also end up living with the heartless discrimination against them).**

**Koro-sensei started to move the goals as the students watched him, "What is Koro-sensei planning to do?", Nakamura asked.**

**"He's moving the goals and stuff", Okajima supplied.**

**Koro-sensei pointed to Irina who had just arrived, "Irina-sensei, I have a question for you as a professional assassin".**

**She stayed silent, placing a hand on her hip before asking, "What's this all of a sudden?".**

**"When you are on the job, do you only ever have 1 plan prepared?".**

**She seemed surosiwd at the question, "... No. Just as you'd expect, rather than one prepared plan, it's better to have a few possible routes", in the background two photos showed a few escape routes as Irina hid behind a wall where two men guarded a door, "For assassins, its part of the basics, to construct thorough backup plans in advance, in case unforseen circumstances arise".**

Yada looked to Irina, "Wow is it really that hard?", she asked in wonder.

Irina nodded, "Of course. Assassination a is one of the hardest", she flipped ehr hair, smirking, "I'm just capable as usual to perform such a task".

Karma raised an eyebrow, "And here I though with how you flubbed the assassination, you messed up on a daily basis", he said lightly.

A few students laughed.

Irina glared at him, raising her fist at the boy who stuck his tongue out, 'What'd you say!!!? ".

**She smiled closing her eyes," Well, your case is so far from the norm that the plans I'd prepared were all thrown into disarray, but just watch, the next one will succeed for sure ", she said confidently.**

**"That's impossible", he stated, making her glare and raise her fist.**

The students hurts out laughing, "Oh man good one Koro-sensei!!", Nakamura laughed.

Irina scowled at the octopus, who grinned, green stripes flashing on his face.

"You'll see one day--", he cut her off, "I doubt it".

Karasuma physically held her back as she screeched, tyring to attack the super human octopus.

The students burst out laughing.

**He pointed to Karasuma, "Now then next is Karasuma-sensei".**

**"When you are teaching the students knife work, is the first blow the only crucial one?".**

**He pondered, "Of course the first is the most important, but the movements after are just as important".**

**A figure slashing in 3 different ways, gradually rising with '1, 2 and 3' on each slash appeared. "Against a formidable opponent, there is a high probability of your first attack being dodged. The precision of your second and third strike, can mean the difference between victory and defeat", he explained.**

Fuwa stroke her chin, "Sensei, do you mean for us to have a backup plan?", she asked skeptically.

Koro-sensei grinned, staying quiet.

Yada frowned, "Bitch-sensei and her backup plans, Karasuma-sensei and the knife strikes".

Karma smirked, "If someone kills Koro-sensei before us, we've got nothing left, other than grades which aren't so good for us".

The students started having a realisation, "Oh I get it now!", Maehara smiled.

Takebayashi pushed his glasses up, "It's true, as we are now we could never get the bounty, weay as well try studying".

Koro-sensei looked close to tears of pride as the students started smoking brightly going on about a backup plan from good grades.

Others looked annoyed and disgusted, "Do they actually think they could place high in the midterms?", Koyama scowled.

Seo wrinkled their nose, "Look at them, being all friendly with each other and believing that the power of friendship will bring them far in life", he grumbled making the others chuckle.

**"What are you getting at...", Maehara started.**

**Koro-sensei started spinning after pointing to him, "Just as your teachers have said, if your next move is assured, you can become an asaassin ful of self-confidence", he spun faster, "And what about all of you?".**

**"Thinking 'We'll be fine since we have the assassination'". The students watched in apprehension. "You have lowered your studying**

**He spun even faster, becoming a blur, "You are only... Averting your eyes from the cause of you inferioty complex".**

The students started to look ashamed, "We're sorry sir!", Sugino exclaimed.

Isogai nodded, "We didn't really want to try since we always believed we couldn't but that won't happen anymore", he smiled confidently.

"Yeah!", his classmates cheered.

Hajime glared at them, "Tch, we won't let them have those spots so easily".

Maria nodded, "Don't think the principal will allow that".

Kazuko finished writing the notes, "There, that's all of his weaknesses so far and data on the tentacles".

She handed to Asano who smiled politely and thanked her, making her blush.

Maria grinned and elbowed her gently, making her do redder.

**His spinning started to create a mini whirlwind, "What if I were to leave this classroom? What if an other assassin were to kill me?".**

**A male students held his emtoy hands in frontbof his eyes while a female students despaired on the floor, "Having lost the assassination you think of as a contingency plan, you would be left with only your sense of inferioty as Class E".**

**Koro-sensei grinned as he spun, "Here is some advice from sensei, to all of you who are so insecure".**

**He created a huge tornado, "Those who do not have a second weapon, are not qualified to call themselves assassins!!!".**

"WOAH!!".

The students were amazed and terrified at the same time.

Eito gaped, "That's dangerous!!!".

Akira looked amazed, "How the fuck is he doing that!!?".

"Language!", Saitou snapped, sighing. "Though it is a little scary".

Kensaku stared at her incredulously, "A little?! Are you blind?!".

She shook her head.

Koro-sensei grinned as the students marvelled.

**The insanely strong whirlwind took off some wooden planks from the ceiling of the old campus.**

Koro-sensei looked sheepish when he sensed the glare of his colleague, "Whoops?".

The students sighed.

**The whirlwind was visible from the main campus, standing near the top of the mountain. The students watched through the window in shock, "UWWAHH?!".**

**Eito gaped his eyes bulging, "What's that?! There's a huge tornado on the Class E's mountain!".**

"Oooh! Look it's me", Eito grinned.

Akira deadpanned.

**The principal smiled wryly, (Hm... Doing something so flashy ".**

Koro-sensei grinned, (There's nothing wrong with a little showcase of power. Afterall, are we sure speed and a few other things can't solve this problem?).

Asano glared at the screen, (Says the one who knocked him down with a few words within his first appearance), he sneered at the screen, confusing the big five.

**Grass patches and other things were lofted of the ground as the tornado started to dissipate. Dust lay at the bottom of the field, where Koro-sensei's silhouette stood. "There were many weeds and uneven ground on the school campus. I have cleaned it up a bit".**

**The dust cleared up to reveal a clear field with a running track, shining in beauty.**

"WOAH!!!!".

Akane's eyes lit up, "So cool!!".

Okano smiled to her teacher, "Are you gonna do that when we come back?".

He nodded, "Of course. I should have though if that sooner".

Atsushi was amazed, "Woah, he's seriously way to strong for his own good".

"Deux ex machina", Akio grinned.

Atsushi snorted and his friends snickered.

**The students gaped.**

**Koro-sensei's eyes shone with a ring around them, "Sensei is a super being capable of erasing the earth from existence. Levelling this area is simple for me".**

**The students watched with apprehension. Karma scratched his neck, leaning on a tree, "** **Unless** **you, can have confidence in yourself and show that you have a secondary weapon".**

**Karasuma and Irina looked around, "I will consider there to be no assassin in this classroom who deserve to be my opponent, and will level all of you along with this school building".**

The students started panicking, "What?!?!".

Okuda looked scared, "But, sensei...", she stared meekly.

Koro-sensei started flailing his tentacles, "N-no! I would never do that! I was just trying to motivate you all!!".

He being them into a big hug, "Sensei loves you all!!".

The students started squirming under his hug, "Sensei stop!".

"You're strangling us!".

"Someone help!".

Nakamura took out her knife and tried to slice the tentacle but ir dropped our of her hand. She tried to reach but couldn't, "Damn it!", she scowled.

Asahi saw the nearby knife, and crawled over to pick it up. He grinned sweetly as he picked it up, "Sweet! I've always wanted to do this".

He stood up and thew the knife at an unsuspecting Koro-sensei.

A weird sloshy sound echoed throughout the campus.

Akane and Yamato gaped at the tentacle fell.

Koro-sensei froze in shock staring at the boy who looked absolutely surprised.

The main campus sat stock still, watching the tentacle wriggle on the floor.

Asahi iled brightly and jumped up and down in joy. Karma smirked, using the moment of shock to attack Koro-sensei who barely dogde the knife aimed at his tie.

(That was close!!).

He let go and moved away, while the students started firing.

Hayami scowled, moving around to get a better aim, "Damn, he's too fast".

Chiba aimed and carried on shooting at the blur that was their target, "We'll never get him at this rate".

Okajima and a few others chased him with their knives, jumping over chairs but not comfortably.

Irina grinned and stood up, getting her gun out.

Karasuma raised an eyebrow.

As Koro-sensei flew around the main campus students, he landed near D class, dodging the oncoming assulat of knives and pellets.

Eito gulped, watching the thee B class students chase after him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stood up.

"Me too!!", he ran after the octopus, jumping and grabbing onto his robes.

Akira gaped at him, "What're you doing!!!??".

Ken smiled brightly and joined in the fray along with Arakan who groaned, "Really Ken?!".

A few more students from Class B to D joined in, tyring to pin the octopus.

"WAI-WAIT!", Koro-sensei panicked as his tentacles were pinned down from at least 75 students or more. They were starting to swell.

(What?!).

Yamato frowned, "Uwah! There's water on the floor!".

"We're getting soaked!".

"Who was it?!".

Nagisa looked to Koro-sensei's tentacles, which were growing in size. He quickly got off and noticed the water on the floor.

The source at started from a smirking itona and Ritsu, both holding giant buckets of water, having thrown a path towards Koro-sensei and the students.

All around them the water trapped them. Karma managed to satb a tentacle. "ARGH!".

Irina shot one down, along with a few others, "Uwah!".

Karasuma stood and aimed precisely with his knife, throwing it at a tentacle and cleanly chopping it off, "No!".

Just as a few students went for the kill, he used mach speed and jumped up, leaving the students to land quite harshly with a splat on the water.

"WWAAHH!!".

Asahi landed harshly on his back with a splat on the water, his clothes soaked along with others. He got up with a big grin to see the hall in a mess.

Ther was water everywhere, a majority of seats toppled over, as well as students who were soaked and lying in the floor or siting in shock.

Yamato got up with a sigh. He turned to the E class students who were still in shock, "Sorry", he apologised, "We shouldn't have--".

He was cut off by an overly excited Fuwa, "THAT WAS AMAZING!!", she went over and high fives a grinning Asahi, "That was some aim there!".

The brunettes face alwent a little rosy, a big grin still on his face, "You think so? Thanks. In practice archery". He walked over to Nakamura, and held out the green rubbery knife, "Here!".

She looked at him in shock, before smiling and taking it, "Thanks".

Karma grinned from here he was, "Wow, that was pretty gutsy of you all".

The main campus to had joined in looked sheepish.

Terasaka smirked, "Seems like some of you have balls".

Arakan bristled, cheeks going a little oink, "Well somebody had to hold him down if you were gonna attack", he growled, feeling embrrassed.

Ken patted his shoulder.

Ritsu pressed play while Nagisa leaned towards Kayano, "I think Koro-sensei maybe weak to water", he whispered.

**"A second weapon... How long do we have?", Nagisa asked.**

Kayano looked surprised, "What?".

"His tentacles were swelling up when it touches the water. Plus, it was Itona-san that poured the water. If he's from our class he must know all of Koro-sensei's weaknesses".

**"That has already been decided. Until tomorrow".**

Maehara gaped at his teacher, "What do you mean tomorrow?!", he asked in shock.

The other students looked worried, "Don't tell me it's midterms? They'll just fail and we'll all die!", Tamara stressed.

E class looked offended, "We'll show her", Sugino whispered.

"Yeah!", came the cheer from his class.

**Koro-sensei pointed to them a 50 on his head, "All of you please score within the top 50, on tomorrow's mid terms test".**

**The students gaped, their eyes wide and bulging. "!!?".**

The students off screen had a similar reaction.

"WHAT WHY?!".

Ena gripped her face in fear, "That's never gonna happen are you crazy!!?".

A class glared at them, "We'll never let that happen! You hear us?", Kondo called.

Fuji shivered, "I doubt the principal's going to leave us alive if we lost the top 50 to you all".

Asano smirked, "Good luck, you'll need. Unlike us who are superior in academics, you who are weak can only make it so far before falling", he turned to his class, "Right? We'll show them the sun that shines brighter than our star!".

His class stated to smile brightly, "YEAHL!", they cheered, feeling fired up.

Seo smirked with the others, "Would you look at that, he's rallied them up like it was nothing".

Ren gave E class a glance, who were positively glaring at them, "We won't let them get those top 50 spots".

"They're reserved for A class", Araki agreed.

Okajima scowled, "We'll show them...", he muttered.

**"I have already cultivated your second weapon", Koro-sensei told the students.**

"Huh?", Mimura looked confused.

**"Sensei does not use a slow, dull teaching method... That would be inferior to those of the main building teachers".**

The teachers looked surprised, "You really think our teaching is good?", Suzuki narrowed his eyes through his glasses.

Koro-sensei grinned, "This school is very famous for its top graduating students afterall! I can't stay behind and pull my class back, now can I?".

Hara smiled, "Koro-sensei's teaching really did help! We'll definitely have a chance!".

E class nodded, looking more confident.

"We'll reach as far we can, and we'll try!", Nakamura raises her knife.

The girls and boys cheered and hit their knives together.

"YEAH!".

Aiko felt impressed, (They're still trying their best even with their inferiority complex).

Mitsuha felt some amazement in her chest, (They really are strong).

Yamato smirked, (maybe we'll actually try to), his smirk dropped, (Naah, can't be bothered).

He tried to his friends, "Just do whatever you want I don't care anymore. Just make sure in an other school you can keep your grades up".

They nodded, "OK!".

**He pointed to them, a wind ruffling his robes, "Wield that weapon with confidence. Successfully complete this mission. Smile without embarrassment. And hold your heads high".**

**The students looked unsure.**

Kurahashi smiled brightly, "We won't ever need to make those faces ever again!".

Kanzaki nodded with a serene smile, making Sugino and few other boys blush.

Tomo covered his face, (She's so cute and pretty!).

A lot of boys had a similar reaction.

Ren kicked his lips, earning a smack from Koyama.

"Ow!".

"Don't do that! It's weird", he scolded.

**"As assassins! And as members of E class!".**

Takada scowled, "How're you meant to be proud of E class?", he muttered with distaste.

Tanaka besides him grinned, "Just shows how pathetic they are".

Ken glared at them, "Look in the mirror!", he called over, warning a pull in the ear by his friend.

"Ow! Arakan stop!".

The D class boys bristled, "What'dyou say?!".

Saitou sighed, "That's enough!"

Kensaku groaned, "Why did god let this happen?".

Eichi stifled a snort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! An other chapter done. I apologise for all the typos. I honestly don't see them and it really annoys me too. I hope you can deal with them but you can call them out so I can't try and fix them. Thank you very much for reading this far!!


	15. Volume 2 Chapter 14 - Test Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I don't really like this part. It's not as much fun to write, so that'll probably be the reason that this will take time to update. There's a lot I have to do, and damn online homework!! But also writing the whole thing is quiet hard, constantly having to switch between wattpad and chrome to write my own transcript. I hope you enjoy! I'm also still reading too much haikyuu, and finding way too many haikyuu comics.

"Urgh!", a students complained, completely soaked, "Everything's soaked!".

Koro-sensei wrung the water from his tentacles, "All right, I can't dry everyone off. However the water will need to go otherwise we'd just be having an other splash party", he directed his gaze to Itona and Ritsu who both stuck ou their tinges at him.

The teachers got up to get mops and bucket, class representatives helping them.

Once everyone had dried off, Asahi rummaged his blazer which was thankfully dry, for a book.

He went over to Fuwa, holding out a book, "I have the whole series, but they're still ongoing!", he handed over Haikyuu volume 1.

She squealed in delight, "You actually have the manga books! My parents rarely buys them for me!".

He smiled sheepishly, "I use my own money, since my parents don't usually buy them for me unless it's my birthday".

She smiled sadly, "They just keep saying it'll never help us!".

He frowned widely with her, "But I've learned so much! Haikyuu is the reason I learned to play volleyball and started playing in a club", he frowned turned upside down, "I'm doing really good! I'm already the ace!", he then pouted, "But Yama-san became captain instead of me. I'm not even vice captain!", he complained, flailing his arms.

The students laughed.

Sugino joined in the conversation, "Um, actually, I was wondering if you knew a club in town for me to join? For baseball. I was gonna ask someone but I didn't know who to ask", he smiled sheepishly.

They carried on talking as Yamato went to the E class representatives, he gulped.

"I'm sorry if we ruined your assassination attempt", he bowed.

Isogai waved his hands dismissively, smiling politely, "Its okay! I anything you really helped us. You're friend has really good aim", he complimented.

Yamato nodded, "He's the ace, he has to be able to hit any spike, while I make sure I give him the best tosses".

Ritsu cleared her throat, "All right! Please everyone can you sit back at your seats while I start up the hologram! Thank you".

"Can we not sit on the chairs? My legs are dead", a students complained.

Itona threw mats with Ritsu, laying out a whole are for students to sit down.

"Wow!", the students smiled brightly at the mats, "Yes!", a lot cheered.

The teachers stayed on chairs while the students sat on the mats, most in classes while nearer to their friends from other classes.

Asano scowled at the change, (Tch they're starting to look at E class as strong and not the weaklings they are. They're inferior, unable to study and achieve a high academic grade).

Ritsu started up the hologram, Itona sitting next to her toying with the a little toy tank.

**"Uwahh!!".**

**"Here it comes!".**

**A crocodile like monster chased the E class students writing on its fins and** **body** **, the letters floating around it.** **E class ran away, holding an anti sensei knife as their pencils.**

"Uh what is this?", a student asked unsurely.

Ritsu smiled brightly while Itona sighed, still playing around with the toy tank, "I'm glad you asked!".

The students blanched, "I'm not sure I am...", she muttered.

"Well, these are special effects I added to narrate the story better. Afterall", she winked, "It would be boring to just watch E class write".

Asahi cheered loudly before running ievr to Ritsu and giving her a big hug, "YES! Thank you Ritsu-san! You're the best!".

She blushed, then smiled at te compliment, patting his back, "Thank you!".

He started going on about how good her editing skills were and how he loved it until Yamato came over and dragged him back, waving a hand in apology.

Some students brust out laughing while snickered and sniggered.

Irina looked lost while Karasuma narrowed his eyes at the student, "Are they susally like this or?", Irina trailed off.

Saitou shook her, completely lost, "Not normally no. He's usually quiet but it seems he was acting the whole time".

Koro-sensei laughed.

**Sugino and his classmates ran away and dodged the ferocious monster.**

The E class members flinched, looking worried and scared, "Doesn't seem like we're doing too good here...", Takebayashi muttered.

Terasaka glared at the screen, (Tch, like this'll go any better than the previous years).

Koro-sensei watched this creen apprehensive, (Come on, you can do this!), he smiled widely, (I'm sure I taught this).

Nagisa and the others frowned.

**Kimura held his knife up meekly, "I can't kill it with just one knife", he panicked, "What are we supposed to do with this question 4?!".**

**Nagisa with an open mouth as the monster attacked him, the number 4 on its nose.**

Maria stuck her nose in the air, "They're only stuck on question 4? How dumb...", she muttered scathingly.

Her classmates and more main cnapus students nodded their heads.

Nagisa bristled along with his classmates, feeling some shame.

**The class was in a class in the main campus, a test paper on their desks. (The midterms).**

**The blackboard had, '3-E midterm first perdido mathematics', written on the board.**

Karma smirked, (Maths huh?).

Nagisa at his side raised his eyebrows, (He's smiling?).

**Nagisa's hand was still over the paper as he struggled, (Every student takes the exam in the main building. In other words, we of E class are the only ones not fighting on our home ground).**

**Kensaku tapped on the desk, (... Dammit. That Ono guy's so loud), Maehara thought as he tried to concentrate.**

**(He's blantly doing that to disrupt our concentration), Kataoka thought.**

E class scowled in frustration, "Even the tracers are out to get us", Sugaya groaned.

Karasuma and Irina glared at Kensaku who flinched, "It-its not me right now! I won't do it next time!", he says worriedly, garnering a few laughs from others, mainly Koro-sensei.

**The teacher smirked, looking down in them, "You class E lot better not cheat or anything like that. 'Cause we main building teachers are watching rreeaaally closely".**

Koro-sensei sat proudly, "My students aren't so underhanded they'd resort to cheating", his students smiled warmly, "Plus, I'm sure they'll be fine".

Asano shook his head, (He's definitely delusional).

**Nagisa read one pert of the question carefully, 'departing from Point R to a pint ap leaving Pint A fixed distance comes to a stop at'.**

**The monster attacked Nagisa's desk, crushing it in its mouth as Nagisa jumped away in time. "UWAAHH!!".**

**His pencil turned into a knife.**

Some students looked amazed, "Woah, that is pretty cool", Eito mused.

Asahi grinned widely, making his friends frown in worry, "Your face will split".

The ravenette carried on smiling widely, possibly wider, "So? Then I'll become Katakuri! What's better than that?!".

Fuwa squealed, "Yes! Someone knows!!", he high fived him.

The students sweat dropped.

**Nagisa held up the knife, (I knew it already, but our school's test are on such a different level that it's brutal).**

Tsuchiya scowled, "What a disgrace, our school is advanced for a reason".

Kazuko frowned in disgust, "Tyats why they're E as in the end class. They can't even solve hafl of the paper".

The students flinched, some looking angry while others looked ashamed.

(Don't be so unsure! All you need to do is break down the question!), he stressed in his mind.

**Nagisa tested his forehead on his hand holding his pencil. The same hand held the knife while he re read the question, it appreaing behind him, (... This is bad. I can't figure out the key to overcoming this).**

Nagisa looked down in disappointment and shame, "I'm sorry guys", he sighed, "I'm not being very useful am I?", he mused sadly.

Sugino out a hand on his shoulder, making him look to him, "Hey! Don't give up so easily", he smiled confidently, "We can do this!".

Koro-sensei nodded, "Nagisa-kun, don't sell yourself short, I'm sure I taught you this",he turned to his students, "That goes for the rest of you".

They looked surprised, "You're all doing great, give yourselves some credit".

Kurahashi smiled brightly, holding her knife in the air, "Yeah! We can't let soke tests do us in if we're gonna be the world saviors!", she shouted.

Her classmates nodded smiling much more confidently.

**The question opened an eye on the O, suddenly a vortex with two eyes and sharp teeth opened, preparing to devour Nagisa, (At this rate... This question will be the end of me!!).**

**Koro-sensei stood at the edge of a cliff, looking over the city.**

**He dodged a sudden knife aimed at him. Irina glared at him from where she stood, having thrown the knife, "Are you serious? About leaving if the entire class doesn't score in the top 50?", she asked.**

The students looked surprised, "You're sticking up for us?", Yada asked innocently.

She scowled, looking away to hide a blush, "Well... No offense but you lot don't have the best grades, it'd be pretty hard to score in the top 50 like that", she grumbled.

They smiled warmly.

**Koro-sensei stayed silent before answering with a simple, "Yes".**

**"There's no way they'll be able to!".**

Terasaka rolled his eyes while Hazama gave a sarcastic grin, "Wow thanks sensei".

**"Until recently their grades were rock bottom!", she defended, placing her hands on her hips.**

Takara huffed, "Until recently? It's still the same, and always will be".

A few students laughed until they felt the glares from E class.

Takara gulped, paling and sweating.

**"You think so?", he picked up the knife with a napkin, "I don't know how things were before, but at present they are my students**

**He looked back with a grin, holding the knife between his tentacles with a napkin," When they are in a pinch, they can protect themselves quite well. That is the sort of weapon I have imparted them with".**

**Koro-sensei's tentacle gently grabbed Nagisa's hand, shocking the boy.**

Araki gaped at the screen, "Uh, What?".

The students shared the confusion.

"Is that... Is that his... Tentacle?", Aiko asked in confusion.

"Seems like it", her friend whispered back.

**Nagisa pointed his knife at the monster, "I taught you this didn't I? It isn't some un-identifiable monster".**

**The screen focused on the flipper, still looking menacing with the question on it, "Let's try taking a better look at this flipper".**

**The flipper was now normal, the question gone, "See? If you calm down, you'll see that it is nothing more than a flipper".**

**The crocodile looking like face of the monster started to look like a fish, "Work through each piece of the question individually".**

**The wind became a simple fin, "And when you connect them all together, and look at them...".**

**The monster was now a simple fish with the question on it, laying on his desk.**

Koyama gaped at the screen, "Did Koro-sensei just explain the while question without...", he trailed off in confusion. 

Itona gave Ritsu a lazy look, nudging her, "Oh right!", she smiled brightly. 

"I just projected Nagisa-san's thoughts as Koro-sensei! But really it's just Nagisa-san just realised at this time". 

"OK...", Nagisa said unsurely. 

Asahi grinned, giving Ritsu a secret thumbs up to which she grinned at. 

Yamato sighed while Akane read something on her phone. He whipped back to see her not paying attention, "Are you even watching?!". 

She shrugged, "Does it matter? It's not our lives". 

He stayed quiet, mouth agape, before nodding with a lazy face and getting his phone out to study his team's next opponent for their volleyball match. He was captain afterall. 

Asahi looked over his shoulder.

Other students watched them in shock. 

"They're still in school and they took out their phones", Eito whispered to his friend.

He shrugged, "The principal isn't here to watch, and the teachers haven't said anything". 

**Nagisa smiled brightly, holding up his knife, "Now then let's use your blade to deal with it", Koro-sensei said from behind, raising a finger.**

**He started cutting the fish up calmly on his desk.** **(I get it!).**

**In reality he started answering the question with** **ease, (The trick to working out the important parts of each sentence, in the question).**

**The students started writing on their tests paper, answering questions one by one.** **(** **All of it is just as Koro-sensei taught us!).**

"What?!", Aiya stressed, biting her nails. 

Asano glared at the screen, (They're actually doing fine?). 

Eri frowned, "But... They're the E class, how? These tests are way too advanced for them". 

Okano brightened up, "Koro-sensei's right, it's much easier when you break it down!". 

Kayano smiled confidently, "Yeah!", she pumped her fist in the air, "We're doing this!". 

"YEAH!", her classmates cheered. 

Nagisa smiled with them, feeling his confidence grow. 

  
Koro-sensei smiled proudly, (Aguri, they're learning so fast! Are you seeing this?), he felt a tear gather in his eye, wiping away at it quickly before anyone saw.

**Kensaku startled at them all suddenly writing.**

"Wait what?!", Emiyo gaped at the screen, her eyes bulging.

Hideyo deadpanned, "Is it me? Or they all had that realisation at the same time?", he questioned.

The students looked to Ritsu, who's face stayed blank as she ignored their questions. Instead preferring to see Itona's tank.

Akane's eyes lit up in amazement, "I TOLD you they had hive mind!", she shook her friend who winced.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Please let go", he desperately tried to pry her off.

E class also looked a little confused, "You know that is weird", Kataoka muttered unsurely.

Fuwa shrugged, "Best not to question it", she stated plainly.

Nagisa sweat dropped, (What is this?).

**(It's as if we are completely different people than before - one's that can solve this?), the students smiled as they wrote the answers down.**

**As a class they stood proud together, having defeated the monster. (If the question is like this!), the letters dropped to the floor, (** **We can do it!).**

The main cnapus looked shocked, along with its teachers.

"How?", Fudo whispered.

His friend shook his head, looking completely at a loss, "If there able to solve these... Then they're not...", he trailed.

Yoko swallowed the bad taste in his mouth, "Dumb, they wouldn't be E as in the end class anymore".

Seo scowled at the screen, (We're superior, and yet they're solving these with no problems).

(Tch, damn), Asano surveyed the hall, his brown eyes glazing over the unsure looks of the students, (That oxotpus us ruining everything).

The blonde turned his head to the E class students who were grinning in confidence, feeling a rise of spite. (The principal'methods may be underhanded, but they never wrong), he scowled, feeling a little lost.

**Yoshida sliced an other one, (And the next!).**

Terasaka clapped Yoshida on the back, "Nice man!", he called. The motorcycle fan grinned, feeling pride in his chest.

Muramatsu whistled, making Terasaka blush and scowl.

Hazama smirked while a few students laughed.

**Hayami stabbed the next one, (And the nest one!).**

Kataoka patted Hayami on the back while Yada and Kurahashi hugged her, making her blush in pleasant surprise, "Nice!", they chimed together.

She smiled, "Thanks".

Akihiko glared at them, "Those idiots are actually completing this test? No way!", he whispered yelled to his friends.

Emiyo looked unsure, "Seems like they are".

Aiko listened and narrowed her eyes, (I study so much and yet, they're doing better when they barely study), she saw her friend share her hesitance, (What am I even doing?).

**Suddenly, a flash of black ran through the students, defeating them in instant.**

The while room was shocked.

Koro-sensei'awide smoke dropped to its regular one, worry and confusion behind it, (What?!).

E class's smiles disappeared as they watched the horror onscreen.

"What is this?", Okajima asked with a frown.

Mimura shook his head, "But we were doing so well", he whispered in defeat.

The big five watched with a swell of satisfaction.

(That's right, you can't get far), Koyama thought in disgust.

Koro-sensei started panicking, (No! NO! I went over the syllabus a thousand times! There's no way I forgot something!). He chewed on his tentacles, gathering some worried looks.

**Question 11 stood tall above Nagisa and Karma who had shocked faces. It had a shadow like bodybwith shining eyes and sharp, long teeth.**

The students reeled back, "WHAT THE FUCK?!".

Koro-sensei went red, "Language children!", he blew a whistle but was ignored.

Ezuke was white as a sheet, "What is that!!?".

The students looked to Ritsu, who shrugged, "Question 11", she stated plainly.

The students have her deadpan looks, some looking like the world was now flat.

"Well, question 11 was a very difficult question that E class didn't know about so it was a monster that they couldn't defeat and I wanted to show that through this monster here!", she exclaims brightly.

Itona pressed okay before anyone could question Ritsu's mentality.

**Nagisa and Karma looked back with a weary look.**

**The monster charged at them, then the screen went black. (In the next instant)**

A few students winced," You know, I kind of feel bad for them", Anzu frowned, "They look like they ahd no chance".

Tanak gave her a smirk, "Well of course not, they're the dumbest of the dumb".

Chiharu glared at him, "They're not, obviously smarter than you two", the boys bristled.

Haruki cut in before they could speak, "You're not in our class, get lost".

They scrambled back to their class, getting a few laughs.

**(We were struck down from behind by a problem we couldn't see).**

Koro-sensei stared panicking, "But I made sure I taught you everything!! I went over the syllabus a millions times and spent ages making those lessons plans", he started going blue, "Knowing your weaknesses and improving those!".

His students looked pleasantly surprised and some had faint smiles, "It's okay sir", Nakamura reassured.

Okano smiled, "We're already grateful for what you helped us with", he said kindly, to which he relaxed.

"Of course, anything for my students! And we coudn let them defeat us!", he stated proudly.

**The principal smiled darkly, a shadow covering half of his** **face.**

"Well, would you look at that? It's the reason for our loss!", Karma stated brightly, making a bunch of students laugh.

**Karasuma was speaking on the phone, "... Just what is the meaning of this? It feels considerably lacking in justice".**

**Nagisa looked at his results in disappointment and sadness, "That's really strange, I thought you'd all been properly notified though...", the voice on the phone said.**

_**Nagisa Shiota, total score: 315 points** _   
_**Ranked 105th out of 186.** _

Nagisa frowned, feeling a swell of disappointment, (And I thought I was doing good as well... How would mum feel?), he clenched his fists.

Kayano noticed and patted him on the back, "Hey", she started, gathering his dazed attention,"That's still a really good score, for us at least".

He smiled a little, "Thanks".

**Isogai crossed his hand son his desk over his test scores, looking disappointed as well, "Isn't it an error of communication on your part?", the voice asked condescendingly.**

_**Isogai Yuuma, total score: 367 points.** _   
_**Ranked 68th of 186.** _

The main campus looked surprised, "Woah , that's still really good", Kazuko scowls, impressed.

Asano held his chin in his hands, surveying E class, (I guess they're not too weak, they have some talent).

**"Well, you lot don't attend classes in the main building afterall, hahaha haha".**   
**Terasaka blew some gum, looking away.**

_**Terasaka Ryoma, total score: 230 points.** _   
_**Ranked 159th out of 186.** _

Terasaka scowled, (Should've known).

Koro-sensei galrdd at the screens along with the other two E class teachers, "That's no way to talk. Especially waodra these poor children".

Yamato looked confused, "Wait, who the hell got last if Terasaka-kin isn't last, considering he's in E class?".

The students stayed dead silent.

The blonde boy shrugged, "Wow".

**Koro-sensei stayed silent as Karasuma spoke with the teacher on the phone in the staffroom, "There was no error in communication. And no matter how you look at it, this isn't the norm...".**

**Nagisa's maths test is shown, having scored 65, "Drastically changing the range of potential questions two days before the test. To emcompass all subjects".**

Koro-sensei looked shocked, "What?..."

Others also looked shocked, "Why... Would they do that?", Maria asked in goring horror.

Asano scowled, (So he gave us an easy win), the blonde felt a rise of anger, (He doesn't trust us to destroy them).

Kataoka gave the main campus students a harsh look, to which most of them shrunk back," Are you all happy? To have the advantage over us?",she questioned sternly.

Tanaka from A class stood up in protest, "We didn't ask him to do that! We didn't know alright!".

More students stasrted agreeing.

"Still did it didn't he? You're all probably so happy we've failed, unjwoijg of how you were milked", Hazama grumbled.

They bristled, feeling guilty.

**The man on the other line smirked, "... You really dot understand, erm, Karasuma-sensei, was it? This is a high level school, one of our policies is to test whether students comprehend the material they just crammed before the exam".**

**The board chairman was shown explaining the classes to the students, holding a book in his hand with a pinter in the other, "The chairman himself stood in front of the classes in the man building and led a magnificent lesson when he informed them of everything that had changed".**

"Tch", Hayami glared at the screen, "Typical".

Fuwa growled, "Were not even on the main campus! How much does he want to destroy us?!".

Takebayashi looked a little disturbed, "What did we ever do? Other than get bad grades...".

Koro-sensei patted his head, "Nothing at all, nothing at all".

**Karasuma narrowed his eyes, (That's chairman! So he'd go this fat to further his system).**

**He ended the call, turning to Koro-sensei who faced away from him, (His interference was excessive. If the target leaves E class, everything will be lost!!).**

"But of course the principal doesn't care", Hara complained.

Nagisa looked to Koro-sensei who looked different, his smile seeming forced, "Sensei are you okay?", he asked politely.

The teacher sighed, "This is my fault", he started, "I shouldn't have underestimated--", Isogai cut him off.

"Sensei you didn't know", he started kindly, "You never did anything wrong. It wasn't your fault", he reassured.

Nakamura nodded strongly, "It's the chairman's fault! He's the one who messed us over!".

Koro-sensei's smile grew genuine, "Thank you class".

They nodded, smiling brightly.

Karma smirked descretly, awaiting for the moment.

**Koro-sensei faced the front wall of the class, looking up to the ceiling. "... This is Mt fault. It seems I took this school's system too lightly", his back faced the Class, "... I can't bring myself to face all of you".**

Kanzaki patted his back, "It wasn't your fault sensei", she stated firmly.

Nagisa smiled self depricatingly, "Of anything, it's probably my fault for--", Karma cut him off by gently whacking his head.

"Ow!".

The bluenette trrned to Karma, "What was that for?", he questioned in annoyance, rubbing his lightly bruised skull.

Karma shrugged, "Your self hate is annoying me", he said nonchantly.

"But!", Nagisa protested, "If I hadn't made a scene, then he would have to do this", he argued weakly.

"It's not your fault they tried to bully you", Sugino stated strongly.

The two boys in question gulped, shrinking further on themselves.

"But-", Nagisa started weakly.

Isogai sighed, "We've already said that it wasn't Koro-sensei's either, it was the principal, Nagisa", he smiled reassuringly, "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong".

The bluenette thought it over, (I guess it really wasn't my fault, afterall I couldn't stop then coming to me).

He smiled slightly, "I guess it wasn't, sorry" *he sighed in amusement, (I've got really good friends don't I?).

Kayano sighed, shaking her head.

"What did I do?", Nagisa looked confused.

"We need to fix the habit if apologising too much, Nagisa-kun", Nakamura said cheekily.

The boy's smile disappeared, (Damn it).

**The students looked surprised and shocked, wanting to say something but staying silent.**

**A knife was thrown at Koro-sensei's head, which he barely dodged. It hit the board, spin a little before falling. "NUUAA??".**

**Karma smiled cheekily, "You sure?** ", **he walked up to Koro-sensei with his answer sheets in hand, "If you couldn't face us, then you wouldn't be able to see me coming to kill you".**

The students laughed, feeling the mood lift a little.

"Of course Karma would do that", Maehara laughed.

**"Karma-kun! Sensei is feeling depressed right now!", Koro-sensei fumed as Karma threw his sheets to him.**

Irina scoffed, "Don't complain, you're not the one who suffered the biggest loss", she said.

Koro-sensei pouted next to Karasuma, who grimaced, (Why does he have to be here?).

"You're mean, Irina-sensei. At least Karasuma-sensei is here for me", he said patting Karasuma's shoulder.

"No", he shot down harshly.

A few students winced, "That as a total shut out", Asahi commented.

Yamato sniggered with Akane.

Koro-sensei cried rivers of tears, slithering to E class who were laughing. Nagisa patted the sulking teacher on the back.

**Karma's scores were all in the high 90s,havinf scored 100 in maths.**

_**Akabane Karma, total score: 494** _   
_**Scored 4th out of 186.** _

"WHAT?!", the whole school burst into outrage.

"How did he get such a high score!?", Kondo looked outraged.

Fuji glared at the screen.

Asano clicked his tongue, (Damn, 100 in maths. I better crush him next time).

Koyama suckled on the floor, punching the mats, "What's up with you?", Seo asked.

The glasses wearing boy stood up in outrage, pouting an accusing finger to Karma who stuck his tongue out, "You stone my spot!".

The boy grinned, "Then study harder and get it back, or are you too dumb to do that?", he taunted, earning quite laughter among the students.

Koyama was held back by Seo.

"Ren go help him", Asano ordered. The boy grumbled as he and Seo dragged Koyama back.

Koro-sensei looked close to tears, (Karma-kun! I'm so proud of you).

**Kimura and Kurahashi looked at the results with amazement, "Woah, that's amazing...".**

" **Judging by my results", Karma remembered the times they were studying. "Come on, just a little further", one of the Koro-sensei clines encouraged, "Just a little further", am other encouraged.**

**Karma sweat dropped in annoyance.**

**"It's because you taught me to such an unnecessary extent".**

**He put his hands in his hips, smiling, "But, I have no intention of leaving the class".**

Kensaku scowled, I doubt I'd let you come back afewr trashing my office ", he stated.

Karma smiled in amusement.

**" An assassination is much more interesting then returning to my previous classes".**

**Koro-sensei sweated as Karma spoke, "... So, what are you gonna do? Everyone didn't make it into the top 50 spots, so are you gonna run away with you tail between you legs like you said you would?".**

**He leaned in, sticking is tongue out, "When it comes down to it, you're just afraid of being killed, is that it?", he taunted.**

**A vein pulsed on Koro-sensei's head.**

**Kataoka nudged Maehara from her desk, the students smiled, understanding the plan.**

**"What, so you were scared Koro-sensei?", they joined in on the taunting.**

**"Then you should've been honest and told us!".**

**Korosensei's face darkened, "Y'know, like saying, 'I want to run away'".**

**Koro-sensei burst into anger, "NNUAAA!! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL RUN AWAY!! I'll pay you all back double at the end of terms exams as revenge!!".**

The students laughed, "Wow, he's surprisingly easy to rule up", Hajina laughed.

Maria nodded, "It could be a weakness".

Hazama grinned at her teacher, "You're like a big baby".

"I am not!", he shouted back.

"Keep telling yourself that", a student retorted.

They others burst out laughing.

Koro-sensei sulked at the edge of the hall, near the entrance from the main campus.

A shadow lindmgered near the door. The octopus teacher gulped, (A-a-a ghost!!!!).

He doomed away from the door, hiding behind the E class, teeth chattering.

His students looked concerned, "Sensei? What's wrong?".

"A ghost!! I'm sure I just saw one!!", he stuttered, shivering.

Irina and Karasuma narrowed their eyes, (I thought I had sensed someone else), they nodded to each other.

Asahi and his friends snickered, almost as if they knew.

Araki perked up, "You know, I haven't seem Mori anywhere", he commented.

**The students started laughing, some trying to hold their laughter.**   
**Nagisa smiled confidently, (We hit a wall with his midterm exam. A massive wall that surrounds E class).**

**Koro-sensei flailed his tentacles in anger, going red, "What's so funny? Aren't you frustrated?!".**

**The students laughed as Karma walked back, sticking his tongue out.**

**Karasuma and Irina sweat dropped.**

**(Even so, in our hearts we held our heads high. As members of this E class).**

"Wow, what a roller-coaster for just exams", Eito commented.

His friend nodded, "I know right?".

Karasuma's eyes travelled to the hall entrance.

"Yeess! We're so close!!", Ritsu bounded with excitement.

Itona sighed shaking his head, "Aren't you excited Itona-kun?!", she shook him hard.

A figure stepped out from the entrance.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Mind if I join?", a student wearing the uniform, with blonde and black messy hair. He had a blue right eye and a yellow left eye, carrying a stack of books. The pudding head smiled politely.

The students went silent.

"Mori-kun?", Asano questioned, rasing an eyebrow.

The boy tilted his head, "Yes, Asano-san?". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this took a while. But two more chapters and volume 2 is done!! Man I've been reading a story full of Bokuaka angst and my heart has shattered. It's really good though. I recommend it 5 stars. On archiveofourown.com, bu luro antic called 'I'll let you shatter me with your pain', I think. For Bokuaka fans of course, or if you're interested. And ways see you later!!


	16. Volume 2 Chapter 15 - Traveling Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn Nine Nine is amazing. I love it so much, Captain Holt is such an idol. Holt and Peralta son and dad relationship is uwu!! I swear they're amazing. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I have published this on archiveofourown.com, although that doesn't actually matter since you're all reading it here. Also I'm sorry this is late, I have been writing a 'what if?' of assassination classroom, where Karasuma betrays the Ministry of defense when they ask him where the target is, don't remember what Chapter. Its like right after he tells Koro-sensei to make it an education yearbook. There's a mini series, and I have been busy writing that! I've almost finished it, just a few more chapters on my last sorry and I have a lot of school work. So sorry for the late updates.

Asahi's eyes widened in joy, "Hiro--!", Yamato covered us mouth.

The pudding head walked over to the B class students, sitting down.

Others just stared at the boy who gave Asahi a pack of books.

The ravenette smiled widely, "Thanks Mori-san!".

He went over to Fuwa who had just finished reading the book.

Asano frowned, "What were doing Mori-kun?".

The multi coloured eyed boy smiled politely, "I was just getting some books for my friend".

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "And skipping assembly time?", he questioned.

Mori nodded, a weak smoke on his face, "Yes".

"Oh! You wouldn't know what's happening--", he cut Ritsu off, waving a hand.

"Oh don't worry, I have an idea more or less. I've been observing for the last chapter and have understood we're watching the future to save the world from ending?", he raised eyebrow

Itona smirked, "Nice to know we have a smart guy around. Yeah you're right", he turned to Ritsu, "Might as well start the footage".

Ritsu nodded.

"Mori-kun, we're supposed to sit in classes, and I need you to help write the data", he pointed to his classmates who were writing.

Mori frowned, "Is that so", he patted Asahi on the shoulder, giving him a bright smile matching his own, "Well, it can't be helped. I'll see you guys later".

He walked over to A class and sat down.

Ritsu pressed play.

**Kataoka held up a sheet, "Nagisa, have you decided on members for your groups?".**

Anzu frowned, "Group? For what?".

**Nagisa picked up his bag, "Kataoka-san?".**

**"When you have, tell the results to one of the class representative, either myself or Isogai-kun", she said.**

**"Group?", Nagisa asked unsurely.**

**Kayano smiled, "Did you forget it?", she held up Kyoto magazines, "She's talking about next week's school trip", she blushed in happiness.**

Aiko blinked in surprise, "Oh yeah! The trip to Kyoto".

Mitsuha looked surprised, "It's already time...", she whispered.

"Wow, time passed really quick", Sachio muttered.

Akihiko shrugged, "I mean, it's not as if time is really passing right now".

His friend laughed, "True".

**Korosensei walked in the class, "Sheesh, you've practically just begun your time as 3rd years, and yet at a time like this, supervising a field trip, how ridiculous".**

**He had a huge bag prepared for the trip, cheeks red, "Sensei isn't particularly interested at all".**

"LIAR!!", the students called him out.

Maehara crossed his arms, "You're real happy about it".

Korosensei looked sheepish, "I mean, who doesn't get excited over trips?".

"Me", a student from A class muttered silently, but was ignored... As usual.

Okajima nodded, "True, but you don't really have to go overboard", he argued.

The tentacle being rubbed his head in embarrassment, "I'm just making sure I have everything! You can never be too careful", he said seriously.

"What if you pack too much?", Okuda asked.

"Not to worry kids! For me that is impossible!", he stated proudly.

The students sweat dropped.

**"YOU'RE GIDDY OVER I YR, AREN'T YOU?!", his students yelled.**

**A close up of his bag was shown, "FOR A SCHOOL TRIP, YOUR BAG IS WAY TOO BIG!!".**

**There was a toy car in there.**

Asano narrowed his eyes at the screen, (Seriously?!).

Araki glared at the octopus, "What are you?! A 5 year old?!".

Korosensei bristled, "Well... You never know if you get bored!", he sputtered.

Nagisa sighed, "And how is a toy car supposed to keep an adult entertained?".

Karma laughed, "By making it go 'zoom zoom' of course, right Koro-sensei? That's how he enjoys cars", he stated nonchantly

Korosensei froze, a dramatic lightning flashing behind him, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!".

The red head grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Wait you do? How childish! Are we sure he's an adult?", he questioned, giggling.

The students burst out laughing while Korosensei hid his face in the corner of the hall, bright pink.

**The teacher girnnned, "I've been found out!".**

Yamato shrugged, "I mean it's not as if he was trying to hide".

Mori have him an innocent frown, "Maybe he was?".

**Frankly I'm looking forward to going on a trip with all of you, so I can't help being excited".**

Kanzaki smiled sweetly, "It would be interesting to go on such a trip".

Okano frowned, "Will we have to assassinate him there as well?".

Isogai put a hand to his chin, "It is a much bigger space, and it would be eaiser to assassinate him".

**Nagisa sweat dropped, (After the test is the school trip. Even the assassination class room's event plan is packed).**

Fuwa brightened up, "Ooh assassination classroom! I like that!", she turned to Mimura, "Mimura we're claiming this!"..

He shrugged his shoulders, "What am I supposed to do?".

"Get a copyrighter", she answered.

"How??", he shot back.

**Korosensei was shown wearing a geisha with his mini octopus design around him.**

Asano felt his eye twitch, (Seriously?).

Okuno blinked, "Where did he get that?".

Ren looked surprised, "It's surprisingly good on him".

Korosensei aporwaed the behind him with a 'Whoosh', "Why thank you young man!".

The young man in question startled, before giving the teacher a weak you're welcome.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes at the teacher, "Sensei please don't tell me we're going to have to add random outfits to the list of addictions?".

Korosensei tensed, "No...".

The bluenette sighed, "Guess we're adding random outfits to the list. Yay", he stated sarcastically, making a few others laugh.

**The students were sitting outside, with Karasuma who stood in front of them, in their P.E uniforms after having finished the lesson.**

**"As you are aware, there is a 3 day, 2 night trip to Kyoto next week", he started, "I don't want to hinder your full enjoyment, but you mission extends to this as well".**

"Cool!", Okajima cheered.

Hara nodded, "There would be a lot more opportunities".

**The students looked surprised.**

**"You mean... Work on the assassination even there?", Okano asked.**

**Karasuma nodded, "Exactly".**

**Korosensei was shown in a busy area in Kyoto sightseeing with a target on him as an example, "The vast difference between Kyoto's streets and the classroom extensively complicate matters. Still... Your individual groups' sightseeing routs determined in advance, and the plan is for him to accompany you".**

"Wow, sounds like fun", a student commented.

Ena wrinkled her nose, "They probably wouldn't be able to do it. Their skills aren't good enough".

Her friend sighed in jealousy, "Still though, that sounds way more fun than just sightseeing".

**A sniper is reloaded, "The location is ideal for a sniper". A young man in dark shadows hid behind a wall with his sniper in hand, wearing goggles and a hat, "It appears that the government has already made arrangements with a professional sniper".**

E class deflated, "Aw, does that mean if he succeeds we don't get the money?", Kataoka asked.

Karasuma shook his head, "The group that contributes will get a portion of the prize accoriding to the help they have given".

She nodded, smiling, "Oh! I see thank you".

Kurahashi sighed in disappointment, "Man, i kind of wanted us to do it, you know?".

Yada nodded, "But it's better than letting the world blow up. So I guess we could give it up as long as we contributed".

**The old campus was shown, "Should they be successful the ten billion will be divided up according to the contributions of those involved. I'm leaving the choosing of an assassination-oriented route in your hands", Karasuma explained.**

**"Kaaayy!", the class choruses in response.**

**Back inside the campus, "** **Karma-kun! Wanna be in the same group?", Nagisa asked, holding up his sheet.**

**"Hm? OK", the boy simply replied.**

**Sugini placed his hands on his hips, "Eeeh? Are you gonna be alright, Karma? While we're travelling, it'll be problematic if you pick fights", he complained.**

Karma grinned, "What? Don't you trust me Sugino-kun?", he chuckled as he saw a few main campus students gulp in fear.

The baseball geek shook his head, Not one bit".

Karma looked offended, losing his posture a little, "How dare you! That's offensive", he said while cording his arms.

A few students laughed.

**"It'll be fine", Karma took out a photo. It was of him, a girl and a boy who was a beat up, hugging their shoulders as he grinned, "** **I'll make sure to prevent the witnesses from talking", he grew devil horns and a tail, "So it won't become public knowledge".** **They held up the Ids, the girl looking miserable.**

"Karma-kun!", Korosensei admonished.

The boy shrugged, "What? I was just making sure they didn't go and snitch on me".

Korosensei grew red as he lectured Karma while said boy stuck his tongue out.

Seo watched in annoyance, "So? How has he not been expelled yet? ", he grunted.

Asano narrowed his eyes," As you saw, his grades are exceptional. And as long as this doesn't get out to the public and doesn't affect the other students, I doubt the chairman really minds".

"But that has to have its limits, right?", Araki questioned desperately.

The blonde shook his head, "I'm not sure. Afterall I'm not the chairman", he shrugged.

"Are you sure about that? You should look in the mirror Asano-chan", Karma taunted from nearby.

The boy's brown eyes grew white with rage, "What'd you say?!", he stood up in outrage, held back by the other big five, "And don't call me that!".

The students laughed.

**"Oi!", Sugino said worriedly, holding the photo, "Like I thought let's not ask him to join our group".**

Karma looked offended, "I'm wounded Sugino-kun", he pretended to be hurt, clutching at his chest.

**Nagisa sweat dropped, "Erm, but I get why he's like that".**

Nagisa smiled crookedly as Karma put an arm in his head, "See? Nagisa-kun gets me".

Nakamura threw a paper ball at him, grinning, to which he threw a pencil case back, scowling.

Seo growled, "How many times have we saidbti use your own things?!", the big five settled silently.   
Araki gave off a dark aura, muttering something about 'paper'.

**Karma looked at group as a whole, "So who do we have? Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan and...?".**

**Kayano smiled, pulling Okuda over, "I invited Okuda-Sam to join us!", the girl blushed a little.**

Okuda smiled to Kayano, "Thank you".

The girl gave her a thumbs up.

**"There are six people per group, right? So we need one more girl then...".**

**Sugino rubbed his nose, cheeks a little pink, "Ehehe, don't underestimate me. I invitated someone for this occasion a while ago", he beckoned someone to come over.**

**Kanzaki smiled sweetly as Sugino presented her, "How about the class Madonna, Kanzaki-san?".**

**Kayano's cheeks were red, "Oooh! No objections here!".**

**(Diligent, lady like and on top of that beautiful. Kanzaki-san doesn't stand out but she's popular with everyone in the class).**

Said girl gave Nagisa a smile, to which he blushed a little, "Thank you, Nagisa-kun".

He nodded slowly, "Sure...".

He scowled when Karma nudged him, giving him his signature grin.

**"Please take care if me, Nagisa-kun".**

**The bluenette blushed, "S-sure", he stuttered out.**

**(There must not be anyone who would dislike being in a group with her).**

**Irina sweat dropped at the students excited chatter, "Alright its decided! Let's figure out where we'll be going!!".**

**She smiled slyly, "Hm, you're all such kids. Going on this sort of trip at this point, for someone like me who has flown all over the world".**

**"Then stay here and take care of Things, Bitch-sensei", Maehara stated with a smile.**

**She startled, "Bw sure to water the flower bed", Yada smiled before going back to the planning with Maehara and the rest of the group.**

**"Hey! Where should we go on the second day?".**

**"How about starting from Higashiyama?".**

Aiko frowned in jealousy, "Sounds fun".

**Irina grew flustered as they carried on planning, completely ignoring her, "We should think of a route that balances sightseeing with assassination".**

**"But this way is more fun".**

**"WHAT THE HELL!! DON'T GO TAKING AS IF YOU'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME WITHOUT ME!", she raged pulling out a gun.**

Irina whistled as Karasuma gave her a death glare.

"It wasn't as if I was going to use it", she muttered.

Saitou looked lost, "What is it with the teachers?".

Kensaku shook his head, "Give it up, they're a lost cause".

**Maehara's eyes pooped out of his head, "AIGH GEEZ! DO YOU WANT TO GO OR NOT?!", he screamed at her.**

**The door was opened. Koro-sensei walked in holding may thick books in his tentacles, "There's one for each of you", he stated.**

**He handed than out at mach 20, Mimura getting two for some else, "Heavy!", they weighed him down.**

**"What are these Koro-sensei?", Kurahashi complained, holding her with difficulty.**

"Dictionaries probably", Atsushi commented.

His friends nodded, I mean what else could they be? ", Akio agreed.

**The books were shown the cover having a silhouette of a kinkaku-ji," School trip guide books ".**

"WHAT?!".

Araki looked like he was going to burst.

His friends edged away while Asano sighed.

Atsushi glared at the screen, "Noo! That's not a dictionary!".

Akio looked lost, "Why...? What's the point? How can a guidebook be so big??".

"HOW DARE YOU WASTE SO MUCH PAPER!!?", Arako burst, pointing at Koro-sensei.

The teacher flinched, sweating, "Uh... Uh... Well", he trailed off.

Ren held Arako back from attacking the octopus, "You used up so much for one book! And they're 26 of them!! You could've just made them on a phone and sent them to the class! So you know how many trees you have just murdered!!?", his face was red from anger as he panted heavily from fury.

Koro-sensei sweated deeply," W-well, in my defense", he started, his voice quivering a little, "I haven't done any of this. I'll make sure to fulfill your suggestion, young man", he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Araki sat back down with a grunt and a scowl, "Fine, but if you DON'T, I'm gonna hunt you down and make you wish you were never born", he growled dangerously, making Koro-sensei and nearby classmates shiver in fear.

A few other students tried to hold their laughter while Hazama outright laughed.

**"THAT'S A DICTIONARY, ISN'T IT??", Maheara shouted back.**

"It should be", Hashimoto muttered.

**Korosensei had pink cheeks as he spoke, "It is an illustrated guide u created last ngithbifbakkbthe sightseeing spots, the top 100 most popular souverniers and basic to advanced self defense for travelers. The bonus gift is a pre-assured paper craft model of kinkaku-ji", he held up a small model of the building.**

**"WHAT A HUGE INCREASE IN TENSION! GATHERING STUFF LIKE THAT, THAT'S OUR TEACHER?".**

Mori looked impressed, "Wow, that's really detailed", he complimented.

Hajime nodded, "All in one night. That's maxh speed for you".

Kazuko looked pleasantly surprised, "He even made a small model, it's so cute", she squealed.

The boys sweat dropped while her friend sighed, "Sorry", Maria apologised, "She's really obsessed eith paper craft".

Koro preened at the praise, soaking it up like a sponge, "Thank you very much! I do try my best", Mori gave him a thumbs up while the others looked away.

**A map of Japan shows Korosensei's face on Tokyo, with an arrow pointing at Kyoto, " Generally, Korosensei can get to Tokyo in one minute, right?".**

**"Of course", he replied.**

"He's not even sugarcoating it", Ryo scowled.

**"Still, there's a difference between going there and going on a trip", he states tibthe class.**

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what would that be?".

Korosensei smiles widely, "There are more people to enjoy the trip with of course! The more the merrier!".

"Huh", Akemi narrows her eyes in thought, "True", she nods to her friends who nod back.

A class glance at their way in jealousy, (Lucky them, we can't ever stop studying), Ayaka swallowed the lump in her throat.

**"I looked forward to behind there with everyone. To encountering good and bah things with everyone".**

**He points a tentacle at them, the pink now spreading to the size of a tomato, "I am happy that I can travel together with you".**

Kurahashi smiled brightly, "Us too Sensei!".

His eyes softened, nodding.

Yada smiled, "I mean, it's probably the first and last time we're going to experience something like this, we better milk it".

Maehara grinned, "Man I already can't wait for it!", he folded his hands behind his head.

"Just watching this is getting me really excited!", Okajima pumped his fist into the air, gaining agreements from his classmates.

**Nagisa smiled, before returning his attention to the table where his group planned their route.**

**(3-E is an assassination classroom. On this school trip, where we'll likely have more on our okates than usual, the tension has definitely risen for me as well).**

**At the train station, E class watched at the main campus ride on the higher class cars, "Uwaahh, Classes A-D are in first class", Sugaya marveled.**

Seo gave them a grin, "Of course, the best get the higher class".

E class scowled at him.

**Nakamura sweat dropped, "We're the only ones in second class. It's the same feeling as always".**

**Kensaku stopped to face them, "Our schoolhas those sort of regulations after all. It was explained when we first entered, wasn't it".**

Kataoka frowned, "Honestly, I don't really remember", she narrowed her eyes.

"All I heard about E class was that they were on a different campus", she put a hand to her chin.

Fuwa clicked her fingers, "Same! I thought I was the only one!".

Kensaku shook his head, "It was still in the explanation".

Korosensei hummed, "Hmm, I guess that is true", his grinned widened, "Sweeping the bad bits under the rug and presenting only the good is part of this school's advertisement afterall".

The teachers startled, "Th-That's not what I said!", Kensaku yelled.

Saitou looked away in shame, whik the other two pretended not to hear.

**Tanak and Takada popped their heads from the cart, "Those with excellent scores get priority in the use of school expenses", Takada chimed in in, wearing sun glasses.**

**"My, my you guys really give off that poverty smell", Tanaka added wearing a tennis cap and munching on a chocolate pocket stick.**

**Nagisa sweat dropped.**

The boys in question flinched from the on slight of glares, whistling as if they couldn't see them.

"Serves them right", Asahi muttered, pouting a little.

Yamato and Akane snorted.

**A woman walked past, grasping the attention of Tanaka.**

**Irina came over wearing a Hollywood style outfit.** **"Good day to you students".**

A bunch of the boys had nosebleeds, some drooling.

Teru covered his nose, "Damn! Why do E class get the best teachers?!", he whispered in fury.

Eito wiped the drool of his mouth, "I know right? She's such a beauty".

The boys kept muttering in jealousy and praised Irina, who smiled with glee and flipped her hair.

"Oh no", Okajima groaned, "They're inflating her ego!".

Irina froze, glaring at the kids.

Mimura grinned, playing along, "It's going to be a repeat of the Karma incident!", he sued his hands for a dramatic effect, "Erre all gonna suffocate!!".

"Yeah! You're boobs are big enough we don't need your ego to increase! Down with the big boobs", Kayano shouted, throwing a rubber at her.

"OW!", Irina stood up to chase her around, only to be held back by Karasuma who looked like he was about to give up on life.

The students burst out laughing.

"Man! They really first class entrrtsinment!", Akio wiped a tear off his eye.

**Kimura bleached at her extravagant choice of wear** **, "What's with that Hollywood celebrity get up?".**

**"Fu Fu fu", she narrowed herbeyes behind her glasses, taking them off slightly, "Whne you're an assassin, it's only natural to take advantage of being a woman".**

**An example was shown with Irina, having come from a private jet, wearing a casual outfit erith ugly glasses, ready for bug catching while her target, who is a rich man, looked a little disgusted.**

**"It's perfect for when a target invites you along for a vacation. If he becomes disillusioned by you wearing unfashionable clothes, the chance you've been waiting for will be lost", she explains, "A good woman pays special attention to her travelling fashion".**

Yada looked impressed, "Woah, that's some really useful stuff", she started writing it down.

"Of course", Irina smirked, "An experienced assassin like me knows quite a lot".

Muramatsu rolled his eyes, "If only she taught us those things maybe her glasses would become useful", he muttered to his gang who smirked in amusement.

Irina bristled, before being held back by Karasuma again who sighed.

**Karasuma came over, a vein twitching in his forehead, "You're too conspicuous, change your clothes. However you look at it, those aren't the clothes of a supervising teacher".**

Irina looked offended, "But those are some of my best clothes!", she pouted a little, "And what's wrong with teaching them about fashion?".

The male teacher sighed deeply, burying his hands in his hands.

**Irina laughed, turning to face him, "Don't be such a harass, Karasuma! I'm taking the kids on a tip to adultery...", she trailed off.**

**Karasuma looked like a demon, giving her a harsh glare with veins pulsing on his forehead and neck, "Take it off. Get changed", he ordered sternly.**

"Uwwahh!!", Irina and Korosensei staggered back, shivering.

"No need to get so angry, geez!", Irina complained from behind Korosensei, who's teeth clattered.

The male teacher sighed, again.

**Irina lost ehr smile as she pouted in fear. The scene cuts to her sobbing in her seat, wearing her sleepwear.**

A few students struggled to hide their laughter, making Irina go red.

She glared at Karasuma, (That damn Karasuma!!).

**"** **I can't figure out who's supposed to be the supervisor", Kataoka comments, sweating.**

**"Since she's rich and came here to kill, I think she's out of touch with how the masses think", Isogai added.**

The students burst out laughing.

"True", Nakamura grinned, "Do you even do your own shopping? Laundry", she challenged.

Irina bristled, "Well, why do it on my own when I can have people do it for me?",she argued weakly.

**"Huh?",** **Sugino looked around, "the train's departed, but...", Nagisa starts to look around, "Come to think of it, where's Korosensei?".**

**"UUWAH!",** **Nagisa lets out a small shout of surprise upon seeing Korosensei stuck on the window.**

Korosensei shivers from the glare sent his way, Irina laughing her head off.

"You're supposed to be a state secret!", Karasuma starts berating him, "Clinging in a window is makes you stand out!".

"Serves you right!", Irina dds, wiping a tear away. She then starlets when Karasuma directs his glare to her,

"And you're not any better", Karasuma muttered.

She bristled, "Yeah but it's not as if I'm really obvious!", points to Korosensei, "He's the ones who's supposed to be a state secret!", responds.

Korosensei places a tentacle on his chest, "Irina-sensei how dare you! I thought we had a respectable relationship!", he admonished.

She glared at him, "What 'Respectable' relationship! You constantly gaze at my boobs you perv!".

They both start arguing, shouting accusions at each other the students stare, some trying to stop their laughter.

"Are either of them adults?", Daisuke points to them.

Haruki shrugs, "Beats me. I can't really tell".

Saitou sighed, "I feel that the only adult in that room is the one currently suffering the most", she pointed to Karasuma who looked like he was about to hit himself with a brick.

"That's enough", the two teachers stop see the death glare Karasuma was giving them. Korosensei shirked a little before hiding behind E class, who sniggered and snickered.

Irina sat down with the teacher away from Karasuma, in fear of angering him even further.

Tetsuya nodded, "I think they are children".

His friends laughed besides him.

**Nagisa ran to the window, panicking, "Why're you clinging to the window, Korosensei?!".**

**"Well, I was buying sweets at the station and missed the train. I'll travel like this until the next stop", he supplied.**

"How irresponsible can you be!?", Karasuma questioned, vein pulsing on his forehead.

"You're the ones who left me behind!", Korosensei complained.

"You're not a child!", he berated.

The students started laughing.

"Are we sure about that?", Yoko challenged.

"No, no we're not", Teri shook his head, a tear in his eye.

Karasuma sighed and buried his face in his hands, (If my hair goes gray by the end of this year I will kill the octopus).

**Korosensei's body started to match the train, looking invisible, "Don't worry I'm camouflaged, so it only looks like my clothes and luggage are stuck to the window".**

**"THAT'S COMPLETELY UNNATURAL!!".**

The students started laughing again, "Oh man! I can't!", Eito gasped for air.

Akira beside him clutched his side, "My stomach hurts!".

E class turned their unimpressed stares to Korosensei, who started sweating, "It's better than my whole body being visible!", he quickly argued, the feeling a cold glare from next to him.

**Korosensei sat inside the train with his disguise on, wiping sweat his head, "Phew, that was tiring. Travelling so you don't stand out is certainly rough", he complained. His huge luggage took a whole seat next to him.**

"Like he doesn't already stand out", Yamato sighed.

Karma grinned, "It's sad enough that's its bad but it's sadder that that's his best", the class started laughing".

Korosensei sulked in the corner of the room, "Why must you be so mean?".

Karma stuck his tongue out childishly, "I'm only stating the truth".

More students started laughing.

The teacher sobbed quietly.

**Okajima frowned, "** **Don't drag along such hugeass luggage around".**

**Hayami sweat dropped, "Korosensei is usually conspicuous".**

**"I mean, isn't it super bad for a state secret to stand out this much?", she questioned.**

**"NYUYAH?", Korosensei's fake nose fell off.**

**"And if anyone looked at that disguise up close, they'll find out yiure not human".**

Korosensei crossed his tentacles, "I have little to make do with", he pouted a little.

A few students laughed, "He's basically the meaning of a man child".

**Sugaya blew on a small clay circle before turning to Korosensei and throwing it, "Korosensei, here".**

**A picture of Korosensei's fake nose and the one Sugaya made was shown, "First off, let's change that fake nose that's** **always falling off".**

**It was a perfect fit on him.**

The students looked impressed, "Woah! That's some good art skills right there", Mitsuba complimented.

Sugaya looked bashful, "Thanks".

Arakan scrutinised Sugaya, "Wasn't he the one who drew on the board?".

Azumi nodded, "Oh yeah! It was so cool!".

"Unfortunately Shira-sensei didn't appreciate it much", Anzu commented.

**"Oooh! What an amazing fit!", Korosensei marvelled.**

**"That's cause I cared it to match the curve and look of you face", he explained, throwing his materials up and down, "** **Making stuff like that is my strong point afterall".**

Mimura nudged him, "Hey we could make a team! Your art skills'll really help!", he said brightly.

Sugaya looked pleasantly surprised, "I'm, sure why not?", he smiled.

Mimura cheered quietly.

**"That's incredible Sugaya", the students gathered around to see his handiwork, "Yep! It looks so natural its as if he wasn't tying before!", they marvelled.**

**Kayano smiled, watching them talk together, "** **Ahahaha, it really is interesting, Nagisa** **", she states.**

**He smiles, "Yeah", the train sped** **on the tracks, "With the travel schedule we'll have from here on out... We'll probably be able to see even more sides to everyone".**

Mitsiha narrowed her dazed eyes, (Everyone can get along in that class, no matter how weird. Of anyone was weird in this class, they'd be hated and shunned).

**Kanzaki stood up, smiling sweetly, "Hey I'm going to buy drinks for everyone. So what would you like?", she asked.**

**Okuda raised her hand, smiling, "Ah! I'll go too".**

**"Me too", Kayano added.**

**As they walked to an other compartment, they bombed into someone high school students, "Ah, excuse me", Kanzaki apologised politely.**

Sugino grimaced, narrowing his eyes, (What?!).

**They entered the next compartment, laughing and smiling while the high school students stayed behind. They watched them with smirks and frowns on their faces.**

Korosensei narrowed his beady eyes, (I'm not liking this).

Maehara scowled, "How come we get the sady high schoolers?", he asked in annoyance.

"Yeah", Okajima nodded, "Thanks for giving us the bad parts!", he accused the main campus.

They bristled, "It's your own fault for being dumb!", a students yelled back.

Karma raised an eyebrow, "Really now? And who as it that had to have the principal cheat so they could have the best grades?", he questioned with a smirk.

Karasuma sighed, "That's enough".

**"What school are they from** **", one asked, "There were a ton of students with the same uniform in the first class car".**   
**"Kunugigaoka... Probably the junior high section", Ryuki recognised.**

**"Oooh!", one his gang members smoked dumbly, "That's the place full of smart masters and mistresses ain't it?".**

The main campus looked proud, "So they recognise us so being smart huh?", Hajime smiled proudly.

Maria chuckled, "To bad theatre looking at the wrong part".

E class bristled, glaring but staying quiet.

**"He hehe", one laughed, "So those girls are the only ones in the car next to guys line us, who're from a dumb high school".**

Aiko scowled, crossing her arms, "Even their behaviour is disgusting".

Her friend shrugged, "At least they're aware".

**"Still, didn't that girl seem kind of slow?", the scene focused on Kanzaki who smiled with Kayano, placing a fi her to her chin while the girl talked on, "It's like a 'Is she smart or not feeling' feeling".**

The students looked confused, "What does he mean?", Eito frowned.

Kanzaki grimaced, (No, please no!).

Sugino noticed her, feeling a small ball of hate towards the high schoolers, (What're they goons do?!).

**Ryuki turned to his mates, still watching the girls, "Hey let's teach those girls a few things or two".**

**He grinned, holding Kanzaki's initierary, "As a matter of fact, idiots know plenty about lots of things".**

Kanzaki looked away in shame, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault".

"No, it isn't!", Sugino protested, "It's not your fault Kanzaki-san! You were only getting drinks for us", he paced a reassuring hand in her shoulder, "'Kay?".

She stared a him in shock, before noticing the smiles of her classmates, then returning them with her own, "Yes, thank you".

Itona moved away from the bundle of excitement that as Ritsu, "We haven't even finished volume 2, calm down", he swear dropped.

"Alright! Next!", she shouted as she pressed a few buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah! They're getting later and later! I'm so sorry! I've been doing a lot of wiring lately, and I'm writing a new fic called 'Forgiveness is all I need', I might ouckish it isn't Wattpad but its currently on ao3 if you want to check it out. I had also been writing a series of fics about an au and they took me a while. Anyway, see you next chapter and thank you for reading this far! I really appreciate your support and comments.


	17. Volume 2 Chapter 16 - Ruined Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I'm still writing an other fic, so this update might also be slow, but thank you for bearing with me. Also, I'll try to write on my computer so that might take a while because I have no idea how to change the font thingie, from bold to italics to underlined and yeah all of that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Kanzaki sighed, "I know it's not my fault, but I can't help feel it is. I just hope the tours I chose aren't easy targets for them", she winced, rubbing her arm a little.

Sugino looked worried, then smiled brightly, "Even if we get caught up with them, we'll just fight then off!", he pointed to Karma who smirked, "We've got Karma on our team".

Nagisa, Kayano and Okuda nodded, smiling reassuringly.

Kanzaki felt a small bud of warmth, a small smile forming on her lips as she nodded, "Thank you. Thank you very much".

Ritsu smiled softly, remembering the times they spent together, before she felt a sharp sting and winced. A hand placed itself on her shoulder.

Itona pressed play for her, smiling a little. She have him a small smile back.

"It's okay Ritsu, just a little bit longer".

She nodded, feeling a sort of liquid fill her eyes.

**The scene opened up with the small Inn they were resting at, then changed to show Korosensei shriveled up on the couch, drooling and looking a little sick.**

The students stared blankly at the screen while Korosensei blushed.

"Don't tell me he gets...", Akio started.

**"It's only the first day and he's already on the verge if death", Kataoka sweat dropped.**

**Korosensei weakness 8:** _**He gets motion sickness.** _

There was a lot of scribbling as students quickly noted the weakness.

Okajima blanched, "Kinda lame if you ask me".

Korosensei bristled, "Well, I didn't ask for it...".

"How though? You can travel at mach 20", Nakamura asks.

"Well...", Korosensei held his chin in his tentacles, "I guess when I'm travelling I still have fresh air, it feels much fresher and it's much easier to breath", he deflated, a blue tinge on his face, "But then in a train or boat, they're either slow and move weirdly or it's going fast but there isn't really any fresh air, I'm feeling sick just thinking about it...", he muttered.

Terasaka scowled, "Yeah well if you're gonna puke go do that in the toilets. Not here", he wrinkled his nose, "I've had enough of disgusting farts, don't need any thing else to add to it".

A few students tensed, whistling.

**"He's sick and groggy from taking the shinkansen and bus...", Mimura stated.**

**"You OK? Wanna take a rest in your room?", plano asked as she tried to stab him, to which he dodged, "No, its nothing to worry about", he replied shakily.**

A few students snorted, "Yeah, she's asks as she tries to stab him. Real caring guys!", Akira laughed, making more students laughed.

Okano grinned sheepishly, "Gotta snatch those rare moments for assassination!", she stated brightly, earning a nod from a Korosensei who had a red circle on his face.

"Indeed Okano-san! Always take advantage of your target's weaknesses!", he stated proudly.

**"I'll head back to Tokyo after this for a bit. Since I ended up leaving my pillow being", the big luggage was shown.**

**Korosensei weakness 9:** _**He can't sleep in a pillow other than his own** _

Irina sighed, "Gee you're picky aren't you?".

"I just need the comfort of my pillow! How can you sleep without your own?!", he shot back, sweating a little.

She shrugged, "Hey, it comes with being an Assassin".

**(WITH A BAG LIKE THAT, YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT SOMETHING?!).**

Teru shook his head, "Somehow he did...".

Yoko groaned, "How? He's supposed to destroy the earth!".

"Well, to be honest, to me it seems like acting", Yamato stated calmly , garnering the attention of a few students.

He carried on as if no one was watching him, "It's almost as if he wants us to think that, either he's trying to trick us or...", he trailed off, still thinking.

Mori looked up from writing notes, "Or he's trying to make them", he pointed to E class, "Enjoy their time with him, by being the pillar for then".

The blonde haired boy clicked his fingers at his friend, who smiled back, "Bingo".

E class looked surprised, "Wow", Hara gaped a little, "Seems like some of them are good".

Nagisa pondered this for a moment, ( Is he really trying to make us feel better? By always being the funny one?).

**Kanzaki rummaged through her bag while Kayano stood besides her, a worried look on her face, "Any luck, Kanzaki-san? Did you find the itinerary?", she asked.**

**The girl kept looking, but couldn't find it, "... No".**

Maehara scowled, "Damn, this isn't good".

Isogai for frowned, "If they use her itinerary to follow them, then...", he trailed off.

Karma chucked, "Then I'll just beat them to a pulp", he cracked his knuckles, a crazed smile on his face.

Sugino sighed, "You know Nagisa, I think your choice of taking Karma along was smart".

Nagisa nodded, "I agree, thanks".

**"Kanzaki-san is diligent, so I was impressed when she originally put a schedule together", Korosensei praised from the couch, still shriveled with a sickly green hue on his face.**

**He held up one of the books, "Still, don't worry. If you take one of sensei's handmade guidebook with you everything will be fine".**

Ayaka frowned, smiling in amusement, "I'm pretty sure she made it to avoid having to carry that thing around".

Araki muttered darkly under his breath, a king a few students sweat drop and blanch.

Asano sighed, (Seriously?), "Araki, focus".

The boy gulped, getting back to writing.

"What?", Asano felt iffitated at the unimpressed looks from E class.

Nakamura sighed, "Look at him being a tyrant", she whispered to Yada, who chucked.

**"WE MADE OUR OWN TOGETHER WE DINT WANT TO WALK AROUND CARRYING THAT!!", Maehara and Okajima shouted, eyes popping from their heads as one of them pointed to it.**

Eri laughed, "See?".

Korosensei sulked, "But I put so much effort into making those...".

Nagisa smiled awkwardly, feeling a little bad, "Don't worry sensei, I'll make sure to take it this time around", he spoke brightly.

Korosensei lightened up like a child at Christmas, "Really?", he asked hopefully.

Nagisa nodded, "Of course, I'm sure they'll come in handy!", he replied, smiling.

Korosensei had years of joy, patting Nagisa's head, "Thank you so much, Nagisa-kun", he sniffed, wiping his eyes.

Nakamura smiled crookedly, "Nagisa is too nice for this world".

Kayano nodded, "We must protect him", she whispered.

**"I'm certain I put it in my bag, and yet" she frowned a little, "I guess it fell out somewhere".**

Okano sighed, "If only".

**A place called 'Hotel Nightmare' was shown. The high schoolers stood bored in one room, two of them smoking at the back, "Hey! Back there! No smoking!", the teacher reprimanded but was ignored.**

Suzuki raised his eyebrows, "I feel pretty bad for their teacher".

Kensaku nodded, "Makes me grateful these brats aren't so bad".

**"At least pretend to behave!", their teacher shouted.**

Saitou looked unimpressed, "He's not even trying", she muttered in distaste.

Eichi sensei nodded, "I mean, who would with students like those? They don't listen and only cause trouble".

**Ryuki, half of his face shadowed, read Kanzaki's itinerary, "Oho, So these kids are gonna go around to these places tomorrow...", he grinned.**

**One of his mates laughed, "Good job Ryuki, we were getting fed up of these boys' school trips anyway. So this is perfect".**

Nakamura scowled, "Disgusting".

Okano nodded, glaring at the screen, "There definitely bad news".

Kayano took a deep breath, "Let's just hope we can fight back".

 **"I'm just a big ball of kindness, afterall", his mates grinned, "When I look at those seemingly smart kids".**

**He smirked, "It just makes me want to help them, free of charge".**

More students glared at the screen.

"Tch", Sugino scowled, "Yeah right. More like ruin our trip".

Kanzaki looked guilty, (Why did this have to happen now?).

**Nagisa's group walked around a small neighbourhood, Sugino folded his arms the behind his head, "But y'know, once we'd gotten to Kyoto, I forgot all about the assassination", he stated.**

**"I mean, it's such a great scenery", he looked around, "Like a place completely unrelated to assassination and stuff like that", he finished.**

**Nagisa smiled, "In reality, it's the complete opposite, Sugino".**

**He started walking in a different direction, turning back to say, "Actually, I'd like to take a little detour. It's right near that convenience store".**

**They arrived at a post that read 'Nakaoka Shintaro/Sakamoto Ryoma" on the front, while the side read 'Formerly the house of Iguchi Shinske'. The pillar behind read 'Donated by the Kawaramachi shopping area promotion association'.**

**Okuda looked surprised, "That says... Sakamoto Ryoma, doesn't it?" she questioned.**

**Karma behind her smiled, interested, "Ooh".**

**A man in a black kimono tried to outrun chasers, "The site of the old 'Omiya'. Where the 1867 Ryoma assassination happened", Karma explained.**

Kazuko was surprised, "Huh, so they did do their research".

Maria narrowed her eyes, looking away, "Guess they are pretty smart when they need to be", she muttered.

Kayano smiled, impressed, "You really did your research huh, Nagisa?".

He smiled sheepishly, "I guess i was just really interested".

Korosensei was on the verge of tears, (All in the name of killing me and enjoying themselves. I'm so proud of you all children!).

**Nagisa pointed ahead, holding Korosensei's guide, "Plus, if we walk a little further, we''ll reach Honnou-ji", the place was shown behind him, looking quite beautiful, "Back then ,its location was a bit different though".**

**A man with a sword, wearing a white kimono stood back to back with someone, while chaseres with masks circled them, a small smile fire near them, "... That's right, in 1582, Oda Nobunaga was also assassinated, in a way", he explained.**

"Wow, it's like this trip was made for them", Aiko commented. 

Mitsuha nodded, "Never knew Kyoto was so full of assassinations".

Ken grinned, "We just had a short history lessons more enjoyable than any I've ever had before".

Arakan sighed, before pinching the boys head, who pouted in response, "That hurt! Arakan!".

**"Even though it's the space of 1km some big names have been assassinated here", Kayano mused, looking around, "If you include the lesser known assassinations, there must be too many to count".**

**Kyoto as a map was shown, many anti sense knives on the assassinations locations, (This city has always been the heart of Japan... And yet it is an assassination holy ground).**

Maehara nodded, Ain't that right. Gee, who knew such a place would be perfect for our trip?".

Mimura shrugged," Hey it works for us! ".

**Sugino smiled," I get it, if you put it that way this place really is the perfect assassination trip", there was an anti sense knife in his bag.**

**Blood splatters appeared on the screen, (And, Korosensei, who has become an assassination target, and who just might have a serious impact on the world".**

**He was shown in the kinkaku-ji tower, tentacles sprouting from it while his head rested on the top, (That it will be destroyed, is the ideal mark).**

**Nagisa smiled, watching his groups.**   
**"Next is Yasakashrine!", she cheered.**

**"Eehh.. Enough already. Let's rest",Karma complained, "I want to drink Kyoto's sugary sweet coffee".**

Saeko brightened up, "Oh those! They're really nice".

Tetsuya grimaced, "Eh I don't know. Just a little too sweet", he countered.

Fudo shrugged, "I wouldn't particularly mind a little less sugar but then again why would it be called sugary sweet if it wasn't sweet?".

His friends nodded.

Kimira blinked, watching the students, "They get easily side tracked".

His classmates nodded.

**The group walked into an emtpry street, fill of closed shops, "Heeeh", Kayani looked around, "If you go this deep into gion District, there's really no dign of life".**

"Gion District?", Anzu questioned.

**"Yup, that's because it's only made up of shos that turn away first time customers", she smiked at Kayano, "The people who come here don't aimlessly wander. So we won't have to work around them", she lifted a finger, "That's why it was the route I wanted. It's just right for an assassination, isn't it?".**

"True", Kazuko stressed, "But it's also a good place for kidnapping!".

Karma smirked, "It's also a place of no witnesses, meaning I can't fight all I want".

**"As expected of our Kanzaki-san, you planning is perfect", Kayano praised. "Then it's decided, we'll carry out the assassination here", Nagisa decided.**

Kanzaki smiled politely to Kayano, "Hehe, thank you".

She smiled back, "No problem!".

 **As the group talked among themselves, the higher scolers got out of their van**.

"Oh no!!", Maria but her nails, "Get out of there!!".

The other students looked worried shouting at the students to leave.

Others stated at them incredulously, "You do realise they can't hear you?", Teri questioned when Yoko started shouting.

The boy punched his shoulder, "Shut up! I'm really stresses right now!".

A few other students laughed.

E class looked surprised, "Wow, they don't want us dead", Nagisa stared at the main campus.

Sugaya shrugged, "Hey, that's for the better isn't it?".

Sugino nodded, "Yeah, I guess".

**The high schooler walked up to them, "This is just perfect. Now why would you walk into an area where abduction is a piece of cake?", one of them asked.**

**The group turned back in shock.**

**Karma smirked at them, "What's up, gents? Well, you don't seem to be here for sight seeing", he stated.**

**One of then have him a toothy grin, "All you boys have to do is leave the woman here and waln home".**

Sugino growled, "Like hell we are!".

Karma smirked, "I'll teach then a good lesson, let's just hope I'm not out of touch".

**Karma grabbed his face, digging his fingers in his eyes before grabbing the pole and smahins his head as hard as possible, smoking widely.**

"OOOH!", there was a collective wince.

"Yowch!", Eito cringed, "That's gonna hurt".

Karma grinned while Korosensei sighed, "I guess I can't alow it this time. But only this time", he said strictly.

Karma yawned, "Okay I get it sensei".

**The red head turned back to Nagisa, "See, Nagisa? If there aren't any witnesses then there aren't any problems even if I fight", he said, distracted.**

**Ryuki came behind him with a metal pipe before waking Karma on the back of the head with it, "Got that right", he said as Karma fell, unconscious.**

"NO!", the students screamed.

Karma scowled, (Damn! How could I have let myself get hit?!).

Korosensei took in deep breaths, (Calm down, this hasn't happened yet).

"If Akabane isn't there to beat then who will!?", a students stressed.

**One of the high schoolers covered Kayano's mouth and dragged her away, "Wait! What the--".**

**(What suddenly aooreaed in front of us... ).**

**"Oi! What're you doing?!", Suginiband Nagisa ran after them. One of them kneed Sugino in the stomach. The boy collapsed while Nagisa watched the incoming fist in shock, (Were high schoolers. It was a attack from unknown creatures. With bodies one size larger than our own).**

**The screen went dark as a painful 'bam!' was heard.**

More students winced.

Nagisa grit his teeth, (Damn,we were abosutely useless).

Sugino hit the floor, "Damn it! They completely got us".

Korosensei placed a tenracje on his shoulder, "Don't worry Sugino-kun, they'll be fine. Sensei will find them".

The raven head nodded still scowling.

**The van drive away fast. "HYAHYAHYAHYA! THOSE GUYS WERE WAY TOO EASY!", one of the high schoolers laughed.**

Karma cracked his knuckles, "I'll make sure they enjoy it more next time", he said darkly.

A few students shivered.

**Ryuki turned back to the girls, "Didjt I tell ya? Brats who've generally bmgot nothing but book smarts", the girls were tied up in the back, "Are completely helpless against strength like ours".**

**One of the high schoolers, the one Karma struck, held his face.**

Eri snorted, "At least you got one of them".

**"... Urg that's a crime you know. Letting the boys see that sort of expression", Kayani warned.**

**The one near Kayano grinned, "How scandalous. We're all board with school trips, ain't we? How about we do each other a favour and have fun together?".**

**He leaned in, "Hey, let's go to kareoke first. Kareoke--", he suggested**

**"Why would you come all the way to Kyoto for Kareoke?! You're ruining our trip!", she shot back.**

**Ryuki gave them a dark grin, "You don't get it, do ya. The feeling of ruminations just fine, ain't it".**

**"I bet that girl over there knows what I'm talking about", Kanzaki startled.**

"What?!", the students looked confused.

Kanzaki stiffened, (No!)

Sugino stared at Kanzaki, (What?).

**He took out his phone, "I've seen her somewhere before. The girl always hanging around my main woman said that. She told me", he showed Kanzaki the photo.**

**The picture showed Kanzaki at an arcade, her hair brown instead of black, "This's from last year. In Tokyo game centre around summertime. It's you right?".**

**Her eyes widened, before narrowing.**

**He looked back at the photo, "I'd planned to kidnap you, so this opportunity is too good to pass up. You sure hung out a lot".**

**He smiled, "Who'd have thought you were a students at Kunugigaoka?".**

Kanzaki looked down in shame, while others stayed silent, unsure on what to say.

**"** **But I understand", a man with a scholarship watches a man on a bench who was drinking, "About people with good pedigrees. In some ways they want to be buried".**

**"It ain't anything to be ashamed of", he leaned in, sticking his tongue out, "Screwing things up is fun. If it's the methods you want, we know all the ways to bring things to ruin".**

**The girls eyes widened.**

Kanzaki clenched her fists, ( You're wrong, you don't understand...), she felt a string sense of shame, unable to look at her classmates.

**Suddenly, his looked different, a scary kind of face, still retaining the scar. It had a neutral face on, "From now until nightfall, the ruination senswi will teach you absolutely everything".**

"EW!".

"WHAT THE FUCK?!".

"Language, please!", Saitou called out, a little disturbed.

Korosensei narrowed his eyes, (How dare he!).

Kanzaki froze, completely unmoving.

The students cringed some looking away.

**(Nagisa!), Kayano called in her mind.**

**Okuda came running to the boys," Y-yoy guys! Are you alright?!", she called as they got up. Sugino clutched his stomach.**

**"I'm glad, that's you're safe, Okuda-san", Nagisa said, a bruise forming in his cheek.**

**She looked down in shame, "... Sorry, I just hid at the start".**

"Some help I was, sorry everyone", Okuda said, looking down.

"Hey it's fine!", Yada called.

She sighed, "Sorry".

"Okuda, it's fine", Karma called, "We didn't need more hostages, you made the right call".

Korosensei nodded, patting her head, "It's fine to retreat, as an assassin not everything works out the first time. Retreating and regrouping is perfectly fine".

She nodded, a small smile building on her face.

**Karma held his beck as he stood back up, "... They covered up the liscene plate. The car was probably stolen, and a common model you could find anywhere. Those bastards are expririenced committing crimes", he analysed.**

**"Even if we report the crime, the issue won't be settled immediately", a vein ousked on his forehead as he smoked darkly, "... That said, I'd like you to let me personally deal with them".**

**(Even though we were prepare for this trouble on the trip). Nagisa held his phone, the stuff from his bag spilled over.**   
**(We were in so deep that they left us at our wits' end). Korosensei's guidebook was flipping pages as the wind blew them.**

**It landed on a context page, one line reading, "When a classmate has been abducted - pg 1243".**

"Aha! I knew I would be prepared for such a situation", Korosensei preened.

The students looked surprised, "Wow, who thinks that far?", Akio questioned.

Atsushi shrugged, "Korosensei apparently", his friends snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah! I hope this wasn't slow! I worked on it as quickly as I can, because I have an announcement. I am making an other fix, on top of this one and the other one. It's called assassination classroom - Rewind, uh I don't think it comes up if you search it, same with forgiveness is all I need because they aren't popular yet. So I can send them to you if you would like to read them. Main point is, I will be busy so updates will take even longer sorry.


	18. Volume 3 Chapter 17 - Guidebook Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 3 let's go! 2 more until we get to one of my favourites, or and I can't wait for L and R time, love those chapters too. I'm just glad the manga has so much more detail! I really love assassination classroom, it really was amazing, and I wish the anime used their money to actually animate the whole thing instead of making it colourful. And Kimura! Did you see? He has a round nose and green hair but in the manga he looks way better. But he's got black hair. Anyways let's move I have a written the assassination classroom - Rewind on ao3 instead. Bye bye, thanks for yall support!

Kanzaki sat unmoving, feeling not only guilty but ashamed. Everyone had found her deepest secrets and she would be shunned. Maybe her classmates might even-

"Kanzaki-san! Are you alright?", Sugino asked kindly.

Yada have her a hug with Kurahashi, "It's okay, there's no problem with you being a secret gamer".

"If anything it's really cool!", Okajima added in excitement. His classmates nodded.

Kanzaki stared at them wide eyed, "I...", her mouth turned into her usual smile, feeling warmth blossom in her chest, "Thank yiu, everyone".

(Friends like these are more than anyone could ask for).

Korosensei nodded in pride, before feeling the pain of hunger.  
A stomach growls were heard, "Ugh... I'm really hungry, can we eat?", a students spoke up, clutching his stomach.

Ritsu brightened up as Irina went into the storage room back stage, "Sure! We'll just start cooking up the noddle".

Korosensei joined him in taking out the noddle, as the students gasped and awed at how many packs there were, "That's way to many".

The big five gave Asano a questioning look, "I don't know", he replied simply.

The students lined up as they went to get a cup noddle, going in random clusters of friends group. Some where even going with E class students.

Nagisa smiled at the exchange Asahinand Fuwa were having. "Guess you were right, huh?", Karma say next to him giving him a cup noddle.

He took it gratefully, "Thanks, Karma-kun. I guess I was, I mean I was starting to get hungry", he smiled sheepishly.

They sat in silence, Nagisa feeling a little wakward while Karma looked thoughtful, (What is he thinking about?).

Before he could voice his concerns Sugino arrived, sitting with them, "How's every doing!?", he asked brightly, grinning.

Nagisa smothered his suspicions and smile back, "Great!".

"So you see", Kayano and Ritsu were in the female toilets together, facing off one another, "I'll need you to delete the footage of my tentacles".

Ritsu shook her head, "Unfortunately that's impossible. This data is precious, it was very hard to get, getting rid of it is waste. Plus, it's better to have everyone watch, of that's what you're afraid of".

Kayano shook her head, giggling, "Oh you poor naive girl! I'm not worried about them much in more worried about my target", her tentacle appeared from her neck pointing at Ritsu who gulped, "If he got away or knew, I won't be able to kill him".

She turned around, back to her normal self as she left for the door, "So make sure to get rid of those kayy?", the door shut with a soft click.

Ritsu sighed, (This is harder than I thought).

The students gathered into groups, no longer sitting in classes as they ate their noddle and ramen together.

Irina cleared his throat, giving Ritsu a subtle worried glance, "We'll start the footage while you're earring to save time".

**The scene opened up with the moon above the earth in space, (The super creature who smashed our moon, became out teacher), Nagisa narrated.**

"Not really", Eito corrected, "He took the credit".

Korosensei flushed in embarrassment

**(Our mission is to kill him), a gun was pointed.**

**(But the problem is that this super creature... ), Korosensei was shown multicoloured.**

A few students snorted, "He really is a chamilian", Aiko laughed.

**(Is an exceedingly impossible target to assassinate).**

Korosensei preened at the praise, "Why thank you Nagisa-kun!".

Karma gently knocked Nagisa on the head, getting a 'Hey!' in protests, "What have you done Nagisa-kun!? Now Korosensei will have such a big head he might float into space!".

Nakamura nodded, "What if he gets away or gets stuck in space?", she re thought it, "Wait a minute. Would that be good? Korosensei would be helpless in space, assuming he still needs air".

Isogai nodded, "He didn't actually blow up the moon so there's no guarantee he can breathe in space".

Asano reviewed the small data they had gained, "It seems that through his octopus like state he still retains a human body on the inside, although there's no bones there must be organs, possibly placed in a different position than where in the human body", he tapped his pencil on his chin, "That means he wouldn't be able to live in space, because he needs oxygen which space is lacking".

The students looked amazed and impressed. Some of the girls squealed, "That's Asano-kun for you!".

Korosensei sweated nervously, (I really hope there aren't any rockets that can go to space in one day).

Karma grinned at his teacher, "Can't wait to send you off with a rocket".

**(Moreover--).**

**Kayano and Kanzaki were tied up in a warehouse, under a small light with a couch, "Even if you do scream or cry here no one will come".**

**There was a bar in the storehouse as well as knocked ievr tables and chairs, If we're gonna play, then it's best to have a big audience. So we're calling some buddies over ".**

**Ryuki grinned," We're setting up a commemoration photo in proper-like too".**

Okano scowled at the screen, "These guys are disgusting".

"And pathetic", Nakamura added.

Korosensei glared at the screen, feeling a rise of anger, (Calm down, I'm sure Nagisa-kun and the others will do something, and in sure I'll do everything else before they even touch them).

**He beckoned them with a finger, "Let's have a real good time, messing shit up".**

Someone threw their pencil case at the hologram, "Damn scum!", Asahi shouted in outrage. Mori besides him had thrian his pencil case and not bothered to get it back.

A few students laughed while others trued to hold in their laugher.

**"What to do when a classmate has been kidnapped", they were on page 1243 which had a guide.**

**Sugino bent over to look at the page, clutching his stomach. "Normally, you'd never see a Guidebook take a hypothetical situation this far", he commented.**

Fujita sighed, "I mean, normally the Guidebook probably wouldn't have anything to do with kidnapped situations, but okay".

His friend laughed, "Yeah", Tetsuya agreed, "Don't think I've ever seen a guide book with such a situation".

**Nagisa smile crookedly, "Ahaha, that's because Korosensei is very thorough".**

"Correct!", Korosensei had a red circle on his face, "You can't any possibilities escape!".

Tomiko raised an eyebrow, "Not everyone can be so smart and write fast enough to fill a massive Guidebook".

**"He's written anything and everything in there", the page showed a students at a stall, the box underneath reading, 'Do not by souvenirs, bring memories and experiences instead'. "Like how to recover from the shock of seeing a souvenirs you bought in Kyoto are sold in a Tokyo department store".**

Fuji frowned, "But the souverniers are the best part!".

Korosensei chucked, "Nurufufufu, but do you really need them? Or are you wasting money on things you'll probably never use again? Just being there and making plenty of memorable moments is enough to remember such things", he told them wisely.

The girl brightened, "Heeeh, I see now".

Ken laughed, "That's true, my parents always get mad at me for spending like 90% of the money they lend to me".

Arakan raised an eyebrow, "I swear you sister does the same and she gets away?".

The yellow eyed boy shrugged, "I don't know, apparently I'm older and need to learn how to start saving".

"That's unfair", his friend rebuked.

Ken just shrugged again, "I mean they're not wrong", he grinned.

Students looked at the grinning boy in confusion, "Is it me or he grins at anything?", Hajime asks, pouting a finger at him.

Arakan shames his head, "No you're not wrong. He laughs and smiles at everything".

Before anyone could ask he cut them off, "I don't know how".

**"JUST HOW FAR US HE GONNA GO WITH THESE HYPOTHESIS!!", Sugini shouted in shock.**

**There was an other one underneath the souvenir one, with a picture of a middle aged man smiling while couples sat in benches behind him, "How to comfort yourself when seeing couples flirt by the kamo river makes you feel lonely".**

"Uh, what?".

Daisuke frowned, "Does that apply to us?".

Korosensei waved a tentacle, a little flustered, "Just in case you know! I mean, what if the teachers felt like this?".

Irina huffed, "That'll never happen", she flipped her golden hair, "I always have men around my finger, ill never be lonely".

Itona snickered while Ritsu smiled widely, feeling a swell of amusement.

**'Say to yourself, "I'm a helan noble man". Since Helan nobles hide their courtship from the public eye it is not unnatural to be alone'.**

"Again, what now?", Tetsuya asked.

Hashimoto raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that's pretty specific".

Korosensei preened, "Of course, I am quite knowledgeable", he bragged.

Mitsuba looked a little amazed. Her friend noticed, "What's up?", she asked.

The girl shrugged, "He really is knowledgeable, it's almost unbelievable".

**"LOOK HOW LONG THOSE INSTRUCTIONS ARE!", Sugino once again shouted in shock.**

**Nagisa smiled, "Still... Thanks to that, we've calmed down a bit. What we should do is spelled out for us right here", he explained.**

The octopus teacher nodded, "Indeed, I would have carefully considered this possibility".

Nakamura sighed, "Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're really smart and thorough with book guides, no need to repeat it".

The teacher wilted a little, looking sad.

A few students laughed, "I swear he's a kid sometimes", a students snickered.

His friend shook his head, "No you're wrong, he's always a child".

**They stood up, starting to walk out of the alley, "We'll probably be fine this", he held the open book in his hand while putting his bag back on, "Everyone, let's go save Kayani and Kanzaki-san".**

Class E cheered, "Yeah! You got guys!", Maehara pumped his fist in the air.

Kayani grinned at Kanzaki, who looked a little shaken, "See? It'll be fine Kanzaki-san, they'll come save us".

She relaxed, smiling, "Right, thank you".

Karma grinned, nudging Nagisa, "Look at you taking charge, you look like a Prince charging his army", he chuckled.

The boy in question flushed, rubbing his beck sheepishly, "Heh, I just want to save the too if them as quickly as possible", he said.

Mori, am A class students, scrutinised the two, ebfroe turning back to an other member of A class, "20 yen they're a ship".

Aiya raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought it was more Kayano and Shiota", she commented.

Korosensei listened in, noting their commentary and thoughts.

**The high schoolers chilled at the abandoned bar, a few bottles in the mostly empty shekels. They talked amongst themselves, laughing and one having drinks.**

"Tch, disgusting", Seo scowled, looking down on the screen.

Karma snorted, "Your looking down on a screen?", he laughed, "Man, you need a screen to inflate you ego? Hilarious!".

Most of the students tried to hide their laughter, while seom just laughed.

Seo's cheeks went pink, "Shut up!", he raised his fist at Karma, "You--".

"Seo-kun", Asano's cold voice cut through his complaints.

The student flinched, going quiet, "Thank you", the strawberry blonde nodded.

**Kayano looked at Kanzaki wearily, "... You know, that picture before was a bit surprising. So the diligent and serious Kanzaki-san had a phase like that too huh", she smiled a little.**

**Kanzaki looked down, a thin, sad smile on her face, "... Yeah".**

**An image shows her father telling her off while holding her grades, "My father was really strict", her self in the photo looked down, "He demanded that u only have a good academic background, a good job and a good title".**

Mitsuba frowned, "Wow, that's quite harsh", she muttered, looking at Kanzaki, who's eyes were closed, "Must have been really tough".

Aiko nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I could handle having such a strict parent. Mine are mostly lenient, and they don't demand as much".

Kanzaki sighed, remembering her father's words. She felt a small pain stab her heart, almost as if he was telling her off again.

Her classmates frowned.

**Then the scene showed her in a T shirt and shorts with some accessories and high heels. "I wanted to get away from that sort of lifestyle ruled by prestige, wanted to strip myself of the uniform that was my family's name".**   
**She was playing a dancing game at the arcade, smiling widely. Her hair was brown instead of black.**

Sugino frowned in sadness, (She looked so happy, yet I've never seen her like that).

Kanzaki looked away from the screen, feeling shame.

Kimura looked surprised and impressed, alongbruthba few more students, "Wow, you're pretty good, Kanzaki-san, he complimented.

She looked up, blinking in shock.

Sugino gave her a grin," Yeah! It's really cool", he gave her a thumbs up.

A few other students nodded, "I can never do good at those games, they're really hard, Arakan offered a smiled.

Ken snickered at his friend, to which the students whacked his arm," Yeah I destroy to everytime".

Arakan scowled, "I better at shooting games!", he argued.

"Well I'm better at more games than you'll ever be!", Ken shot back.

The two started arguing, and students laughed at them.

Kanzaki felt her mood lift a little, a small smile forming on her lips.

**"So I changed my appearance and went to play somewhere where no one knew me".**

Ena narrowed her eyes, "Pathetic, instead of studying she'd rather play games", the girl scowled.

Mitsuha growled when she heard the words, (What's up with her!?).

"Hey!", Aiko snapped, "Stop being so rude! Kanzaki-san did nothing wrong to you so leave her alone!".

Ena flinched, before looking away. Her friend, Chinami glared at her.

The students looked in in shock, "Oh snap", one murmered.

An other sniggered.

E class watched in shock, Kanzaki's eyes widening, (Why?). She felt her smile from before grow.

**The scene changed back to the two girl, "... I'm a real idiot, aren't I", she smoked self deprecatingly, "Thanks to my playing around, the title I received was, 'Part of the E as in End class".**

**Kayano listened in sadness, "I don't even know where I belong anymore".**

"I kind of feel bad", Yoko whispered to his friend.

Teru frowned, "Why?".

Yoko looked down, "Well, it must have been really stressful with how much pressure her dad was putting in her".

Teru nodded, "True, reminds me of my sister".

**Ryuki crouched in front of them, "Then why don't you become our comrade", he grinned, "We also live by the belief that prestige and all that can go die!".**

**His cold eye narrowed, "Mess up people who act like the elite... How about something like bringing them back down to everyone else's level".**

**The scene showed a business man's arm grabbed by a guy in a train, "For a salary man in a nice suit...", the woman next to them pointing at the businessman shouting in him, "Use a woman and accuse him if molesting her".**

The students watched with disgust.

"What? That's horrible... ", Eito scrunched his nose.

Akira scowled, "How low are these guys willing to go", he glared at the screen.

Karma narrowed his eyes coldly at the screen, (These guys are lower than the lowest, I'll teach them a good lesson), he grinned darkly, scaring others.

Nagisa sweat dropped, (Uh Oh, I'm also angry, but I worry of what Karma will do).

**"For a seemingly successful and powerful woman... Kidnap her just like this", a woman was shown on the floor, scratched up and bleeding, "And engrave wounds that will never disappear into both her heart and body".**

A lot of students gagged and glared at the screen, "Disgusting!", a student shouted.

Okano growled at the screen, "Those bastards!", she clenched her fist.

Emiyo looked a little afraid, "Man, they better save the girls before it's too late", she stressed, biting her nails.

Kanzaki frowned in despair, looking down. Kayano had a determined look on her face, placing a hand on Kanzaki's shoulder, "It's okay! They'll definitely come and save us!", the black haired girl looked at her, "They're already on the case!".

She gave her a thumbs up, "So trust them!".

Sugino and Nagida nodded, while Karma smirked, cracking his knuckles, "I'll make sure to get a satisfying revenge".

Kanzaki felt a small smile grow on her face, eyes softening at their reassurance, "Thank you".

The students watched them with some worry, "Well, let's hope they do make it", Azumi sighed shakily.

Her friend nodded, "They do have Akabane on their side, and they are training to be assassins, they'll probably have a chance", she concluded.

**Ryuki grinned widely, his pals behind him, "We've taught them plenty of things with that sort of play", he stuck his tongue out wildly, placing a gand on his chest, "You can call us missionaries of ruination", he said.**

The students glared at the screen.

"That isn't really something to be proud of", Kataoka narrowed her eyes at the screen.

**Kayano looked down, muttering, "Awful", under he breath.**

**Ryuki's face wnet blank for a bit, before he grabbed Kayano's neck and slammed her on the couch, a look of pure anger on his face.**

"KAYANO!", E class shouted in worry.

**He strangled her, giving her a strong glare, "What's with looking down on us as if you're so elite, huh?".**

**The girl in question struggled to breath, cheeks going red from lack of oxygen, "We're gonna drag you tight down to our level".**

Korosensei felt a rise of blodlust, (Calm down, calm down. This hasn't happened yet, I will stop them...), he told himself, going red.

Nagisa glared at the screen, usually soft blue eyes now ice cold, (Kayano...).

Sugino growled, "Those bastards!!", he shouted.

Karma felt a vein pulse on his neck, fingers twitching.

Mitsuha and a few others watched in worry, while others looked down.

**He threw her at the couch, "Listen up. You're going to keep about 10 of us company from now until nightfall", he ordered.**

Kayano glared at the screen, hand going to her neck, (I better not let the pain get the best of me).

She gave Korosensei a side glance, feeling her blodlust grow steadily, (He can't find out, or I'll never get to avenge you).

**The girls narrowed their eyes in worry, "When you go back to your hotel, you'll nonchantly say 'we just had fun and did karaoke'. If you do, then nobody will get hurt", he continued.**

**The scarred high schooler have them a wide grin, showcasing his teeth, "When we return to Tokyo, let's all play together again. All while looking at commemorative photos of our fun school trip...".**

Tomo looked at Ena, "If you wanna call anyone pathetic, direct it at them", he pointed to the screen.

A few students nodded, agreeing.

Nakamura glared at the screen, "Those guys are well past pathetic".

Okano nodded, "These have way too much of a problem with their 'level'", she commented, "They're so hung up too".

**Kayano's eye widened, "...!".**

**The door opened, and a foot entered.**

**Ryuki and his pals looked back at the door, "Our photographers have arrived", he grinned as the silhouettes walked in.**

**The photographer in question was beaten up held up by the collar.**

**Outlines of Nagisa and Sugino were visible, and a red head held the high schooler.**

"YES!", the whole school cheered.

Karma smirked, (Nice).

Nagisa and Sugino smiled brightly, "Yes! We're finally here!".

"Go 'n get them Akabane!", a students cheered.

A few others from E class laughed, "Wow, they're certainly invested", Hazama raised an eyebrow.

**The smile dropped from Ryuki's face, "!?".**

**Karma threw the high schooler down, while Nagisa opened had the Guidebook open, "School trip Guidebook, page 1234. What to do when a classmate has been kidnapped", he read out.**

Korosensei nodded in pride.

**"If you have no leads to the culprit, first, we will figure out if they are locals of the area. From their discussion topics, accent, etc".**

"Wow", Fudo marveled, "That's really detailed".

Korosensei chuckled, "Nurufufufu, of course! I wouldn't be so smart if I didn't utilise my speed to my best if abilities", he grinned.

Asano scowled, (An assassination plot is definitely harder than originally planned), he scrutinised Korosensei who was dodging a few knives and bullets from his students, (He's a lot smarter than he let's on, and definitely more attentive. And his physical abilities are off chart).

He turned back to information they had gathered, (We still don't even know what these tentacles are made of, but the knives and pellets are made of the same thing, so they have the counter, using them in any way possible is our best bet).

**"If they are not locals and, moreover, we're wearing school uniforms, turn to page 1244", Nagisa's slender hands turned to the page.**

"There's more!?", the students gaped, eyes popping out if their heads.

"Just how far did he plan things?", Hashimoto scratched his head, looking a little confused.

"Who knows", his friend shrugged.

**Karma smiled slyly, while Okuda peeked from behind.**

**Sugino cracked his fists, while Nagisa smiled confidently, reading on, "As your opponents are also likely students on a school trip they must be a group who causes mischief while travelling".**

"I'd say its more than just mischief", Tetsuya muttered, looking disgusted.

**"You guys!", Kayano brightened up.**

**Ryuki panicked, stepping back, "Wh... You bastards!", he growled, "How did you we were here...?!", he demanded.**

**The building was shown from the outside, looking abandoned with a sign reading, 'Closed for business. Entry prohibited'.**

**"That sort of group, who lacks a home ground advantage will not flee after the kidnapping. They will surely look for a place nearby away from prying eyes. In such a case, turn to appendix 134".**

**Nagisa showed them the map on page 134, "a the map that sense created beforehand at mach 20... will be a useful countermeasure against kidnappings in hiding".**

The students stared at the screen, before bursting out into confusion, "WHAT THE HELL!!?".

Maria gaped at the screen eyes wide, "A normal Guidebook doesn't have that kind of information!?", she shouted in confusion.

Her friend blinked multiple times, "Wel aoaorenty it does now...", she muttered in disbelief.

Akira's eyes shine in amazement, "Well damn! That's incredible", he marveled.

Eitinnect to him nodded enthusiastically, "That's seriously the best Guidebook in the whole world!".

Hayami shrugged, "It is Korosensei. He always goes overboard".

China nodded, "He isn't a normal teacher either", he tried to get a few shots at Korosensei but the super human teacher dodged with ease.

Aiko smiled a little, "I kind of wish he was on our main campus so he could teach us as well".

Her friend nodded, smiling too, "Yeah, and maybe having Ebclass on our campus wouldn't be so bad", she whispered the last part.

Korosensei went pink, sheepishly rubbing his head with a tentacle, "Ehehe, it wasn't much. You know, just a casual thing for sensei", he looked away in embarrassment.

Maehara groaned, "Oh no, they're inflating his ego".

Itona and Ritsu watched eith amusement, "I really missed these moments, you know?", she whispered, a hint of sadness in her ever so slightly shaking voice.

Itona felt a strong wavebif greif, gritting his teeth. Ritsu placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a reassuring smile.

But he wasn't fooled, keeping his gaze down away from. The pink haired robot's smile faltered.

**Kanzaki smiled in relief.**

**"That school trip Guidebook is incredible!! What a perfect countermeasure against kidnapping!", Sugino awed.**

"But of course!", Korosensei grinned.

His students groaned, "I think I can see the bubble of his ego growing", Hazama commented, "And its getting close", she added.

A few students laughed.

Nakamura grinned, taking out her knife, "Let's pop it before it's too late!", the blonde haired girl went after him.

Kayano laughed, "Yeah, we can't have an other Karma or Bitch-sensei!".

Said red head scowled throwing a pencil at her, while the blonde haired teacher growled.

"Pay attention, Akabane!", a strawberry head snapped.

**The high schoolers listened blankly, sweating in confusion, "Woow, we really should carry those around after all", Karma commented.**

Hayami and Chiba attempted to shoot him, aiming carefully but the octopus teacher dodged by flying around the roof of the hall.

Some pellets came back down rebounding from the roof, "Hey! Watch it!", a few students complained, shielding themselves from the incoming pellets.

"Ow!".

"They're coming from everywhere!".

"Man there's one in my ramen!".

Korosensei appeared behind the students in a flash, "I think that's enough. The other students aren't really enjoying the raining pellets", he concluded, watching a few glare at E class.

"If you're gonna shoot, at least aim properly," Takada shouted at the snipers.

Korosensei shook his head, "On the contrary, that was very good shooting", he placed a tentacle on their heads, "Just be aware of your surroundings next time", he advised.

The two nodded, small smiles on their faces.

The D class bullies growled, sending glares at them.

**The high schoolers gaped, sweating, (THAT SORT OF GUIDEBOOK DOESN'T EXIST!!), they all screamed in their heads.**

The students laughed.

"Poor guys, they have no idea", Ayaka laughed.

The E class students nodded, taking on wicked grins, "I mean, they had it coming", Kayano winked, making more students laugh.

**"So what's it gonna be, gents?", Ryuki turned tibthe voice that ahd just spoken.**

**Karma glared tvthen, a dangerous smile on his face with a vein pulsing on his forehead, "** **Seeing as you went this far", his eyes were narrowed and shining with anger, "you'll be spending the rest of you school trip in the hospital".**

"Woah!", a number of students jerked back.

"Ahh!", Kondo flinched.

Nagasawa shivered, "Man you look scary, Akabane!", his voice shook.

Karma smiled brightly, "Thanks!", he waved at the shirveing students, who looked away in fear.

Korosensei sighed, shaking his head in despair.

Nagisa and a few of his classmates laughed, "Karma'll never change will he?", he asked to no one particular.

**Ryuki smirked a little, looking to the door, "Don't try and look cool, junior high brats", he heard some stomps from outside of.**

**Karma whipped his head to see the door started to open, "Those are the buddies we called earlier. Now our side's got 10 people", he grinned.**

**A group of 4 high avhoolers, a few with a scar and weirdly shaped hair were shown, "Good little kiddies like you lot've never seen", Nagisa looked back in shock, "Badass punks like them before", Ryuki goaded.**

**A temravke held hol the four high schoolers, who were all beaten up and had matching needy glasses as well as bald.**

**Ryuki gaped at the scene.**

The students burst out laughing, "WHAT THE HELL?!".

Uchida clutched his sides, "Oh man! What happened to badass punks?!".

Irina laughed to the pint she almost choked, getting a cup of water from Ritsu who had an amused smile.

Okano smirked at the look of shock on Ryuki's face, "Heh serves him right".

A few E class students laughed.

**Korosensei had a shadow over his face, eyes shining behind the black veil, "There aren't any badass punks here. Sense ended up performing maintenance on all of them".**

The laughter grew while others looked a little scared.

Mizuno and his friends coughed from the laughter, "Korosensei happened, that's what happened".

"Uhh", Kazuko frowned nervously, "Is anyone else scared of Korosensei's face? He looks terrifying".

She was ignored by a majority of the students who ere laughing at the high schoolers.

"Okay then", Kazuko sighed, staring blankly at the screen.

Said teacher's smile grew wider, chuckling along with the students laugher.

Karasuma held back a smirk.

Asano squinted at the screen, "Wait a second, why does he have a veil on?", he questioned, stopping mid writing.

The others who weren't laughing looked at the octopus teacher, who grinned sheepishly, "Oh well, I'd rather my image doesn't get ruined because I fought a bunch of delinquents", he chucked nervously, swearing from the judging looks.

The three A class students writing paused, staring blankly before carrying on writing.

"No", Eito insisted when Akira wrote down the 'weakness', "I'm not writing it down".

"Why?", his classmate looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because it's not real", he insisted.

Akira frowned, "Are any of these real?", he questioned.

The students stayed quiet, complemtating the question.

"Not really", he answered for them.

**Nagisa brightened up, "Korosensei!".**

**He threw the high schoolers away.**

Atsushi sweat dropped, "A little harsh if you ask me", he muttered.

His friend shrugged.

**"Forgive me for ebunf late. I was doing a thorough search of the other areas... So I left this place to all of you", he said.**

**Nagusa sweat dropped, "... Erm, what's with that stage hand like face covering?", he questioned.**

**The teacher sweated as he responded, "I had to resort to violence. I was scared that my face would be remembered as that of a violent teacher".**

**Korosensei weakness 10:** _**he's worried about appearances** _

A class groaned as they wrote down the weakness, "Whyyy???", Okuno gornaed in frustration, cradling her hand.

Tanaja shook his head, "Half of these aren't even real", he glanced at their leader who was looking over what they knew, "Yet we still have to write these down", he whispered.

More students started writing the data, "Wow, I'm not even surprised", Michiko laughed.

Korosensei rubbed his head sheepishly, "It's true! I really don't want anyone to think I'm a violent teacher when I'm not!", he quickly argued, warning more laughs from the students.

Karasuma sighed, "He should be worrying about not being seen in the first place, not his stupid image".

Irina snickered, "What does it matter? With a stupid face like that no one would take him seriously in the first place", she explained, shrugging her shoulders and sporting a wide smile.

Korosensei bristled, "What's that supposed to mean, Irina-sensei?!", he looked at the main campus, "Don you not take me seriously?", he asked frantically.

Some looked away, shrugging while others ignored him and carried on doing whatever they were doing.

"It's just that...", Sachio made a gesture with his hand, almost as if he was trying to the find the word with it, "Well, your face isn't the scariest when you're not angry so I don't really think anyone took you seriously until we realised how dangerous you were", he explained, wincjng when the teacher saddened and deflated, sulking on the floor.

"Basically, you look stupid!", Karma added helpfully.

"Karma-kun!", Magisa panicked, looking at their teacher who looked like he had been stabbed through his heart.

His classmates and a few main campus students laughed and snickered. Irina and a few teacher laughed with them, while Karasuma ignored them all.

"Why must you be so mean!?", Korosensei cried.

**"Since Nagisa-kun had a copy of the Guidebook with him... I was also able to get to you quickly", he handed the other thee their own copies of the Guidebook, "All of you should take this opportunity to carry one".**

**The three in questions sweated as they toom the thick guidebooks.**

Tomo laughed, "How many did you make? Thousands?", he joked.

Araki threw his pencil case at Korosensei. It hit his head and bounced of his head, "Ow!", the teacher looked clsoe to tears and sulked near E class.

Asano glared at Araki who shrunk back, "I suggest if you want to carry on writing, you better go and get it", he ordered cokdyo, shaking his head when the boy quickly went to get it.

A few students tried to hold their laughter, covering their mouth to stop the snort.

**Ryuki grimaced, "... Youre a teacher?!", he sweated.**

**Him and his remainjn pals ran after Korosensei, holding weapons, "QUIT SCREWING AROUND!! ALL OF YOU BASTARDS LOOKING DOWN ON US!!".**

Okuda frowned, "We never did, they just suddenly got mad at us for no reason".

Asano raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "They probably assumed you were part of the elite like us when they saw the rest of Kunugigaoka in the first class cars".

A few students winced.

"Tch", Nakamura scowled, "As usual, we keep getting rock bottom treatment".

Kurahashi smiled brightly, "But that won't stop us! We'll definitely kill Korosensei!".

Karma smirked, glancing at Asano who watched them unimpressed, "And well snatch those top spots, so watch out Asano-chan", he taunted.

The strawberry blonde scowled before quickly covering it up giving him a smirk, "We'll see, after all yapping dogs like you are all bark and no bite", he shot back, looking down on the red head.

Karma was just about to get up giving Asano a death glare when a loud whistle blew, "Right, that's enough!", Korosensei stood in between and then, a tentavke on Karma's shoulder, "Let's leave the talking about finals for finals".

The boys both scolween, looking back at the data.

**"Don't screw around?", Korosensei asked lightly, hitting them each with a tentacle faster than they could see or react.**

"Woah!", the students looked amazed.

"Ooh!", some students winced.

"Damn", Saeko looked amazed, "With that speed, he could definitely win in a match if fighting".

"Well, luckily for us we don't have to worry about that since I doubt he'd harm us", Teetsuya besides her reassured.

She shrugged, "I don't know there's still a chance, it's not as if he signed a contract saying he wouldn't hurt us", she put emphasis on the 'us', making the baseball player frown.

Korosensei overheard them, "Oh don't worry! I would still never hurt any of you, there's no reason or need for me to do so", he reassured with a gentle smile.

The two students let themselves relax, nodding.

**(Wh...), Ryuki's head twisted harshly gaaints his neck from the blow, completely shocked.**

"Oof!", there was a collective wince.

Fuwa smiled apprehensivly, "Are you trying to break his neck or something? Sure looks like you have".

Hazama shrugged, "Not that he didn't deserve it".

"Hazama-san!", Korosensei admonished, "Of course I wouldn't break their necks! That might kills them!".

Nakamura also shrugged, "What's wrong with killing them? They deserve it", she stated plainly.

Korosensei reeled back, "They may have done some absolutely terrible things but they don't deserve death!", he stressed.

Karma smirked, "No no girls, you're wrong".

The students gaped at the red head. Nagisa blanched, (Has Karma hit his head or something?).

Korosensei looked at the boy with growing hope, "Karma-ku--".

The red head grinned like a chesire cat, "We gotta give them worse than death!", he said brightly, taking out some wasabi, "Shove some wasabi in their noses and fill their mouths with peppers! That's wayy better!", he laughed.

Korosensei looked like he had been crushed with a huge rock, "Whyyy...", "Karma-kun that's worse!".

"That's the point", Karma shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Nakamura looked like she had finally understood something really important, "You're right!", she said to Karma who stretched his hands.

"When am I not right?", the red head smirked.

The students laughed as Korosensei wilted to the floor, "Whyyy...", he despaired.

**The high schooler fell to his knees, (What'd he just do... It was so fast, I couldn't see it).**

**Korosensei's face had turned pitch back, veins pulsing on his round head and eyes shining dangerously, "That's my line", he growled, "Touching my students with those filthy hands and speed euqal to that of a grouped fly... Don't make me laugh"..**

"Waahh!", a few students feel from their chairs.

Asahi looked terrified and hid behind Yanato who grinned, "Love horror", he muttered.

Ryo his behind Akemi who pushed Fudi forwards, "Stop it! I don't! I don't want to die!", the boy screamed, looking horrified.

Korosensei started panicking, "Students wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be scary!", he watched in worry as students hid behind each other looked away from the screen.

Karma and Nakamura burst out laughing, "Bunch of wimps!", Terasaka roared with laughter.

Hazama grinned, "Best show ever".

Sugino let out a shaky breath, "I'm just really surprised he insulted them so much".

Maehara nodded, "Yeah, honestly sometimes Korosensei becomes wayy to scary".

Isogai smiled nervously, "Yeah, really does trick you when he means it".

**Ryuki stood back up, hands on his shaking knees, "... Tch, so the elite even have specially prepared teacher huh", the high schooler took out his pocket knife, forcing a grin, "You look down on us from your high horses too, don't you. Making fun of us, thinking we're some dumbass high school...".**

The students calmed cm down when the pitch black Korosensei disappeared.

"Wow", Asahi frowned, "I feel bad for them. They really think everyone looks down on them".

Yamato shook his head, "Don't be so naive, Asahi. They just have a severe infeiroty complex, but they brought themselves onto it", he stated plainly.

Akane patted his back, grimacing.

**Korosensei's face returned to its original yellow, "We're not elites".**

"Again", Tagawa sighed, looking lost ", is he an emoji or bipopular?".

Her friend shrugged, "Hell if I know".

**Kanzaki and Kayano watched them, "It is true that they are from a notable school, but within it's walls they are referred to as, 'Leftovers', and thier class is the target of discrimination", Korosensei explained.**

**"And yet", Korosensei held up a finger, "They face** **_the variety of things_ ** **encountered there with a truly positive outlook", Kanzaki watched them from nwhind, "They do not drag others through the mud like you do".**

**A fish was shown, long and strong, beautiful around Kanzaki as she listened to Korosensei's words carefully, "School and status have nothing to do with it. Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, so long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully".**

Eito looked at the E class students, who were grinning. (Despite everything we do to them, they keep swimming forwards).

Yamato glanced at them from the corner of his eye, (That is stronger than the stegnth we achieve from crushing others).

More students started looking guilty, but ignored it.

Asano scowled when he saw the traces of guilt and uncertainty, (That damn octopus is making everyone have second thoughts. It doesn't matter what strsgnth E class gets, it's not as strong ours, they can't defeat us anyways).

**Korosensei grinned, "... Now then my students. Let's perform some maintenance on them".**

**"By teaching their bodies"**   
**Karma held the book up with one hand. Nagisa had his ready to swing over his head.**   
**Sugino held his above his head with two and Okuda looked ready to swing it.**   
**"The basics of school trips".**

"Wow", Mori laughed, "You guys look kind of menacing.

Uchida smiled nervously," I definitely wouldn't want to be them", he forced a laugh.

**The four junior High kids brought down the books and whacked the high schoolers on the head, Karma grinning as he hit one square on the forehead with the corner.**

The students burst our laughing, "You are brutal Karma!", Kimura laughed.

The said students grinned, "Just getting some revenge".

The students laughed.

Korosensei sighed, (Just this time, I'll let it go just this time), he told himself.

**Ryuki's eyes were wide as he fell forward, (When did they get behind us... And on top of that, not hesitating to hit us with blunt weapons...).**

"Is he referring to the guidebooks?", Emiyo clocked her head to the side.

Her friend shrugged, "I mean, anyone who was gut by those without seeing them would think they're blunt weapons. They definitely pack a punch".

**(We might've picked... The wrong people to target). The bonds were left on the floor with a bottle besides them.**

"Damn right you did!", Okano cheered. Her classmates grinned, nodding.

Korosensei chuckled in amusement.

The main campus students shivered, "Soooo, do we, D class, agree to never pisss them off again?", Hideyi, Class representative questioned his class.

Said class agve pointed glares at the two D class bullies, who gulped and nodded.

Other classes watched, "You know I'm tempted to do the same", a student from. C class murmered.

**The building was shown from outside, as if looked from underneath, "Did something happen, Kanzaki-san?", Korosensei asked.**

**"Eh?", she made a sound of confusion.**

"Well", Yamaga shrugged, "A lot did happen".

His friend laughed, punching his shoulder, "You don't say!!", he joked.

**"You ended up suffering a terrible calamity, so it wouldn't be all that strange for you to be shaken up and yet", he continued.**

Haruki raised an eyebrow, "What? Did she witness the end of the work or something?".

Korosensei shook his head, "That kind of expirience is not to be taken lightly", he said wagging a finger, "Being reminded of your strict parents and their words, that could definitely shake you up. Let's not forget the whole kidnapping part too".

The girl frowned, looking guilty, "... Sorry", she mumbled.

"It's okay!", Korosensei patted her head, "We should just be careful of others' feelings".

More students looked down in shame and guilt, (But... That makes you weak. You can't care for others, you have to care only for yourself, and use others as a steeping stone), Eito looked down, not believing his own words.

**Korosensei took out a tissue sweating, "Somehow, its the exact opposite... From you expression, it's as if a huge weight has been lifted", he explained.**

**The girl smile sweetly, "... Its nothing, Korosensei. Thank you", Kayano besides her smiled as well.**

A few students blushed, "So cute...", Akira whispered.

Yasuko took a picture when she thought no one was looking, but noticed Asahi staring at her in confusion.

She gave him an awkward smile and wave, which he returned with a grinnand thumbs up, before looking back at the screen.

(Am I gay or straight?).

**"It's nothing", his ceehks were a rosy pink, like two balloons on his face, "Nurufufufufu, Well then, how about we carry on with our trip".**

Okamoto frowned, "I mean I'm pretty sure by now the trip is over".

"Eehh? Really?", Korosensei whined, "But there so much more to do...", he sulked.

"You know, this isn't actually happening",Hayami deadpanned.

"We're just watching the future", Chuba reminded.

**Nagusa and Okuda smiled behind him, (... The problem is that our target, is na incredibly reliable sensei).**

Hara grinned, "Ain't that the truth".

Yada nodded, "Best teacher ever!".

Korosensei smiled softly, feeling a small bud of sadness.

Kayank ground her teeth, (He's nothing compared to Aguri-nee!), she quickly covered up her bloodlust.

Nagusa frowned, when he sensed the same bloodlust, (Again? Where is it coming from...)

Ritsu was shaking with excitement, "Calm down", Itona grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so late! This chapter took me for literally ever! But I was also busy with tests and work, like school work since teachers like to make us suffer. I was also really busy finishing my other fsnficitons on ao3, so far I've finished 'forgiveness is all I need' and the 'what if the government dog betrayed his Lords' series, and I'm currently working on 'assassination classroom rewind' as well as 'assassination classroom requests'. You can check those out if you want, under my name of Seaxereddington on ao3. Also, I've decided to keep the Asanos as a strawberry blondes and I've also spent time finding out all of the A class members, from the final test results so a lot of their names have changed! Bit of a weird change but yeah, so sorry about that. I finally finished so oekase enjoy and see you next time. Thank you for being so patient!! I'm also watching the higurashi series so there's that! Have fun


	19. Volume 3 Chapter 18 - Red Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't make you all wait really long line last time! But I am still really busy, I still have my Spanish speaking next week, and still have more requests coming up as well as Assassination Classroom Rewind still need finishing. Anways, enjoy!

Korosensei watched as Kanzaki smiled softly and chatted away with her friends, looking similar to her onscreen self.

A tug at his sleeves pulled his attention to the pink haired robot that was Ritsu, and the white haired young man Itona who held a needle with a purple liquid.

He nodded, walking away with them to the storage room.

Kayano watched with a glazed look, her eyes boring into Korosensei's back.

"So what do you have so far, Karma-kun?", Nagisa peered over his shoulder curiously.

Karma frowned, "Our main problem is that we don't know what his tentacle are made off. All we know is his weaknesses and that the knives and pellets are made of a similar substance, but still different, since his have probably changed because of Okuda-chan's poison", he tapped his pencil on his chin.

Just as Nagisa was about to ask further, Ritsu's cheery voice cut through the chatter, "Alright everyone! We're going to be starting the next chapter, so please quiet down.

The students quieted the down as the footage started to play.

**A man with blonde hair, a hat and goggles appeared on the screen, wearing shorts and boots, as well as a jacket over a plain white shirt, holding a sniper, (My name is 'red eye'. I'm a professional killer who specialises in sniping).**

**He smirked, smoking a cigarette.**

The students' interest grew.

Anzu's eyes widened, "Wow! A professional sniper!", she exclaimed in surprise.

Her friend had stars in his eyes, "So cool!".

Irina frowned, "Red eye?", she turned to Karasuma, "You hired him huh? Not bad of a choice, though I don't think he'll be able to handle the octperv", she smirked.

There was a indignant, "Hey!", from Korosensei.

Takebayashi pushed his glasses up, "Like you were unable to?", he questioned.

Irina fumed as the students burst out laughing, held back by Karasuma who looked annoyed, "I'LL KILL YOU DAMN BRAT!".

**(This time, I've been sent on a job to Kuoto, Japan), a place from Kyoto was shown, "**  
**(Geez... So I'll be dyeing an elegant, ancient city the colour of blood, huh...).**

Korosensei giggled,"I don't think so ".

The students growled, "He's being way to smug about it", Okajima growled.

Nakamura clutched her knife, feeling a rise of annoyance, "Well just have to show won't we?", she smirked.

E class loomed over Korosensei with growing bloodlust, making the teacher chuckle while others cowered in fear.

"As amazing your bloodlust is", Itona interrupted a little dryly - earning a whack from Ritsu, who smiled in amusement, "We still need to get through this. And no offense", he crossed his arms, "I'll doubt you'll be able to kill him. So it's better to wait until you have more information".

Ritsu looked at the data the big five and the E class students had gathered, smiling widely, "If you want help, Korosensei'tentacles are made of anti matter", she stated, making them freeze.

Asano's eyes widened, "What... Did you just say?", he questioned in shock.

Quick as lightning he started writing, making notes in his notebook, "What is it?!", Ren leaned over trying to see, as well as the big five.

"No way...", the orange head whispered, slamming the book on the floor.

"What is it, brainwashed child?", Karma furrowed his eyebrows.

Asano scowled before composing himself, glaring at Itona and Ritsu, "Well, since he's made from anti matter, I think I've just found out how... Korosensei", he said the name with clear disgust, "Will blow up the earth, which also leads to the questions of, who really blew up the moon?", he tapped his pencil on his chin.

Nakamura narrowed her eyes, "What're you talking about?".

"He's going to blow up. He's a timed bomb, so he couldn't have blown the moon up. That must have been another mat ring with anti matter in it", Asano explained.

Korosensei watched them, his smile forced and a shadow over his eyes as the students burst into shock and panic.

"WHAT?!".

Mitsuha gaped in horror, "He's going to blow up!?".

Her friend placed a hand on her chest, "So we're sitting with a bomb?!".

Itona sighed, "Everyone calm down!", he commanded, Ritsu smiling apologetically as they slowly quietened down, "Korosensei is going to blow on 12th March, and that is why E class are trying to kill him before graduation".

"That does make sense", Koyama read through what Asano ahd whipped up along with the other big five and E class students.

"So? Are we gonna get back to watching?", Ritsu questioned.

The students went quiet.

"How is he going to blow up?", a student questioned.

"Antimatter is a particle physics term referring to material composed of antiparticles", Asano started explaining, " It is formed of antiparticles which have the same mass as particles but with opposite charge. For example, while a proton has a positive charge, an antiproton has a negative charge, and while an electron has a negative charge, a positron(antiparticle of electron) has a positive charge ".

Eichi, the A class teacher brightened up," Like how an electron and a proton form a hydrogen atom, an antiproton and a positron can form an Antihydrogen atom. Antimatter in form of anti-atoms is extremely difficult to produce, but anti-particles can be produced by particles accelerators. If antimatter and matter encounter each other, both will be annihilated and there will be energy given out during the process in accord with the equation _E_ = mc*2", he explained mocking an explosion.

Okuda frowned, "So why is it... That he hasn't exploded yet?".

Ritsu smiled innocently, "Korosensei was the result of a perfected expiriment, well kind of, and so as long as Korosensei lives he'll keep reproducing anti matter, which means everyone is safe".

A few students let out breaths of relief, while a few others looked confused, "I don't remebr learning this?", Eito frowned.

Atsushi shrugged, "Me neither".

**Karasuma sat opposite of Red Eye at a desk with files, "The one I'd like you to target is a teacher currently heading up a school trip", he explained.**

**There was a picture of Korosensei in his human disguise, "I'm sure you've already heard this, but this teacher isn't human".**

**He held up a rifle bullet, "We created rifle billets from a material that's effective against him, but... Unfortunately the bullets' speed is also slow and a rifle's range is short".**

"Really? What a waste", Uchida frowned.

Korosensei laughed, "They did a commendable effort", he patted the agent's shoulder, earning a glare.

**Karasuma gave the assassin a stern look, "Above all else you must not allow yourself any direct interaction with the target. I don't doubt your skill but... Face this assignment with more than sufficient preparations".**

The octopus teacher pouted, or tried to with his permanent smile, (He looks like he's... Just sad, not pouting), "Ehhh? Why can't he?", he complained.

Karasuma took in a deep breath and ignored him.

Karma stretched his neck, "Cuz you'll just turn them around and make them into a happy person", he picked his ear in the most natural way.

**(I, who have a score of 35 kills), Red eye had his sniper in his case over his shoulder, (... Am being underestimated).**

"Not really", Yoko muttered.

"Korosensei is he hardest of the hardest", his friend agreed.

Said Korosensei preened at the praise in secret.

"Though 35 is something to brag about, I think", Chiharu suggested.

Her friend shook her head, "Shouldn't be".

**_9:30am, group 1, free time._ **

**Passengers were sitting in a train that was open, a pretty scenery passing by. "Ooohhh! The wind's really strong when there aren't any windows!", a student said.**

**Korosensei leaned on the rail letting the fresh wind hit him, "If the cars this open, I won't get sick either. Still, 25km/hr is quite fast", he marvelled.**

**"Says the one who can go at mach 20", Maehara said, sitting behind Korosensei.**

**Group 1 were sat near each other, Korosensei in between the duo of Kurahashi and Kataoka and Maehara and Isogai.**

**The train passed under a bridge, reading** _**DE10 1104.** _

"Oh! I've been on that train!", Fuji looked excited.

Kondo sighed, "Unfortunately we won't be able to go back on it, since we'll probably be busy studying", he muttered in sadness.

The black haired girl lost her excitement and frowned, "Yeah".

B class students who were near blinked in shock, "Are they serious?", Shindo asked his friend.

Daisuke grimaced, "Seems like it. It's saddening, I rarely study on vacation".

"I don't touch school when I'm vacation", Atsushi admitted, looking proud.

Asano scowled at them, (Its a commitment. If you're not willing you'll just fall behind).

**(The target sniping spot we were assigned is... One of the famous places along the sagand scenic railway).**

**"We will be stopping on the bridge for a short while", the train driver announced as the train stopped on a bridge, You will be able to see picturesque Hozuko gorge in its entirety, so please go ahead and take your time".**

**They had stopped over a river Beith pretty greenery around them, mountains in the background.**

There were murmurs of excitement, "Wow! So pretty", a student marvelled.

"I can't wait!", Ayaka smiled widely.

Maria nodded besides her, "Just watching it is torture!".

**Kurahashi pointed at something on the ruver, "Ah! Korosensei look over there. They're going downstream by boat! ", she exclaimed, smiling.**

**Korosensei shielded the sunlight with a tentacle while looking at the river below them, "Where, where? OOH!".**

**Below them was a long row boat with many passengers and two rowers at either end, (Stopping on the bridge and coincidently encountering a group travelling downstream were both prepared beforehand!), the boat rowed beneath them.**

Tetsuya looked impressed, "They're being very thorough with this", he admitted.

Tsuchiya scowled, "No need to praise them",she said harshly, making the boy flinch.

Tetsuya put his hands up in surrender, "Alright I'm sorry", he apologised sarcastically.

**The students in group one watched anxiously, sweating, "The sniper's signal to act is...).**

**The scope aimed at Korosensei's face as he leaned over to see, (The instant when Korosensei leans out of the window to look at the boat!!).**

**BAM**

A few students flinched at the noise, "Woah!".

Arakan placed a hand on his heart, "Was not expecting that one".

"Well you should have", Ken joked with a smile on his face, "He's a sniper. Of course he's gonna shoot".

The dark ginger haired boy blinked at his friend, looking shocked. His classmates had similar expressions, while some were trying to hide their sniggers, "Never knew the day would come when Ken said something smart".

Said students glared, jumping at Arakan who jumped back, "Ow! Stop pulling my hair!", he complained as Ken put him in headlock.

"Don't make fun of me", the black haired students shot back.

Others in C class watched in entertainment, along with the main campus. Asano shook his head, reminded of his min-- companions.

Saitou-sensei sighed and went to separate the boys.

"OW! DID YOU JUST BITE ME! YOU ANIMAL!".

"SHUT UP! IDIOT!".

The students brust out laughing, while some teachers grinned in amusement.

**Red eye shot from behind a Bush on the ground, not too far from under the bridge.**

**(I've taken down a target in the middle east from 2km away during a sandstorm).**

"Wow! This guy is good", Tomo looked amazed.

"Well, he has killed 35 people", his friend shrugged, "He's probably killed someone in harder conditions".

**(Shooting under these conditions is far too easy), he bragged in his head.**

"If only", Sugino sighed.

( **Well, then...), the** **sniper looked back in his scope, (That should've been a headshot but just to be sure), he looked around for Korosensei.**

**Korosensei had caught the bullet with his yatsuhashi without even looking. Red eye gaped as his eyes were bulging, (HE STOPPED IT WITH PIECES** **PF YATSUHASHI?!).**

A few students burst out laughing while Korosensei Korosensei, who had green stripes across his face, chuckled, "Nurufufufu, he truly did underestimate me".

Hazama shrugged, "With that appearance, everyone would", she stated with a matter of fact tone.

The octopus teacher deflated, "Why must you all be so mean?", he sobbed quietly, making more students laugh.

**Korosensei looked at his Yatsuhashi, noticing the bullet, "Whoops!", he looked at the other students on board with a smug smile, "It's certainly dangerous to have small bones in Yatsuhashi".**

**The students looked away sweating, muttering, a quiet 'Tch', under their breaths.**

A few students laughed, "He just loves rubbing it in, doesn't he?", Nakamura sighed, glaring at the octopus from the corner of his eye.

Hayami nodded, looking slightly annoyed.

**(Unbelievable!!), Red eye took the cigarette unit husband, sweating in shock. (Stopping a rifle bullet revolving at high speed unsung only a soft and springy yatsuhashi), a replay showed how Korosensei stopped the bullet with Instructions.**

**_1\. While turning the yatsuhashi along with the bullet's revolution._ **

"So we're just gonna learn how to stop a bullet now?", Mimura questioned, squinting his eyes at the screen.

Okajima shrugged, "It's kind of cool".

**Korosensei spun his hands very fast as the bullet came in, catching the Yatsuhashi.**

_**2\. Catch the latter in a gentle motion and** _

_**3\. Bring it to a stop with the bean paste's elasticity.** _

The students were silent.

Ezume blinked, "OK... But is that possible for any of us?".

Asano shook his head, "Impossible, no human hand could ever match the speed of a bullet, much less out pace it".

"Poor guy", Maehara shook his head, smiling amusement.

Hara chuckled, "He never had a chance".

Hashimoto scowled, "Even two real assassins were unable to even hurt him", he looked at Shindo, "There's no way they'll be able to do it!", he harshly whispered, gesturing to E class.

Shindo looked unsure, "... I guess, but there's still some time. They're already improving", he said, directing his gaze to the class of assassins in training.

**(Just how quickly would you have to act to pull that off!!), he shouted in his head.**

Karma smirked, leaning on the mat, "Mach 20, of course", he commented.

Asano scowled, but quickly covered it up, "Akabane, pay attention", he snapped, a cold frown on his face.

Said red head raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And I have to take orders from you?", he layed down on the mats.

"If you want to work the data out at least work hard", the strawberry blonde glared at Karma.

"I don't see a point", the red head replied, "What?".

He smirked, narrowing his eyes, "We've already figured everything from what we've got, why waste time?".

Asano felt a rise of spite, "We never know if there's more we can get", he replied testily.

"Asano-san...", A Class students were cradling their hands while others frowned as they overlooked the data, "Umm.. Some of us were wondering if we could.. Uh", Yamaga looked unsure, trying to hide her fear, "Have a break?", her voice raised an octave at the end.

The strawberry blonde glared at E class who looked at him with disappointment and disgust, (How dare they, They're the ones who should be receiving such a look, they'll be simple low lives in the future), and turned back to A class sighing, "Of course", he said politely, "We can have a break until we get new information".

Asano and the big five put their pens and pencils down, stretching their hands while the A class students smiled widely, "Thank you Asano-san!", Okamoto grinned gratefully.

"Of course, no problem", the orange head smiled politely, glaring at Karma from the corner of his eye who lazily yawned before laying down next to Nagisa and Sugino, both of the boys smiling in amusement.

**(I get it now), the train started moving again, leaving Red Eye alone in the bushes.**

**(So that's why he's got a 10 billion yen bounty), the sniper smirked, a shadowed Korosensei forming the rest of his hat with gleaming eyes, (Looks like I've been requested to kill a real monster).**

**(... This's gong to be fun), he thought.**

"I don't know about that..", Saeko shrugged.

Her friend frowned, hand on her chin, "But, he is a real assassin, so technically he has a better chance".

"But who has fun trying to kill a person?", Yasuko deadpanned, "Even if he isn't a... Complete person", she said, looking over to the man octopus.

**A landscape of Kyito houses was shown.**  
_**11:20 AM: Group 2, free time.** _

Aki smiled brightly, "Wow, Kyoto truly is really pretty".

**A man with a drawn scar on his cheek, dressed in a traditional kimono with a bin held a woman who was in a matching traditional style in his arms, "You would be well served to leave quietly as you are", he warned.**

**The woman clutched onto his kimono, "I would prefer to abstain from meaningless bloodshed".**

Ren nodded humming, "Good taste indeed...", he murmered, looking pleased.

The other big five, safe Asano, rolled their eyes.

**The enemies scowled, "Urghh... You just had to open your big mouth...", he shivered in fear.**

**The samurai dropped the woman, taking out his sword, "Oi you lot! Let's get'im!", his enemy shouted.**

**They engaged in a sword fight with a crowd gathered around them.**

**(--I see).**

Fudo looked impressed, "That is some good acting".

Ayaka besides him looked surprised, "They're acting?", she turned back to the screen, "It looks so realistic".

Teru shrugged, "They're better than last time".

His friend started laughing, "Man! That was hilarious!".

E class looked curious while a few other students either laughed or scowled, (Seo).

"What happened?", Nagisa asked, a curious look on his face.

Seo growled, glaring at the screen, "Nothing you need to know".

Araki and Koyama sniggered while Asano and Ren smirked in amusement.

Karma grinned, "Now I'm REALLY curious".

**(So next up is a movie land samurai show huh).**

"That does sound like a good idea", Nakamura rubber he chin in thought.

Yada nodded, "He'll probably be too distracted to notice", she giggled upon hearing Korosensei sound like he had been stabbed.

**Korosensei and group 2 were near the front watching, "When yohre this close, the katanas move at an incredible speed", Okajima looked impressed.**

A number of students looked amazed.

Kimura grinned along with other students, "Cool!".

**"Those quick well-polished movements are so captivating", Korosensei marvelled, "Sensei loves sword fights like these".**

Asano watched the screen in interest, (He does seem easily distracted, but it also looks a lot like a ruse...), he side eyed Korosensei.

**The samurai came towards the audience as they fought, forcing them to move back.**

**"The bad guy's winning! Crap, they're coming this way! ", Mimura exclaimed as his group and Korosensei moved away, smiling.**

**Nakamura glanced at a tower near then, where red eye was perched atop it.**

"Wow!", Michiko looked impressed, "That's smart".

Nakamura flipped her hair smugly, "Well, we do aim to impress", she gave them a wink.

A few main campus students looked away blushing, (Damn, that was hot).

**(They've even instructed the actors to perform with flashy movements. When he's engrossed in the show, his guard will be down...).**

**(... Fufufu, OK, OK).**

**He looked through the scope to take aim, (At worst they'll chalk it up to accidental shooting...), Isogai, Mimura and Nakamura were shown through the scope.**

**Then the rest of the group were shown, sweating, (Huh? Where'd he go?), Korosensei was no where near the group.**

"What?", the students were confused.

Korosensei grinned widely, giggling as he anticipated his future self's moves.

**Red eye finally found Korosensei who was dressed up with the samurai and participated, the other actors reacting in shock, (WHAT THE HELL IS GE DOING!!).**

The students burst our laughing.

"Of course!", Maehara laughed, clutching his sides.

Isogai shook his head, "He just needs that attention doesn't he?", the black haired boy crossed his arms, a faint smoke on his face.

Ren frowned, "Couldn't you count that as a weakness?", he placed a hand on his chin, "If you used that to trick him or trap him in a place where he was getting full attention...".

Asano pondered the thought, (That is true, but), he sighed, shaking his head.

"It won't work, he's hyper aware not matter how it looks", the strawberry blonde narrowed his eyes at the screen, "What he's doing right now is probably a ploy to keep himself from becoming an easy target".

Karasuma glared at the octopus who's sweated nervously, "I-I'm sure... They won't mind! It's not as if they've noticed!", Korosensei frantically sought to justify himself.

The other male teacher tired to stab him but he dodged.

Irina snickered next to the two of then, along with many other students.

**(Just when do he mix in with the actors and join the swordfight!), the actor beside Korosensei swear dropped, (He even fully changed his clothes...).**

**"I offer my assistance. The only flower which blooms through villainy is the bloody sakura".**

Ren looked at the octopus teacher, "So you DO have taste", he looked pleasantly surprised.

Korosensei nodded, sitting closer to the junior high student, "Of course, I am a teacher. How would I teach them if I couldn't do any poetry?".

They started engaging in a conversation about poetry, while others watched in confusion.

Asano face palmed while Koyama and Araki sweat dropped. Seo scowled, "What is he doing?".

**(And his catchphrase is perfect!).**

**Red eye gritted his teeth, (Kuh... The actors move around so much that I can't get a clear shot!).**

**The students at the scene sweat dropped.**

Okajima sighed, smiling, "I'm starting to feel bad for him".

Sugaya nodded, "Korosensei's just making things as impossible as usual".

**A flashback of Karasuma talking to red eye appeared, "He is white fats. Don't let his outrageous movements bewidler you".**

Kimiko looked unimpressed, "Understatement".

**Red eye crushed the cigarette in his hand, "That's way beyond outrageous!!".**

Korosensei chucked, "Nurufufufu, I do aim to impress".

His class looked annoyed, "Yeah we get it", Okano rolled her eyes, "You're unkillable".

"Yet", Karma added smirking.

**_2:20 PM, group 3, free time._ **

**An other landscape of Kyoto was shown.**

**(Next time!! I'll definitely kill you, on the name 'Red Eye'!).**

Irina shook her head, a wry smoke on her face, "Poor red eye, that won't ever happen".

"Just like it won't ever happen to you either?", Karma added, shrugging innocently.

The blonde haired woman got up from her chair, screaming at the red head, "I'LL KILL YOU YOU DAMN BRAT!!", she lunged for the grinning red head while Karasuma held her back.

The students started laughing, "Oh man! This class is just pure entertainment!".

Isogai shook his head, "Karma, please refrain from doing that".

The red head frowned, "Refrain from doing what? My job?", he smirked.

Isogai sighed, giving up.

**Korosensei arrived to a waiting group 3, "Korosensei, you're late!", Hara chided.**

**"Nuua! My apologies! I got caught up playing a leading role in the period drama", he explained frantically, making Muramatsu scowled.**

The same boy on screen scowled, "He just loves playing with us..", he muttered distastefully.

**"We already visited Kyomizudera a while ago", Hazama explained, looking uninterested.**

**"Oh, then how about we go look for souvenirs along ninenzakai", he suggested.**

**Terasaka behind him sweat dropped, "You're just interested in getting sweets".**

"Of course not!", Korosensei looked offended, "I'm not that selfish".

Chiba stared at him blankly, "Over sweets I'd think so".

"You stole our sweets we bought with our own money", Hayami stated just as blankly.

The teacher tensed, whistling guiltily.

**(... Alright. Here I can take careful aim at him).**

The students looked interested.

"From where?", Kazukou whispered, holding a baited breath.

**A tall shrine was shown, the silhouette of someone on the top floor, (A shot from yasaka shrine's five storied pagoda!).**

Hajime nodded his head, "Smart, he's far away where Korosensei possibly count know".

His friend shrugged, "Then again, he has super hearing".

Hajime grimaced, "True...".

**"Korosensei, try using these cleansing facial pads I just bought", Hara offered.**

**The teacher started sweating, "Hrmm, it'll be embarrassing if I'm all sticky", he protested.**

**Hara ignored his protest, putting some on, "Don't worry, it's fine", she reassured.**

Yada smiled to Hara, "You're really like a mom, you know?".

Hara laughed, "Well, I'm just readying myself for the future. Plus, who else is gonna take care of you all?", she smirked at the boys who gulped.

The girls laughed, "Why do I feel that was a jab at us?", Okajima sweated nervously.

**Terasaka smirked, looking back at the pagoda.**

**The padoga was a silhouette, with a white light gleaming from where red eye was aiming, (At the exit point of sannenzaka), he was behind Korosensei, (The instant the students have him distracted looking over the souvenirs they bought!!).**

**Through the scope, the bullet hit.**

The students looked shocked, "WHAT!?".

"Did he actually get him!!? Just like that!?", Maria looked completely gobsmacked.

Anzu shook her head, "No way! It can't be that easy!".

Teru frowned, "But the bullet definitely hit!".

Ritsu pressed play before anyone could say anything else.

**(Bingo!), red eye liked very joyous, (I definitely got him right intheb forehead!).**

Kataoka chuckled, "He looks so happy, I kind of feel bad for him".

Hazama grinned, "Por guy, having his joy shattered so soon", she didn't sound very apologetic.

Terasaka's group sweatdropped.

**The pads were full of a yellow sticky substances, a bullet stuck in one of them.**

Tsuchiya looked thoroughly disgusted, "Eww!! What the heck is that?".

Korosensei looked sheepish rubbing his head, "See?".

Hara sweat dropped.

Arakan gaped at the screen, eyes scrutinising the screen, "Is no one gonna mention how the paper and...", he gestured to the on screen Korosensei, "Whatever that yellow thing is, managed to stop a bullet?!".

His friend, Ken, shrugged, "Why be surprised? He's able to do pretty much anything, stopping a bullet with a yatsuhashi".

Tetsuya scowled, "But still, Arakan has a point. With the sweet he spun it and we know he goes at mach speed, but this...", the students pointed at the screen, "Still doesn't and probably won't ever make sense".

The others overhearing nodded.

**Red eye gaped, looking like the world had** **blown up, lightning zapping in the background, (THEY'RE NOT BULLET-REMOVAL PADS, DAMN IT!!).**

A few students sniggered at his expression. 

Sugaya sighed in amusement, a small smile on his face, "Poor guy, I honestly feel bad for him".

Kimura nodded, "I really don't think he ever had a chance", the black haired student shook his head.

**Korosensei was blushing as he took off the blotting paper, "See? I told you! they soaked up this much mucus!". he held up the one with a bullet, "Even enough to stop a bullet!".**

**Terasaka scowled in disgust and annoyance while Hara sweated.**

Terasaka rolled his eyes, feeling a rise of annoyance when Korosensei giggled.

**"Oh! i have a call from Nagisa's group", Korosensei said, "Hello? !! Where are you right now!?", he urgently demanded.**

"Oh, so that's how they got Korosensei on the case", Kurahashi nodded slowly. 

Tomo frowned, "But wait, he has a phone?", the boy's eyebrows furrowed.

Korosensei nodded, "Of course. I am still in need of a phone, in case my students ever have the need to contact me", he replied.

Teru raised an eyebrow, "But why would they need that? And are teachers allowed to have students' numbers?".

Isogai smiled, "We have their numbers in case we need to talk about assassination", gee explained.

A few students blushed at his smile, (Damn.. Why is he so cute?), Tomo looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Teru nodded, "Oh, I see".

**The** **assassin's hand shook as he dropped the gun.**

**Red eye fell back onto the ground, quivering in fear and shock, (.. What the).**

**(What the hell is he?).**

Karma smirked, "Looks like Korosensei officially broke him".

Korosensei chuckled sheepishly, "I admit, my onscreen self was definitely toying with him".

Irina rolled her eyes, (Idiot. He didn't have a chance from the start).

**Korosensei was shown moving at a newer blur, bullets around him, (His speed and defense are perfect. It's as if... He's a creature born only to be impervious to assassination).**

Nagisa looked over to his teacher curiously, "What if he was?", he whispered quietly to himself.

Karma next to him raised an eyebrow, "Hm?".

The blue haired bit shrugged unsurely, "Well, we don't really know Korosensei's origins. But what if he was made for the purpose of being immune to assassinations so that he could achieve his goal of blowing up the earth?".

A few students started sweating, "Well... Uh, that's a bit... Morbid", Kazuko smiled nervously.

The students looked ievr to Korosensei, expecting an answer. The octopus teacher stayed quiet, feeling a rise of pain, "I don't mind you finding out, but it wound be easier if you kdis were to watch it", he supplied, eating a few cups of ramen.

Takada growled, standing up, "Just tell us already!", he shouted, making the teacher flinch, "You want us to assassinate you right? So make it easier and tell us! We don't have all the time in the world!".

Tanaka nodded along, while others stayed quiet.

Hayami glared, "You're not in a position to ask that. This is OUR mission, not yours", she said darkly, holding her gun.

The two boys gulped, feeling a wave of fear.

Kataoka held back her anger, levelling the with a stern look, "Korosensei is a teacher so show him some respect. If he doesn't want to tell us, we'll wait until he's comfortable".

Itona sighed, "Are we done?", no one answered, "Good, because I'm pressing play".

He pressed the play button.

**Red eye's phone vibrated from his bag. He picked it up, "... Karasuma-san huh.**

**"Sorry, but we'll be ending the assasstiona effort for today", the teacher supplied from the other side, Irina standing next to him in a jumper and joggers.**

Karma stifled a laugh, "Bitch-sensei, did you really not bring anything else to wear?".

Maehara snorted, realising what the teacher was wearing, "Have you been walking around all day wearing that?", he burst out laughing, along with other students

The teacher went bright red, muttering darkly as she glared at the agent besides her, who ignored her.

**"Evidently, group 4 ran into some trouble with students from an other school. The target went over there in a hurry to deal with the situation", he examined.**

**Back at the tower, "... I see. Alright", the assassin hung up the phone. Looking down with a defeated smile on his face, "I was also... Thinking that I want to give up on this already", he admitted to no one but himself.**

Korosensei looked disappointed, having bound back in no time, "Aww! But we were having so much fun!", he complained.

His students looked annoyed, "Yeah yeah, we get it. You were having so much fun toying with him!", Terasaka growled, feeling infuriated.

Ayaka frowned, "I honestly feel bad for him. Korosensei was just playing with him".

Her friend rolled her eyes, "How many times have we said 'we feel bad for him' already?", she huffed.

Ayaka shrugged, "I mean, it's because everyone does feel bad for him".

**The streets were brightly lit under the night sky. Red eye walked along those streets, bad slung over his shoulder and sighing.**

**(It's been 8 years since I started out in the assassination business ), he pouted.** **(My pride is in shreds).**

A few students laughed, "Is this guy for real? Pouting? ", Morikawa laughed.

Oyamada looked over to bitch-sensei, who seemed to constantly pout, "Well, seems like assassins are still just children when it comes down to it".

Their friend smirked, "I mean, he does look cute", she shrugged when others gave her a look.

Kazuko nodded, "It's true, he's decently good looking", she stated as a matter of fact.

"And like, 30 years old", Hajime rolled his eyes, "Don't even think about it", he sighed.

The girl made a sound of offense.

**(I have always seen my targets' blood reflected through the scope of my gun), a red character's blood was spilled as the bullet hit, a few other red things in the scope.**

"He says it so non chantly and yet I feel no fear", Eito looked surprised.

Akira raised an eyebrow, "I mean, he's an assassin, that's kind of how he wants you to feel".

Eito frowned, "Stil it's a scary thought".

**(That is the origins of my nickname, but...)**

**"What a joke", he held an okay sign over his eye, "Today I haven't seen a single placed filled with** red **, was there?".**

Tomo furrowed his brows, looking sympathetic, "Aw, the guys really is having a bad day".

**A small red spice appeared in in front of his eyes, through the okay sign.**

**"Here you go. It's shichimi I bought along sannenzaka", Korosensei handed him the spice.**

Chiba frowned, "Why're you having him some spice?".

The teacher grinned, "He does seems to be having a bad day, having not seen his trademark colour. I just wanted to show some compassion".

Nakamura laughed, "Should've have just shown him Karma's hair!".

The students laughed along while Karma did not look very amused, "Haha, you're a comedic genius, Nakamura", he stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

**"Oh, it's you", the assassin stated non chantly, accepting the spice.**

**He turned back in shock, gaping with his eyes wide, (YOU?!).**

The students started laughing more.

"Haha! Man that's hilarious!", Emiyo clutched her sides.

Uchida snickered, "Why is it that they never notice until afterwards?".

**Korosensei's shadow and tentacle stood over him as the assassin pressed his body to the wall in fear. "The student's trouble has also been resolved without problem".**

**Korosensei's eyes shone on his dark face, "I thought I would offer my greetings", red eey whimpered in fear, "To you who went sightseeing with us today".**

Karma smirked, forgetting his earlier anger, "You sure like trolling these poor assassins. Just look at bitch-sensei", he gestured to the teacher who tried to sneak a stab at Korosensei but ended up with perfectly manicured nails.

She growled at him, making a few teachers bar Karasuma laugh.

Said octopus teacher's usual grin widened, "It's just a simple greeting. I would never mean to scare a fellow tourist".

The laughter grew.

**In a small hotel room, Korosensei and red eye sat opposite each other with a table of hot food between them, "... So you saw through everything and were playing around with me, huh". The teacher was blowing on his food.**

**"So this's why the government's strictly for Biden me from saying that such a monster exists", Korosensei was till blowing on his food.**

Hara frowned at Korosensei, "Sensei, why're you still blowing it?".

The teacher's cheeks went a little pink, "Well", he waved a flustered tentacle, "I just want to make sure it's not too hot, since I don't think my tongue could handle it".

Irina raised an eyebrow, "What are, 5?", she questioned.

Korosensei bristled while the students laughed, "I am a perfect adult mind you", he countered, making the female teacher scoff.

Karma shrugged, "Keep dreaming sensei".

Korosensei deflated, his skin a blue shade, "Why mist you children be so mean?", he subbed quietly, garnering a few laughs from the students.

**Red eye gave a defeated smile, leaning back, "... Well, are you planning to kill me, then? Fine, go ahead. I'm in this sort of business, so I'm prepared", he stated boldly.**

Asahi frowned, looking sad, "Why would Korosensei kill him? Korosensei isn't like that!".

The octopus teacher seemed surprised, before giving a wider smile, "I would never kill him indeed. He made this trip more fun for the students, as well as encouraged them to learn more about the beauty of kyoto", he explained.

The students looked confused, "How?", Sugino questioned.

"By trying to find places for him to attempt to kill me, you all learnt quite a deal of Kyoto, and enjoyed it too", E class looked at the screen with smiles.

"I can't wait for this trip!", Maehara grinned.

Okajima nodded, a wide smile on his face, "Yeah! There's so much to know!".

Kataoka sighed, "But still, we're at an advantage now that Korosensei knows, there won't be anywhere he can shoot from without Korosensei knowing", she lamented.

Karasuma narrowed his eyes, (She's right. We'll have to look for an other assassin).

**Red eye stayed quiet as Korosensei continuously blew on his food.**  
**"JUST EAT IT ALREADY!!", he snapped.**

A few students burst out laughing.

Korosensei flushed pink, "It'll be too hot. And it's my food".

_**Korisensei weakness 11: he can't handle hit food.** _

"You really are a child", Nakamura stretched casually as she spoke.

"I am an adult, mind you Nakamura-san", he huffed, "Some people just have sensitive tongues".

**"I have no intention of killing you",** **Korosensei finally ate it, his usual smile back, "Thanks to you our school trip became quite enjoyable. I simple wanted to express my thanks".**

Sora frowned , "So why scare him earlier?".

Korosensei chuckled, "Nurufufufu, Just a little game I like to play".

The boy looked a little scared, "O-okay , then".

**Red Eye was still, confused.**

**Flashbacks to the students to the trip appeared, "I'm seeking out places from which you could shoot me. The students learned more about kyoto than they would have normally. Geography. Terrain. Places of Interest and history".**

Kimura smiled, "Oh I see. That's pretty cool, actually".

Kanzaki nodded, "It looked like a fun expirience, even if we were interrupted", her smile wavered.

Nakamura placed her hand in the dark females shoulder, shorting her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure your group didn't mind".

Karma near Nagisa and Sugino grinned, "I mean, I did look like I enjoyed taking those bastards down", his smoke turned upside down as he sighed in disappointment, "My only regret is that I didn't actually get to beat them up".

Korosensei blew a whistle, "Karma-kun! No violence!", he reprimanded, "How many times must I say this?", the teacher lamented.

A few students laughed.

**"In other words, you could say that they had more of an opportunity to understand this city's charm", Red eye listened in shock.**

Maria sighed longingly, "Man, I'm kind of jealous. They do look like they had more fun, and learnt more".

Her friend nodded, "We just walj around for the cafes and all that, maybe we should start changing up stuff?".

Korosensei, overhearing the girls came over to them, "That is a good idea, young lady", the two of them startled, "This is your last year in junior High. Make the most of this trip by learning more and enjoying yourself to the fullest", he explained.

Quite a lot of students seemed thoughtful.

A class were apprehensive, "But how can we make the best of it if we still need to study? ", Kondi muttered to Aoi, who looked away with a frown.

Asano scowled, overhearing them, (Let yohrself rest for a moment and your letting your guard down. If they don't study they'll become weak, they'll fall to the level of E class). And he definitely coundnt have that happen. Not if he would show his father that he was a capable leader, with A class as an example.

**"An understanding of people, land and atmosphere", Korosenei prepared some food, "What the students obtain throughout the assassination effort will surely colour them with a wealth of expirience".**

Hara nodded, "True, this will probably be the most eventful year of my life to be honest".

"Expirience from our assassination will provide quite a lot for us", Okano put a hand to her chin.

Korosensei nodded, "Most of this year's expirience will surely help you and prepare you for the real world. This assassination is full of rich tips for the future".

The Main campus looked jealous ,"And yet all we learn are the essentials and random facts", Hideyo complained, "That I'll probably never use in life", he added making his friends laugh and nod in agreement.

**Korosensei handed him the perfectly made cup of tofu, "That is why I look forward to being assassinated".**

Tomiko raised eyebrow, "How can so done be excited to die?".

The ocitious teacher's beady eyes softened, "I will explode in a year, as Asano-kun dilugilently figured out", said boy looked secretly smug, "But the treasures I can make for the class and school will be worth my assassination".

Tomiko looked thoughtful, (But how can they kill someone they love?), he looked away, nodding.

**Red eye accepted the cup with a smile, "Both you bodh and mind are just plain crazy".**

**The scene moved to the ceiling with steam billowing from the food on the tables, (... And yet, I wonder why he makes an excellent teacher).**

Korosensei preened at the praise, "Aww, he thinks I'm a good teacher!!".

E class groaned, "Look at it all go to his head", Mimura grimaced.

Hazama rolled her eyes, "He already likes the assassin thanks to cheap praise".

The teacher looked affronted, "Praise is not cheap! It means a lot".

Ena raised an eyebrow, "Praised from a person payed to kill others doesn't sound so right", she stated dryly.

**Back at the hotel, Karasuma was in a robe with his hair down, still a little wet, "You're turning down the mission?".**

"OH MY GOD!!!!", a mass of students had nosebleeds.

Irina felt her cheeks burn, quickly looking away.

Saitou-sensei turned her face the other way to hide a blush, (Why is he so good looking?).

Kurahashi sighed dreamily, hearts in her eyes along with a few other girls.

Kensaku and the other teachers looked jealous, (Dang it! He just had to come steal the popularity), the teacher of D class grumbled to himself darkly.

Yamato secretly took a pic, making sure no one was looking.

Karasuma groaned, (Why me, of all people?).

Ritsu laughed in amusement. Itona lated peacefully against the wall, snoozing.

**"Yeah", the other bmvice in the line replied, "Sorry, I've come to like sightseeing around this city".**

**Red eye on the other line was wearing a new shirt, "I was inexperienced as an assassin", he was smiling, "Im going to go around looking at all sorts of colours. Without being obsessed over just one".**

**Karasuma narrowed his eyes, staying silent.**

**"Nooow, then", The assassin hung up, before making an okay sign over his eye and looking at the blue sky, "I wonder what sort of colours will be reflected in the scenery through today's scope".**

Maehara looked surprised, "Wow! Total 180 there!".

Mimura smiled apprehensively, "It's kind of really scary how persuasive with word you are sensei".

Korosensei chuckled, "Nurufufufu, words are just as strong as actions sometimes. Being powerful with words is a great asset".

Itona stretched, "Anyone want a break?" he eyed the few squirming children.

"Yes!", Okajima shot up like a spring, making a beeline for the bathroom. A number of students followed after him, shouting, "Hey no fair!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently! I've finally finished every piece of work, although I've been on my sister's switch too much that my mum banned me from going on it today. I'm surprised this didn't take too long, I think I published the last chapter on July 8th? Since I'm more free than ever, hopefully I'll be able to update quickly. Thank you again fro waiting so long, and I'm really sorry for how long this takes. I hope you're all emjoyin this book.


	20. Volume 3 Chapter 19 - Curiosity Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for how late this is, I was moving into other fandom and I completely forgot and procrastinated writing this. Currently into games, particularly the Ike games of FE, and Smash Bros as well. There's even less than the anime, which made me sad because the moment where the girls talk about the boys isn't there. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this far, I really appreciate it. Also I'm writing on my laptop too so there may be many more mistakes. I'm just bad at typing in general. Anyways, please enjoy!

Kayano glared at the octopus teacher, feeling her fury grow, (I can't let them stop me), she gritted her teeth, (They might have a way to stop, I better be careful).

Nagisa jolted, feeling a dark aura beside him. He looked besides him, only to see Kayano staring back at him confusion, "Is anything wrong?", she asked innocently.

The blue haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head, "No, it's nothing".

Kayano smiled, before standing up, "Where are you going?".

The green haired girl blushed a little, "Oh, uh you know, it's that time of the month. I need to go... ", she pointed to the toilet.

Nagisa startled, going red, "Oh right! My bad, sorry", he smiled apologetically.

"No problem, see ya". D

Karma watched them in interest, staying silent.

The door to the bathroom opened, students filing out, "Phew, I don't think I could have held on any longer", Okajima sighed relief, sitting back down.

Ritsu sighed, noticing the glare Kayano have her as she went to the girl's bathroom. Itona looked faintly worried, behind his stoic mask, "It's fine. I'll just talk to her, you can show Korosensei the footage, and tell him about the tentacle too".

He nodded, turning away.

Ritsu have him a smile, before standing up and walking to Kayano.

The white haired young man stood up, before clearing his throat, "All right, listen up. Show of hands for who wants lunch!".

A number of hands and tentacle shot up, "Why are you putting up more than one tentacle? That doesn't mean more students want lunch, it just shows how hungry you are", Nagisa questioned in disbelief.

Korosensei was flustered, "I have quick metabolism, I need food!", he argued.

"Nee, Ritsu, I really need to keep the surprise. So please would you mind deleting those scenes?", Kayano asked with a sweet smile.

The purple haired girl smiled back, "I'm sorry, but we definitely can't have that. Everyone needs to watch everything", she supplied.

A tentacle smoothly slid from the back of Kayano's neck, "Oh? Is that so? Then will I have to force you too?", the green tentacle pointed at her, before embedding itself on the wall at lightning speeds, millimetres from Ritsu's face.

"Unfortunately, I still can't talk change the footage. For the sake of everyone, everything is important for everyone to see", she levelled Kaya o with a stern yet sad look, "Especially you".

The tentacle retracted from the wall, but Kayano glared at her, before the same tentacle wrapped itself around Ritsu's neck and lifted her up, "Lier", she whispered harshly, "You're just here to ruin everything aren't you! How could an AI like you not be able to see the mistake!".

The tentacle squeezed harder, making Ritsu yell in pain, "You're probably just for fun, how could we even fix something you couldn't?".

A robotic hand held her tentacle gently, "I believe in you all. And I'll explain it all soon, but please be patient," She struggled to talk, "We'd better come back soon, or they'll get suspicious".

Kayano scowled, letting go of her, "Last chance, next time we talk, I won't let you off so easily", she wanted, before waking out with her usual happy smile.

The blue eyes AI followed her out.

Ritsu was beaming as usual, "Okay! Let's start", she pressed play.

**The scene opened up with a screen of takous, the monster shooting beams all over the screen, covering almost every corner while character dodged and attacked very quickly.**

"Ooh! Takous! I love this game!", Asahi smiled in joy.

**Kanzaki tapped the buttons at lightning speed, smiling sweetly.**

**Sugino gaped besides her eyes wide while Nagisa also watched in amazement, "YOU'RE MOVING LINW A PRO! ALL WHUKE GRACEFULLY SMILING!", the baseball geek shouted.**

**Kanzaki blushed, retaining her sweet smile, "You're embarrassing me", she stated modestly.**

A few students looked surprised, "Wow, you're really good", Michiko turned to Kanzaki.

"Like, super good", Her friend added.

The black haired girl smiled, "Thank you. I have been playing for a while".

Asahi edged closer to her, a big grin on his face, "Maybe we can't have a match!? Who gets the higher score!", he shouted with glee.

Kanzaki liked surprised, before nodding with a serene smile, "Of course. When we have free time".

The other students looked shocked. Asano narrowed his eyes, (They're already acting all biddy buddy with E class, not only that but they're willing to bring themselves down), he scowled, looking over A class who looked over longingly to the main camus students, (Oh well. I can't take care if the whole school, but as long as I make an example with A class, I won't lose to you).

**Okuda smiled along Kayano, who had her hair down, "I never would have expected that Kanzaki-san would be so good at a game like this".**

Kimura grinned, "It is pretty cool, do you play any shooting games?".

Kanzaki nodded, "I do, but I prefer less gory games", she admitted.

"We could always play games like smash bros! I love that game!", Asahi looked like he was dreaming, "I've been waiting for the new one for ages".

Yamato sighed, "You're too obsessed with games. They'll get in the way of your studies".

Asano silently agreed. What were the point in games anyway? They only get in your way.

Eito frowned, looking at the screen carefully, "Hey, does Kayano... Remind you of someone?", he asked his friend.

Akira furrowed his brow, looming at the scene with narrowed eyes, "Kind of... Yeah, now that you me ruin it".

Their classmate, Tomo, joined in, "She looks like Haruna Mase, right?".

They both nodded.

**Kanzaki smiled grimly, "... I'd kept quiet about it. Even though I can play games, such things are only frowned upon in an elite school like ours".**

Asahi looked put out, "Being good at games doesn't mean anything bad. They're just an other pass time and skill", he said, a sad frown on his face.

A few students frowned, looking down, (But in our school, they do bring us down. We can only be smart, anything else will bring us down), Hashizume grimaced.

**"But", Kayano was smiling, "Maybe I've been worrying too much about what tgsie around me think".**

**The letter E and her uniform were shown besides her under dark patches, "Clothes, hobbies, status... I'd grown used to running and getting swept away by the crowd, so I had no confidence in my self".**

Mitsuha looked down, grimacing, "That's... Really sad...", then again, everyone at this school pretty much did the same thing. No one ever followed their own morals, they always folowe the rules and principal, without ever questioning anything.

Aiko smiled grimly, "Ain't that the truth".

**"What Korosensei said make me realise", a flashback to Korosensei arriving to save them and lecturing the high schoolers appeared, "That what's important is inwardly looking forward and trying hard".**

Korosensei nodded, "That is true. You must never let what others say or do sweep you along. Be yourself and try your hardest".

Karma looked annoyed picking his ear, "Yeah yeah, we get it, no need to repeat yourself".

"Karma-kun! This is important", the teacher admonishes, "I'm just--".

"Milking a dead cow?", Kazama raised an eyebrow, "cuz it sure sounds like you are".

The teacher sobbed quietly, "Why must you be all so mean? I was trying to drive the pint home".

Saeko frowned, (To not let other's thoughts and actions sweep you along...), wasn't that the opposite of this school? Everyone works hard but... Everyone is seeped up i the system, following what everyone else does.

**Nagisa smiled, (This is an unexpected side to Kanzaki-san).**

**(I guess she and Kayano talked about something when they were kidnapped), Kayano panicked when Kanzaki lost, while the black haired pretty girl smiled in amusement, (The mood between them is kinda light heartened).**

Kayano of screen looked just as panicked, "Oh no! You lost!".

Kanzaki laughed, making Sugini and a few boys blush, "It's okay. Why are you worried anyways?".

The green haired girl scowled, "I'm no good at video games, so I get really worked up when so wine else plays", she sighed.

"Maybe, one day we can go to the arcade together? I can help you get better", Kanzaki offered.

Kayano brightened up, "Sure!".

A few other students looked excited as well, "Oh! Could we join as well?", Sugino and a few other E class students asked.

She nodded, smiling warmly, "Of course".

Kinura grinned, "It would be like a party!".

Korosensei looked excited, "Oh! Can I join as well?", he asked in excitement.

His students pondered the thought, "Naah, you'd just ruin everything" Karma decided, hands behind his head.

"Why?!", Korosensei cried desperately.

"Besides, the government wouldn't allow you anyway, you're a state secret", Karasuma reminded. "You won't ever be going", he said coldly.

"Even my colleagues are so mean to me...", Korosensei sulked next to Nagisa, who smiled apologetically, "Sorry sir, maybe we can try one day".

**Mimura and Takebayashi were playing ping pong with Kimura next to the them, watching. Mimura hit the ball, which ended up hitting Takebayashi glasses. Kimura laughed.**

"Looks like they're having a lot of fun", Akira muttered.

Eito sighed, "I wish we had more free time nowadays".

Mimura and Kimura smiled apologetically when they saw Takebayashi scowl, "Sorry Takebayashi! That wasn't very nice of us", they both apologised.

The black haires boy shook his head, "Its okay, it wasn't that", he mutteres the last part. (I'm never any good. Not even at simple games like ping pong).

**Karasuma was sitting on a couch behind them, (Most snipers see how difficult this job will be and decline the offer). He looked over the files, (And the only one who accepted ended up turning it down halfway through).**

Korosensei laughed besides Karasuma, "Aw! Is the government having trouble finding friends to help?" he teased.

Karasuma scowled, attempting to stab him but the tentacle creature dodged with ease.

"Says the one who has no friends", Irina shot back.

Korosensei bristled, "I'll have you know I have plenty of friends!".

"And how many of those are googly eyes?", Nakamura drawled.

"Never you mind!".

**Korosensei was shown wihh a target in his head, a hazy siwrly pattern all over the screen, (So thus is the extent of the kyoto sniping plan huh).**

**Mimura called over to their teacher, "Karasuma-sensei! Let's play some ping pong!".**

Irina smirked, "Aw, would you look at that. They want to play with you".

Karasuma glared remained unfazed, "Its hand to eye Co-ordination. Some thing you might want to practice as well".

"Hey!", she snapped, trying to whack him but he caught her arm.

Kimiko laughed, watching the teachers, "It's nice to see they get along so well with their teachers".

Yumi sighed in jealousy, "I wish our teachers were that playful ", she looked over to Kensaku-sensei who was snoring, "And handsome".

The boys glared in jealousy.

**He smiled, "... Fine by me. I'm strong though", he warned.**

A few girl took secret pics.

Karasuma sighed.

**"Still, this in must be pretty profitable", the status and coorridoer of the Inn was shown, always mak of wood.**

**"The boys' and girls' sides each have a bedroom and common room. And apparently we're the only class who doesn't have private rooms", Okajima lamented sounding disappointed.**

"Same old same old", Maehara sighed.

Fuwa grinned, "At least we get to spend time together".

Okuda smiled, "True".

**Nagisa smiled, "It's livelier that way".**

**He noticed something, "Nakamura-san, what are you guys doing?", he asked both Nakamura and Fuwa who were near the men's bathroom.**

**Fuwa was peeping through the curtains while Nakamura shushed him.**

Tetsuya frowned, narrowing his eyes on the screen, "Does that say... Does that say Men's bath?".

Nakamura winked, "Just some regular peeping", she said cheekily.

Korosensei shook his head in disappointment, "I cannot allow that Nakamura-san! That isn't respectful to your classmates".

The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

**Nakamura** **smirked, "It looks exactly like it looks like. We're peeping", she told him seriously.**

**Okajima looked shocked, "PEEPING?! ISN'T THAT THE BOYS' JOB?!", he pointed to himself.**

Kataoka shook her head, "Okajima, don't make me smite you". she warned darkly.

The boy shivered, hiding behind Mimura, "Hey! Don't hide behind me!".

**Nagisa smiled crookedly, "It's not a job at all", he sweatdropped.**

Okano sighed, "Thank god for Nagisa".

Hara nodded, a disappointed look on her face, "Besides him, only Isogai is noble. Everyone else seems to be somewhat of a perve".

The said boys sputtered, insulted, "We're not all perves!".

Kataoka looked unconvinced, "Of course".

**"Can you still say that, after seeing this?,, she opened the curtains to reveal Korosensei's clothes. Nagisa sweated.**

"NAKAMURA-SAN!!!", Korosensei shouted in embarrassment. He looked like he would faint.

She smirked, "I'm just a little curious".

"I STILL HAVE MY PRIVACY!!", he shot back.

The students looked disgusted, "Do we really have to see this?", Fudo wrinkled his nose.

Ritsu smiled, Believe it or not, we did learn something about Korosensei", she informed them, despite most of them still being disgusted.

Nakamura looked proud, "See? My curiosity led us somewhere".

Maria still looked disgusted, "I still don't want to know or see", she grimaced.

**Nakamura was smiling widely, a hand on her chin, "If these clothes are hanging here, then their owner is in the bath. You get what I'm saying, right?".**

**"Right now, we'll be able to see it", a shadow was cast over her face, hair covering the other half, "The body beneath Korosensei's clothes".**

Korosensei gasped, slumping to the floor.

"Quick, get him", Hayami aimed her and started shooting along Chiba and a few other students.

The octopus teacher dodged away from the bullets, panicking, "Children, please!".

A few other E students ran forwards with their knives, "We have to take every opportunity to fight", Karma laughed, slashing his knife.

"Nurufufufu", Korosensei chuckled, easily dodging, "That is true, though I would have preferred fainting in peace", he added, still dodging.

"Uh! Mind watching where you aim?!", a student complained, wincing when a pellet hit him.

Korosensei sighed, quickly sitting by E class again, "Alright, that's enough. We can't afford to hurt the others".

Hayami scowled, while Chiba frowned.

**Nakamura and her new group walked in slowly, "Are there only tentacles from the neck down? Or is there a torso in there", she mentioned for the group to follow her. "It'll even put us at an advantage in assassination".**

"Uhh, I don't think seeing his body would truly help us", Muramatsu raised an eyebrow.

Nakamura winked, "You never know, it might".

Nagisa hummed, "When I think about, I do wonder how his body is structured, ".

A few students looked over to him curiously, "What do you mean?", Daisuke frowned.

The blue haired boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Well, if he has a human body maybe he has a human structure?".

Asano fronwed, putting a hand to his chin, "Then he would have a bone structure, and all the vital organs to go with it".

Karma rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "If he was an octopus, he would follow the structure of an octopus".

"That's true", Takebayashi frowned, "Since octopuses don't have an exo skeleton, instead holding all the organs in its mantle, does that mean Korosensei is the same?".

Okadua shook her head, "I-I don't think so... Since Korosensei looks more like he has a human structure, he must have the bones to support it".

Korosensei appeared behind them, listening carefully, "Wonderful! It's great to see you all working together", the students flinched from the sudden loud noise of the teachers voice.

Asano scowled along with the big five, "Do you mind?".

Takebayashi sighed, pushing his glasses up, "Apparently not".

The teacher chuckled.

A few students still looked unsure, "I still don't think seeing his body will be fine", Sora muttered in distaste.

His classmates shushed him.

**Okajima sweat dropped in disappointment, "... I can't believe that such unsexy peeping exists in this world".**

A few students nodded, "Ditto to that", Fujita quietly whispered to his friend, who nodded solemnly.

"Perverts", a girl muttered near them.

**Nakamura slowly slid the door open with a smile on her face.**

**Korosensei was in a wooden bath filled with what looked like soapy water, scrubbing his tentacles all pink, "WHAT ARE YOU, A GIRL!".**

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!", a majority of students covered their faces.

Some gagged, while others looked fascinated.

Korosensei huffed, "It's just my mucus".

Koyama squinted at the screen, "Your what now?".

"My mucus helps clean my body since it soaks up wat--", Korosensei froze, cutting himself off.

Nagisa faced palmed, writing the info 'Can't swim' down.

"Oh? So you can't swim?", Karma smirked, holding his water bottle threateningly.

Korosensei dashed to the corner of the hall, quietly wailing about how much of a disappointment he was.

The students looked appealed and disappointed, "And he's supposed to destroy the world?", Kimiko looked confused.

Her friend shook her head, lost, "I... Think so".

**"Oh my, hello everyone", Korosensei greeted.**

**Nakamura gaped as Sugino sweat dropped, "Why the heck are you in a bubble bath?", the baseball lover questioned.**

**"Didn't they say that Bath additives aren't allowed?", Nagisa also sweat dropped.**

**A close up of the bubble water was shown, "This is sensei's mucus. It bubbles up and removes microscopic particles of dirt", he explained.**

**"THAT BODY IS REALLY CONVINIENT!!".**

"Isn't there anything these tentacles can't do?", Kataoka questioned in exasperation.

Karma shrugged, "They can't touch water".

Nagisa nodded, "True, that's his biggest weakness right now".

Isogai placed a hand to his chin pondering, "We should probably use a lot of water, but I don't want to particularly get the other students wet, so I'm not sure if we'll be able to use water for the next assassination attempt".

Asano clicked his fingers, "Focus E class", he reprimanded, gaining an annoyed look from the students working with them.

"Don't treat us like dogs".

**Nakamura grinned nonetheless, ".. Fufufu, but you're too naive", Fuwa was sweatinf next to her, "We are blocking the exit".**

**"When you get out the bathtub you'll definitely have to pass by us", she held up her knife with a smile, while Fuwa sighed smiling besides her, "Even if we can't kill you we'll be able to see your body naked".**

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSSESSED!?".

Nakamura looked determined, "I'm sure it'll be important information!", she started proudly.

Karma raised an amused eyebrow, "Aren't you a little perve?".

She grinned back at him, "I'm unashamed".

Korosensei sighed, "While I do aire your detonation for info, I do not really appreciate my privacy being breached young lady".

The blonde haired girl stuck her tongue out.

**Korosensei stood up with jellied both over his body except his tentacles and head, "That cannot be allowed".**

**"WHAT IS THAT, JELLIED SOUP?!".**

"What the hell?", the students looked unimpressed.

"What is that, sensei?", Yada asked.

"My mucus but slightly more hardened, since I'd rather not show my private parts", he replied, a little flustered.

"Just you wait Korosensei", Nakamura muttered darkly, her gaze hardened and determined, "I will see you naked".

Nagisa sighed besides her, while Sugino looked worried, "What is wrong with you?".

**The teacher jumped out of the window. "And then he goes and escapes from the window... ", Nagisa sweated as he narrated.**

**Okajima turned back to Nakamura, unimpressed and sweat dropping, "Nakamura... this peeping was fruitless".**

**The girl sweated, her hair slightly shrivelled.**

"Well", Karma casually picked his ear, "That was useful", he stated dryly.

Nagisa shrugged, "Well, Korosensei ended up telling us he couldn't swim", he commented while looking through the small notebook.

**The outside of the in was shown, "We've learned all sorts of things about everyone on this trip, but...".**

**"Yeah, we're not any closer to knowing about Korosensei's true form".**

**"Might as well go hang out in the common room".**

**A sheet, reading 'Girl you're interested in RANKING', had small drawn faces of a few girls in the class, Kanzaki on top.**

A few of the boys blushed while the girls looked unimpressed, "Really?", Okano raised an eyebrow.

**The boys sat around the sheet, "So Kanzaki-san's in first place after all" Kimura commented.**

**"Well, there's no one who'd dislike her", Chiba added.**

The girl in questioned blushed, a small smile on her face.

Nakamura grinned, "Well aren't you miss popular?", she nudged her the girl.

Yada looked surprised, "I'm second?".

A few boys in E class bsluhed looking away.

Kurahashi smiled brightly, "Yay! I made it to the top three!" she cheered.

Kimura felt his cheeks heat up, looking away from her.

Kayano smiled, "The small drawings are kind of cute, aren't they fifth place?", she said to Kataoka.

The greyish marooned haired girl shook her head with a small smile, "How immature".

**Maehara grinned at Sugino, "So? How'd it go, Sugino? Since you managed to get her into your group".**

**The boy sighed pink dusting his cheeks, "Well..."**

**He rested his behind his head, "We ran into all sorts of trouble. So there was hardly any time to talk of her".**

**"Ahh, sounds like you had it rough".**

Karma grinned, "Well I certainly enjoyed it", he cackled, devil ears and horn appearing from him.

Nagisa sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

**Karma opened the door while sipping on his drink.**

**"Ooh, looks like you guys are doing something interesting", he smiled.**

**Isogai turned back to him, "Nice timing, Karma".**

**Kimura leaned forwards, "Are you interested in any of the girls in our class?"**

**"Everyone's said there's, so you're not getting out of it", Maehara grinned.**

**Karma pondered for a bit, "... Hmm, Okuda-san, I guess". A small picture of the girl smiling appeared** **.**

Karma smirked while others looked on with curiosity.

The girl in questioned blushed while Nakamura leaned in with a sly smile, "Aren't we a little charmer, Okuda-chan?".

"Please don't!", Okuda squeaked out, cheeks going redder.

"You know, Akabane-san and Okuda-san have potential", Akane whispered. Yamsto looked at her as if she was crazy, before looking away, (I forgot she was crazy).

A few students from A class overheard, before looking back at E class, "You know", Yano started, "They do have potential".

Mouri looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "What- What do you mean?".

Mizuno looked deep in thought, "I agree.. But we should wait", he gave a weary glance to Asano, "I doubt our leader would be happy with us discussing this".

Some nodded, looking very serious while others were disturbed.

**"Ooh , that's unexpected. Why?".**

**Karma smiled, "She seems like she's be able to cook up shady medicines, chloroform, and stuff like that".**   
**An imagination of Okuda - wearing a witch costume and glasses shining - brewing up potions appeared with Karma - Who had devil horns and a Cape - as he poured one of the 'Sketchy' medicines.**

A lot of students looked disturbed while a few teachers looked worried.

"Okay,thats is a match that does not need to exist", Maehara glanced nervously to Karma who grinned.

"Aw, come on. Why not?", he questioned cheekily.

Okuda smiled to Karma, "Oh! So all you need is some medicine? I can help you with that?", she told him, making him grin wider.

"Wow, thanks! Guess now I can really get serious!", he glanced at the main campus, who flinched.

"Why is he looking at us?", Eito looked wary.

Akira gulped, "I just hope he doesn't kill us...", the brown haired boy shivered.

 **".... I definitely** **don't wanna let you two hook up", Maehara sweated.**

"AGREED!", a majority of students shouted.

Karma grinned while Okuda smiled in amusement.

**Isogai held up the sheet, "Guys, these voting results are our little secret. I mean, most of us wouldn't want them getting out", he held up a finger in a 'Keep quiet' motion.**

A few of the boys blushed while the girls looked amused, "Guess it's a little late for that now", Hara chuckled.

Kataoka looked amused, "You're part taking on such immature games?", she asked Isogai, "For shame Isogai-kun".

The raven haired class rep looked away, blushing.

Mizuno narrowed her eyes, "They have potential", she whispered quietly to Yano who nodded, keeping note on spare paper.

Asano narrowed his eyes as he watched the two, (What are they whispering about?).

**"So as far as the girls and sensei are concerned, we'll definitely...", he trailed off as they noticed Korosensei on the window with a pink face.**

The boys looked shocked as Korosensei took notes in the background.

**The octopus teacher took notes before quickly disappearing while the students watched him, sweating. Maehara turned back to the class with wide eyes, "HE JO5TED IT DOWN AND RAN! KILL HIM!".**

Isogai sighed while a majority of boys looked annoyed, "Sensei Why!" Kimura looked to their teacher who was taking notes.

Korosensei looked up, "What?". Mimura snapped as he stood up and ran after the teacher with a knife, "Come back here!".

Korosensei dodged as an onslaught of the boys chased him. Chiba aimed but Hayami refrained from doing so, watching in enjoyment.

**The boys chased Korosensei in the corridor as he ran away at Mach speed, "HOLD IT UP RIGHT THERE YOU DAMN OCTOPUS! GOING AND INVADING YOUR STUDENTS' PRIVAVY LIKE THAT!!".**

A few students laughed while others tried to hold it in.

**"Nurufufufu, Sensei's super speed exists in rider to learn this sort of information", Korosensei chuckled as he ran.**

"NO IT DOESN'T", the boys shouted back while Korosensei laughed and dodged.

Maehara gritted his teeth, panting a little, "It's no use", he lamented as Korosensei chuckled.

Kimura sat back down, "Well never get him... Dang it".

Isogai smiled sympathetically, "Just let it go for now, we'll get him when the times comes".

The boys growled while the girls watched in amusement.

**An pile snacks were sitting in the girls room as they spoke, "BITCH-SENSEI, YOU'RE ONLY 20!?".**

"WHAT!?", the whole room was in shock.

Azumi gaped at Irina, "I thought she was so much... Older!?".

Irina raised an eyebrow with a sly smile, "Well, puberty did hit me early".

He friend nodded, "She's so developed, I thought maybe at least her late twenties..."

Hinata studied Irina a little, "You know, when I think about it, she seems pretty young".

Azumi nodded.

**Kataoka leaned in, "She's pretty experienced, so I figured you'd be older", Kurahashi nodded, "I know right".**

Irina smirked and flicked some of her golden hair, "Oh stop it! I don't need anymore praise than this", she laughed.

Her students groaned, "Oh no, it's getting really big", Maehara grimaced.

"And she wonders why we're so mean", Karma pointed out, "We're keeping her from growing a head the size of Korosensei's air filled one".

Korosensei bristled, "Excuse me! My head is filled with a lovely and gorgeous brain thank you very much!".

A few students shivered, "I really don't want to imagine that...".

Nakamura raised an eyebrow at Karma, "Like you're one to talk, you're ego was suffocating us for three days straight".

Karma glowered while others laughed, "Put a lid on it!".

Nakamura stuck her tongue out with a wink.

**"And yet you're the sort of character who's only pretty in the outside", Okano added, sounding confused.**

Irina blanched, "Hey! Shows some respect you damn brats!".

Okano shrugged, "I mean you kind of bring it on yourself...".

A few students laughed while others tried to hold it in.

Irina scowled.

**The blonde haired assassin smirked, holding a can of beer, "Well, to build a meaningful life, sex appeal is... WHO THE HELL SAID,' ONLY PRETTY ON THE OUTSIDE' , JUST NOW!? ", she snapped.**

"A little late on the comeback Bitch-sensei", Nakamura laughed along with the other students.

Irina clicked her tongue, "Damn brats...".

**The blonde haired took a small piece of senmai-zuke, "A woman's beauty is fleeting". She ate it as a somber look shine softly on her azure eyes, "Unlike me, you girls... We're born into a country which isn't particularly dangerous. Be grateful and use everything you have to make yourselves shine as woman".**

The students looked a little confused, "That's kinda out of the blue".

Irina bit her lip and looked away, remembering some unpleasant memories.

Karasuma glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, while Korosensei sighed.

Kazuko shrugged, "It's still good advice", her friend nodded.

**The girls looked between each other, before looking back at Irina with amazed faces, "Bitch-sensei said something respectable", Okano said.**

**"That's kinda brazen~", Nakamura remarked.**

**Irina glared at them with bulging eyes and a vein twitching, "QUIT SAYING THINGS THAT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL, YOU BRATS!!".**

Irina scowled as the students laughed, memories pushed away by her anger, "I try to nice to these kids and this is how they respond to me?", the growled under her breath.

**"Then, I'm", Yada started, "Tell us about the men who've fallen for you!". Kurahashi raised her hand, "Ag, I'm interested in that too~".**

Okajima blushed, "Why would you wanna know about that?", has asked eoth a little hope.

Yada smiled, "I'm just interested in Bitch-sensei's work, since we're all training to be assassins for now".

Kurahashi nodded, "And they'd probably teach us more than her regular lessons", she added cheerfully.

"Hey!", Irina blanched as a few students snickered, "Be grateful you damn brats!", she scowled, muttering under her breath, "And you wonder why I'm so mean?".

**Irina smiled slyly, "Fufu, very well. This will be racy for you children, so be prepared".**

**Korosensei had say between a few of the girls with a bandana on his head as Irina spoke, "For example, back when I was 17...".**

"HEY!", the girls looked outraged at Korosensei, "What do you think you're doing in our girl talk? ", Okano snapped at him.

The octopus looked hurt, "I just want to hear about Irina-sensei's stories too", he whined.

Hara shook her head, "This is a girl talk Korosensei, you're not welcome here".

"Have some more respect Ocotperv", Irina muttered.

Korosensei looked aghast, "You take that back!".

"I'm just stating the truth", she replied dismissively.

Karma shrugged, "For as Bitchy as she can be, she's not wrong".

Irina growled at the red head, "Damn brat! Keep yuu mouth shut and let the adults talk".

Ritsu quickly pressed play while Itona watched with slight amusement.

**The girls listened with rapt attention, not noticing the pink octopus besides them.**

**"OI YOU THERE!", Irina pointed to him while the girls swiveled to see him, "Don't just nonchalantly slip into a woman's gathering!!".**

**"It's fine isn't it? I want to hear about the stories of love affairs, too", he said.**

**Hara watched with a deadpan look.**

Irina glared at him, "Can't you just pick some love magazine or roamce novel already-".

"HE E ALREADY DOES!",E class cut her off.

"And he had no shame in reading it all in front of his students", Kataoka shook her head in disappointment.

Korosensei looked like he was gonna have a heart attack from all the disappointed and disgusted looks he was getting from students and teachers.

"It's not what it looks like! It's all just light reading!"

They didn't look like they believed him.

**Nakamura crossed her arms, "I don't know what to think of a sensei like that. I mean, he doesn't talk about his personal affairs".**

**"Yeah!! That's just unfair!!", Korosensei leaned back as he was bombarded with questioned and pointed fingers at him.**

**"Don't you have any love stories sensei!?".**

**"That's right! You like big breasts, and you have something like unrequited love!".**

**Thebicitous teacher held his tentacles up, "Eh?".**

**He was seating before he ran off at mach speed.**

"HEY!".

Korosensei chuckled, "Nurufufufu, my speed is simply a part of me".

**"HE RAN AWAY!", the girls shouted as they got their weapons and ran after him, "We're gonna catch him, make him spit it out and kill him!!".**

"YEAH!", the girls cheered.

A few students looked scared, "Maybe we should stop messing with them", Akira whispered in fear.

Eito nodded, shaking a little, "I do not want to get caught up in that mess. They'd kill us!".

**"THERE HE IS!".**

**Korosensei panicked as the girls and boys cornered him from both sides, "NYUAA! Oh crap, it's a pincer attack from both sides!".**

"YES!", E class cheered looking determined.

Maehara smirked, "That's what you get for eavesdropping".

Fuwa pointed to him, "And underestimating us!".

Korosensei looked a little worried, cradling the little book in his appendages.

**Kayano watched with a sweat drop and smile, "... Somehow it ends up as an assassination after all".**

**"Yeah", Nagisa agreed besides her.**

Karma smirked, "Well it is our job after all".

**Kayano smiled widely as she spoke, "So tomorrow's the last day, huh? The school trip was really fun. We got different sides to everyone".**

Isogai nodded, "It was interesting to see sides of everyone else".

Okajima smiled slyly, "And we got to learn that Nakamura is a perv".

Nakamura puffednher chest proudly, "I'm unashamed!", she stood and pointed her knife at Korosensei, "Mark my words Korosensei, I will see you naked!".

Korosensei looked close to fainting, "Oh good lord!".

**Nagisa stayed quiet, watching. Kayano turned back to him, "Is something wrong?".**

**The blue haired boy started walking over, "Not really . I was just thinking a bit".**

**One of the guidebooks were shown, laying on the floor, "About how it feels like the end of this school trip is fast approaching ".**

**"This assassination lifestyle has only just began ,and",** **Korosensei was barely dodging the onslaught of bbs and knives, Hayami aiming one close to his chest. "I don't know whether the world will end or not but".**

Yada smiled brightly, "Nice Rinka!", she praised.

The girl smiled faintly.

**Nagisa and Kayano looked out of the balcony, "Our class will definitely end, next March".**

Kataoka looked surprised, "That's true, I hadn't really thought of that..."

Nakamura frowned faintly, "I can't really imagine everything going back to normal. No Korosensei to kill,no more assassinations to plan, it feels...surreal".

Her classmates nodded.

**Kayano smiled faintly, "... That's true"**

**The blue haired student looked up to the dark sky, "I want to** **know** **more about everyone, try killing sensei more, and live so** **so I** **don't** **leave** **anything unfinished".**

"Wow, that's kind of deep, Nagisa", Okajima commented.

The blueberry head smiled sheepishly.

**"For now,** **I'd** **idlike** **I'd like to take a school trip one more time",** **Kayano** **said softly.**

**"** **Yeah** **", Nagisa agreed besides her.**

**Karasuma was sitting at his desk with papers, a computer and a drink at his side.**

**Korosensei suddenly appeared, sitting on his knees by the door, "My, my. That was certainly dangerous".**

**Karasuma turned back startled, "What's going on? It's been noisy out there for a while now", he questioned, looking at Korosensei from the corner of his eyes.**

**The teacher was sweating quite a bit, "The students are trying to force me to tell them my love stories".**

**"... Love stories?".**

**The octopus had a small blush on his cheeks, eating a bunny manju,**

Kazuko smiled, "Aw, the bunny manju is really cute".

Her friend frowned, "Kind if makes me feel sad to see it eaten...".

**"Even my past is scattered with them after all. More than can be counted on these hands and feet".**

"Eww", Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose, "Can't imagine that".

"What if he was hot before his mutation?", she asked her friends.

Yamato have furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, "Then I'd be disappointed in the people that changed him".

Asahi snorted.

**Karasuma pondered for a bit, "Is that a story from when you only had two of each?", he faced Korosensei, sitting crossed legged.**

The octopus teacher's smile dimmed a bit, going unnoticed by all, (Hand and feet...), he sighed softly, feeling a twisted feeling in his chest, (Best not to linger...). Korosensei forced his cheery smile back on.

**The teacher stayed quiet, a somber aura around him. Karasuma turned away, ".. No. I'll leave it at that. You don't intend to talk about it anyway".**

Karma eyed at Tanaka and Takada, "See that on the screen?", he asked pointedly to the two students who gulped, "That's respect. You should learn it sometimes".

A few students burts out laughing, some trying to hold it back.

The two boys in question went red, but kept quiet in gear of the red head.

**"... Wise Choice Karasuma-sensei".**

**The hotel was shown from the outside, the crescent moon hanging in the pitch black sky like a night light, "Even while travelling. It is crude to ask about the number of limbs after all".**

"And that's the end!", Ritsu exclaimed.

A few students strechted, "Wouldn't mind a break...", one muttered.

Itona looked interested, "You know I never saw how your first day went".

Ritsu's smile cracked a little, "It wasn't the nicest, but Korosensei helped me become better".

Maehara raised an eyebrow, "So what were you before?".

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see"

"Oh come on!". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took so long, I'm so sorry. I got smash bros for the Wii u and the switch, and I'm trying to figure out how to use mods so I can change the Wii u one into Japanese voices, I don't like the English so much. But thank you for all waiting so long. 
> 
> And if it isn't troublesome, is someone willing to do the transcript of chapter 20? It would help me update earlier. Thank you! I'm quite busy, with games and school, so if someone would be able to do the transcript, I would be really grateful... Otherwise I don't know when next chapter would come out... 
> 
> Anyone? 
> 
> EDIT: I found someone willing to help so it's okay, and I've decided I'll do the next chapter.


	21. Volume 3 Chapter 20- Transfer Student Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if someone would be kind enough to do the transcript for the next chapter, then I would be really grateful and would probably be able to update quicker. I understand it's hard, but otherwise you'll probably get really slow updates. So sorry about that. 
> 
> Edit: Nevermind i found someone who was willing to do a lot of chapters.

Ritsu gleamed as she set up the projector, humming to herself while Itona sighed. Others watched the robotic girl with amusement, "She's certainly happy", Maehara sighed with a smile.

Kayano winced at the tentacles digging in her brain, but brought her smile back in an instant, "I wonder what she was before she got that body...". Nagisa nodded besides her, looking intently at her robotic body.

Ritsu pressed play, making the students go silent.

**Karasuma stood in a room with his subordinates, a desk with his superiors in front of him and many screens of other higher ups around the screen. "Even on the school trip, there was no progress in his assassination, hm. Is this matter truly to be alright, Mr. Karasuma?".**

**The agent stayed silent before answering, "... This is all due to my own incompetence. I will put forth even greater effort". Tsuruta and Sonokawa looked down in annoyance.**

"Hey no! It's not your fault sensei", Yada called.

Kurahashi nodded strongly with a few other students.

Karasuma hid his surprise, "I don't want you kids to take the blame, it's my responsibility".

Irina raised an eyebrow. 

**One of the higher ups, a dark skinned and dark haired man scowled, "It is already the end of May. The time limit is growing closer by the moment".**

**An other one a screen, wearing glasses smiled with a hand to his chest, "Really, when push come to shove we can just use a nuclear missile on the entire school..."**

"WHAT?!". The school burst into outraged.

"Are these guys idiots or something?!", Okuno yelled.

Araki gaped at the screen, "Have they not understood the idea doesn't work?!".

Morikawa looked outraged, "We don't want them to destroy our school!"

"What about safety!?". 

"The government would make sure there's no one in the school!", Karasuma tried to calm them, but he himself wasn't sure the government would make sure there were no casualties. 

**Another man with white hair on another screen shook his head, "You should give up on that idea. The risk is much too high", he sighed.**

**A flashback showed said man with his men who cheered as a missile caught its target and exploded. "He might move faster than the explosion and escape it. There was that time we ambushed him with a missile attack in the pacific ocean...", the man was at home fixing a toy.**

Maria looked a little surprised, "He's fixing a toy..."

Her friend looked at her as if she was weird, "I'm pretty sure it's for his child or something. The man probably has a family and life". 

The blonde shrugged, "It's just weird to seem them so normal... I always think of the higher ups as rich but spoilt nobles instead of normal people..."

**The doorbell rang. Korosensei was at the door with the missile pieced back together, a bow on it. He wore a mechanic's outfit. "He put the pieces back together and came to return it the next day".**

A few students burst out laughing. 

Mimura grinned, "Sir why?". 

The octopus teacher chuckled, "I'm just returning their missiles. It would be a waste of materials", he said. 

The laughter grew a little. Karasuma took a deep breath to calm himself. 

**The other higher ups on the screens looked lost, "How the... Isn't there a way to deal with him?"**

Nakamura scowled, "Just let us do our damn job!", she yelled at the screen. 

Fuwa shook her head, "They just can't it can they?", she muttered in annoyance

**"Rest assured", came a calm voice from another screen. A man with cunning eyes smiled, "Several of our allied countries have pooled their technologies and are conducting research".**

Yamato looked interested. 

"Ooh, wonder what this is about?", Akane smiled widely. 

"Don't get excited, it's not porn". 

"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion". 

Asahi smiled nervously, "Come on you two, we have a series to binge, can't afford to waste any time".

**The men from Japan looked at the man's screen in wariness, "As for the applications of their findings, they reached an agreement with Japan's ministry of defense some time ago".**

**Karasuma narrowed wary eyes at the man, frowning ever so slightly.**

Irina turned to the agent, "How do you deal with these guys? Watching this made me frustrated and tired". 

Karasuma kept a poker face, "I've had practice". 

She snorted. 

**"Two special assassins", two outlines were shown, one with guns and machinery while the other was barehanded, "Will be sent to that classroom". A hand clenched, "They.. possess abilities which surpass the limits of human intellect through the power of science".**

"Are you telling me... They were experimented on?", Kazuko looked sick. 

Satou-sensei looked outraged, "They shouldn't be doing that for people, nonetheless kids!". 

"Yes, they shouldn't be...", Korosensei's skin was red. 

A few students looked cautious of Korosensei, (He's certainly mad). Nagisa noted.

**"When you return to the classroom, you'll certainly be surprised Mr. Karasuma". The man listened, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, "One of them still needs time to adjust, but", the classroom building was shown during day, "The other already completed their preparations during your trip".**

Ritsu looked like she was about to burst of giddiness, "Oh I'm so excited", she then remembered her first program and lost her smile, "Well... Kind of". 

Itona just shook his head besides her, watching the screen with interest. 

Kayano smiled, "I wonder what Ritsu was like before this... Was she always a robot?", the green haired girl wondered.

Nagisa smiled besides her, "It is interesting". 

Asano looked deep in thought, (It is interesting to see what type of technology the governments are cooking up. Though i doubt it's enough to kill him, since the AI and young man said there were more chapters to get through", He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, (I doubt we'd be able to do anything.... But it would be worth a try). 

He nodded to Ren and the other big five who sat beside him. They nodded back as well, looking faintly nervous.

**Three pairs of footsteps walked up the familiar trek, "Siigh. Today, we're back to normal classes", Sugino sighed.**

Fujita raised an eyebrow, "They consider that their normal now?", 

Tetsuya shrugged, "It's been a while. They're bound to get use to it. Besides, they're weird".

Fujita nodded, eyeing E class with distaste, "True".

**"Come to think of it, didn't Karasuma-sensei send all of us a bulk mail yesterday?", Sugino asked Nagisa.**

**The blue haired student reached into his pocket, "Oh yeah", he pulled out the phone and opened up the mail.**

**Karasuma was shown with an anonymous student, a question mark on their empty face, (Starting tomorrow, a transfer student will be joining us. The look a but unusual but...).**

Fuwa looked impressed, "Wow Ritsu, you really put a lot of effort to make this good!".

The robot girl in question squealed, "This was the closest I Cound get to making an anime. I've always wanted to!".

Kayano looked a little wary, "You know our loves aren't really comedy..".

Hazama shrugged, "I don't know, kinda seems like it sometimes".

Itona just shook his head, face as stoic as ever.

**Okajima, who had been walking with them, and Sugno leaned towards Nagisa to look at his phone, (I'd like you to accept them without much fuss).**

"This sounds really suspicious, what were you before you got this robot body?", Hara asked Ritsu.

The pink haired robot shrugged with a nervous smile, "You're about to find out".

Kataoka liked interested, "Were you human before? Or..."

Ritsu shook her head, "Oh no, I've never been human before".

**The three students were sweating, "Hmm, from that E-mail it's gotta be a professional killer", Sugino commented.**

**"So we're finally getting a transfer student assassin hub", Okajima added.**

"Child assassins?", Yoko grimaced, "That's wrong on so many levels.

Ali frowned," But E class still have to kill Korosensei, isn't that the same?".

The maroon haired student scratched his head," But Korosensei's different... "

**" Since they're using that pretext... Are they gonna be our age unlike Bitch-sensei?". They imagined Irina laughing condescending, the words 'Mature' and 'Woman' surrounding her.**

Irina looked offended, "Hey! You're imagining like some rotten spoilt woman!", she complained.

Maehara shrugged, "Isn't that what you are though?".

The blonde assassin looked outraged, "I'm an assassin! My job is to kill and I won't hesitate to kill you brat!".

The class laughed while other watched in confusion, "They're definitely weird".

**"That's right!", Okajima took out his phone and started searching on it, "I was curious about thta and sent an e-mail asking if there a photo of them".**

**He showed them a picture of a smiling girl with purple hair and red eyes.**

**"And this is what came back".**

Kurahashi put a finger to her chin, "Oh! Your eye colour is different?".

Yada nodded, "That's true, does it mean anything?".

Ritsu smiled sheepishly, "Well, my eye colour depends on my programing. You could say red was a little deadly...", she gave a small laugh.

Korosensei looked intrigued, "That sounds interesting".

Asano seemed to have caught on, (So she wasn't human. An AI created to kill Korosensei, that's impressive).

**"Ohh! So it's a girl!", Sugino sounded joyous, "The heck. She's just plain cute. I can't see her as a hit man at all".**

The purple haired robot have Sugino a smile, "Thank you".

The baseball freak gave a smile back, "No probs!".

Takada and Tanaka watched warily.

**Kataoka and Kurahashi watched the outlines of the three boys, Sugino cheering, "Man! Now I'm kinda nervous!".**   
**While Okajima dnaced around, "I wonder if we'll be able to get along...".**

**The class rep and bug lover watched in confusion.**

A few students laughed while Sugino and Okajima looked a little embarrassed, "I guess it's gonna look weird from far away"

Kataoka shook her head in amusement while Kurahashi giggled.

**Nagisa smiled as they walked towards the building, (Whether she's a professional killer or not, the 'Transfer Student' has us feeling a mixture of anticipation and anxiety).**

**More students walked towards the old campus, (What sort of person is she? What sort of assassination will she try? Those sort of questions had us really interested).**

"Wow, thinking pretty deep huh Nagisa?", Sugaya smiled.

The blueberry haired have a sheepish smile, "I guess I'm just rally curious to see Ritsu. It's not as if we know much, and she is an assassin".

Sugino nodded, "True, I'm sure we're all questioning a lot of things".

Ritsu amild nervously, "I wasn't super friendly in my original programming", she whispered to Itona.

"You'd have to be or you'd only drag me down. Back then at least", he replied with a stone face.

Ritsu smiled back.

**Sugino opened the door with excitedly, Nagisa trailing behind with a small smile, "Now then, is the transfer student here yet?".**

**Sugino noticed a black box at the corner of the empty classroom. A tall black boa with a small screen stood at the back, a desk in front of it.**

"Uh... What?". The students were beyond confused.

Itona's eyes shine with mirth while Ritsu chuckled sheepishly, "Guess they really weren't expecting it".

"Who would ever expect such a thing?", he retorted.

**Good morning", the box greeted. Ritsu's face appeared and smiled, "As of today, I will be attending this school. I am 'Autonomously thinking fixed artillery'. It is a pleasure to meet you". The screen went off, leaving a sweating Nagisa and Sugino.**

"WHAT?!", a lot of students looked either intrigued, confused or outraged.

Azumi looked confused, "Is this even allowed?".

Her friend looked just as lost, "If the government allows it then yeah I guess". 

"Geez, i was not expecting that", Tomo let out deep breath, shaking his head. 

"How did the principal even allow this?", Okano rubbed his chin. 

Yada frowned, "Good point". 

Asano let out an irritated huff, "He's probably enjoying giving them scraps to eat out of his hand".

A few students laughed while Karasuma sighed in annoyance, (He's not wrong)

"Seriously? This is how far they're willing to go", Seo wrinkled his nose. 

"Can she even assassinate as a fixed artillery?", Araki questioned. 

Nagisa who overheard, placed a hand on his chin, (She might be hiding the weapons. Surprise attacks work best on Korosensei), he eyed the people looking over the little amount of info gathered on Korosensei. 

Karma had a knife in his sleeve, waiting for Korosensei, (He's probably seen through it though), Nagisa thought. 

**Ritsu was in power saving mode. The three students' (from earlier) eyes were white with disbelief, sweating with deadpanned faces. (So that's how it is!!).**

A few students nodded in agreement, "I don't blame them. Feels kind of desperate by the government", Haruki shrugged. 

Daisuke frowned, "I mean, it's still really smart. Desperate would be more, a real child killer. But i doubt they would actually bring one". 

Itona, who overheard, raised an eyebrow, (Well, I was the desperate one while Shiro just wanted a vessel). 

The white haired man's mind pondered back to the times he lived with his uncle, leaving the house and roaming the streets, coming home whenever he wanted. His uncle never cared, so he left and the day he needed an umbrella he didn't have one. Then Shiro came, with his tempting offer. 

"Ritsu, we'll stabilize Kayano before the big plan of the summer, otherwise I don't think it'll go well otherwise", he told the robot. 

She nodded, "We'll tell Korosensei soon, but I want you to go. You won't be as suspicious". H

Itona eyed the green haired student who had a bright smile on her face, (Hard to believe she was a bloodthirsty assassin right now). He turned back to the screen.

**The classroom windows were shown as Karasuma spoke, "I believe you already know this, but allow me to introduce the transfer student", he stood by her side, looking very irritated.**

**"This is autonomously thinking fixed artillery-san, who came from Norway", the agent stated gruffly. "Please treat me well", the pink haired girl said kindly from her screen.**

Fuwa raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem too mean Ritsu". 

The pink haired robot forced a smile, "Well, I was simply following my program, which dictated i greet you all as a student". 

**(Karasuma-sensei has it though), Hara thought from her seat.**

**(If I were him, I'd go crazy if i couldn't tsukkomi this), Sugino thought.**

The agent sighed, (Sometimes the level the higher ups go to not only worry but disgust me as well). 

Irina by his side huffed, "Must be annoying to listen like a dog, huh? This is why I couldn't be an agent. I'd probably have decided to overthrow them by this point". 

A few students laughed while Karasuma looked a little annoyed. 

**Korosensei was giggling while Irina watched looked a little weirded out.**

Karasuma's eye twitched, (Damn octopus), said octopus was also giggling like his on-screen counterpart.

**The raven haired agent scowled, "You better not laugh. You're the same sort of sideshow act".**

A few students laughed while Ritsu narrowed her eyes, (Sideshow act?). 

Yada smiled gave a weak smile, "That's a little mean sir". 

Korosensei gave an insulted huff, "What do you mean 'sideshow act'? I'm always the main act!". 

A few more students laughed, "I don't think that's true sensei", Chiba stated bluntly.

"You'd definitely be the sideshow act, but Ritsu probably wouldn't", Hayami added.

Korosensei looked affronted, "WHAT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL REALLY THINK OF ME!?", he looked close to sobbing. 

Karma picked his ear as he lazily spoke, "Since when have we not been thinking that?".

Th tears leaked quickly from Korosensei's eyes, "But... But I'm cool, I have a bunch of tricks that would make me the main act", he started sobbing. 

E class looked done, (Seriously? Over something like this?), Nagisa deadpanned. 

Kurahashi was poorly trying to hide her laughs as she comforted the teacher, "It's okay sensei. Don't take their words seriously", he patted his shoulder. 

He sniffled, "Thank you, Kurahashi-san". 

Takada looked creeped out, "They get this sentimental over some words? What losers". 

Tanaka turned away from them, "Yeah, and they're supposed to kill that monster. Why comfort it? Weirdos", he muttered scathingly.

**"I'll say this to start", Karasuma pointed behind him to Ritsu, "'She' is an AI with a face who has been registered as a full fledged student".**

**The screen focuses back onto ATFA, the student's looking worried from their seats, "Though she will be pointing her guns at you from back here, you cannot counter attack against her", he told him.**

Ritsu grimaced at the faces the student's had on screen, (I guess I really was a pain for them). 

Itona looked mildly impressed, "Considering this is the government, I'm impressed. But of course Korosensei found a way to thwart their plans". 

She nodded, feeling her mood lift a little. 

**Ritsu smiled from her screen, "Because you made a contract as a teacher that 'inflicting injury on the students is not allowed'".**

Seo rubbed his chin, "Exploiting his agreement isn't too bad". 

Asano pondered his plan, "I'm hoping they have another assassination, so we can gather more pellets, but we'll have to be discreet, They don't seemed to have noticed the difference in pellets". 

Koyama sneered, "That's because they're too dumb for that".

Araki sniggered. 

**"... I see", Korosensei looked a little excited, "Using my own contract against me.. So I.m to treat this machine as a student, despite its appearance".**

**He held up a finger, "Very well. Autonomously thinking fixed artillery-san, welcome ro E class!", he greeted cheerfully.**

**There was writing on the board. Korosensei read from a book at the front of the class. "How do you think it'll attack?".**

**"What do you mean?".**

**Kayano whispered in Nagisa's direction, "It's called a fixed artillery but it doesn't have any guns attached".**

Sugino frowned, "That's true, how can it attack without the weapons".

"Maybe the weapons are hidden inside of her!", Okajima stated. 

Kimura shrugged, "I don't know, doesn't look like it could". 

Maehara narrowed his eyes in thought, "Maybe it transforms". 

"Like in transformers!", Ryo exclaimed. 

Morikawa perked up, "Transformers? Where?!". 

Ken seemed pretty excited, "So the government is finally using their budget for real dreams". 

Maehara frowned, "So what? You're telling me it's going to go from a box to a bunch of guns?".

Morikawa looked very excited, "Hell yeah! Like Optimus Prime turning into a truck".

Nagasawa frowned, "Don't they turn into cars? It's a bit different than gu--".

Atsushi joined in, "Isn't Megatron a Truck?". 

Mimura looked affronted, "How could not know that? Megatron is a jet! And bumblebee is a Mercedes!". 

Hajime gaped at them, "What no! Bumblebee is a Chevrolet Camaro". 

"If you're an expert, what are Jazz and Ratchet then?", Nagasawa challenged.

Hajime rolled his eyes, "He's a sports car and I think-".

The girls watched, completely unimpressed, "So this is what it's come to this huh?", Kataoka sighed. 

Hayami sighed deeply, "Boys are so stupid". 

Aiko and a few girls from the main campus nodded in agreement. 

As the students carried on bickering Asano grew frustrated, "Will you idiots be quiet?! It's clear ATFA will not be transforming. It's structure would not be very situated for such things, instead it most likely makes things inside then uses them. Like guns". 

He sighed, looking very irritated , "Besides, all of you are wrong. Optimus Prime is a truck, Bumblebee is a Chevrolet Camaro. Jazz isn't just a sports car, he's a pontiac solstice and Megatron is a cybertronian jet. I don't know about Ratchet since I've only seen the trailer, but I don't want to hear any more arguments about this", he glared at A class who shrunk back, "Are we clear?". 

"How did you know about all that?", Nakamura questioned, though Karma could tell there was an underlying tone of excitement. He felt the same, afterall, this would be prime blackmail.

The strawberry narrowed his eyes at them, picking lint of his shoulders, "No, I just watched the trailer. The principal had me watch this when I was 7 so I could increase my knowledge capacity and recognise things much quicker. Ren was there for proof", he told them calmly. 

Ren nodded, "Yeah, he doesn't like transformers". The brown eyed student nodded, until Ren spoke again, "He likes scoo-", Ren shut his mouth immediately, sweating when Asano glared daggers that could freeze hell. 

Karma pondered the word, (Scoo... Scoo, what could it be? I have to know), he had a determined grin on his face, sharing the look with Nakamura. 

Nagisa sweat dropped when he noticed their smiles, (What are they planning?). 

**Nagisa nodded, "Yeah, it looks that way but..."**

**Korosensei had his back to the artillery, waiting on the board, I we were to summarize the character's relationship diagram...".**

Asano's eyes widened a fraction, (He's open for attack), he then glanced back at the octopus in present time, who was happily munching on some popcorn, looking equally distracted, (No, he seems to pretend, but he's definitely alert of us).

**Ritsu's screen lit up.**

**Guns suddenly appeared from the inside as the doors opened. They positioned themselves and took aim.**

"WOAH!", the students were shocked and amazed.

"That's so cool!", Asahi's eyes lit up. 

Morikawa was drooling, "Just like transformers...".

Asano buried his face into his palms, (These minions are useless). 

Yamato looked vaguely impressed, "Not bad, but Korosensei can move at the speed of sound. No matter how many guns she pulls out and how accurate she is, just plainly shooting isn't gonna work". 

The strawberry blonde student looked over to the octopus, (In such a small, space, he can't possible actually move at mach 20), he then looked over to E class who were marvelling over Ritsum the robot girl smiling sheepishly with a small blush on her cheeks, (If they were to improve radically, they would probably have a high chance), which meant they would have to step up their game. 

**Nagisa and Sugino looked back with wide eyes, the baseball lover looking completely gobsmacked, "SO IT REALLY DOES!", Nagisa concluded.**

Kayano smiled, "Nice observation, Nagisa".

The pastel haired boy smiled sheepishly, "Thanks".

**"FREAKING COOL!", Sugino called.**

**ATFA shot a torrent of BB pellets at Korosensei.**

"WOAH!", the students recoiled from the sudden noise.

Muramatsu looked annoyed, "A little warning!? It's kinda just rude and unfair suddenly shooting!".

Hayami nodded, "You could have hit us". 

Ritsu grimaced before quickly putting up a smile, "Sorry, my programming wasn't much of a team player, so I was only required to shoot at Korosensei. I'm sorry". 

Hara gave her a sweet smile, "That's, we know you didn't mean it, it was just your programming".

The pink haired robot smiled a little, "Thank you".

Terasaka scowled, "We can't even know if that's the truth". 

Takada and Tanaka furrowed their eyebrows, "They're forgiving a box of machinery when it probably doesn't even have emotions? How weird do they get?", they muttered scathingly. 

Maria watched in anticipation, "That's quite a lot, but are they really gonna hit?". 

Her friend shook her head, "No probably not, Korosensei goes faster than the speed of sound!". 

**Korosensei dodged them with ease. One came directly at him, and he flicked it away with his chalk.**

**"4 Shotguns and 2 machine guns", the yellow octopus observed as he carried on dodging. "This is quite a heavy barrage, but these students here do this sort of thing on a regular basis".**

Isogai smiled, "True, I guess he gets used to it after a while". 

Kataoka nodded, "We should try some different things while shooting as a class. And we have Karma too".

The red head grinned, "Present!". 

Nagisa sighed in amusement at his friend's(?) antics, "We should watch from Ritsu and learn, though it would be hard to recreate a robots shooting skills".

Kurahashi smiled brightly, "Yeah! We could do it with enough training". 

**Korosensei held up a finger once the attack finished, "Also, firing guns during class is prohibited", he told her.**

Mitsuha sighed, "Not even a scratch".

**The guns went back into the box. Ritsu smiled, "I will keep that in mind. Continue, and I will adjust my attack".**

Mimura looked worried, "Wait what! But you just had an attack!", he complained. 

Okano looked a little angry, "And Korosensei just told you not to attack during class". 

Yada nodded with a frown, "How are we gonna learn anything?".

Itona raised an eyebrow at Ritsu, who looked very guilty, "They were orders I could not disobey", she told them. 

"Weren't your masters those money-obsessed idiots?", he questioned. 

Ritsu nodded, "They just used me and didn't really care, even though they called themselves my parents".

The students grew a little sympathetic, "Now students, we shouldn't so harsh to Ritsu-san. She's still quite new, and her programmers were the one who made her do such things. We shouldn't be blaming her", Korosensei told them gently.

The gymnast girl frowned, before sighing, "Sorry Ritsu", Okano told her. 

She nodded, a bigger smile on her face, "It's okay, I kinda had it coming". 

**ATFA lit up again. Kayano and Nagisa watched in shock, while Karasuma and Irina watched from outside, Irina also looked shocked, (From here on out is where she'll show her true ability), Karasuma narrated.**

**"Recalculating trajectory. Modifying angle of firing", Ritsu had wide eyes. "Switching to self evolving phase 5-28-02".**

"Self evolving?", Fujita wondered out loud. 

**Lines were being traced on a super computer background ,as though these were the new trajectory, (By her own command, 'she' evolves both her AI and body), the agent carried on.**

"Really? Sounds impressive", Itona commented from her sidem "Do you still have that ability?".

Ritsu noddedm "Yep! When Korosensei upgraded me, he kept my abilities and I carried on growing thanks to his upgrades", she beamed brightly. 

"... Korosensei gave you those upgrades?", Nagisa questioned. 

"He's always complaining about how broke he is", Maehara stated, "How in the world did he managed to upgrade you?". 

She shrugged, "I still don't know about that", the robot admitted. 

Itona blinked, "You're telling me the poor 'octopus of the perverted chicken'-", Korosensei blanched at that, "Hey!". 

"-had enough money to pay for all the RAM and other hardware, as well as software to upgrade you? Sounds like bullshit to me", The white haired man concluded. 

Korosensei blew a whistle, "Young man, language, We don't want to set a bad example do we?".

He shrugged, sticking his tongue out. Ritsu chuckled. 

**New guns appeared from ATFA, to which Korosensei grinned, "... You really don't learn from experience at all".**

Fuwa frowned, "I don't know sensei, you shouldn't really be underestimating her", the manga lover told him. 

Korosensei sweated a bit, "Yes, that is true", he nodded warily. 

**Another torrent of bb pellets were shot at Korosensei. The teacher dodged again, (Her shooting is the exact same as before. Well, she is a machine afterall).**

**A pellet was directly aimed at Korosensei's face like last time, (This part is also the same), he narrated cocklily.**

The students watched with rapt attention, some gulping as the tension increased. 

**He flicked the pellet away with his chalk, (I'll flip the chalk and secure my retreat). A hidden pellet followed behind the first one.**

**(?!)**

**Korosensei's finger was blown off, some blood splattering.**

The whole school gaped.

"SHE HIT HIM!!", Ken jumped up, eyes wide. 

"Woah, she actually blew off a finger", Arakan whispered 

Korosensei stared at the screen in shock.

"She actually got him on her second go", Okamoto looked at the robot, "Is she the one to get him then?". 

His friend shook his head, "There are more episodes to get through, I doubt she is". 

The brown haired student frowned, "Then who?". 

"Maybe the other transfer student?", Oyamada suggested. 

**The whole class gaped, while Korosensei started at his blown off finger.**

**(A blind spot!), the bullet was shown following the same trajectory as the previous one, (Following the same attack as earlier, she added one more bullet in the way that prevented me from seeing it!).**

Araki held a hand to his chin, "That's really smart, and accurate. Nothing less from a robot i guess".

Koyama pushed his glasses, "Guess we underestimated the government a little".

**"Right fingertip destroyed. Effectiveness of expanded secondary gun confirmed", the gun was shown with an extra barrel. (I'll study the target's defense pattern), she put away her guns, (Repeatedly alter my weaponry and program, little by little eliminate his means of escape!).**

"Woah", the students were amazed. 

Nakamura smiled, "You figured all that out by just one attack? And made such a small change with such ease?", she asked Ritsu. 

"Well, my programming made it easier, but I lacked something every important back then", she smiled fondly. 

Itona was watching with interest, "Not bad for sure, but you probably would have gotten in my way", he concluded, to which the robot girl pouted. 

"You're as blunt as always".

(Gotten in my way?), Nagisa looked at Itona, "Were you the second transfer student?". 

Before he could speak Ritsu shushed him, "No spoilers!".

Fuwa nodded, "Yeah that's right!". 

**"The killing probability of the next shot is less than 0.001%", the students turned to watch her, "The killing probability of the shot after that is less than 0.003%".**

**Ritsu smiled with cold eyes, "The probability that I'll be able to kill you by graduation, is more than 90%".**

"90%? That's high", Irina murmured, "Guess I was slightly wrong of my judgment". 

Tomamushi frowned, "Something must happen that stops her, since there are quite a lot of episodes". 

Toda nodded, "I wonder what it is".

**(For the first time since her arrival, we realised that 'she' might be able to pull it off), Nagisa was looking back at ATFA with warieness and slight shock.**

**ATFA's smile grew wider, as she gave Korosensei a closed eye smile, "I look forward to learning from you Korosensei. Continue, and I will adjust my attack".**

**(With a pre-programmed smile, the transfer student began preparations for her next attack).**

Fuwa looked quite excited, "Damn, i really love your inner monologue Nagisa". 

"What?", Nagisa looked confused. 

Asashi besides her grinned, "You sound like a true protagonist!", the two high fived.

The students deadpanned, "What are they talking about?", Kayano questioned. 

Yamato shook his head, "Ignore them, please. I'm saying this for your own sake so you don't start contemplating your whole life". 

"What!?".

Ritsu smiled, "Next chapter!!".

"But wait! I need a bathroom break!"

"Hold it in Okajima!". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I feel I kind of got this done quickly, about half or maybe three quarters of this song was done in two days, since I felt productive. And my computer helps me fix any terrible spelling mistakes, since I'm bad at typing. And hopefully the next few chapters could be finished quickly thanks to -av427- for helping me with the next transcripts. Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Volume 3 Chapter 21- Improvement Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @-av427- for doing the transcript, I couldn't be more grateful, and hopefully I'll get this done quicker too. I'm also glad for how short the chapters usually are, which makes it easier to transcribe. But be warned, I have other fics to write and games to play, because Animal Crossing and Super Smash Bros. are waiting for me. I also play Among us with my friends, it's pretty fun even if I'm a pretty bad impostor.

Okajima shot up along with a few students and made a beeline for the toilet. 

"Hey! Wait! We could've quickly gotten the chapter over!", Ritsu called after them. 

Itona sighed and shook his head, "We're humans, we need bathroom breaks, Ritsu".

She bit her lip, "... I forgot, sorry". The white haired man just shrugged.

"So, do you think we could have another assassination? We are learning a lot of Korosensei's weaknesses, and with more people we could use some help", Isogai wondered. 

Karma smirked, "More people more fodder. They'll get in Korosensei's way and we'll have a better chance. On the other hand, we ask for their help and they'll either flat out reject us or get in the way". 

Kataoka sighed, "This is harder than I thought, maybe we should wait a couple more chapters, since it hasn't been too long since our last assassination attempt. Korosensei might still be on edge". 

Nagisa nodded, looking through his notebook, "I don't have that many weaknesses, only about 12", the blue haired boy concluded. 

The students who left finally came back, and settled down into their seats and floor. 

**(I took her too lightly,) Koro-sensei thought. (Rather, I was mistaken in my perception of her.)**

"Yeah not shit!", Hashimoto exclaimed. 

Saitou-sensei sighed, "Hashimoto-kun, please, language".

**AIFA fired thousands of anti-sensei BBs at Koro-sensei, wearing a condescending smile as one bounced off Koro-sensei's graduation cap and another grazed his arm. "Two point-blank shots confirmed. Expanding main armament to 4 guns in order to measure the expected prediction value." Her box whirred and more guns came out of the sides. "Continue, and I will adjust my attack." She relentlessly fired at the teacher.**

"Woah!", Kimura grimaced at the number of pellets. 

"Another shoot out, right after the previous one?", Hazama grimaced, the loud sound feeling weirdly familiar. 

"Wow, that line's becoming kinda sinister", Tomiko stated nervously. 

His friend nodded, "She's repeated so many times, and gets better each time". 

"She's really closing in on him", Ren observed the screen. 

Asano wasn't paying attention to the screen, instead scrutinising the few members of E class who weren't watching either, (Sounds like an assassination plan to me. I could offer temporary help, and give them a chance to steal more BB pellets).

**(What was before my eyes was, without a doubt, a professional killer!!)**

**Karasuma and Irina watched through a window from the hallway. "A self-evolving fixed artillery, huh..." Irina said. "That's amazing."**

**"She is shooting BB pellets, but those systems are the absolute latest in military technology," Karasuma responded. "Certainly, at this rate, she'll eventually..."**

"No way, it can't be that easy", Okuno frowned.

Her friend nodded, "I'm pretty sure E class would have killed him by then". 

Karma, who overheard, smiled wryly, (So they're not so dumb then).

**Irina crossed her arms. "Hm. I don't know if this will really go so smoothly, though. If this classroom were such a simple assassination job, I wouldn't be teaching here."**

Yano nodded, "Even Bit- I mean Irina-sensei gets it". 

**After the firing had stopped, the students in the classroom stood next to their desks, staring unhappily at the BB-covered floor.**

"Ugh, that's so much", Okajima grimaced. 

Maehara frowned, "Anymore and we'd be swimming in them".

**"Do we... have to clean up all of this?" Chiba asked.**

**"Hey, Fixed Artillery-san," Muramatsu asked to the black screen, "Haven't ya got any cleaning functions?"**

**AIFA didn't respond.**

A few students laughed while Muramatsu scowled. 

Ritsu smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Muramatsu-kun. I was ins leep mode and tend to ignore anyone that isn't my masters". 

**"Tch. Ignorin' me, huh."**

**"Give it a rest," Yoshida said. "Picking a fight with a machine's not gonna do any good.**

**During class, AIFA continued to fire her guns. (Second period.) Nagisa tried to dodge the pellets. (Third period.) Koro-sensei watched the BBs bounce off the chalkboard. (The mechanized transfer student's attack continued throughout the entire day.) The students glared at AIFA, many of them shielding their faces with their arms or a book.**

"Hey! Be careful", Terasak called, "You trying to kill us too?!".

Ritsu winced, "... I'm sorry, as I've said, my programming wasn't particularly nice".

Anzu winced, "Man, gotta feel sorry for them, not only are their lessons disrupted but they're getting hit too".

Fujita shrugged, "I mean, it's for the world. They should just deal with it".

"Yeah, the world's more important than their lessons. Besides, they're E as-in-the-end class, no amount of lessons is gonna fix their dumb", Chiharu wrinkled her nose. 

Nakamura scowled at them, "You try getting hit by pellets AND having disrupted lessons all day!", she growled. 

Fuwa nodded, "You're only saying that because you're not the ones in our place".

Anzu glared at the girl, "Yeah, stop being mean. E class are better than that".

The students looked shocked and nervous.

Asano narrowed his eyes, (What?).

Chiharu scowled, "What do you mean? Don't tell me you're getting chummy with E class!". 

Anzu grimaced, but someone else stepped in, "She's just saying that what you ssid is wrong, and hypocritical. And they're really not that bad. They're nice", Asahi glared. 

Yamato looked annoyed, "Just stop being a bitch for once, please Chiharu-san". 

"She's not as bad as someone else", Akane muttered, eyeing a certain girl in C class.

Chiharu scrunched up her face, "How could you!-". 

"Please", Asano's cold voice cut in, "We have a lot of chapters to go through, interruptions are not greatly appreciated. Besides", he gave the two glares that could freeze saunas, "Koutaro-kun, Keiji-kun, you shouldn't be so rude to your fellow classmates". 

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes, while the green eyed ravenette pouted, looking away.

**The next day, AIFA's screen turned on at the start of the school day.**

"Um...", Anzu shyly touched Yamato's shoulder, "What?", Asahi looked over. 

"Thank you", she whispered. 

They nodded, "No problem. Besides, she's annoying. I'm glad I went up a class", the blue eyed boy let out a sigh. 

She nodded. 

**"8:30 a.m.," she said. "All systems fully operational. Today's plan: to carry out 215 shooting styles by sixth period. By analyzing how Koro-sensei dodges a successive barrage of attacks..." She suddenly stopped and looked downward. The screen zoomed out to show that there were many long strips of tape wrapped around her sides.**

**"Koro-sensei, I cannot deploy my guns like this," she said monotonously. "Please remove my restraints."**

"Wait wait what!?", Yoko gaped at the screen, "That's what stops her! Tape?!".

A few students laughed while Ritsu blushed, "Kind of anti climatic".

Isogai frowned, "If tape is Tring enough to stop her, her designers kind of looked over a major weakness".

Itona shook his head, "These guys are idiots. They should have at least made strong doors", Ritsu nodded.

**The class stared at her.**

**Koro-sensei scratched the top of his head. "...Hrmm. Even if you say it like that, I can't really..."**

Yada frowned, "That's kinda mean sensei". 

"I don't think I'm the one who did it", the teacher replied. 

**"These restraints were your doing, weren't they? This is obviously violence against a student. I believe that is prohibited through your contract."**

"How though?", Hajime wondered.

"It would be like tying up his own student, which doesn't seem any fun or nice". Fudo answered.

Yoko shrugged, "I mean, She's a robot. Can she even feel it?"

"But Korosensei has been forbidden to counter attack, and this would be seen as counter attack as he's retaliating to her attempts", Teru explained.

**Terasaka tossed a roll of tape up in the air, glaring at her. "You've got it wrong. I did it. This'll probably interfere with whatever you were planning, but come kill him after you've gotten yourself some common sense, you piece of junk."**

Ritsu grimaced, (Piece of junk)

Hazama rolled her eyes, "Of course, who else would it be?".

Terasaka grumbled, "She's in the way".

**"Well, a machine wouldn't know anything about common sense," Sugaya said.**

Okano frowned, "That's kinda rude Sugaya". 

Hara nodded, "Yeah". 

The artistic boy held his shands up, "I mean I haven't really said it... But", he glanced at the robot who was frowning sadly.

Kayaoka gave him a stern look, "You've said it in the future, so technically you have said. So apologise".

"Sorry, I guess", he rubbed his neck.

Ritsu looked surprised, before smiling, "Thank you". 

**"We'll undo those when class is over, okay?" Hara assured her, trying to smile politely.**

**"So there you have it," Sugino said. "We're not gonna be subjected to a class like yesterday's."**

**AIFA stared at them.**

**That night, after the class had gone home, AIFA sent a message. (From Autonomous Thinking Fixed Artillery, to Master: I am unable to execute the 2nd day's plans due to unforeseen circumstances.) AIFA's screen turned on and her eyes read, "···CONNECTING···". (The probability that I can resolve this on my own is about 0%. I fear that the probability of my being able to complete the assassination before graduation has extensively decreased. Requesting urgent countermeasures.)**

"Hey! Don't go ratting us out!", Yoshida called. 

"Yeah, it's not our fault you keep shooting at us", Muramatsu added. 

The robot was getting a little irritated, "At that time, I didn't know what to do, and you tied me up against my will". 

The two looked away, frowning. 

"Yeah, well, we just didn't want you to go all out on us", Terasaka grumbled.

She nodded, "I understand".

**Suddenly, Koro-sensei appeared behind her and placed a tentacle on the top of her box. "You can't rely on your parents for everything, you know."**

**AIFA looked over at him.**

**"There's no telling if the tactics your parents think up would be suitable for this classroom's current situation. Furthermore, you are a student, and a transfer student at that. You should first think of a way to cooperate with everyone." Koro-sensei moved around to the back of AIFA's box.**

**"...Co-operate?" AIFA asked.**

"It's not that easy", Mitsuha frowned, looking at her classmates. 

**"Do you know why it was a student, and not me, that interfered with your assassination? The way they see it, your gunfire is a disturbance to lessons and it takes a considerable amount of effort to clean up the bullets scattered as a result. Furthermore, assuming you were the one to kill me, the reward money would likely go to your developer, right?" The screen showed a picture of AIFA and her developer, both smiling widely and each holding one side of a ¥10,000,000,000 check, then the class glaring at her in disapproval. "In other words, you carrying out the assassination holds no merit for the other students."**

"Yeah, we're not really excited about that prospect", Fuwa stated dryly.

Kurahashi nodded, "You'd think they'd have her co-operate with us".

**AIFA thought for a moment. "If you put it like that, I understand what you mean, Koro-sensei. I did not take my classmates' interests into consideration."**

A few students lit up, "Maybe she's not just a bunch of bolts", Karma smirked.

Nagisa nodded, "She seems to be changing". 

Chiba frowned, "I thought her programmers hadn't made her to be a team worker?".

Kayano nodded, keeping a passive face, (I know they're planning something), she narrowed her eyes at the time travellers, (They're gonna stop me, but I won't let that happen). 

The tentacles whispered in her ears, she listened to their words or spite and hatred, (Kill her. She's in the way).

(Yeah, she is).

Kayano's smile was as bright as ever.

**Koro-sensei laughed. "You really are a smart one. By the way..." He held up a metal box the size of a book. "I tried making this for you."**

**AIFA stared at him questioningly.**

**"It's an application and memory supplement. There isn't a virus in it or anything like that, so please accept it."**

The white haired man sighed, "Again, how did he have enough money? Its physically impossible".

The purple haired robot shrugged. Y data says they're nothing on it, I can't find a clue".

**Koro-sensei plugged the application into the back of AIFA's box. Her eyes changed from a dull red to a bright blue. When she looked around the classroom, she saw holograms of her classmates in their seats. There were small, white spheres in the center of their heads and a few words next to each of them. "This is...!"**

The students were amazed, "Woah that's some high quality tech", Itona appeared impressed.

Ritsu nodded, "Thanks to this, I got to where I am know".

**"Calculation software which takes your classmates into account when you shoot," Koro-sensei said. "You can see that, in particular, the probability of a successful assassination rises."**

**AIFA thought for a moment. "I have no objections to that statement."**

**"I think you can understand the importance of cooperation where assassinations are concerned," he finished. "Well? You want to get along with everyone now, right?"**

**AIFA looked to the ground. "...I do not know how."**

Okuda looked at the ground, remembering the lonely times of elementary school, (Its much harder than that).

Takebayashi grimaced and looked away.

**"Leave that to me!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, now holding a giant cardboard box overflowing with tools. "I have already made preparations."**

**"And what would those be?"**

**"All the software necessary for cooperation and a memory supplement." Koro-sensei held up a few of the tools, smiling wider than normal. "I have not been prohibited from increasing your system performance." He sat down and opened the back of AIFA's box, his tools next to him.**

**"Why are you doing all of this?" AIFA asked him. "As my target, this modification seems like it would shorten your lifespan that much quicker."**

"That shouldn't matter to me. As a teacher it's my job to make sure all of my students are at their best!", Korosenseibstated proudly.

Ritsu smiled brightly while Itona gave a small smile.

Eito smirked, "He's really into the job huh?".

Akira ndoded desides him, "Kinda makes me wish we had him as a teacher".

"Yeah, our teachers are barely like that", the brown haired students eyed Kensaku who was sleeping.

Saitou-sensei sighed, (Maybe I'makinf too many excuses, at the very least I should try to make them better), she looked at her class with a find smile.

B class were looking joyed and seemed to get along with some of E class too, (They're really not that bad).

**"That's easy. It's because I am a teacher first, and a target second. Yesterday, I truly understood that your learning ability and desire are both exceptionally high. You stand out, even when compared to the latest technology. That ability is all thanks to your parents, who made you. And cultivating your talents is the job of the teacher to whom you have been entrusted as a student." Koro-sensei plugged two cords into their appropriate outlets. "Please gain strength from cooperating with everyone and steadily cultivate your abilities."**

**AIFA looked through the new applications. "...Koro-sensei, is this 'Sweet Shops of the World GPS Function' necessary for cooperation?"**

Okano pointed at the screen," I knew it! I knew you'd use her for something else!".

" Ahh! ", Korosensei panicked," It's not what it looks like!".

Hara narrowed her eyes," Oh yeah? Then what is it supposed to be? ".

" Uh... Well.. Umm", the teacher tried to find a reason at the top of his head, but he was blank minded.

Karasuma sighed, "Just don't exploit her, she's a student now".

Korosensei pouted, nodding, "Fine...".

The agent shook his head, releasing an exasperated breath.

**Koro-sensei blushed in embarrassment and sweated nervously. "Nyuaa! It would help me out a bit, too..."**

**The next morning, Nagisa and Sugino were walking through the hall of the school together to the classroom. "Hey, I wonder if** _**that thing** _ **is gonna be there again today," Sugino said, his hands behind his head.**

**"Probably..."**

"Let's complain to Karasuma-sensei and tell him it's impossible to go to class with that thing."

Ritsu's face glitched.

Kanzaki frowned, "That's not very nice...", she muttered quietly.

Sugino looked alarmed, (Oh no not you!).

"Ritsu I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean!", the baseball freak bowed to her, "No hard feelings?".

The robot shook her head with a smile, "No not at all".

**Sugino slid the door open and looked inside, his eyes widening in surprise. AIFA's box was twice as wide as it had been the day before. "Huh? It kinda looks like it's gotten bigger..."**

**Suddenly, a full-body screen came on to show AIFA leaning excitedly toward Nagisa and Sugino. "Good morning!! Nagisa-san, Sugino-san!!"**

"WOAH!".

"Now that's a 180 turn", someone whistled.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's a 360 full turn".

Mgisa looked to their teacher, "You did all this sensei?".

Korosensei nodded, "Yep, I've been brushing up in my tech skills. Seems like I was right to do so. I better work quickly before Ritsu-sam joins in this time line", he muttered.

Karma raised an eyebrow, "And you had all the money for that software and RAM?".

Korosensei paused, "Uhhh..."

Karma nodded, "Hey Asano! Are we sure this guy!", he pointed to Korosensei, "Isn't scamming your dad or something? Maybe he's stealing some money?".

Asano looked unimpressed.

Korosensei on the other hand was in total panic, "No way! I'd never do that! Besides, I'm sure the principal is already giving us generous amounts of money!".

The strawberry blonde gave an unimpressed sigh, "I'm not going to join your little joke session, Akabane".

"Oh come on! It's pretty fun? And free", he added sweetly.

"No".

**The two boys stared at AIFA. Their jaws dropped and their eyes were wide.**

Nagisa and Sugino looked a little embarrassed.

Kayano chuckled, "I guess it's a pretty big shock. Considering it was a bigger change than Bitch-sensei", she commented.

**Koro-sensei appeared behind them. "In order to create a sense of familiarity, I used a full-screen LCD display and modeling software for her body and clothes," he told them. "All of it made myself, for 80,000 yen!!"**

**"The weather is so splendid today!!" AIFA said, blushing in excitement. "I'm glad I can spend a day like this with everyone!!"**

"He might have gone overboard with the facial expressions and stuff", Teru commented.

**"An abundance of facial expressions and a cheerful way of speaking, the massive software operating them, and the memory supplements, also handmade, for 12,000 yen!!" Koro-sensei said.**

"For someone who's always poor how did you pay all that?", Kayano questioned incredulously.

Korosensei looked offended, "I know how to save money!".

Karma raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? How come you're always broke right after getting your salary?".

Okajima snickered, "He probably doesn't budget".

Okano looked serious, "Tell us the truth sir".

Korosensei was sweating ,"No! I swear I budget! I- Okay fine I don't! ", he burst out crying.

Kataoka shook her head, "This is too pitiful".

Isogai sighed, "Alright, calm down sense. We'll find a way to fix the budget problem".

The teacher sniffed, "... You really mean that?".

E class groaned.

The main campus watched in confusion, some laughing while the rest openly gaped at the scene.

"What is this shit soap opera?", Seo growled.

Asano just pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ignore those idiots. They're not worth the time".

"I... I'm still questioning why her Korosensei is a child or an adult", Yamato stated at the octopus blankly.

**Nagisa deadpanned. (The transfer student has evolved in a strange direction.)**

**"The amount of money left in sensei's wallet... IS 5 YEN!!" Koro-sensei screamed, holding up the coin.**

The students laughed, while Korosensei sobbed., "Same old same old huh", Maehara chuckled. 

The octopus teacher sulked, "It's not easy living on a teacher's salary".

The other teachers secretly nodded, "Agreed", Suzuki-sensei said.

"Well, looks like we could get through these chapters quickly. They're not too long so we'll have a break after the next one or so. But just a small one", Ritsu recommended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was super quick. Again thank you so much -av427- you saved me. I didn't think I'd update so quickly without the transcript. Thank you so much. And I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Volume 3 Chapter 22 - Autonomy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big thanks to @-av427- for their help, couldn't have done it without them. These chapters are only coming out faster because of them and how bad my wifi is, so I keep losing my GSP and rage quiting off smash. I was at 7 million after being in the gutter for so long and now I'm stuck at 5 million, I started crying because I'm a sore loser. Also I'm stuck between reading One Piece, Toilet Bound Hanako Kun and My Hero Academia. Which one should I read first?

The students were chatting about random things as Ritsu brought out the next chapter. Though there was still a clear divide between the classes, (and a big gap between E class and the main campus), a few were still mixed and happily getting along. 

Irina was still trying to get the teachers under her hold, though she often had her ear pulled by Karasuma whenever she tried to, "OW!OW!OW! Let go!", she would complain. 

"Stop trying to seduce them", he whispered harshly in return, and sighed when she didn't listen to him, the teachers gawking and openly ogling her open skin, a smirk present on her face as she flipped her wisps of golden hair by them. It certainly didn't help that Korosensei also came by to ogle along them to which the assassin would respond by attempting to kill him. 

"Alright! It's ready!", Ritsu called. 

"Hold up", Itona interrupted her and grabbed the bracelet, "Hey!". He inspectec it, before sighing and tweaking it a little. 

"No opening songs", she teared up - thought they were synthesized tears -," But I worked so hard. We have all the time in the world!", the purple haired robot complained. 

Itona shook his head and kept the bracelet for himself, "I told you not to make those. They're a waste of time", he held it out of reach of her metal arms, "Until you learn to give up on them I'm keeping the bracelet".

She pouted, playing with her fingers, giving him her best puppy eyes. He ignored her and played, "You're so mean".

**"The plants in the garden have become a deeper shade of green!" AIFA smiled, holding out her hand to the few leaves that blew past her on her screen. She played some cheerful music. "Spring is ending, and the scents of the approaching summer are in the air!"**

"Yeah, I think you went overboard Sensei", Hara sweatdropped.

Korosensei cocked his head to the side, "Really?".

Takebayashi shook his head, "No... She's perfect the way she is", he whispered, glasses shining from his eyes. 

"Uhh", the students looked weirded out, while Korosensei chuckled. 

**The students in the classroom sweatdropped.**

**"She became amazingly cute overnight..." Chiba said.**

Ritsu smiled brightly, "Thank you Chiba-san!". 

The dark haired boy blushed, earning an raised eyebrow from Hayami, "Uh.. Yeah, sure". 

**"This** _**is** _ **... Fixed Artillery... right?" Mimura asked.**

**Terasaka glared and clenched his teeth. "The hell. You guys are being deceived. All of it's just a program that octopus made. Even if it's being friendly, a machine's a machine. That piece of junk's gonna start shooting again without caring about the rest of us anyway."**

Ritsu pursed her lips and sighed. 

Kurahashi noticed and glared at Tersaka, "That's mean! Besides, I'm sure Ritsu's being genuine".

The bigger boy bristled, "She's a robot following her damn programming. She ain't being genuine".

**The background of AIFA's screen darkened as she looked toward the ground. She rotated her screen toward Terasaka. "...I understand how you feel, Terasaka-san." Tears began to run down her face. "That is how I acted, as recently as yesterday. Piece of junk... Even if you call me that, I have nothing to say in return." She continued to sob.**

**"Geez," Kataoka said to him. "You made her cry."**

**"Terasaka-kun made a 2D girl cry," Hara said.**

**Terasaka's eyes bulged. "QUIT SAYING IT IN A WAY THAT'LL BE MISUNDERSTOOD!"**

The students laughed while Terasaka blushed, "Tch.. Whatever", he muttered looking away.

**Takebayashi pushed up his glasses. "2D is just fine. Real women don't need more dimensions than that."**

The laughter grew as Takebayashi now hid his red face, "What the hell!?". 

Nakamura smirked by his side, "Takebayashi-kun, is there a secret you're keeping from us?". 

Karma joined in, "Yeah anything about 2D girls?", he teased. 

The black haired students bit his lip, "... I have nothing to tell you two", he concluded. 

The two faked being hurt, "Where's trust between friends Takebayashi-kun!?".

**Sugino, Okajima, and Maehara stared at him in shock. "TAKEBAYASHI, DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT THAT TO BE YOUR FIRST LINE?!" they shouted.**

Some students started choking and coughing on their laughter, "WHAT THE HELL?!", someone choked out through their laughter. 

Anzu was wiping her tears away, "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?".

Fuwa and Asahi shared a nod of approval, "Only true Otakus can understand". 

**AIFA wiped her eyes and smiled again. "But do not worry, everyone. Koro-sensei admonished me and I learned the importance of cooperation." At the front of the classroom, Koro-sensei repeatedly tossed a screwdriver in the air and caught it. "I will make an effort to get you to like me, and until we have all come to a mutual agreement, I will refrain from carrying out the assassination independently." AIFA smiled brightly.**

**"So please get along with her," Koro-sensei said. "Oh, and of course, though I gave her a wide variety of improvements, I didn't so much as lay a hand on her murderous intent." AIFA brought out a large gun from her right side a few inches from Hara, making her classmate flinch back. Koro-sensei held a screwdriver, a wrench, and a couple cords with his teeth. "If you wish to kill me, then she will certainly be a reassuring ally."**

"Woah, she went from emotionless killer machine to cute, super useful classmate in the span of one night"", Atsushi looked amazed.

"Korosensei really did all that?", Shindo thought aloud, "He didn't even seem the type to know about this".

Asano sighed overhearing them, (It's true, he must be hiding more abilities). 

**Nagisa smiled at the teacher. (Koro-sensei, who can do anything, has even turned a machine into a proper student.)**

RItsu smiled brightly, (They really did accept me!), she felt a warm feeling in her chest, despite it being robotic. 

**Later, in class, there was a labelled diagram of an eye on the board. "Now then, Sugaya-kun," Koro-sensei said. "Without looking at your textbook - inside the retina are rod cells, which are longer, and one more type of cell, which is shorter. What is it?"**

**Sugaya's head shot up from his desk, where he had just been sleeping. "Huh? Me? Crap, uhh..."**

Korosensei had a cross on his face, "Sugaya-kun, you shouldn't be sleeping in class".

The boy laughed sheepishly, "Sorry sensei, I tend to fall asleep in class when I'm bored". 

Okada whispered to her classmates, "He had similar grades to me, but for some reason he was thrown down to E class".

Azumi frowned "Wow, sounds like favouritism to me". 

Hinata nodded, "It's not very fair". 

Okada swallowed a bad taste, remembering how she had made fun of him, "... Yeah"

**AIFA flashed lights from her screen at him to grab his attention. When he turned around, she had a finger on her lips, motioning for him to keep it a secret. She pulled up the bottom of her skirt to show the words "Cone cells" on her thigh.**

**"Umm... Cone cells," Sugaya answered.**

The students started laughing more, "I JUST CAN'T WITH THIS CLASS!". 

"NO WAIT!!!"Korosensei spluttered, "NO CHEATING!". 

**"Hey, wait a second, Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san!!" Koro-sensei shouted. "Don't use sly tricks to teach him!"**

**"But Sensei," AIFA responded, "in order for me to steadily assist everyone, I was programmed to-"**

**"CHEATING IS NOT ASSISTING!"**

"She got you there sensei", Isogai chuckled. 

Kimura nodded brightly, "Yeah! She's just helping us".

Korosensei shook his head in disapproval, "Now now, you both know that isn't true".

**During a break later that day, AIFA held out a small replica of the Venus de Milo. "Whoa," Okano said. "So you can even make something like this inside that body of yours!" Kurahashi stood next to her, smiling in amazement.**

Maehara laughed, "Okano your wording sounds a little weird".

The gymnast blushed and bristled, "No asked you womaniser!", she punched his arm.

"Can you still do that with your new body?", Kataoka asked as Isogai tried to pry Okano off Maehara.

The purple haired robot shook her head, "No, unfortunately this body is simply as prototype of a human-like robot. It's functions are nothing like my old body". 

She nodded, "Oh, I see. That's cool". 

**"Yes," AIFA replied. "I am able to mold a special sort of plastic into anything I choose inside my body. I can make anything except guns, as long as I have the data!"**

**"That's so neat!" Yada exclaimed. "Then how about you try making some flowers?"**

**"Alright. I will study data on flowers in preparation of doing so," AIFA responded, then turned her attention to Chiba and their game of chess. "Check, Chiba-kun." She pulled back her mechanical arm after moving her piece.**

**Chiba stared at the chess board in front of him. "What a learning curve," Chiba said. "3 games in, and I can't win against her anymore."**

Tanaka sighed, "She has the brain capicity the principal wants us humans to have".

Fiji nodded solemnly.

**"She's unexpectedly really popular," Sugino commented.**

**"She can basically multitask all sorts of things at once," Kayano said, "and can alter her body at will, too."**

**"...Oops." Koro-sensei said from the front of the class.**

**Mimura frowned, "What is it?", he looked at the equally**

**"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.**

**"We're both the same character type," Koro-sensei answered, sweating profusely.**

Fuwa looked outraged, "WHERE?! WHERE IN THE WORLD ID YOYR CHARACTER A SCHOOL GIRL?! DON'T MISSAGIN YOURSELF!".

Asahi sweat dropped with a nervous smile, "Fuwa-san, I think you're going to break the 4th wall soon."

Yamato scowled, "You are too, Asahi."

"W-what?!"

The students watched in confusion, "... What are they talking about?".

Tomamushi shook his head, "Are all Otaku like this?".

Nagisa shook his head, "I don't understand what Fuwa-san is talking about but she's right sensei. Where do you have any feminine traits?", he questioned skeptically.

The teacher blushed, taking out a fan and fanning himself a bit, "Well I suppose--".

"On second thoughts", Sugini interrupted, "I don't want to know."

**"YOU AREN'T EVEN THE TINIEST BIT CLOSE!" the class shouted.**

**(I'm the one who made improvements on her, but at this rate, she'll suck up all of my popularity!) Koro-sensei thought.**

Karma looked confused, "Didn't every think you were popular sensei, no offense".

"WHAT?!", Korosensei panicked, "Don't you students think I'm cool?!", he was met with conflicted looks.

Hazama shrugged, "Well if perverted and poor octopuses are cool, congratulations you've won the award of the coolest".

Korosensei looked shocked, before wilting, easily dodging the barrage of bullets his students sent him.

"Hazama-san", Nagisa started with a smile, "I think you might want to tone down a little, I don't think Korosensei will be able to take it all."

She shrugged, "He brings it on himself."

The bluenette sighed, "Can't really argue with that, as much as I want to."

**He rushed over to the class that was gathered around AIFA. "EVERYONE!!" he shouted. "Sensei can show something like a human face, too, you know - by changing the color of my skin, like this." A 2-dimensional picture of the face of a man with dark skin, dark hair, and eyes that were spread much too far apart appeared on his face.**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"GROSS!?".

The octopus teacher held his heart as though a bolt of lighting had hit him, "Guh... They called my face... Gross".

Karma raised eyebrow, "What did you except to call that human reject face a masterpiece?".

Korosensei started sobbing.

Nagisa sighed and shook his head, "Karma-kun, please".

 **"THAT'S JUST CREEPY!!" the class responded**.

Korosensei looked heartbroken, wilting away and sobbing, "The class... Called my face creepy...".

Terasaka scowled at the puddle of tears and snot forming by him.

**"By the way, have we decided on a nickname for her?" Kataoka asked, pointing to AIFA. "Saying 'Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery' all the time is a pain."**

**The class agreed.**

**"It really is."**

**"Definitely."**

**"Like something with only one character..."**

**"Auto (ji)..."**

**"Nomy (ritsu)..."**

**"I've got it!" Fuwa exclaimed. "How about we go with 'Ritsu'!!"**

Aiko smiled, "That makes sense. It's cute".

Yada placed a finger on her chin, "Doesn't 'Ritsu' mean 'Sincerety'?".

**"So simple~" Kimura said.**

Said student smiled, "I've got nothing against it, it's nice to say".

**"What do you think?" Maehara asked excitedly.**

**AIFA stared at them for a moment before bursting into a wide smile and blushing. "It's** _**wonderful** _ **!! Well then, please call me 'Ritsu'!!"**

She smiled, "It truly is a wonderful name, I love it more the anything else".

Kataoka smiled, "That's nice. I'm glad you like it."

**Nagisa and Karma watched the group from the front of the classroom. "Looks like things are going well," Nagisa commented.**

**"Hmm... Maybe," Karma said. "It's just as Terasaka said. She just moves according to Koro-sensei's programming." Ritsu held the kanji for her name on her screen. "It's not like the machine has a will of its own. I wonder what that thing's going to do after this..."**

"That's true", Mori whispered, "How do we know you're not following a programming right now?".

His friend nodded, "Yeah, what if this is all an elaborate plan to confuse us, and then take us down when we least expect it!?", he bit his finger nails.

"Exactly", Terasaka grumbled, "We don't know nothin' and you're all getting chummy with her. Same with the octopus".

Hazama raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you?".

"All of your bullshit, you really think that octopus cares? Tch...", the bigger boy's scowl deepened.

**"That's for the proprietors who made it to decide."**

**That evening, after dark, four of the people that made Ritsu came to the school to check up on her. Two of them wore lab coats while the other two had technician outfits. When they saw her, they stared at her in confusion. "...What the..."**

**"Good evening, Master!!" Ritsu exclaimed with a bright smile. A large, white bird rested on her right hand and butterflies flew around her. Flowers bloomed in the background. "It is all thanks to you that I am experiencing such an enjoyable school life!"**

**They stared at Ritsu.**

**"Unbelievable..." one said.**

Akane winced, "Uh oh..."

Kanzaki grimaced, "This doesn't look too good..."

**"Being remodeled of its own accord, and what's worse, there are even aspects completely unrelated to assassination that were added," another said.**

"What? No!", Kurahashi protested, "Everything Korosensei have you is important! They can't take it away!".

"Except the deserts thing", Okano added.

Takebayashi pushed his glasses up, "Well, they are her parents. They can do whatever they deem necessary".

Korosensei shook his head, "I don't know about that. They aren't their belongings, Ritsu-san should have a choice in this."

Ritsu smiled fondly while Itona's gaze softened.

**"We'll do an immediate overhaul. Remove everything that is not needed for assassination purposes."**

"But... Why? Did it hurt?", Yada looked heart broken.

Ritsu have her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, it wasnr so bad. And I freed myself later on."

**The people wearing technician outfits opened her box and looked at the applications while the people in lab coats observed. "This thing was based off the AI of the Aegis Combat System," one of the people in a lab coat said. "It analyzes battle situations faster than a human and wields all manner of firearms with comprehensive judgement, also at a speed beyond human capability. In addition, it has an outstanding ability to learn and has a function allowing it to remodel its own weaponry. With solid proof of its formidable might, the world's warfare will change in an instant. The entire simulation and the reward money are nothing more than an excellent opportunity. This classroom is the best sort of test site. With the results we get from killing that monster, we'll receive several trillion yen in profits."**

"Wooooow. Because money means all", Eito rolled his eyes, "Its always money with adults. Why're they so obsessed?".

His friend shook his head solemnly, "Only God will know".

**Ritsu's expression was downcast and her screen glitched as the workers returned her to her original state.**

**"Your parents' orders are absolute," the man in the lab coat told her. "You need only think about the assassination."**

**Ritsu didn't like it, but she had no choice but to respond with, "Yes, master."**

**The next day in class, Ritsu was back to using her smaller screen and her eyes were red. "Good morning, everyone," she said in her former monotonous voice.**

**(...She's back to her old self,) the class thought, sweating nervously.**

"Damn", Sugaya frowned.

Kimura sighed, "So it's back to being shot huh?"

Korosensei looked nervous, (I won't be able to teach them properly at this rate).

**"You have a contract to 'not inflict harm on a student,' but they said that from now on, making enhancements will also be considered harm," Karsuma told Koro-sensei. He walked to the back of the classroom. "The same goes for all of you," he continued, taking the roll of tape out of Terasaka's hands. "It seems that they will demand reparations if she is even slightly damaged as a result of you tying her up." Karasuma sighed. "This is her developers' view on this matter, so all we can do is comply."**

"If tapes stops her, then it's their fault", he grumbled.

Karasuma sighed, but didn't deny it.

**"It might be troublesome for the developers, but I'd prefer to respect the students' feelings on the matter rather than her parents'," Koro-sensei responded, holding open a book as he prepared to teach his lesson.**

Nagisa smiled, "It's really nice to have you understand sensei".

Okano nodded, "You're definitely the best".

"Really?", Korosensei lit up.

Hazama shrugged, "Marginally".

**Ritsu's screen turned on. "Commencing attack preparations," she said, once again wearing a condescending smile. "Please go ahead and start the lesson, Koro-sensei."**

**The class stared at her, not looking forward to the lessons ahead.**

**Koro-sensei began the day's math lesson. He drew a graph on the board and solved a couple problems next to it, the book still open in his tentacle.**

**(Her having been downgraded means that the constant, day-long nuisance of a barrage will begin again.) The class kept glancing back at Ritsu, waiting for her first round of bullets. Suddenly, she began to power up. (Here it comes!) As Ritsu's sides opened, the class rushed to shield their faces and take cover.**

The students grew wary.

"I can't watch", Kurahashi mumbled.

**But the bullets didn't come. Instead, several bouquets of different types of flowers shot out of her sides. The students' eyes widened as they looked back at her.**

Yada brightened up, "Flowers? But your programming..."

Ritsu smiled brightly, "I told you, I kept my software safe from their hands".

**"I promised to make some flowers," Ritsu said. "Koro-sensei made a total of 985 modifications to my body. Master deemed that nearly all of them were 'unnecessary for assassinations,' and they were deleted, dismantled, and reset, but from my study of the situation in Class E, I** _**personally** _ **deemed the 'power of cooperation' to be an indispensable element of assassination and hid the related software in a corner of my memory bank before it could be erased."**

"Well, shit", Irina looked impressed.

"Nice one Ritsu!", Kanzaki praised.

"Yeah! Going against your programming's pretty impressive", Sugini smiked along her.

Ritsu blushed at the praised.

Itona nodded along, "It is pretty impressive. Didn't exact you to pull it off. Shame about the screen though".

She laughed.

**"How splendid!" Koro-sensei praised. "In other words, Ritsu-san, you..."**

**Ritsu smiled brightly. "Yes. With my own will, I went against the master who created me." She brought out an ice cream cone and a large lollipop. "Koro-sensei, this sort of behavior would be called a 'rebellious phase,' wouldn't it? I suppose that would make Ritsu a bad girl?"**

Okajima whistled,nose bleeding, "That kinda turned me on."

Maehara wiped his nose, "I'm not judging."

Ren nodded, "Amen", he whispered quietly.

Asano took a deep breath before letting out a shaky one, (Calm down. These minikns don't know better yet)

**Koro-sensei's face had an orange circle on it. "Of course not," he answered. "That is perfectly acceptable behavior for a third year junior high student."**

**(And so, the compatriots of Class E increased by one,) Nagisa thought, watching Ritsu hold a jenga tower as Kimura pulled out a piece, making the tower wobble slightly. (From here on out, these 27 students will work to kill Koro-sensei.)**

Kayano looked over to the robot girl who spoke with Itona, (I wonder if he's controlling her program, or is she really free?).

Nagisa noticed her gaze, "What are you looking at?".

Kayano shrugged, "It's just, how do we know she's really free",the students looked over and listened, "What if Itona's controlling her?"

Ritsu frowned. Irina scowled slightly, (She's trying to turn us against the students).

The students looked conflicted, "I mean... We don't really know", Hinata frowned.

Asahi scratched his head, "She doesn't seem like it..."

Fuwa shrugged, "I mean, when you think about it, she's nothing like the programming Korosensei's gave her now. She's a lot less desperate to make us happy. She's helping but it's less forced."

"But what about all the secrets?", a student asked skeptically, "Neither if then are telling us everything, how can we believe them?"

Nagisa placed a hand on his chin, "Just because a person hides secrets, it doesn't automatically make them evil. We all have our secrets, and Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei have plenty of secrets they're keeping us bur we can trust them", he explained.

Kayano nodded, "Wow, that's pretty sound reasoning. I guess you're right".

She smiked sweetly to Ritsu, "Sorry for doubting you!"

Korosensei nodded proudly, "Very well argued. And for the record", he had a glove with number one and blew a whistle, "I trust her!".

"A super organism that will blow up the earth's vouch means nothing".

"Hey!".

**In the staff room, Irina drew two eyes, a nose, and a mouth on her chest and leaned over to her coworker. "Karasuma, Karasuma!" she said. "Is it true that drawing on a face makes you popular?" she asked.**

The students burst out laughing while the blonde haired assassin blushed a crimson red, "..."

Mimura, "You're too much Bitch-sensei!", he wheeze out between laughs.

**Karasuma stared at her. "...Your priorities are really off."**

The agent sighed, "Please tell me you don't have brain damage. I don't want to have to bring you to a hospital."

The laughter increased.

"Shut up you bastard!", she snapped, aiming a knife at his head.

He stopped it from reaching him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've got the transcript for the next chapter thanks to -av427-. But I've still got a lot of school work and stuff so I don't know when I'll be able to update. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	24. Volume 3 Chapter 23 - Humid Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've been updating faster than ever possible thanks to av427, so please thank them for their hard work. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I'm pretty bad at typing, as we established, so sorry for any typos. Oh and, I couldn't help but add this head canon I've had ever since this fanfic I read. Instead of making fun of Tsuchiya I'd rather make fun of Tagawa, since we didn't get to see that in @Thesteinsgateformula's version, (Not that it's your fault. That was on the anime)

"Man, these chairs are really stiff", Okajima complained.

Maehara stretched, "Yeah can we sit on mats or something?", he suggested.

Korosensei hummed, "Well I did see many things in the storage, perhaps they have mats there."

"Why would a storage have so many useless things? I don't get it."

"Just don't question it."

Itona pressed play, while Ritsu pouted at his side.

**Nagisa walked up the mountain toward the school, the shaft of an open umbrella resting on his shoulder. (The rainy season has arrived. It's June, and there are 9 months left in which to kill Koro-sensei!)**

Okajima looked a little stressed, "Wow, time really flies by. It's already June".

Maehara shrugged, "We still have 9 months, but even that doesn't seem long".

**The class watched Koro-sensei as he taught the first class of the day. Water droplets slid down their wet faces and hair. Their facial expressions showed that they were all avoiding saying anything about some sort of elephant in the room.**

**(It's huge,) Hayami thought.**

"What is?", Akira frowned.

**(It's seriously huge.) Kimura stared at their teacher.**

**The screen zoomed out to show Koro-sensei at the blackboard. He was teaching as if nothing were out of the ordinary, but his head was abnormally large.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!".

"Why did you galead suddenly become a balloon?", Mimura shook his head, "No scratch that, it's practically 10x a balloon!".

Okano looked at their teacher questionably, "So why did you head get so big? Was it the rain?".

Korosensei huffed, "My head just absorbed some moisture that's all. No need to judge", he sulked a little.

"It can do that now?", Kimura asked helplessly.

Koyama growled as he wrote down the weakness and looked at what they had so far, "Still doesn't make much sense."

Asano sighed, "We still haven't gotten much. If we were able to at least get a tentacle and scan it we'd have more."

Irina pulled out some trinkets and started playing around with them, using screws and other items.

Ritsi looked over curiously, "What is that?".

"It's a scanner", he replied monotonously, "Like Asano wanted. But it's broken, so I'm trying to fix it."

She nodded, "I see."

**(His head's gotten really big!) the whole class thought.**

**"Koro-sensei," Ritsu spoke from the back of the classroom, "please explain why your head has become 33% larger than usual."**

Akio sighed, "I miss the LED screen."

Takebayashi nodded, "Indeed. I don't understand why they took it away."

**"It absorbed moisture and swelled up, since the weather's so humid," Koro-sensei responded matter-of-factly.**

**"THAT'S JUST LIKE UNCOOKED RICE!" the class shouted.**

**Koro-sensei's Weaknesses (12): Getting wet**

The students scrambled to write down the weakness on the student Council sheets they had been given, "Damn! I'm already running out of space!", Okuno complained.

"We should probably write them out as a class", Asano rubbed his chin. "I want Tanaka, Fuji and Okuno, seeing as you three are already transcribing his weaknesses, to carry on writing on the papers. Don't repeat any weaknesses, we don't have the paper for that", he ordered.

The three students nodded like robots, "Yes sir!", Karma raised an eyebrow when he saw a brief flash of hesitation on one of their faces. 

**Koro-sensei used a tentacle to wring out his head into a bucket. "I avoided all the raindrops on my way to school, but I can't do anything about the humidity," he explained.**

**"...Well, with the state of our school building, there's really no helping it," Yada said. Water droplets leaked through the ceiling and dropped into buckets placed on the ground and some students'** **desks.**

"Who even decided to make such a shack a classroom?", Okajima questioned. 

Asano winced, (An idiot, that's who), he felt something twist painfully in his chest.

**"I'm jealous of the main building and its perfect air conditioning," someone else said.**

**Suddenly, Kurahashi noticed that a corner of Koro-sensei's graduation cap wasn't touching his head. "Sensei, what happened to your hat? It's a bit loose."**

"Oh true", Okano frowned, "What is it?".

Korosensei chuckled, "I wonder..."

**"How kind of you to ask," Koro-sensei responded, taking off his cap. "That's because it's finally grown." A mushroom sat on the top of his head. "My hair, that is."**

"THAT'S NOT HAIR!", the student's yelled.

"WHY IS THERE A MUSHROOM GROWING ON YOUR HEAD!", Araki snapped. 

Koyama clutched his head in despair, "How does this work?. This doesn't make any sense".

Isogai looked at their teacher in exasperation, no longer shocked, "Sir, why and how did you grow a mushroom on your head?". 

Korosensei huffed, "I spent time growing that, it took a long time I'm sure". 

"HOW!?2, the school shouted back. 

"AHH!", Korosensei shrunk back from the loudness. 

**"THAT'S A MUSHROOM!!" the class shouted.**

**"Even the rainy season has its benefits." Koro-sensei picked the mushroom and began to eat it, returning his cap to its original place. "Let's spend these dreary, wet days in high spirits."**

**(... That's right,) Nagisa thought, looking out the window. (In the dreariness of the rainy season, people also feel somewhat dispirited. That's the way things are lately.)**

**After school, Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, and Okano were walking through the city.**

**Sugino leaned toward Kayano, who had bought a treat from one of the stores. "C'mon~" he said, reaching out a hand and licking his lips. "Lemme have one of those strawberries on top."**

Kayano glared at him, "No way! Strawberries are my favourite part of the dessert", she huffed, "I'd never give it up".

**"NO WAY!!" Kayano shouted, moving it as far away from him as she could. "I always eat the most delicious thing last!!" Nagisa laughed beside them.**

The students laughed, "You're pretty obsessed with desserts, Kayano", Nakamura teased. 

The girl smiled, "I just reallike sweets I guess", she laughed nervously. 

**Okano glanced to the side before pointing in that direction, saying, "Hey, look at that."**

**The three others turned to see Maehara walking next to a smiling, dark haired girl in a Kunugigaoka school uniform. "Ah. Isn't that Maehara?" Sugino asked.**

**"I'm pretty sure the one with him is Tsuchiya Kaho from Class C," Okano said.**

**Tsuchiya tensed.**

**Seo balked at the screen, "Kaho! What the hell!".**

The girl flinched and looked away, "You don't understand Seo-kun! I... I..."

Maehara frowned, "She was dating him?"

A few students winced, "Uh oh, he's gonna get it", Morikawa grimaced.

Nagasawa nodded, "He gets pretty pissed when that happens". 

**"Oho~ He's just as popular as always."**

**A voice from behind a tree caught Nagisa's attention. "I see, I see." Nagisa turned to see Koro-sensei in a polka dot rain jacket, writing in a notebook with a heart on the cover. "Maehara-kun, sharing an umbrella in the front of the station..."**

E class deadpanned at Korosensei, while Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, "Really?", Kataoka shook her head, feeling tired. 

"I'm just monitoring my student's love lives", he huffed, "Is a teacher not allowed to do that?"

Saitou-sensei sighed, "No. Teachers aren't allowed and don't do that"

**Sugino was unimpressed. "Your love of gossip about your students is the same as always too, Koro-sensei."**

**Their teacher laughed. "Nurufufufu. This is also a teacher's duty. I plan to release a nonfiction novel by the third semester of all the students' love stories. The first chapter is about Sugino-kun's feelings for Kanzaki-san, which can't reach her." A page of Koro-sensei's potential book showed a picture of Sugino desperately calling after a silhouette of Kanzaki, who was walking away.**

"Korosensei!", Sugino blushed when a few students sniggered. 

The octopus teacher smiled sympathetically, "Sorry Sugino-kun". 

**"...Urgh... I've definitely got to kill you before that goes to press," Sugino said angrily, blushing and sweating nervously.**

The baseball freak sighed, "Too late. Thanks for that Korosensei."

Kanzaki smiled, "It's okay Sugino-kun. Maybe we could go and grab a coffee one day? We could go to an arcade later", she kept her sweet smile when the dark haired boy went bright red as steam blew from his ears.

"Really?! I-I would love that!", he nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely. 

She nodded, "We could go on the weekends?"

"Yeah, sounds great!"

Ren smirked, "Heh, he's quite green isn't he? If he doesn't hurry someone else will take her", he smoothed back his hair.

Asano sighed deeply, burying his face in his hand. 

**Koro-sensei's Weaknesses (13): Juicy gossip**

Tanaka grimaced, "That's not really a weakness", he turned to his blonde haired leader, "Do we have to write this?"

Said student pondered the thought, (It could be useful, but it doesn't seem like it. But we shouldn't underestimate them), "Yes. We shouldn't leave out anything in case it is useful. Korosensei", he grimaced, "Does seem quite incested in their love lives, which may be useful as a distraction."

**"Maehara-kun's chapter will be pretty long, then," Nagisa commented. "He's popular with girls, so the one he's with changes constantly." The group watched Maehara wrap an arm around Tsuchiya's shoulders and pull her away from a puddle in her path. The two looked at each other, smiling brightly.**

The tension came back between Seo and Tsuchiya.

The virtuoso glared at the C class girl, "Kaho... Wanna explain what's going on?"

"Seo-kun, it's just... You've been so busy, I've been feeling so lonely. I didn't mean for this, but I also have needs. I'm sorry", she hugged herself, tears threatening to fall. 

Seo looked confused, "... What?"

Hinata but her lip, (I can't tell if she's lying, but her dad...), she remembered the man's sadistic smile when Hinata had come over with Tsuchiya. He had been so weird...

The virtuoso blinked, a bead of sweat dropping from his for head as his girlfriend continued to sob.

**(He's a good-looking guy who is active in a variety of sports,) Nagisa thought. (If he were in a normal school and had better grades, he would probably have been even more popular.)**

**Suddenly, Tsuchiya felt as if someone were staring at her from behind. She glanced behind her and gasped, sweating nervously, as Seo approached her.**

**"Hmm~? If it isn't Kaho," he said, standing in front of Araki. "What're you up to?"**

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Tsuchiya, (She had always been such a bitch. But there was something always off, she never sat with anyone at lunch).

Kazuko frowned, her skin prickling unpleasantly, (Kaho was always so shy in first year. But so scared too, and she never let her around her house).

**"AH!! S... Seo-kun!" Tsuchiya exclaimed, roughly pushing Maehara away. "Weren't you staying after for student council work...?"**

Tsuchiya forced more tears from her eyes, "You were so busy, I've was so alone and hurt. I felt as though you really didn't care about me, our relationship...", the girl hugged her self, shoulders shaking.

Seo tensed, "I... That isn't-".

"Liar!", she called, the tears falling as if a dam had been burst. Seo flinched back, "Is aw the way you looked at Yano during our little date!".

Seo flinched while Yano narrowed her eyes, (This little bitch!).

Asahi sipped on his water, watching Ruth Great interest while Yamato had a smirk, recording the whole thing.

**Maehara watched the scene in confusion.**

**"Oh, we finished up earlier than expected," Seo answered. "Hm? If I'm not mistaken, that guy is..."**

**"Y... you've got it all wrong, Seo-kun..." Tsuchiya laughed nervously, frantically trying to find a way out of the situation. The members of E Class still watched from the side. "I didn't have an umbrella, and he just happened to come along and offer his..."**

**"You brought one with you this morning, though," Seo pointed out.**

"Oof, busted...", Ken whispered to Akira who sniggered.

"The tea is being spilled", his friend responded excitedly.

**"I... I forgot it at school..."**

**Maehara stayed silent for another moment before reaching up and scratching his head. "Ah, so that's how it is," he said to Tsuchiya. "Lately, you've hardly ever answered the phone when I call, and you suddenly switched from bicycling to commuting by train. So, you figured you'd keep me around for when your new boyfriend's busy?"**

**Tsuchiya visibly flinched.**

**Seo clenched his teeth. "Kaho, you little..."**

**"H-he's wrong!" Tsuchiya protested. "It's not like that at all!!" Her voice quieted down and became even more desperate than it already was. "It's not like that..." The screen showed how she appeared pitiful and manipulative, but on the inside, her intentions were dark and malicious. Her face became confident as she turned to face Maehara.**

"WOAH!", the students reeled back.

Maehara grimaced, "What?".

Tsuchiya let her hair fall above her eyes, (None of you will ever understand... You all only ever see me for my pretty face... Just like _him)._

**Nagisa stared at them as if he knew what was about to happen.**

**"Hey, don't you know that you're bad news?" Tsuchiya said, pointing at him with a borderline glare on her face. "You didn't put in enough effort and ended up falling into Class E, the bottom of the pack, Maehara-kun."**

**Maehara stared at her, although at this point, he didn't appear very confused or surprised.**

**"On top of that, the students of Class E don't advance to Kunugigaoka High School, and sooner or later, we'd have lost touch anyway." She smiled in an overly sweet way. "I thought you might be in shock over falling into Class E, so I felt anxious and didn't clearly state that we'd broken up. I wish you'd have noticed without me saying it, though..."**

**Seo laughed harshly. "Hahahaha! There's no way he'd figure it out with that Class E brain of his!"**

E class glared at Seo who sweated, "You sure you wanna be messing with us?", Karma grinned.

Kataoka and Isogai glared at Seo while Maehara smiled nervously, "Guys calm down. It hasn't happened yet".

Isogai shook his head, "I'm worried it might in the future".

**Maehara glared and began walking toward them. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."**

**Suddenly, Seo's foot shot out and hit Maehara in the chest, sending him flying backward into a puddle. Maehara angrily sat up, now covered in water.**

"HEY!", Nakamura glowered at him, standing up, "What the hell!".

Araki his behind Ren while Seo leaned back, "He asked for it! Taking someone else's girl!"

Ren looked at his comrade in shock, "Are you serious? She was blatantly manipulating you".

"I wasn't!", Tsuchiya protested, "I'm sorry Seo-kun. But I have needs. You weren't fulfilling them, but if you forgive me, I can forgive you", she let out a broken sob, forcing the unshed tears out.

Seo frowned guiltily, "... I mean, I'm still mad but..."

They stayed silent while the others watched in rapt attention, some grimacing while some recorded.

**"You really don't get that we're not going to the same high school, do you?" Seo said, standing over him. "Even if we do anything to you, you won't cause any trouble for us in the future." He and his friends began kicking Maehara as he tried to defend himself the best he could. "Now give Kaho a proper apology for using the same umbrella."**

"That's it!", Nakamura attempted to reach Seo from the other side, who yelped and hid behind Tsuchiya, "HEY! I'M NOT A SHIELD".

(This is why you don't understand).

Yada grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "No! Nakamura it's not worth it!".

Korosensei came over to gently pull the blonde haired girl back, "Nakamura-san, let it go. There's no need to respond and drop to their level".

She scowled, repenting and sitting down, "Fine... But I don't hesitate next time", she warned.

**"Those bastards...!" Sugino rushed forward, ready to fight them off.**

**Before Sugino took more than a couple steps, through, a calm but authoritative voice spoke from off to the side. "Please stop."**

Asano recognised the voice immediately, (That's interesting).

**The students looked over to a black sedan on the road. The back window rolled down to reveal the principal.**

**The students that had been kicking Maehara stared at him with wide eyes. "B... Board Chairman!" Seo exclaimed.**

**The principal opened the door of his car and walked over to them. "Violence isn't the answer. You are allowing your hearts to become as wild as today's weather." He kneeled in the puddle next to Maehara and smiled, handing him a handkerchief. Maehara accepted it, staring at him in confusion. "Please use this to dry yourself. I'm glad I stepped in before things took a turn for the worse. You were getting very close to being removed from this school."**

"He's... He's helping you?", Yoshida looked confused.

Maehara shrugged, "I don't know, but it doesn't really feel like it".

Okano nodded, "Even when he's being nice he feels like a creep", she wrinkled her nose.

Hazama shrugged, "I feel that's default".

Hara sighed, "Besides, it's not like he's being general"

**The principal stood and waved to the students as he headed back toward his car. "Well then, everyone, take care on your way home." He smiled. "Goodbye."**

**"W- we will!!" Tsuchiya responded. "Goodbye!!"**

**"The board chairman is a real upstanding guy," Araki said, watching the car drive away. "Without even caring that his knee had gotten wet, he gave his handkerchief."**

Karma rolled his eyes, "Wow, our savior!", he proclaimed sarcastically, "The hero who payed eitb the cost if getting his knee wet".

Nagisa snorted but quickly covered his mouth along with a few other students.

Araki scowled, "It's my fault. The principal seems genuin. Besides we haven't really seen him outside of the office".

**The main campus students turned to face Maehara again, who was still sitting in the puddle. "Out of respect for the board chairman, I'll overlook your adultery," Seo said.**

**"You better be grateful," Araki told him.**

**"Getting jealous and picking a fight..." Tsuchiya's voice and expression was condescending as Maehara glared up at her. "I never would have thought you were such an awful person. Don't ever look at me again, 'kay?"**

Maehara grimaced, "Do you think I have questionable taste in girls?", he turned to his best friend.

Isogai simply sighed tiredly, "I've told you many times. You tend to gubire quite a lot of red flags".

**The main campus students walked away, laughing. Maehara stayed silently in the puddle, watching them out of the corner of his eye.**

**The Class E students ran over to him.**

**"Maehara! Are you alright?" Sugino called.**

**Maehara blushed in embarrassment. "...You guys. You saw all that, huh." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Man, that board chairman's good. Settling things without a fuss, yet with no change in discrimination. He's got perfect control over the students."**

The agent grimaced, "A master manipulator, and now he's got the MoD in his pocket".

Irina turned to Korosensei, "Of alla chools in Japan, why teach in the one with the crazy principal?".

Korosensei simply chuckled sadly, though the students didn't notice.

**"More importantly, that girl!!" Sugino clenched his teeth. "What a** **_bitch_ ** **!" His anger abruptly faded into a lack of surprise. "No, wait... If it's a bitch we're talking about, our class has one too..."**

Irina looked offended, "Excuse me! I'm in a league untouchable peasants!".

Karasuma sighed besides her.

E class laughed, "Sure. Think whatever you want Bitch-sensei", Sugini grinned.

**"It's different," Nagisa said from behind him. "Bitch-sensei is a professional, so we know the reason and focus for her bitchiness, but that girl isn't as sophisticated a bitch."**

Tsuchiya glared at him, shrinking away.

A student let out a whistle, "Burn"

Nagisa smiled sheepishly, "It was more of an observation".

**Maehara wiped his face with his sleeve. "...Nah. I don't really care, even if she is a bitch."**

**"YOU DON'T?!" Nagisa shouted.**

**"Who you like does change, and if your feelings for them have faded, you might as well find someone new." He stood up and Okano held out a towel to him. "That's what I do."**

Okajima nodded, "I think I can positively agree".

Hara sighed, "That's not healthy both of you. Don't make me teach you both a lessons", she told them darkly.

The two gulped nodded furiously, "Of course!".

Ren frowned, cocking his head to the side, "What's wrong with that? I think it's reasonable".

Koyama rolled his eyes, "Of course you do. You're a man whore".

Ren scowled, "Shut up! Stop calling me that!"

Asano ignored his bickering classmates while A class tried to hidn their laughter in.

Nagasawa bit his lip to keep his laughter in, (Serves him right).

**"What sort of philosophy is that for a junior high third year?" Okano asked, unamused.**

**"Even so... You saw how she was just now, right? In mere seconds, she entered a guilty excuse mode. She then did an immediate about-face and shifted to attack mode. 'Come to think of it, this guy is from Class E, so whatever I say or do, I'm in the right.' That sort of thinking." The screen showed a picture of Tsuchiya, wearing safety goggles. She held a massive cannon gun and a bunch of grenades. A machine gun sat on a tripod next to her. "Before long, it became a succession of unjustified anger and excuses. Shamelessly tossing around such cruel and ugly words... It's kinda sad, and frightening."**

Okano looked surprised, "Wow, you are pretty perceptive sometimes".

The ginger head grinned, "I'm more than a pretty face".

Isogai raised an eybriw, feeling amused, "Really? Sometimes it doesn't feel like that".

A few others laughed while Majetaa choked, pretending to be hurt, "Isogai that hurt!"

**Maehara stopped rubbing his head with the towel and let his hand drop to his side. Tears filled his eyes, but he bit his lower lip to keep them from falling. "Maybe all people are like that. I wonder if I... would also end up acting like that, if I were faced with a weak opponent."**

His classmates were silent.

There was a tense silence.

The students grimaced.

Hinata rubbed her arms, guilt weighing in her shoulders as she remembered the times she laughed and joked about E class.

Eito bit his lip, flashes of him and his friends pushing E class students down to the floor and laughing at them.

Shindo tried to not look at his former team mate.

**(I've thought about that, too.) Nagisa stared at the ground. (If I weren't in Class E... how would I interact with everyone who was?)**

Nakamura shook her head," You're definitely too nice Nagisa ".

Karma chuckled," You couldn't even hurt a bug".

Nagisa flushed a little pink, feeling a little annoyed but also happy, "I guess I just unconsciously wondered about it".

**Suddenly, Koro-sensei caught the attention of the students. They all stared at him with bulging eyes. Their teacher's head had grown exponentially from its original size.**

**"UWAAH!!" Nagisa shouted. "KORO-SENSEI, YOUR HEAD'S SWELLING!! IT'S COMPLETELY SWOLLEN!!"**

A few students burst our laughing, "What the hell!".

Karasuma glared at Korosensei who smiled sheepishly, "Whoops. I guess that's a little noticeable".

Irina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, just a little".

**There were several tick marks on Koro-sensei's head. "Well, retaliate," he said.**

**"Huh?"**

**"For the unreasonable humiliation you received. The powerless would simply accept the situation, but all of you are strong." A large waterfall hit the ground as Koro-sensei wrung out his head and put on his raincoat hood. "You have an assassin's power of killing a target without being noticed or leaving proof."**

**Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, and Okano watched him intently. Maehara laughed nervously. "What are you scheming, Koro-sensei?"**

**"An eye for an eye," he answered. A shadow covered his, Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino, and Okano's faces and they smiled threateningly. "Let's give them an even greater dose of humiliation."**

Tsuchiya and Seo gulped, "What're you planning?!", the Virtuoso pointed accusingly at Korosensei.

The octopus teacher sniggered, "I haven't a clue what you mean."

E class smirked, "You know, you messed with us", Okano grinned.

Kataoka smiled slyly, "We don't let others mess with one of us get away".

Asano raised an eyebrow while the other virtuoso, bar Seo, sniggered, "Man you're dead Seo", Koyama patted his shoulder.

"What!?", Seo panicked.

Araki patted his other shoulder, "We'll hold a funeral for you."

"Don't say that!", he snapped.

Asano held back a smirk, "We'll make sure to notify your parents and say it was an accident."

A class snickered while E class looked pleasantly surprised, "Not you too boss!".

"Are they teasing him or being serious?", Isogai questioned skeptically.

Nakamura frowned, "Are they capable of fun?".

Karma shrugged, "Didn't think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've been watching too much Vanossgaming, so I get distracted by them and this might cause my updates to be a little slow. Sorry guys, I'll try my best. I do have other stories on AO3 under the name Seaxereddington. Also apologies again, but I'm returning to describing Asano as a blonde, as it shows the contrast between him and his father. Gakuhou is brown haired, from the very beginning which is why it doesn't really make sense as to why his hair was strawberry blonde. And Gakushuu was born with blonde hair, because he isn't the exact same as his father. They simply both have brown eyes. 


	25. Volume 3 Chapter 24 - Time for revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also so sorry I didn't realise my last chapter didn't post. My WiFi sucks and it kept saying there was a problem, so I went on my laptop and it said PubLiSHed. I am writing this in school, and it's dangerous but I'm trying. Besides it helps boredom pass in classes. But anyways thanks for waiting so patiently, hope you enjoy!

Some students started to complain, "These chairs are really starting to hurt", Akihiko whined. 

Some students started to complain, "These chairs are really starting to hurt", Akihiko whined.

Okajima nodded, rubbing his butt, "They're so stiff".

Asano narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Well unless you want to sit I'd learn to deal with it", the blonde replied stiffly.

Korosensei appeared from the closet with a bundle of mats, "No, now! There's no need to be so unreasonable. As I thought, there were mats, so we can sit on these instead", he sped around the hall and laid them out so there were no gaps on the varnished wood.

Hideyo and a few other students dove to the mats and sat themselves comfortably, "YES! I've been waiting for ever man, those chairs really hurt."

A class's leader shook his head, but gave a warning look to his class when they looked tempted to sit on the mats.

"But, Asano..", Fuji started, wringing her hands nervously.

" _What?"_ , he asked.

She stayed silent, shrinking back, "... Nothing".

Hashizume sighed, along with a few of his classmates.

Itona pressed play.

**Tsuchiya and Seo sat at a table outside a cafe, sipping on the drinks they had just bought.**

**"Huh. You know some pretty good shops, Kaho," Seo said, leaning back in his chair.**

Tsuchiya brightened up, (My favorite cafe!). 

Hinata frowned when she saw her former friend's face light up, (She used to come with me and Kazuko in first year. She used to look so happy when we spent time with her...), a sort of guilt nestled in her stomach, making her feel sick. 

**"Their coffee is delicious, after all." Tsuchiya smiled. "This place is managed by one of Daddy's friends and is a real treasure for me."**

**"Talking about it like that... you ever come here with that Maehara guy from before?"**

**"TH-THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD!!" Tsuchiya insisted. "SEO-KUN'S THE F-FIRST ONE I'VE BROUGHT HERE!!"**

Kataoka raised an eyebrow, "So that's definitely a yes", she commented dryly. 

Maehara nodded. 

**She looked to the ground and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry you ended up having to see my old boyfriend behaving so shamefully yesterday. I never knew he was such an ugly person."**

Nakamura scowled, "Hypocrite", she whispered venomously.

Tsuchiya gulped deeply, feeling her heart clench, (None of you would understand. They all ever see me for my pretty face), she felt her eyes prickle.

**"Yeah, well, don't hang out with the sort of guys who'd drop into Class E," Seo responded. "Still, sitting at an open-air cafe in the rain is nice. Being in the only area that won't get you wet gives you a real sense of superiority, doesn't it?" He began to laugh hysterically. "Not like that** _**guy** _ **who got soaked yesterday!"**

**"Kyahahaha! That's AWWWFUL!" Tsuchiya laughed with him.**

Maehara looked at the two, "You know? I think you're perfect for each other". 

Seo scowled, "You wouldn't understand..."

"We were just joking...", Tsuchiya argued weakly. Though she felt sick from guilt and anger.

**They were still laughing when an elderly couple approached them. "Pardon me..." the man asked. "Could we get through here? We would like to sit further in, so..."**

**"If you would pull your leg back just a bit..." The woman pointed to Seo's foot, which was extended far into the walkway, blocking their path.**

**"Haah?" Seo glanced at his foot, then glared up at the couple. "I'l move it out of the way if you're coming through, sir. You don't need to be so disagreeable about it." He moved his foot next to his chair. "There."**

Kanzaki frowned, "You don't need to be so rude", she said disapprovingly. 

Hara nodded, "They were just asking"

Seo grumbled darkly. 

**"Th-thank you..." The couple walked past and sat at the table behind them.**

**When they had sat down, Seo turned back to Tsuchiya, smiling mockingly. "What the heck." He pointed his thumb back at them. "Senile old farts shouldn't come to a shop like this."**

**"Stooop, they can hear youu~" Tsuchiya laughed.**

Some students looked disgruntled, especially A class.

Tanaka bit his lip, (Jesus, he's just as arrogant outside of class)

Mouri scowled, (Man he's so annoying. And yet we still have to listen to him)

**As they continued to talk, the couple watched them, smiling slyly. The man lowered his glasses to see better, revealing Nagisa's eyes. Kayano's golden eyes could be seen from the side of the woman's glasses.**

Sugino frowned, "Nagisa?.. And"

Yada looked surprised, "Kayano? Is that you?"

The two seemed surprised, "Yeah, it seems like it", Nagisa shrugged.

Kayano looked amazed, "Who made those disguises!? They're so good!". 

Azumi nodded, looking faintly inspired, "They are..."

**A pair of binoculars observed Seo and Tsuchiya as they continued to talk. They then shifted to look at Kayano and Nagisa, who had their heads facing downward at the table.**

**"Amazing. Is that really Nagisa and Kayano?" Sugino asked, still watching them through the binoculars.**

**"They're disguised using party masks," Sugaya answered, spinning a paintbrush around in one hand and holding an unused pair of binoculars in the other.**

"Oh yeah! You're always drawing", Kimura pointed out. 

Mimura nodded, "You've always been really good".

Sugaya sheepishly smile, "I guess I've always just been so invested".

A few main campus students looked impressed, "Those are some impressive disguises for just party masks", Ken whispered in awe. 

His friend nodded. 

_**In charge of disguises: Sugaya** _ _**Sousuke** _ ****

**"Wow..." Sugino said. "I was right to call you, Sugaya." He held his phone in his other hand, ready to use when necessary.**

_**Lookout in charge of relaying information: Sugino Tomohito** _ ****

**"I still have a long way to go before I can fool Koro-sensei, though." Sugaya remembered one time that he had dressed up as a stranger in a baseball cap. He'd pulled out a gun to try to shoot Koro-sensei, but his teacher pulled the mask away and revealed his identity before he could attack.**

"They're still very good Sugaya-kun", Korosensei praised. 

Sugaya smiled, "Thank sensei".

**The two of them watched Tsuchiya, who was laughing and clapping at something Seo had said. "Well, this much is enough to fool those two," Sugino said. "After all, they have no interest in people who appear to be weak."**

Tsuchiya winced, (That's all how they see me...).

Kazuko frowned when she saw her former friend wince.

Seo glowered at them while his class silently snickered.

Asano simply shook his head and kept his amusement hidden.

**"But man, it's great that we were able to get ahold of this private housing that's right across the way from them." The screen showed the silhouettes of the two boys in the top floor of an apartment directly across the street from the cafe.**

**"Yeah. Yada and Kurahashi are keeping the landlord occupied. It's easy for them, seeing as they learned how to entertain guests from Bitch-sensei."**

**Downstairs, Yada was pouring the landlord a cup of tea. "You're so young, Ojisan!" she exclaimed.**

**Kurahashi had a hand on the man's shoulder. "Can we call you Oniisan~?" The man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.**

_**In charge of negotiations: Kurahashi Hinano, Yada Touka** _ ****

"Wow", Maehara whistled, "Should we be worried?", he smirked. 

Yada smiled while Kurahashi turned away from him, "It's all strictly professional Maehara". 

Irina smirked, "You girls are doing pretty well for beginners", she praised. 

Said two girls brightened up and grinned, "Thanks Bitch-sensei!".

The blonde assassin blanched and growled, "Enough with the bitch god damn it!".

The students laughed. 

**"Nurufufufu," Koro-sensei laughed, a shadow covering his face. "It appears that all the preparations were successful." He stood in the doorway of the dark room where Sugino and Sugaya sat next to the window. In front of him, three unidentifiable students had the hoods of their PE uniforms covering their faces. Chiba and Hayami had their sniper rifles out and ready to use. "Now then. Let's commence the operation."**

**Koro-sensei turned around. "Okuda-san, do you have the custom bullets I requested?"**

**"Y-yes. I whipped them up as quickly as I could." Okuda pulled them out of her bag and held up a container of small, black spheres. "I had a hard time getting them into the shape of BB pellets, though."**

_**In charge of chemistry: Okuda Manami** _ ****

Karma grinned like a child at christmas, "Oh man! You're definitely goners now!".

Nakamura cackled besides him, "Yes! Our little evil genius will show you revenge!".

Seo and Tsuchiya looked afraid, "Y-You can't poison us!!".

Okuda smiled shyly, "I would never poison you. It'll just be something that might irritate your bowels"

"What!?", they paled further. 

**Chiba and Hayami wordlessly loaded the bullets into their guns.**

_**Best marksmanship, boys' side: Chiba Ryunosuke** _ ****

_**Best marksmanship, girls' side: Hayami Rinka** _

"It's true overtime your shooting skill shave been top notch in this class", Korosensei told them.

Karasuma nodded, gaze softening, "Your shooting have definitely improved by leaps and bounds".

Hayami shared a smile with Chiba. 

**Back at the cafe, Nagisa's phone buzzed, notifying him of a message from Sugino.**

_**All set** _ ****

_**We'll match the timing to your end** _ ****

**Nagisa and Kayano made eye contact, initiating their part of the plan.**

_**In charge of creating a distraction: Kayano Kaede, Shiota Nagisa** _ ****

**"Dear," Kayano asked loudly enough for Seo and Tsuchiya to hear, "do you think there is a restroom around here?" She glanced down the street, then looked back at Nagisa. "Well, there was a convenience store 100 meters back..."**

**"Oi, oi, just use the one over there," Nagisa responded, pointing inside the cafe. "Even if we're seated outside, we are still customers, you know."**

**Kayano picked up her purse and stood from her seat. "Of course, of course. I'll be just a minute, then."**

**Seo and Tsuchiya watched Kayano enter the building out of the corner of their eyes. "Senility's so awful," Seo said. "I definitely don't want us to turn out like that." He laughed.**

Karma smirked, "Guess you want a short life", he told them seriously, twirling his anti sense knife.

Seo growled, "Mind your own business Akabane."

**"Ah,** _**oh no** _ **..." Nagisa exclaimed, 'accidentally' pushing his salad and glass of water off the table. Seo and Tsuchiya's heads shot back to him. In the split second that their attention was diverted, Hayami and Chiba shot the bullets at their table and landed one in each of their drinks.**

**"Direct hit!" Chiba reported.**

"Nice hit Chiba!", Okajika praised.

**"Compared to hitting a target moving at Mach 20, this is easy," Hayami said.**

Yada smiled, "That was perfect!".

Hayami smiled, a faint blush in her cheeks.

**"Nice!!" Sugino congratulated.**

**"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" Tsuchiya yelled at Nagisa.**

**"QUIT IT WITH ALL THAT RACKET, YOU SENILE OLD FART!!" Seo shouted.**

"Seo-kun, Tsuchiya-san!", Saitou-sensei admonished, "There is no need to be so rude!".

The girl winced, keeping her head low while the virtuoso looked disgruntled, "They were the ones being annoying!".

"Doesn't give you a reason to be so rude", Nakamura shot back.

"What is it you have against old people?", Kanzaki asked a little sadly, "They're so nice".

**Nagisa looked up at them from where he was cleaning up the mess. "Ah... Oh dear..." He stood, carrying the picked up salad and dishes. "My apologies... As soon as my companion returns from the restroom, we'll leave."**

Kayano nudged Nagisa with a grin, "You're really selling the act Nagisa".

He smiled sheepishly, "I guess i picked up from the old people in my neighbourhood. They're usually very nice".

**Seo and Tsuchiya sat back down at their table and began gulping down their drinks. "Sheesh... They've sure got some low-grade customers today," Seo said.**

"Understatement", Nakamura muttered.

**"Sorry about that," Tsuchiya responded. "Usually it's a pretty smart crowd around here."**

**From inside the mask, Nagisa smiled slyly at them as he watched them drink.**

A few students laughed, "Yep, definitely a smart crowd around here today", Toda snickered.

**Back in the apartment room, Koro-sensei stood behind Sugino. "Nurufufufufufufufufufufu," he laughed, munching on a coffee mug. "The rest is all up to everyone on the ground." Sugino sent out a message on his phone.**

**At the cafe, Tsuchiya and Seo were bent over, holding their stomachs and sweating. "M... my stomach kinda hurts," Tsuchiya said.**

**"Urk... M- mine too." Seo looked over at her. "Is there... something wrong with the coffee here?"**

**"D-... DON'T SAY SUCH AN IDIOTIC THING ABOUT MY FAVORITE PLACE!!" Tsuchiya shouted angrily.**

"What did you expect me to think?!", Seo looked at her incredulously, "There's nothing else to blame!".

**Tsuchiya glared, "I bring you to my favourite place and this is the thanks I get! This is why I'd rather date Maehara-kun!", the dark haired girl stood up and stomped over to the end of C class, sitting alone.**

Seo blinked, "... What?".

Ren smoothed his hair, "Well, girls do dislike low performance".

Maehara looked surprised, "... What?".

Isogai had wide eyes, "Did she just reject him for you?".

The dark haired girl scowled, "You're not much better", she muttered scathingly. 

Maehara sweatdropped, "Uhh".

**In the apartment room, Okuda held one of the black pellets between her fingers. "I mixed these using magnesium as the main ingredient. It causes bowel irritation much stronger than that from over-the-counter drugs." She smiled evilly. "In short, it's a powerful laxative. I call it 'Victoria Falls'." Sugino sweatdropped behind her.**

The two looked terrified, "WHAT?!".

The students burst out laughing, "NO WAY!!"

Okuda had a shine to her glasses, making the two shiver, "Don't worry, it won't be too bad", she told them sweetly.

**"I'M GOING TO THE TOILET!!" Seo shouted, standing from his chair.**

**"NO FAIR!! ME FIRST!!" Tsuchiya ran for the bathroom. When they arrived, though, the door was locked and said 'In Use'. "WAIT A- WHY WON'T IT OPEN!!"**

**Inside, Kayano was sitting on the closed toilet, a pack of origami paper next to her. She had taken off her mask and set it on the back of the toilet. A string of four paper cranes hung on the handbag hook next to the seat. She hummed to herself as she made another. "Maybe I'll fold a thousand~"**

"YES", the laughter grew louder, some students wiping their eyes.

Kayano grinned, while Nagisa laughed, "Perfect timing huh?".

**Seo and Tsuchiya banged on the door, panicking even more. "AHH! IT MUST BE THAT HAG FROM BEFORE!!" They rushed to one of the staff members and Tsuchiya grabbed her by the front of her uniform. "HEY, MANAGER!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY OTHER BATHROOMS?!" they shouted.**

**The manager stared at them, terrified. Her eyes bulged and she sweated nervously. "Erm. Aside from ours, there's... one more in the area..."**

**Seo and Tsuchiya gasped as they remembered what Kayano had said earlier at the tables.** _**"The convenience store about 100 meters from here..."** _

**Seo grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella stand by the front of the cafe and rushed out the door. "WAIT A SECOND!" Tsuchiya yelled.**

**She grabbed another umbrella and caught up with him. "WHY ARE WE GOING TOGETHER, DAMMIT!!" she shouted, struggling to open the umbrella as she ran. "YOU'RE A BOY, SO JUST DO IT WHEREVER!!"**

**"LIKE HELL!!"**

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T!!", Teru choked on his laughter. 

Ren cackled by Seo while Araki and Koyama were clutching their stomach from laughter. 

"Yeah, yeah. This is hilarious!", Seo started sarcastically.

**Seo and Tsuchiya ran down the street, approaching a large tree.**

**"Ooh. Here they come, right on time." Maehara, Isogai, and Okano sat in the tree, waiting for them to arrive. "They've got a lot of pride, after all~ They'd never even think about asking to use the bathroom in one of these private houses." Maehara pulled out a very real knife. "Well then, shall we knock that pride down a few pegs?"**

**Maehara, Isogai, and Okano swiftly cut through several branches and let them fall to the ground.**

_**Knifework:** _ ****

_**Second best boys' side: Maehara Hiroto** _ ****

_**Best boys' side: Isogai Yuuma** _ ****

_**Best girls' side: Hinata Okano** _ ****

**Seo and Tsuchiya's umbrellas prevented them from seeing the branches fall and they didn't hear the sound until it was too late. They were slammed to the ground and face planted in the dirt. "GYAA!!"**

"Oh dear!", Saitou covered her mouth in shock, "Will they be okay!?".

Korosensei grinned, "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous, just a few branches".

Irina snorted, "Can't say the same for their pants".

**They sat up, now covered in rainwater from the leaves. "NO WAY, I'M UTTERLY SOAKED!!" Tsuchiya shouted.** _**"EEEEK, A CATERPILLAR!!"** _

**"WHO WOULD DO SUCH A... Urgh... CRAP, GOTTA GET TO A TOILET!!" Seo began running for the bathroom again. Tsuchiya glared at him for trying to leave her and began chasing him again.**

Asano bit his lip, drinking water calmly while everyone else around him laughed. 

**Okano, Maehara, and Isogai watched them go, still sitting in the tree.**

**Okano laughed, holding up her knife. "They really don't have any time to figure out the situation."**

**"Thanks so much for cutting those troublesome branches for me," a woman standing on her porch said to the three of them. "You children are so skilled and agile~"**

**"It was nothing," Isogai responded. "It's all because we do special ambu... um, tree climbing training."**

Kataoka chuckled, "Nice recovery".

Isogai smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head, "... Whoops."

**The members of Class E involved with the plan approached the tree. Kayano and Nagisa had removed their masks and Kayano's hair was still down.**

**"Well then..." Koro-sensei smiled mischievously, satisfied with their results. "That was quite refreshing, wouldn't you say? Making a mad rush to the bathroom while looking dishevelled will be extremely humiliating for those two."**

"... I hate you all", Tsuchiya shrunk back away from all their laughter while Seo went a blotchy red.

**In the convenience store, Seo and Tsuchiya were fighting and shoving at each other over who would use the restroom first while the employee of the store came over to try to break them apart.**

Asano covered his mouth when he snorted. 

"Not you too!", Seo looked betrayed.

Ren and the others were laughing so loudly they started coughing, "It's just too funny!"

**"...Erm. How to put this..." Maehara scratched his head. "Thanks for doing all of this for me." He looked back up at his teacher and classmates, who each had their own Koro-sensei smile.**

**"What's the matter, Maehara-kun?" the teacher asked. "Do you still believe that you are the sort of person who would calmly torment the weak?"**

**"......No..." Maehara stared at the ground. "Watching everyone just now, I realized that would be impossible for me. At first glance, you guys don't seem strong, but everyone possesses a hidden weapon they can rely on. A ton of weapons that I don't have..."**

Korosensei nodded, "Exactly. Every person has a skill someone else doesn't have. They aren't losers who are weaker than you. They simply have a different skill you don't possess yet".

E class smiled brightly, while the main campus looked away in guilt. 

Tomiko grimaced, (We want to apologise, but nothing will change. The principal doesn't even want that)

Fujita frowned, (It's not like Asano or the teachers will be happy, other than Saitou-sensei... But even then)

**Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on Maehara's shoulders. "That's how things are. Strengths and weaknesses can't be determined by sight alone. That's why you, who study while attempting assassinations in this class, will likely find it difficult to look down on the weak in the future."**

**Maehara smiled up at his teacher. "...Yeah. I think you're right, Koro-sensei." After a moment, he suddenly said, "Crap. I've got a dinner date with a girl from another school." He waved to his friends and teacher. "Later, guys. Thanks again, and see you tomorrow!!"**

**His classmates stared at him as he left, each of them matching Koro-sensei's white, blank facial expression.**

Okano glared at him, "REALLY?! AFTER ALL THAT YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED A SINGLE THING!?", she took her shoe off and started hitting him.

"OW! Okano", he winced and tried to shield himself. 

Hara saighed along with Kataoka, "He just might be a lost cause", Kataoka spoke in a deep grave tone.

"GUYS HELP!", Maehara shouted at his friends who were just watching. 

"I can't", Isogai sighed deeply, "He's truly hopeless".

Nagisa patted him on the back, "One day, Isogai-kun. One day".

Hinata placed a hand on Tsuchiya's shoulder; the girl was shaking, "Kaho?"

She sniffed, before abruptly shaking her hand off and running to the girl's bathroom.

"I HATE YOU ALL!". 

The students watched in shock. 

"What's with her?", Karma raised an eyebrow, "She's the one that started it all".

Kazuko stood up with Hinata, "You guys don't understand. Jerks!", They ran after her.

Korosensei sweated nervously, (Was it trauma?), she seemed so upset. Had he just completely set her off? He cursed, following after the girl. 

There was a tense silence in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it I really wanted to do this. Couldn't let this go without some angst already. Sorry about this, but at least it was a quick update! Thanks to -av427- I was able to finish these really quickly. I haven't got the next transcript yet, which it perfectly ok take your time, so there won't be any updates most likely. I might make small chapters interludes instead of fixing everything in the beginning of a viewing. See you all next time!


	26. Interlude - Tsuchiya Kaho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a small break for the characters and some writing to fix the ekss that started last chapter! Since it would take a while. And I wanted Korosensei to fix it because he was the one who suggested the plan, though unknowingly and it isn't his fault. He just feels like it is, because I made it so. Muahahaha, I am evil! Anyways enjoy! *Laughs in Bigjigglypanda*

Ritsu sighed, while Itona let out an irritated huff, "We'll pause here while the problem is fixed. If anyone wants to stretch or eat something it's now or never".

The students got up one by one while others stayed and started chatting Ruth each other.

***

Hinata walked closer to the sobbing, guilt wracking over her shoulders and pulling down like gravity.

She had known of Tsuchiya's situation, 8r a little at least. Her dad was definitely not normal. He always pretended to be nice, but there was something so sinister in his eyes.

Kazuko followed behind, a sad frown on her face. "Kaho?". The harsh sobbing paused for abit, before the the girl choked out a pitiable, "Leave me alone...".

The door opened and shut quickly, and in appeared Korosensei behind the two girls. "WOAH!", they jumped at the sudden wind.

"What're you doing here? This is the girl's bathroom?", Kazuko questioned suspiciously. Korosensei waved his tentacles frantically, "I mean nothing of the sort! I simply wanted to apologise and speak to Tsuchiya-Sam properly. And I didn't think she'd want to speak in public".

"GO AWAY! YOU CAUSED THIS!", Tsuchiya screamed from the stall. The yellow octopus sighed, before placing a tentacle on the thin door of the stall, "Yes it is. And I would like to apologise for that. I misjudged the situation and have unfairly humiliated you, and I truly am sorry. I'll make sure no one holds it over you, but I know there's something youre hiding".

Kazuko stepped up, "There's no need to keep it in anymore. We'll help, I promise", she desperately told her. Tsuchiya's voice was bitter, venomous even, "Like you'll help me! All you've done is laufb and watch like everyone else always does!".

Hinata softly knocked on the door, "And we're sorry about that. I know what uve done is unforgivable. But we want to help you", the brunette told her firmly, "We want to end the situation. I don't want you constantly date just to to be noticed. It's not fair, you don't deserve this. So let us help you, please", she pleaded.

The sniffling had quietened on the other side. "She's right. It's the least I could do for the humiliation I've caused", Korosensei nodded. The door unlocked and out came a Tsuchiya with puffy, red eyes still leaking tears.

She rubbed her nose with her handkerchief, avoiding eye contact. Korosensei gently patted her head, "There it is".

***

Isogai looked towards Maehara with judging eyes, "What did you do?".

The ginger haired boy raised his arms in innocence, "I didn't do anything!", he said in panic.

Ren snorted, "It was probably Seo. Since he's such an insensitive blockhead".

The said virtuoso glowered, "At least I'm not a slut".

"You take that back!"

"Can't take back the truth Ren", Araki added sophisticatedly.

Ren glared at all of them.

Suzuki placed a hand on his chin, (She was quiet back in first year, never did much and always stayed alone. Before she started dating a lot of the boys).

Irina looked at the door, before whispering in Karasuma's ear, "I think her parents are abusive or something".

"What?", he whispered back, cautious not to let anyone else hear, "How would you know?".

"People reenact their traumas sometimes, and if her dad or someone sexyally abused her, I wouldn't be surprised if she started dating multiple boys. Besides, the two idiots don't even know anything about her, so she might have been doing it for attention", Irina analysed.

Karasuma nodded slowly, "That does make sense. I'll have a see if there are any other students who are suffering from any abuse".

***

"My dad's a dick. He just uses me a toy, and the boys don't even give me a second glance until I actually date them. I didn't want to be alone, so I dated them and hid behind whatever they wanted me to be", she told them quietly, burying her head in the knees.

Korosensei patted her shoulder gently, "Shameful behaviour. I'll have a word with the two boys, make sure they know. Now come on, let's go back", he gently ushered her out of the stall.

She washed her face with water before opening the door. Tsuchiya kept her gaze low, walking with Kazuko and Hinata. "Ken looked a little annoyed," What was that about? I wanted to watch more!".

Arakan smacked him on the whad, "Ow! ", the dark haired bit complained.

"Be nice, she's our classmate", the dark redhead scolded. Tsuchiya say down, taking deep breaths.

"Soooo... We're not gonna talk about what is possibly the best revenge sequence I've ever seen? Are we moving on?", Teru shrugged.

His friend sighed, "Learn to be more sensitive before you talk".

Korosensei went over to Maehara with a cross on his face, "Maehara-kun, at the very least before dating a girl, you should get to know them".

"Huh?", Maehara looked confused.

"This applies to you too, Seo-kun", Korosensei turned to him.

"What did I do?", Seo grumbled.

"You both need to take relationships with more severity. Your actions have deeply hurt poor Tsuchiya-san. Simply dating someone for their looks isn't acceptable".

"Oh", Maehara frowned while Seo liked away, seemingly uncaring.

"I'm done crying, you can okay the stupid footage", Tsuchiya muttered scathingly.


	27. Volume 3 Chapter 25 - Time for L and R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I missed this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to write this but I wanted to watch the new video Daithi De Nogla posted. But hopefully this will still come out quickly. This is one of my favourite parts, I've been waiting forever. Enjoy!

Ritsu smile gleefully when Itona gave back the bracelet and told her she could play the intro.

"Only to lighten the mood up", Itona warned her. 

She pressed play. 

**Irina paused a video of two women having a conversation that she was showing in English class. "Did you get all that?" she asked. "None of the vocabulary used in Samantha and Carrie's sex talk is difficult. No matter the country, everyday conversation is like this. You probably know someone who uses phrases like 'seriously awesome' or 'seriously awful', right? That 'maji de' you use in Japanese is the English word 'really', which you already know." She pointed at Kimura. "Kimura, try saying it."**

"That's quite some useful stuff, Bitch-sensei", Yada noted brightly, trying it out with Kurahashi.

Saitou nodded, a faint smile, "It is engaging, to use videos. Though", she grimaced, "I'm not sure if it's completely age appropriate but it is certainly engaging, and makes it more interesting for the students", she told her Irina.

The blonde assassin looked pleasantly surprised, "Oh.. Thanks."

The brown haired, mousy looking woman turned back to the screen, (She has a good chance at becoming a student. If only she learned to be a little less... Harassing).

**"...Li-liaree."**

Seo wrinkled his nose in disgust, "That hurt to hear". 

Asano sighed, "What do you expect, there is a reason they're the End class". 

The boy in question blushed, "I guess it wasn't that good". 

Mimura patted his shoulder, "It's okay. It is quite hard".

**Irina crossed her index fingers to form an X. "Aaand no. You're getting the L and R all mixed up. You need to learn the difference in punctuation between L and R. People like me will understand what you're saying, but it'll be awkward. It's inevitable for mispronunciations to exist between languages. Korean stars generally end up changing 'itsumademo' into 'ichumademo'. Japanese speakers' pronunciation of 'L' and 'R' is the same sort of thing, as far as I'm concerned.**

Suzuki looked impressed, (It hasn't been long, but she's definitely doing a good job). 

"Bitch-sensei, when did you learn Japanese?", Kayano asked in curiosity. 

"A little later down the line, probably when I was around 16. My master had me learn difficult languages before moving on to eaiser ones".

"Ohhh", the students awed.

**"We are going to conquer your mispronunciation!!" she cheered. "From this point on, I'll constantly be checking your pronunciation, so if you make a mistake between L and R..." She pointed to her glossy lips. "...you'll receive a deep kiss in front of the class as punishment."**

"I DON'T KNOW MY L AND R'S", someone yelled at the back. 

The students burst out laughing, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Saitou sighed, "Nevermind...", she muttered, making Kensaku frown besides her. 

Takada licked his lips, "How is that punishment?"

Tanaka grinned blissfully, "That would heaven".

**Seishun... Satsubatsuron!**

Karasuma raised an eyebrow, "I thought only one new intro at a time?".

Itona sighed, "I'm allowing this one to lighten the mood a little".

The students and Ritsu cheered. 

Karasuma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine. Just this time".

**Kuchi ni dasu no wa jikkou suru toki  
Sore ga kakkoii koto shitteru sa  
(TARGET, sagashite bokura wa satsubatsu)  
Omoi wa mayou mayoedo susumu  
Migite to migiashi issho ni de sou da**

"These are really good!", Fuwa praised.

Asahi nodded, "Did you make these on your own? And the visuals?", he asked in wonder.

Ritsu nodded, "I had these made a long time ago, the class was really impressed", a crack of sadness slipped into her voice (Itona winced ever so slightly besides her), but she kept her cheery smile, "I've always wanted to do something like this, so I used ti chance to do so!".

**Nan nanda ira ira no hadou wa  
Bokura no sonzai no shoumei?  
Tsuki wo miage takamaru  
Saa saa! SASSASSA tto START!!  
**   
**Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI  
Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Yareba dekiru sa)  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Kitto dekiru sa)  
Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo  
Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da**

A few students started bobbing their heads to the song. 

Karma narrowed his eyes in suspicion, (Is that... My voice? No way...)

Nakamura frowned, "You know, I kind of feel like these voices are familiar, but I can't put my finger on it", she tapped her chin.

Okano nodded, "Oh yeah! They do sound familiar!"

**KETSU wo tatakare nigetaku natte  
Sore wa kakkowarui n'da, jaa dou suru?  
(ASSAULT, mattara bokura no unmei tenkan)  
Susumeba manabi manabeba kawaru  
Gikochinai ugoki ga yagate koyuu no STYLE  
  
Nande da gira gira to neraitai  
Bokura ga umareta kono shunkan  
Tsuyoku nare to ishiki ga  
Saa saa! SASSASSA tto BURST!!**

Karasuma grimaced, (When will it end?)

Irina besides him lip sang along quietly while Korosensei bobbed his head like the students, making his groan. 

**Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO  
Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO  
Rinkaiten toppa de nagameru keshiki chigau ondo no kaze ga fuku  
Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO (Sore ga dekiru sa)  
Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO (Minna dekiru sa)  
Ashita, ni sureba rakuchin dakedo  
Jibun BEST nurikaete miseru kimi mo chousen shite miro yo  
  
Shizumaru kodou (Batsubatsu, satsubatsu)  
Ayaui shidou (Marumaru, satsubatsu)  
Haigo ni chikadzuku seppakukan  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI  
Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO  
  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI  
Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Yareba dekiru sa)  
Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Kitto dekiru sa)  
Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo  
Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da  
Saredo seishun wa mirai e GO!!  
  
Saa saa saa! Seishun SATSUBATSURON!**

"SATSUBATSURON!", a few students shouted along as the song ended.

"Gosh that was beautiful!", Kimiko grinned. 

Ritsu sighed contently, "Thank you, there you go!", she gave the white haired young man the bracelet back. 

Nagisa smiled at Karma who looked irritated, "Come on, Karma-kun! It wasn't that bad", he attempted to cheer him up.

"It was long and annoying", the redhead replied grumpily. 

Itona pressed play with a sigh. 

**As they left the building for the day, the students talked about Irina's classes.**

**"Man, Bitch-sensei's lessons are raunchy."**

**"And there are so many dirty jokes, too. That's definitely not a show that junior high students should be watching."**

Irina looked offended, "Listen up brats! If you're gonna be whiny and ungrateful then don't expect me to help you in the future!", she turned her nose up in the air. 

Her students sweat dropped.

Yada smiled. 

**"Still, it makes things easier to understand," Nagisa said. "Plus, I've heard that using foreign dramas is a good teaching method. Infiltration assassinations are her specialty, so she's also really good at languages"**

The blonde haired assassin blushed, (They really think that?).

Nakamura nodded, "It's true. I don't think I've had that much fun and ease in learning english before".

Okano grinned, "It's certainly better than our first two years. Bitch-sensei is a good teacher".

**Earlier in class, Irina had called Yada to the front of the room. Irina's back faced the class. Yada leaned backward, being held up by Irina's arm, which was wrapped around her back. Her eyes were wide and her arms were tucked against her sides with her fists above her chest, but she didn't appear tense. Irina had turned her head so the students could hear her better as she said with a smile, "He held me close and said: 'You're damn attractive.'" The entire class blushed.**

**"And I'll never get tired of hearing about her past experiences, either. It's just..."**

**"Just?"**

**"Whether you're right or wrong, she'll still kiss you deeply in front of the class," Nagisa finished.**

Saitou sighed, (If only...), she looked at the masle teachers who looked jealously and longingly at the screen. 

Irina frowned, "What? Is it not a good enough incentive?".

Karasuma sighed, "It's inappropritate"

**"Yeaah..." Maehara agreed. "She's basically a female perv."**

**"Like you're one to talk Maehara", Okano raised an eyebrow.**

The ginger head spluttered, "I'm not a perv! I just date girls! What's wrong with that?"

Isogai sighed, "We just went over this last chapter".

Kataoka shook her head, "We already established he missed the main point".

**Earlier in class, Sugaya had correctly answered one of Irina's questions, so Irina had kissed him, saying, "Here's your rewaaard!"**

Sugaya blushed, sighing, "Sometimes I feel I should just say I don't know to get away"

Kimura nodded, "Yep..."

**Koro-sensei laughed as he watched his students go. "Nurufufufu. She really is good at getting the students interested. It's quite splendid how she makes use of her experience to teach practical lessons. I'm truly glad that she came here to kill me."**

**In the school hallway, Hara and Nakamura passed Irina on their way out.**

**"Goodbye, Bitch-sensei~" Hara said with a smile.**

**"You'll wear yourself out if all you do is fool around with guys," Nakamura told her.**

**Irina's eyes bulged and she sweated profusely. "YOU BRATS ARE REAL HARD-ASSES!!"**

The students laughed while Irina scowled, "Damn brats!"

Nakamura winked, "Just stating truths Bitch-sensei".

"I'm not a sex starved idiot!", she shouted back, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

**After they left, Irina entered the staff room and flopped down into her chair. "AUGGHHH GEEZ, ENOUGH ALREADY!! LESSONS ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!!" she shouted.**

Kimura frowned, "Hey, don't go complaining!"

"Yeah, you're doing a good job", Kurahashi frowned.

Irina shrugged, "Well, it's not my profession, I'm an assassin, not a teacher!".

"But... You still enjoy teaching us right?", Yada asked timidly, fiddling with her hands.

She bristled, looking unsure, "Well...", she frowned at her students' unsure faces, "I guess teaching you isn't _that_ bad".

They smiled.

"Well, for a bitch I'd say your close to a second class teacher!", Karma grinned.

Nagisa sighed, "Karma-kun".

Irina glared, "Don't make me regret being nice!".

**Karasuma had a computer open next to him and a packet of papers in his hand. "You seem to be unexpectedly popular with the students, though."**

**"That's nothing to brag about. I'm a professional killer, you know!!** _I'm here_ **to kill that octopus!!" She glanced to the side, where Koro-sensei was kneeling in a formal yukata and staring at her chest, blushing. "SPEAKING OF WHICH!! THAT VERY OCTOPUS IS OGLING MY BREASTS WHILE GRACEFULLY DRINKING TEA!!" She pulled out an anti-sensei knife and angrily swiped at Koro-sensei, who easily dodged, barely appearing to move from his position.**

"SENSEI!", his students started shooting him.

"AAH!", Korosensei flew out of the way.

"Irina glowered, "Damn perv".

"This is the future! Sensei hasn't done any of this!".

"Yet", a student muttered.

Hara raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you haven't already been ogling her? Since she first came in?"

"Uhh".

The shooting renewed with stronger vigor.

"I'm sorry!", Korosensei apologised frantically as he dodged. 

**"Don't let him get to you," Karasuma told her. "That's just the sort of target he is. You became a teacher to concentrate your power and wait for the right opportunity to strike, didn't you?"**

**Irina stood from her chair and walked toward the door. "Fuck! How long is that going to take?!" she exclaimed. She tossed the anti-sensei knife over her shoulder and left the room without waiting for a response.**

**"...She's certainly on edge," Koro-sensei commented.**

**A tick mark appeared on Karasuma's forehead. "Just whose fault do you think _that_ is?"**

"It wasn't my intention to anger her", the octopus teacher said meagly, sitting back down when the students stopped shooting.

"I mean, you were kind of blatantly ogling her tits", Akihiko raised an eyebrow. 

"I was admiring them! They deserve respect!".

"What?".

"You're lucky we're low on ammo", Hayami warned him. 

**Irina glared out the window in the science lab. (I can't get stuck in a place like this. Even though I've made a name for myself and risen through the ranks of professional killers, I can't come up with any ideas.)**

**A wire noose silently appeared behind her head.**

"Eh?".

Karasuma narrowed his eyes while Irina grimaced, (A trap? But who?)

**(Just how am I supposed to kill a monster like that...?)**

**In one swift movement, the noose lowered around her neck and the person on the other end pulled it tight, pulling Irina off the ground. Irina grabbed at the wire, able to slide her fingers between the wire and her neck before it was tightened. One of Irina's sandals fell off as she left the ground.**

"What the hell!", Irina hand flew to her neck, covering it protectively on instinct. 

"Who's trying to kill you?!", Azumi asked in alarm.

**(...A wire trap?!) she thought, her mouth wide as she tried to breathe. She pulled at the cord around her neck. (Why here?! Who did this?! Why did they target me...?!)**

**A gloved hand looped the other end of the wire around a hook that was fastened to the ground to keep her in the air.**

**"I had quite the surprise, Irina." A man with black hair and a long jacket walked over to her. Although she was facing away from him, her eyes widened in recognition. "Seeing you serving as a teacher, playing at lessons with children, and exchanging farewells with the students." Irina, still shocked, spun on the noose, now facing him. "It was as if I were watching a comedic bit."**

(No! Not him!), Irina grimaced, biting her lip, (Of all people and times).

Kayano frowned, "Who is that?"

"My mentor", Irina groaned. 

"Mentor?!", Nagisa exclaimed. 

"Where did you think I learned how to assassinate?", she questioned.

"I guess I didn't exact him to look like that", Maehara frowned.

Irina flicked her golden hair, a smirk playing on her lips, "Well, I certainly didn't learn my seduction techniques from him", she said, making the students laugh.

**Irina stared at him. "Master..."**

**"What are you doing?" Karasuma's voice came from the front of the room. "Let her down. That isn't a technique for stringing up women, now is it."**

"Hm...", Irina smiled, "You're english is pretty good".

"We often have to converse with our allies, so english is required to be a known language", Karasuma replied.

**"Don't worry. She's been taught how to protect herself against wires." The man cut through the wire with a knife and Irina fell to the ground.**

**(An eastern European accent...) Karasuma glared at him. "Who are you? Luckily for you, I at least know English, so..."**

**"My apologies, Japanese is fine. I'm not anyone suspicious." The man smiled at Karasuma, but his facial features made it appear aggressive or condescending. "I am the one who mediated between Irina Jelavic and this country's government. I expect you to understand now."**

**Karasuma thought for a moment before realizing what he meant. (Lovro, the "Hitman Dealer"!! He was once known as a talented assassin, but is currently retired. Aside from training a new generation of hitmen, he is said to make a fortune through mediation. He is an invaluable contact for the Japanese government, which had no connections with the world of hitmen, but... why is he here?)**

**"By the way, where is this 'Koro-sensei' right now?" Lovro asked.**

"Oh, this'll be good!", Korosensei rubbed his tentacles together.

"He just loves the attention doesn't he?", Sugino sighed. 

"Yep", Nagisa sighed with a smile.

**Karasuma stared at him for a moment longer before answering. "He went over to Shanghai to eat almond jelly. Seeing as he left half an hour ago, he should be back soon."**

**Lovro's lips curled up into a large smirk. "Heh... He's quite the monster, just as I'd heard. It's a good thing I came. The answer is simple." He walked over to Irina, who was still on the floor, and looked down on her. "Withdraw for today, Irina. This job is impossible for you."**

"What?", Kanzaki frowned.

"He decided that pretty quickly", Maehara commented. 

"But", Yada protested, "I want Bitch-sensei as our language teacher!"

Kurahashi nodded fiercely, "Yeah!".

Irina felt her chest flutter, (Damn brats...)

**Irina stared at the ground and didn't respond.**

**"That was certainly a quick decision," Karasuma said, his arms crossed. "You were the one who recommended her, weren't you?"**

**"Now that I've seen things first-hand, the circumstances have changed significantly. She is already ill-qualified for this job." The screen showed a picture of Irina in her current position, kneeling on the ground, with one large, flawless left wing of a butterfly and a tiny, cracked one of a dragonfly. "As an infiltration assassin who hides her true colors, her skill is second to none. However, if her cover is blown even once, her level as an assassin drastically decreases." Lovro glared at her. "So in the end, you disgrace yourself and stay here as a sham of a teacher. I didn't teach you so you could turn around and do something like this."**

"Wow, I guess it does make sense", Akemi frowned.

"It is pretty accurate", her friend nodded. 

"You made ths visuals Ritsu?", Fuwa asked brightly.

She nodded, "Couldn't waste the opportunity! There's plenty where that came from".

Asahi quietly cheered to himself, high fiving Fuwa.

**"That's not... I can definitely kill him, Master!!" Irina insisted. "If I use my skills..."**

Irina felt her cheeks warm a little, (God damn it, I'm just gonna make a fool of myself).

**Lovro's eyes widened in an almost mocking way. "Oho. Well then..." Before anyone could see, he had moved behind Irina and jammed his thumb into the base of her neck, grabbing her wrist to keep her from pulling at his hand. Irina gasped in pain. "Can you pull off a move like this?"**

**"WOAH!". The students flinched.**

"He's super fast!", Koyama reeled back.

Araki gulped, "Definitely intense". 

**Karasuma glared at him. (...He's fast!!)**

**"There are plenty of other missions more suitable for you. Clinging to this job is a waste of time and money. Leave this kill to someone more qualified. The other of the two assassin transfer students displayed astounding skill in combat tests, and it seems that preparations regarding their transfer are almost complete."**

**Irina looked to the ground in disappointment and didn't respond.**

**"Not everyone is best suited to the same things. Earlier, you were teaching about pronunciations, but as far as you're concerned, this classroom itself... is not one of 'L's and 'R's.**

Irina groaned, burying her face into her hands, (Great, he saw that too).

"Yowch, burn", a student whispered.

**Koro-sensei appeared behind them and pulled them apart by tugging on Lovro's forehead and under Irina's nose, forcing it into the shape of a pig snout. Lovro looked up in surprise while Irina glared furiously. "You are half correct and half incorrect," he said, one side of his face purple with an X while the other orange with a circle.**

"And it gets worse", the cerulean eyed assassin sighed deeply.

Korosensei looked offended, "What do you mean!? My presence is the best!", he protested.

A few students laughed. 

"Sometimes it feels like there are almost no adults here", Fujita laughed.

Hashimoto raised an eyebrow, "Well, one of them is a super powered toddler".

"And the other is a bratty assassin", Akio chimed in, making his friends laugh.

**"What are you doing here, ultra quiz?" Karasuma said, clenching his teeth.**

**"What a cruel nickname," he responded. "Please, just call me Koro-sensei already."**

"And yet I still haven't heard it. Not you now or you in the future", Korosensei pouted.

"I'm not calling you that ridiculous name", Karasuma insisted.

**Lovro looked over at Koro-sensei.**

**Green stripes appeared on his face. "As far as assassins go, she is certainly far from frightening. She's shit," he said bluntly.**

"WHAT THE HELL!?", Irina took off her heel and threw it at Korosensei, to which it bounced of his head.

"I don't mean anything bad by it", the yellow octopus told her unapologetically.

Karma whistled, "That's some nice aim Bitch-sensei".

"Why don't you ever shoot Korosensei like that?", Mimura laughed.

"SHUT UP BRATS!", she shouted at them.

"Stop shouting in my ear", Karasuma told her sternly.

"You keep out of this!", she shot back.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHIT!?!" Irina shouted angrily.**

**Koro-sensei ignored her. "Be that as it may, as an assassin, she is all the more suited for this classroom."**

"I meant it as a compliment Irina-sensei", Korosensei told her diplomatically.

Irina glowered, "Yeah, a backhanded compliment more like". 

"... But still technically a compliment?", he handed her heel back; she snaqtched it from his tentacle, glaring.

**Irina looked to the ground silently.**

**Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles to form an X. "If you try comparing kills, it will become clear which of you is the superior assassin."**

"What's the bet gonna be though?", Okuda asked.

Korosensei chuckled, looking at Karasuma with shining eyes, said person sweat dropping.

"Why're you staring at me like that?", the agent glowered. 

"What do you mean?".

"I don't trust what's he's planning", Nagisa sighed.

"At least it might be interesting", Karma shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I cannot wait to do the next chapter. This is one of my favourite moments, and the anime butchered it as usual. I got so mad when I read the manga, seeing how much the anime missed out on such a masterpiece. Also finally found a song that was a Vanoss outro, literally giddy over the moon except I have a maths test tomorrow and a Biology one on thursday. *Sighs dramatically* the life of school...


	28. Volume 4 Chapter 26 - Master's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the transcript myself, because I wanted to do this and the next one, so it took longer. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I wrote the transcripts on class and the reactions at home. Getting my new game soon and I have been watching so much Banana Bus squad my life is practically completed. Also this was so long, it took me hours to write the transcript, and somehow I never got caught. Unless my teachers didn't care. Also wow! Can't believe I've already made it to volume 4. Couldn't have done it without @-av247-thank you again!

Irina scowled, slumping in her seats, (Damn it, I'm just gonna embarrass myself in front of the brats).

The students chattered excitedly, "What do you think the challenge is gonna be?", Kayano asked Nagisa.

The blue haired boy shrugged, "Well, It's Korosensei so it could really be anything. But I'm leaning more towards an assassination, since they are both assassins". 

Karma stretched, "And judging by the look he gave Karasuma-sensei, I'm assuming he's gonna be their target". 

Nagisa smiled, "True". 

"Are we all ready?", Ritsu called as the students' chatter quietened. 

She pressed play. 

**The students were standing on two poles and attempting to stab a Korosensei ball hanging. The other students were waiting, watching. Karasuma looked back warily.**

_**"Let's have Karasuma-sensei co-operate with us, in this contest for Irina-sensei and her master designed to get him to acknowledge her."** _

Karasuma narrowed his eyes, (What is he up to?)

**Kurahashi pointed towards the bushes from her position, "Sensei, over there..."**

**Karasuma gritted his teeth, "Just ignore it. Continue the exercise."**

"What is it?", a student questioned.

**(Something's up), the students on the posts thought.**

**(Something's definitely up), the students on the ground thought.**

**(They're definitely TARGETTING SOMEONE!!), Irina, Lovro and Korosensei were watching from the bushes and tree, the two assassins' faces covered by shadows. Korosensei was wearing a cloth around his face and round shades.**

"They look pretty menacing over there", Akemi sweatdropped. 

Her friend smiled nervously, "Definitely look like they're going to kill someone."

**Irina panted excitedly while Lovro smiled.**

**A flashback showed Korosensei holding up to fingers, "The rules are simple. Between Irina-sensei and Lovro-shi, the first to kill Karasuma-sensei wins!"**

"What?", Karasuma glared at Korosensei. 

The yellow octopus grinned, "Just think of it as a way to help your colleague", he told him cheerily.

"Just gotta be careful of dangerous attacks!", Kurahashi added with a smile.

**Karasuma bristled.**

**Korosensei placed a hand on Irina's back, "If Irina-sensei wins, please permit her to continue her assassination job here."**

**"Hey hold it!", Karasuma pointed to himself, "Why're you turning me into the victim?!".**

**The yellow octopus turned back to him with a wide smile, "Because you'll be a fair and impartial target."**

"You realise I have work to do. Who do you think manages administrations?", the agent told Korosensei irritably.

Korosensei blanched, "I do work too! I grade papers... and other stuff!"

The teacher sighed while a few students laughed. 

**"If I were the target, it would work in Irina-sensei's favour", a coupon was shown with '1 stab for a 1 pair of boobs'.**

Okano rubbed her chin, "That is true... Since he's such a pervert".

Korosensei bristled, "It would be seduction! I'm not a pervert!".

Irina glared, "Then maybe you wanna explain all the times you ogled my chest?"

"Or have dreamed about well endowed co eds in inappropriate ways?", Saitou added. 

**Korosensei's face turned green striped as he taunted the agent, "First and foremost, nooooobody can kill me yet, can they?"**

Karma chuckled, "Careful, sensei. You're sounding a little too confident".

Nakamura grinned, playing with her knife, "Yeah, who's to say you're unkillable".

Korosensei grinned, laughing his signature laugh, "Nurufufufu, we'll just have to see sbout that". 

**Karasuma scowled, looking away in annoyance.**

"I don't blame him", Nagisa smiled.

"It is annoying when he acts so smug, always giving us a smirk with green stripes on his face", Sugino grimaced

Korosensei's face went green as he smirked. 

**He held up a green knife, "You'll be using anti-sensei knives which are harmless to humans."**

**"The contest will be tomorrow, for the entire day!". He imagined the three smiling and running through a field while Irina and Lovro tried to stab Karasuma, "Please hit Karasuma-sensei with one of these knives before your opponent."**

**"You are prohibited from obstructing each other's assassination attempts". Lovro inspected the knife he was given, "If you interfere with the students' lessons, you will be disqualified."**

**The old assassin bent the knife, "... I see. In other words, it's a mock assassination". Lovro smirked, "Very well. This looks as if it will provide some interesting entertainment."**

**Karasuma narrowed his eyes, "... Tch". The agent turned and walked away in irritation, "Do whatever you want!!".**

**"Fufufu, Korosensei. Looks like he won't make it easy", Lovro chuckled in amusement. Korosensei turned back to him.**

Irina frowned, (It'll be harder for me to win, especially since combat isn't my forte, and seduction techniques wont work), she scowled, (God damn it! There has to be a way!)

**"He was the one, chosen to keep me under surveillance after all", the yellow octopus chuckled.**

"I wonder how strong he actually is?", Yumi asked in wonder.

"He's a government agent right? It would be cool to see him fight", Tomo grinned.

**Lovro walked over to Irina, "Hitting him with your blade is impossible for you Irina", he loomed over her threateningly with a smile, "I'm the very one who taught you all the ins and outs of assassination". Irina looked down in uncertainty, "I know exactly which things are feasible and which are impossible for you."**

The students frowned, while Irina looked down, uncertainty clear in her azure eyes. 

"He's not being very supportive", Kanzaki frowned.

Sugaya nodded, "It's kind of easy to see why Bitch-sensei's so defensive". 

**"I'll make you realise that through this assassination game. Then you will obediently step down from this job."**

The blonde assassin grimaced, (I can't let it end like this... But master can kill him quickly)

Korosensei watched her curiously. 

**He grinned, walking away, "And I will once again select, an assassin suited to killing you, the so-called unkillable Korosensei, and send them to do just that."**

**"Were you trying to protect me?", Irina asked. "You must be thinking I'd be easier to deal with than tough new assassin master would bring in!". She walked away with a vein pulsing on her forehead, glaring ahead, "As if I'll let that happen!!"**

Kayano smiled, "She more childish than us, huh?"

Nagisa shrugged, "I guess, it can be annoying at times".

**Korosensei placed a tentacle on his chin, watching her thoughtfully.**

**The scene showed the outside of the old campus, "And that's the situation."**

**Karasuma sighed, "It's an irritating one, but it won't influence your class time. Just continue like always he told the students sitting in front of him.**

**(Karasuma-sensei's troubles are never ending, huh?), Nagisa smiled in sympathy.**

Korosensei clapped his hands, "Not to worry! It's all just harmless fun between us teachers!".

Karasuma sighed deeply, (Think about your retirement, Tadaomi. Where octopus don't move at mach 20 and assassins aren't teachers), he took a deep breath.

**The scene turned to show the mountains and trees, "We'll end today's P.E class there. Dismissed!!".**

**"Thank you very muuuch."**

**"Karasuma-sensei!!", a voice called out sweetly. Karasuma looked back as the students walked back, jacket in hand.**

**Irina came bounding over with a wide and soft smile, drink in hand, "Thank you for all your hard work! You must be thirsty, right? Here's a cold drink for you!".**

There was an unimpressed silence.

"... Really Bitch-sensei?", Maehara asked.

Karasuma looked at her with a fixed expression, "Are you serious?"

Irina scowled and blished, "What else do you expect me to do!"

**The students and Karasuma looked at her like she was a joke.**

**"C'mon, drink up! Drink up! It's delicious you know", the blonde assassin urged.**

**(There's something in it), one student thought.**

**(There's definitely something in it), another one added, sweating.**

"Yeah, even we wouldn't get caught Bitch-sensei", Maehara laughed.

Kataoka raised an eyebrow, I don't know, you probably would. "

Maehara looked offended," I would never! I'm not that dumb".

"No, but you tend to ignore a lot of red flags, Maehara", Isogai smiled amusement.

"Really?", he scratched his head.

Okano gave him an unimpressed glare, "Last few chaoters showed us clearly".

"Let's not forget our terminal perv", Hara said pointedly to Okajima.

Said boy bristled, "Me? Actually, I wouldn't hesitate", he shrugged.

A few students laughed.

**Karasuma sighed, looking away, "You're probably giving me something with a muscle relaxant. Then you'll get me with a knife when I can't move".**

**Irina bristled.**

**The agent narrowed his eyes at her, "... Frankly, I wouldn't give you the chance to get close enough to attack in the first place".**

**She glared, sweating before forcing a smile and placing the drink down, "Ah, wai- Hold on, Then I'll just leave it here and..."**

**She forced herself to fall, "AH!".**

**"OWIEE!", Irina complained as Karasuma walked away in annoyance, "Karasuma!!! GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIIIIIDE!"**

Yada covered her space, "Bitch-sensei please, just stop".

Kimura shook his head, looking pained, "It's just too embarrassing".

Irina scowled, crossing her arms.

Fiji frowned, "She may have the looks but... Seems like that's about it".

Her friend nodded.

**Lovro watched from the bushes, "... Heh. Such a disgraceful show, my foolish pupil".**

(Screw him! I'm at a disadvantage?), Irina sulked further into her chair.

**Isogai and Mimura pulled their teacher up, ".... Bitch-sensei", he started.**

**"You should've expected that. I mean, it wouldn't even have fooled us", Mimura smiled.**

**"Like I really have a choice!!", she shouted at them, "Using my charms on my acquaintance just ends up being unnatural no matter how I do it!!".**

Okuno nodded, "That's true she has quite a disadvantage compared to Lovro, since Karasuma-sensei doesn't know much about him but he knows bi- I mean Irina-sensei".

**"Even a cabaret girl would act awkwardly if she suddenly had her father as a customer, y'know!". She imagined a young lady sitting next to her middle aged father, "Would you like a light, fath.. Sir?", she asked awkwardly.**

"WHAT THE HELL!?".

"What's that supposed to mean!?", Mimura asked.

"Just like I said, it means you can't seduce someone who already knows you", Irina told them.

"But... Why such an example?", Kataoka asked in disbelief.

Irina shrugged, "In my line of work you come across such situations".

"Wow, what kind of daddy issues did you have, Bitch-sensei?", Karma questioned jokingly.

Something flashed in her eyes before it disappeared, "Oh shut up!".

Okajima shrugged, "Guws it's classic rule 34", he said cheerily.

Sugino did a double take, "What?!".

Ritsu quickly pressed play, unpleasant memories of finding out passing through her mind, (I cannot let him taint the innocent minds).

**"Ah, yes.. yeah", he nodded, sweating.**

**The students blanched, eyes covered by shadows, (Like hell we'd know about!!).**

**Irina looked at her knife, (This is bad. I have to kill him even if only a moment sooner than the competition).**

**She watched her master walk away in the forest, (Master is shrewd and resourceful. If I worry about that too much, he'll end up bringing down the target instantaneously)**

"I wouldn't worry too much", Karasuma told Irina.

She frowned, "He still has a high chance".

"Maybe in his prime it would have been easier, but he'd be underestimating me if he thought it'd be easy".

She pondered the thought.

**"Well? It's fun to be on the "killed" side of things every once in a while, isn't it?", Korosensei appeared next to Karasuma, wearing a kimono with a cloth around his face.**

Kimura smiled sightly," I'm pretty sure you're the only one that thinks that, Korosensei".

**"That's just ridiculous", the agent said while putting his jacket on.**

**"By the way, what will happen If I am able avoid all their attacks? Shouldn't I have some kind of incentive to take this whole thing seriously?".**

**Korosensei pondered this, "...Hmm. Well then. If that happens, I will give you an opportunity.**

**Korosensei stood still, praying while Karasuma awkwardly held his gun and knife, a timer above them displaying 1 second, "For a second, I will remain perfectly still in front of you and won't move no matter what happens. An assassination free for all".**

"That seems like a good offer", Hayami's lightened up ever so slightly. 

Chiba nodded, "He might be underestimating Karasuma-sensei". 

Korosensei sweated a little, (I'm sure it'll be fine...), he tried to reassure himself.

**Korosensei walked away, leaving Karasuma behind, "However, we'll keep this condition a secret from those two, there won't be any point if they conspire and cut corners, after all".**

**"... Fine, then", Karasuma sighed.**

(It is too good of an opportunity to pass), Karasuma narrowed his eyes. 

**Back in the faculty office, Karasuma was working on his laptop while Irina sulked on hr chair. Korosensei was sitting next them.**

**There was a tense silence. Lovro observed him carefully, (Underhanded tricks are far from necessary when killing a vigilant expert).The old assassin pulled his gloves on, holding the knife between his teeth, (Rather what you need is superbly precise skill and speed).**

(He's underestimating him), Korosensei realised, sweating a little more. 

Karasuma smirked ever so slightly.

**Irina had a knife hidden under the table, (In that regard, your assassination style is extremely lacking, Irina).**

"Well, he's not wrong", Teru shrugged. 

Tomiko but his lip in excitement, "I have a feeling this is gonna be an epic moment, imagine an assassin and government agent fighting?".

Teru nodded, "Yeah".

**(Those aspects are essential for any assassin dispatched to take care of Korosensei), Lovro pushed the door open harshly and burst through it.**

**He lunged at Karasuma at frightening speeds, a confident smile on his face.**

**(Master!), Irina watched in surprise, (An attack from the front!?)**

**Lovro jumped over the table.**

**"Kuh!"m Karasuma pushed his chair back , but a floorboard had pinned the chair on the spot, (The crafting of the floorboards makes it difficult to pull the chairs), he narrated.**

**Lovro grinned as Karasuma struggled, (A mere moment's delay in reaction tile is all I need. In a battle between experts). He aimed the knife at Karasuma, moments away from landing the finishing blow, (That moment is fatal!).**

The students watched with rapt attention.

"Is he gonna get him?", a student whispered. 

Irina grimaced, (Is he actually gonna win?), she frowned when she noticed Karasuma's lips quirk upwards.

**Karasuma pinned Lovro's arm in an instant. Lovro was shocked as Irina gaped. The knife fell from the old assassin's grip**

The students gaped. 

**The agent grinned as he swung his knee in the blink of an eye, stopping short of Lovro's skull, letting a small wind blow.**

**The knife dropped to the floor.**

"WOAH!".

"Sensei that was awesome!", Okano praised. 

Mehara raised his fist in the air, "Yeah, total badass". 

Karasuma smirked, while Irina gaped. 

**Karasuma picked it up, "As an assassin who has grown old and retired, but is nevertheless skilled", he twirled the knife in his hand, "You must have thought it would have been incredibly easy", the dark haired agent narrowed his eyes, "To kill someone who was part of an elite unit until just recently".**

**(!! He's strong), Lovro was still in shock.**

"Understatement!", Kataoka laughed.

**(Even master couldn't kill him...!! Can I really manage it in a day?), Irina despaired.**

"You might if you try a different approach", Yano suggested. 

Yada nodded, "Lovro's retired, so there are things you can do that he can't", she encouraged. 

Irina cheeks went rosy red. She turned away to hide her blush, "I guess..."

**Karasuma pointed the knife at Korosensei and Irina, to which the former flinched, "You get it now, right?", he smiled, "If neither of you can pull it off today..."**

**Korosensei and Irina screamed.**

The students burst out laughing. 

"HA! That's what you get for underestimating Karasuma-sensei!", Karma laughed. 

Korosensei huffed, "I wasn't! I know what he's capable of".

"Despite that, you still thought you'd be fine", Nagisa pointed out. 

**The blonde assassin turned back, "... Why the hell are you scared?"**

**"DON'T LOSE IRINA-SENSEI! DO YOUR BEST!", he cheered in a panicked state.**

"It's his own fault for making the bet", Asano sighed. 

"Yeah, he has a tendency to do that", Isogai sighed with a smile.

Asahi laughed, "I just can't see him as a villain". 

Yamato sighed, "He brings it all on himself". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went quicker than I expected! Phew! Now I just have to write the next transcript and the reactions and I'll be done. Thanks for everyone that has been supporting me, I'm really grateful, since I was a beginner when I first wrote this. It was thanks to all your support I was able to start writing more. I've got quite a few fics on my AO3 account. Seaxereddington if you wanna check them out.


End file.
